Bittersweet Rain
by pichaa794
Summary: [END] Ia ingin menangis untuk Yunho, suaminya, tetapi air mata yang menitik turun ternyata hanya untuk Sehun, kekasihnya. - HUNHAN - KAISOO - GS - DLDR - RnR
1. Chapter 1

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Anda yakin?" Dokter itu mengangguk muram.

Seragam operasinya yang berwarna hijau masih bersih. Ia tidak cukup lama berada di ruang operasi, tidak sampai membuatnya keringatan. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya Oh. Penyakitnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana."

"Tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Kecuali untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tidak ada."

Si dokter menyentuh lengan Luhan dan melirik pria yang berdiri di samping wanita itu dengan penuh arti.

"Ia takkan mampu bertahan lama. Maksimal beberapa minggu."

"Ya, saya paham..."

Luhan menyeka matanya dengan tisu yang basah dan kusut. Iba hati si dokter melihat wanita itu. Ketika keluarga pasien menjadi histeris saat mendengar kondisi buruk si pasien, ia merasa mampu menenangkan mereka.

Namun sikap berani perempuan dihadapannya ini, yang penampilannya sangat feminin dan rapuh, ketika menerima kabar tadi membuatnya merasa seperti dokter yang belum berpengalaman dan canggung.

"Andai suami anda memeriksakannya lebih cepat, barangkali..."

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum getir, kehilangan harapan.

"Dia tidak mau. Sudah saya bujuk untuk memeriksakan perutnya yang tidak enak. Ia bersikeras itu hanya masalah pencernaan."

"Kita semua tahu Yunho keras kepala,"

Pria yang berdiri di samping Luhan menyela. Dengan lembut Kim Junmyeon menggenggamkan jari-jari Luhan di lengannya.

"Apakah ia boleh menjenguknya?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Beberapa jam lagi," sahut si dokter. "Pengaruh obat biusnya baru akan hilang nanti sore. Bagaimana kalau Anda berdua pulang saja dulu dan beristirahat?" Luhan mengangguk.

Dibiarkannya Junmyeon, pengacara yang juga sahabatnya, menggandengnya menuju lift. Luhan merasa agak bingung, tapi tidak terkejut. Hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan mulus dan tanpa masalah.

Mengapa ia begitu berpegang pada harapan bahwa operasi besar Yunho hanya akan membuktikan suaminya itu cuma mengidap usus buntu?

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

Junmyeon bertanya lembut ketika pintu lift menutup dan mereka aman dari tatapan menyelidik orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Luhan menarik napas panjang.

"Sebaik yang mampu dirasakan perempuan yang mengetahui suaminya akan meninggal. Segera."

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan menatap Junmyeon dan tersenyum. Hati Junmyeon luluh. Senyum Luhan bagai minta maaf untuk kekurangan-kekurangan yang tak kasat mata, mampu menggugah perasaan pria maupun wanita.

"Aku kenal siapa dirimu, Junmyeon. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku punya sahabat seperti dirimu."

Mereka berjalan melintasi lobi rumah sakit yang baru direnovasi. Beberapa karyawan rumah sakit dan pengunjung sekilas melirik Luhan, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat membuang pandang.

Wajah-wajah yang dipalingkan itu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tetapi tetap penuh rasa hormat. Semua orang sudah tahu. Saat warga terpandang di kota sekecil Gyeongju sakit berat, beritanya akan tersebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru kota. Junmyeon menemani Luhan sampai ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Luhan masuk ke mobil tapi tidak langsung menghidupkan mesinnya. Ia duduk, pandangan matanya jauh ke depan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya, cemas dan sedih. Begitu banyak yang harus diurusnya.

Dari mana ia harus mulai?

"Sehun harus diberitahu."

Nama itu menghunjam tubuh Luhan bak pemecah es, dingin, tajam, dan menusuk. Nama tersebut seakan menusuk organ-organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Nama laki-laki itu menggemuruh di dalam benaknya. Perasaan sakit saat mendengar nama itu membuat Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti lumpuh seketika.

"Luhan, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang—"

"Ya, aku dengar."

"Sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, Yunho memintaku segera menghubungi Sehun bila hasil pemeriksaan dokter tentang penyakitnya buruk."

Mata yang berwarna asap itu menatap si pengacara.

"Yunho memintamu menghubungi Sehun?"

"Ya. Ia dengan tegas memintaku menghubunginya."

"Aneh. Kukira permusuhan di antara mereka takkan pernah terdamaikan."

"Yunho sekarat, Luhan. Ia ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal."

"Mereka tak pernah berjumpa atau bicara satu sama lain selama dua belas tahun. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah Sehun bersedia datang."

"Sehun pasti datang kalau tahu situasinya seperti ini."

Akankah ia datang ke sini? Oh, Tuhan, apakah laki-laki itu akan datang ke sini? Apakah ia akan bertemu Sehun kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila mereka benar-benar bertemu? Bagaimana rupanya sekarang?

Peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Jari Luhan mencengkeram kemudi mobil Lincolnnya yang empuk. Telapak tangannya basah. Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya juga basah.

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya,"

Ujar Junmyeon, yang merasakan keresahan yang menyergap Luhan.

"...Karena kau tidak kenal Sehun, biar aku yang menelepon dan menyampaikan berita ini padanya."

Luhan tidak ingin mengoreksi pendapat Junmyeon yang mengganggapnya tidak mengenal Sehun. Bahwa mereka saling mengenal dengan baik merupakan rahasia selama dua belas tahun. Ia tidak ingin menyingkap rahasia itu saat ini. Ia malah menumpangkan tangannya di tangan Junmyeon yang diletakkan di jendela pintu mobilnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Aku senang bisa menolongmu. Apa lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia lega Junmyeon bersedia menelepon Sehun. Mana mungkin ia sanggup melakukan hal itu?

"Aku harus memberitahu Kyungsoo,"

Bola matanya yang keabu-abuan berkaca-kaca.

"...Menyampaikan berita seperti ini padanya bukan hal mudah."

"Kau yang paling mampu melakukannya."

Junmyeon mengelus tangan Luhan lalu melangkah mundur.

"Nanti sore kutelepon lagi. Bila perlu, aku bersedia mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit."

Luhan mengangguk, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan memasukkan gigi. Lalu lintas kota padat ketika ia melaju. Yunho, suaminya, dijadwalkan dioperasi pagi dini hari tadi.

Pria yang disayanginya, yang semula majikannya, kemudian menjadi suaminya, akan meninggal. Masa depannya, yang selama ini tampaknya aman, kembali akan mengalamai kekacauan.

Pernikahan Xi Luhan dengan Oh Yunho menjadi peristiwa yang paling hangat digosipkan di seluruh penjuru kota, karena pria yang menikahinya itu tiga puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka mengatakan putri keluarga Xi yang melarat berhasil menaikkan status sosial keluarganya, tinggal di Mansion Oh, naik mobil Lincoln baru dan mengilap, dan selalu berpakaian bagus.

Hebat!

Memangnya siapa dia? Seingat mereka, Luhan hanyalah gadis berpakaian lusuh yang bekerja di Gyeongju Lotte sepulang sekolah. Kini setelah menjadi nyonya Oh, istri orang terkaya di kota, ia berlagak benar.

Sebenarnya, Luhan menghindari warga kota karena tidak tahan melihat cara mereka memandang dirinya, pandangan yang dirasanya penuh prasangka.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan mobil di halaman berbatu-batu yang dibentuk melingkar di depan rumah. Sejenak ia berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang mungkin dibutuhkannya beberapa jam lagi.

Petang ini takkan menjadi petang yang menyenangkan. Ruang depan menjadi terasa remang-remang setelah sinar matahari yang membutakan di luar.

Tangga besar meliuk naik dengan anggun menuju lantai dua, empat kamar tidur. Udara di dalam rumah sejuk, tempat berlindung dari udara musim panas yang lembap. Luhan melepas jas, menyangkutkannya pada gantungan mantel, lalu menarik blus sutra yang lengket di punggungnya yang basah.

" _Well_ , Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Pengurus rumah tangga, Minseok, yang bekerja di rumah itu sejak mendiang istri Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, berdiri di ambang pintu melengkung di ruang makan. Sambil berjalan dari dapur yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruangan itu, ia mengeringkan tangannya yang terampil, kasar, dan besar dengan handuk tipis. Perlahan Luhan menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Lengan pengurus rumah tangga yang gemuk itu balas mendekap tubuh Luhan yang ramping.

"Buruk?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Luhan.

"Yang terburuk. Kanker. Dia takkan pulang ke rumah lagi."

Dada Minseok yang besar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kedua perempuan itu saling menghibur. Minseok tidak suka pada Yunho, meskipun ia sudah bekerja pada pria itu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun.

Kesedihan yang dirasakannya terutama ditujukan pada orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Yunho, termasuk jandanya yang masih muda dihadapannya.

Semula Minseok mencurigai dan menolak kedatangan nyonya baru di Mansion Oh. Tetapi ketika melihat Luhan tidak mengubah tatanan rumah sama sekali, tetap membiarkannya sebagaimana ketika almarhumah Jaejoong masih hidup, mulailah ia menyukai Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tetapi Minseok tidak ingin berprasangka padanya gara-gara asalmuasal keluarganya. Apalagi Luhan menunjukkan sikap penuh kasih sayang dan lembut terhadap Kyungsoo. Itu sudah cukup bagi Minseok untuk menganggap Luhan punya hati malaikat.

"Bibi? Luhan? Ada apa?"

Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di anak tangga bawah. Dalam usia dua puluh dua tahun, putri Yunho itu kelihatan masih seperti gadis remaja saja. Rambutnya yang cokelat dibelah tengah dan tergerai lurus ke bawah. Rambut itu membingkai wajahnya yang lembut. Kulitnya seputih porselen. Matanya besar dan berwarna cokelat, dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Tubuhnya berkembang sejalan perkembangan pikirannya. Kyungsoo bak kuntum bunga yang belum mekar sepenuhnya. Lekuk tubuh perempuannya mulai tampak, tetapi takkan pernah sempurna. Seperti pikirannya yang berhenti tumbuh, begitu pun tubuhnya. Kyungsoo takkan pernah berubah seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Operasi _Daddy_ sudah selesai? Ia akan pulang hari ini?"

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo,"

Sapa Luhan sambil menghampiri anak tirinya, yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Digandengnya lengan gadis itu.

"...Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di luar? Udara cerah hari ini."

"Mau. Tapi kenapa Bibi menangis?"

Minseok tampak tengah menyeka mata dengan kain handuk.

"Ia sedih."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menarik tubuh gadis muda itu ke arah pintu depan dan menggandengnya menuju ke teras.

"Karena _Daddy_. Sakitnya parah, Kyung."

"Aku tahu. Ia selalu mengeluh sakit perut."

"Kata dokter, perutnya tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri rerumputan taman yang terawat rapi. Dua minggu sekali, setiap musim, didatangkan sekelompok tukang kebun untuk merapikan taman di Mansion Oh. Kyungsoo memetik sekuntum bunga daisy dari rumpunnya yang tumbuh di dekat jalan setapak batu yang penuh lumut.

" _Daddy_ kena kanker?"

Terkadang kecerdasan gadis ini mengejutkan mereka.

"Ya, benar,"

Sahut Luhan. Ia tidak ingin menutup-nutupi keadaan ayahnya. Itu tindakan yang keji.

"Aku banyak mendengar soal kanker di televisi,"

Katanya sambil menghentikan langkah dan menatap Luhan. Kedua perempuan yang hampir sama tinggi itu saling memandang.

"... _Daddy_ bisa meninggal karena kanker."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ia memang akan meninggal, Kyung. Kata dokter, ia bisa meninggal dalam waktu seminggu atau lebih."

Bola mata yang cokelat itu tetap tak berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo mendekatkan bunga daisy ke hidungnya dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Luhan lagi.

"Ia akan ke surga, kan?"

"Ya, pasti."

"Kalau begitu _Daddy_ akan bersama _Mommy_. Sudah lama _Mom_ berada di sana. Pasti senang berjumpa dengannya. Dan aku masih tetap punya kau, Bibi, dan Jongin."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kandang kuda.

"Dan Sehun _oppa_. Dia selalu mengirimiku surat setiap minggu. Katanya ia selalu menyayangi dan merawatku. Apakah _oppa_ akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja." Luhan mengatupkan bibir, menahan tangis.

Akankah Sehun menepati janjinya? Bahkan terhadap adik perempuannya?

"Tetapi mengapa dia tidak mau tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin ia akan segera pulang."

Luhan tidak ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa tidak lama lagi Sehun memang akan tiba di rumah sampai ia melihat sendiri. Kyungsoo jadi tenang.

"Jongin menungguku. Kuda betinanya melahirkan semalam. Ayo kita lihat."

Diraihnya tangan Luhan, lalu ditariknya menuju kandang kuda. Luhan iri melihat kegembiraan Kyungsoo dan berharap ia pun bisa menerima kematian Yunho dengan pikiran sesederhana putrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Udara di kandang kuda hangat, berbaur dengan bau kuda, kulit, dan jerami yang tajam.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo riang.

"Di sini," jawab suara bernada rendah.

Kim Jongin bekerja sebagai manajer kandang kuda keluarga Oh. Mengembangbiakkan kuda-kuda keturunan murni termasuk salah satu kesukaan Yunho.

Jongin muncul dari lorong salah satu kandang kuda. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi sangat tegap. Wajahnya persegi dan kasar, tetapi terkadang terpancar ekspresi yang melembutkan kekasarannya.

"Jongin, kami ingin melihat anak kuda itu," kata Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

"Di sana."

Jongin menoleh ke arah kandang kuda yang baru ditinggalkannya. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kandang kuda. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kanker," ujar Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang tak terucap. "Tinggal menunggu waktu."

Jongin menyumpah pelan sambil memandang perempuan muda yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami yang sedang mengelus-elus anak kuda.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Ya. Ia bisa menerimanya lebih baik daripada kita semua."

Jongin menggangguk dan tersenyum sendu pada Luhan.

"Ya. Pasti."

"Oh, Jongin. Anak kuda betina ini cantik sekali ya?"

Jongin menepuk bahu Luhan dengan penuh kesadaran, kemudian masuk ke dalam kandang. Luhan mengikutinya, dan mengawasinya saat pria itu dengan gerakan kaku berlutut di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ia cantik sekali, kan? Dan induknya kelihatan sangat bangga pada anaknya."

Jongin mengelus surai kuda betina itu, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Luhan terus memerhatikannya, ketika Jongin menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil jerami yang menempel di rambut Kyungsoo, jari-jarinya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang sangat halus. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mereka saling tersenyum.

Sejenak Luhan tertegun menyaksikan kemesraan di antara kedua orang itu. Apakah mereka saling mengasihi?

Luhan bingung mendapati kenyataan ini. ia bersikap taktis dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Jongin melihatnya.

"Nyonya Oh, bila ada yang bisa saya lakukan..." Jongin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Untuk sementara ini lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu seperti biasa."

"Baik, nyonya."

Jongin tahu, Luhan lah yang menolongnya bisa menjadi karyawan Yunho. Wanita itu masih menjadi seorang karyawan Yunho ketika Jongin melamar pekerjaan sebagai manajer kandang kuda.

Luhan merenungkan semua itu ketika kembali ke rumah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum, saat memasuki serambi. Telepon berdering, secara otomatis ia mengangkatnya sebelum Minseok. "Halo?"

 _"Luhan, ini Junmyeon."_

"Ya?"

 _"Aku sudah bicara dengan Sehun. Ia akan datang secepatnya, mungkin malam ini. Banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan petang ini, banyak orang yang harus diberitahu. Yunho tidak punya sanak saudara kecuali putra dan putrinya, karena itu masalah kerabat tak perlu dipikirkan."_

Setelah itu Luhan berbagi tugas dengan Junmyeon untuk menghubungi kerabat Yunho lewat telepon.

"Minseok, tolong segera siapkan kamar untuk Sehun. Dia akan datang malam ini."

Mendengar berita itu, pengurus rumah tangga tersebut tampak seperti ingin menangis.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Aku sudah lama berdoa agar anakku yang satu itu mau pulang. Ibunya di surga pasti menari-nari hari ini. Pasti ia senang sekali. Yang dibutuhkan kamar itu hanya seprai baru. Aku selalu membersihkannya, kalau-kalau suatu hari ia kembali menempatinya. Aku ingin sekali segera berjumpa dengannya."

Saat makan malam, Luhan memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang kabar kepulangan Sehun. Gadis itu melompat dari kursi, menyambar tangan Minseok, dan menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan.

"Ia memang berjanji suatu hari akan pulang. Sekarang _oppa_ pulang. Aku ingin memberitahu Jongin."

Kyungsoo langsung lari keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju kandang kuda, ke tempat tinggal Jongin.

"Gadis itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri bila ia tidak membiarkan pemuda itu sendirian."

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak berpendapat begitu."

Minseok menengadah dan menaikkan alis karena penasaran, tetapi Luhan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia mengambil gelas es teh lalu berjalan ke teras depan.

.

.

.

Waktu duduk di kursi goyang bercat putih, Luhan menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan kursi bersarung kain kembang-kembang dan memejamkan mata. Inilah saat yang paling disukainya ketika menghuni Mansion, waktu hari menjelang malam, ketika sinar lampu di dalam rumah menyelinap ke luar dari celah-celah jendela, yang kelihatan seperti kemilau permata.

Setelah lama beristirahat, Luhan membuka mata. Ketika itulah ia melihat pria tersebut. Dia berdiri tak bergerak di bawah dahan pohon ek yang menjulur. Jantung Luhan seperti berhenti berdetak dan pandangannya kabur. Luhan tidak tahu apakah sosok pria itu sungguhan atau hanya ilusi. Kepalanya pening, dicengkeramnya gelas es teh erat-erat supaya tidak lolos dari cengkeraman jemarinya yang kaku dan dingin.

Pria tersebut bergerak menjauh dari dahan pohon dengan gerakan seperti harimau dan dalam diam, makin lama makin dekat sampai akhirnya ia tiba di anak tangga batu yang menuju teras. Ia hanya salah satu dari banyak bayangan yang ada, tetapi siluet maskulinnya jelas terlihat ketika ia berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Secara fisik, waktu tampaknya bermurah hati padanya. Ia tidak lebih kurus daripada saat pertama kali Luhan berjumpa dengannya. Kegelapan malam menyembunyikan wajah pria itu dari pandangannya, tetapi Luhan dapat melihat kilatan giginya yang putih ketika ia mulai tersenyum. Senyumnya ramah, sebagaimana juga nada bicaranya.

" _Well_ , kalau tidak salah, kau Xi Luhan."

Ia meletakkan sebelah kakinya di anak tangga dan membungkukkan badan, satu tangan bertopang di lutut. Ia menatap Luhan, sinar lampu dari pintu utama menerpa wajahnya. Dada Luhan terasa sesak oleh perasaan sakit... dan cinta.

"Ya, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi Oh, bukan?"

Wajah itu! Wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi dan khayalannya. Wajah paling memesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Rambut hitam menggambarkan keliaran jiwanya dengan helai-helainya yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Sorot matanya yang memikat Luhan sejak pertama kali melihatnya, menggugah perasaannya lagi. Terakhir kali ia berjumpa pria itu, mata tersebut penuh gairah.

 _Besok...sayangku. Di sini. Di tempat kita ini._

 _Oh, Tuhan, Luhan, cium aku lagi._

 _Kemudian keesokan harinya..._

 _ia tidak muncul, dan selamanya._

"Lucu,"

Komentarnya dengan nada yang membuat Luhan berpikir sebaliknya,

"...Kita menyandang nama keluarga yang sama."

Tak ada tanggapan untuk yang satu itu. Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak bahwa mereka bisa memakai nama keluarga yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu andai pria itu bukan penipu, andai ia tidak mengkhianatinya. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diungkapkan.

"Aku tidak melihat mobilmu."

"Aku terbang, mendarat, dan berjalan kaki kesini."

Landasan pacu kira-kira satu setengah kilometer jauhnya.

"Oh. Mengapa?"

"Mungkin karena ingin tahu bagaimana sambutan yang akan kuterima."

"Ini kan rumahmu, Sehun."

"Yeah, tentu rumahku."

Luhan membasahi bibir dengan lidah dan berharap punya keberanian untuk tetap menghadapinya. Ia takut kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar ayahmu."

"Junmyeon sudah memberitahu."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu ia sekarat."

"Ya. Dan ia ingin bertemu denganku. Rupanya keajaiban tak pernah lenyap."

Komentarnya yang menyakitkan itu membuat Luhan bangkit dari duduk tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ia sakit keras, Sehun. Yunho bukan seperti yang kau kenal dulu."

"Andai masih tersisa satu tarikan napas dalam tubuhnya pun, ia persis seperti yang aku ingat."

"Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu tentang hal itu."

"Aku bukan berdebat."

"Dan aku takkan membiarkan kau mengecewakannya atau Kyungsoo atau Minseok. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan? Astaga, kau betul-betul menganggap dirimu nyonya rumah ini, ya?"

"Tolonglah, Sehun. Beberapa minggu ke depan segalanya akan cukup sulit tanpa..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu,"

Tarikan napas panjangnya terdengar sampai ke tempat Luhan berdiri tegang di teras, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia meletakkan gelas es teh di pagar teras karena takut menjatuhkannya.

"...Aku juga tidak sabar hendak bertemu mereka,"

Kata Sehun dan melirik ke arah kandang kuda.

"...Aku lihat Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah itu beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi aku tidak ingin muncul tiba-tiba dalam gelap dan mengejutkannya. Aku mengingatnya sebagai gadis kecil. Tak kusangka ia sudah dewasa sekarang."

Ingatan akan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami di kandang kuda, jari-jari Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, melintas di benak Luhan. Ia tidak tahu apa pendapat Sehun bila tahu hubungan asmara adik perempuannya itu. Ia jadi resah menerka-nerka.

"Kyungsoo perempuan dewasa sekarang."

Luhan merasakan tatapan mata Sehun pada dirinya, menelusuri, menganalisis, menilai. Tubuhnya seperti dilumuri brendi yang menyentuh setiap inci.

"Dan kau," katanya lembut. "Kau juga perempuan dewasa sekarang, bukan, Luhan? Perempuan dewasa."

Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecantikan gadis lima belas tahun yang dikenalnya kini mendewasa. Ia berharap bertemu Luhan yang gendut, kumal, kusut, berambut kusam, dan berpaha besar.

Ternyata ia masih ramping, dengan pinggang yang seolah akan patah bila ditiup angin. Dadanya berisi dan lembut, namun tetap tegak, bulat, dan mengundang.

 _Sialan_! Seberapa sering ayahnya menyentuhnya?

Sehun menaiki anak tangga perlahan-lahan, seperti pemangsa yang kelaparan tetapi hendak menyiksa korban sebelum melahapnya. Matanya yang keemasan, berkilat dalam kegelapan, nanar menatap Luhan. Senyum lebar di bibirnya menyiratkan pemahaman yang licik, seakan pria itu tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Luhan yang ingin dilupakannya, bagaimana bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya. Luhan berbalik.

"Aku panggilkan Minseok. Mungkin ia..."

Tangan Sehun menyambar pinggang Luhan, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia memaksa Luhan menghadap ke arahnya

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya tenang. "Setelah dua belas tahun, tidakkah kau merasa kita bisa saling menyapa dengan lebih akrab?"

Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tengkuk Luhan dan mendorong wajah wanita itu ke wajahnya.

"...Ingat, kita sekarang keluarga," bisiknya dengan nada mengejek.

Kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir Luhan, kasar dan penuh kemarahan. Diciuminya bibir Luhan dengan liar, seakan hendak menghukumnya karena malam-malam ketika ia memikirkan Luhan, Luhan-nya yang polos, yang berbagi tempat tidur, tubuhnya, dengan ayahnya. Luhan memberi tinju ke dada pria itu. Terdengar suara mengerang keras. Lututnya lemas. Ia berusaha memberontak. Ia memberontak lebih keras.

Luhan ingin memeluk laki-laki itu, mendekapnya erat, merasakan kembali getaran yang pernah dirasakannya ketika berada dalam pelukannya. Tetapi ini bukanlah pelukan, ini penghinaan. Luhan bergulat sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan bibirnya.

Ketika Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri, Sehun memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jinsnya dan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi marah dan bibir merah Luhan.

"Halo, _Mom_ ," dengus Sehun.

.

.

.

 **5 Januari 2017**

 **Hai~ sudah adakah yang baca novel ini? Aku bawa versi HunHan lagi nih, hhe.**

 **Bagaimana? Pada minat baca kah? Kebetulan dan sejujurnya aku juga belum ngeremake chapter selanjutnya. Kalau banyak yang tertarik aku lanjut, hhihi. Atau kalian bisa baca langsung novel aslinya aja, karena menurutku ceritanya keren dan recommended banget buat dibaca.**

 **See Ya!**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	2. Chapter 2

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 ** _Previous chapter..._**

 _Luhan ingin memeluk laki-laki itu, mendekapnya erat, merasakan kembali getaran yang pernah dirasakannya ketika berada dalam pelukannya._

 _Tetapi ini bukanlah pelukan, ini penghinaan. Luhan bergulat sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan bibirnya. Ketika Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri, Sehun memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jinsnya dan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi marah dan bibir merah Luhan._

 _"Halo, Mom," dengus Sehun._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Luhan merasa napasnya sesak. Dadanya turun-naik menahan amarah dan perasaan terhina.

"Kasar sekali bicaramu. Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan laki-laki tua bajingan yang kebetulan ayahku itu?"

"Ia bukan bajingan. Ia sangat baik padaku."

Tawa Sehun pendek. "Oh, jadi ia sangat baik padamu. Karena mutiara di telingamu itu? Berkat berlian yang gemerlap di jarimu? Kau sekarang orang terhormat di dunia ya, Luhan si gadis sungai? Kini kau penghuni rumah mewah Mansion Oh. Tidakkah kau ingat, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kau bersedia melakukan apa pun agar bisa menghuni rumah ini?"

Sehun agak memiringkan badan ke arah Luhan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil mendengus.

"Biar kutebak apa yang kaulakukan pada ayahku sampai ia mau menikahimu."

Luhan menampar muka Sehun keras-keras. Itu dilakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Sedetik yang lalu Sehun melontarkan penghinaannya, detik berikutnya Luhan mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sehun. Membuat telapak tangannya terasa panas. Luhan berharap demikian pula pipi Sehun.

Sehun melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang membuat amarah Luhan lebih menggelegak daripada ucapannya yang menyakitkan.

"Apa pun yang kulakukan pada ayahmu, jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang kaulakukan padaku selama dua belas tahun ini. Ayahmu menderita, sendirian di rumah ini, menyesali dirimu."

Tawa Sehun kembali terdengar. "Menyesali? Indah sekali, Lu. Menyesali."

Sehun menekuk salah satu lututnya, sehingga berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki yang satu lagi dengan sikap angkuh.

"Mengapa aku sulit membayangkan ayahku menyesali sesuatu? Apalagi kepergianku."

"Aku yakin ia ingin kau tinggal di sini."

"Ia bahagia kalau tidak berurusan denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya," jawab Sehun kasar. "Jangan bermanis-manis lagi. Kalau kau pikir dia sayang padaku, kau cuma berkhayal."

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab pertengkaran kalian dulu. Yang jelas, sekarang ia sakit parah dan sekarat. Janganlah mempersulit situasi yang sudah sulit."

"Siapa yang punya gagasan menghubungiku, kau atau Junmyeon?"

"Yunho."

"Junmyeon juga bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Kalau begitu, ia punya alasan lain."

"Dia ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal!" teriak Luhan. "Itu alasan yang cukup kuat!"

"Tidak untuknya. Ia manusia licik, manipulatif, bajingan. Andai ia ingin aku disisinya menjelang ajalnya, percayalah, ia pasti punya alasan."

"Tidak pantas kau bicara seperti itu tentang ayahmu padaku. Ayahmu adalah suamiku."

"Itu masalahmu."

"Luhan? Siapa—Oh, Tuhan. Sehun!"

Minseok menghambur keluar melewati pintu kasa lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Sehun membalas pelukannya. Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika melihat kegetiran dan kesinisan di wajah Sehun berganti dengan senyum riang.

Matanya yang keemasan memancarkan kebahagiaan, giginya yang putih berkilat di balik senyumnya yang lebar.

"Oh Bi, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering mengirim surat padaku,"

Gerutu Minseok sambil menegakkan tubuh dan pura-pura marah.

"Maafkan aku,"

Jawab Sehun singkat, sementara matanya tetap menyiratkan kebandelan seperti dulu, saat Minseok menangkap basah Sehun mencuri kue dari stoples. Dan ia selalu berhasil meloloskan diri. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang lni.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Luhan,"

Kata Minseok, sambil menatap keduanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Kami sedang mengobrol."

Minseok tidak melihat lirikan mata yang sekilas dilemparkan Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Pola makanmu pasti tidak benar, aku yakin. Kerja keras mencari uang, muncul di berbagai surat kabar, tetapi badanmu tetap saja seperti orang kurang makan. Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malammu."

"Dan pecan pie. Baunya tercium dari sini," goda Sehun, sambil mendorong tubuh Minseok ke pintu.

"Aku membuatnya bukan khusus untukmu saja."

"Jangan begitu. Kita kan sudah kenal lama."

"Kebetulan juga kami masak ayam untuk makan malam."

.

.

.

.

Pada minggu-minggu pertama kepindahannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang baru di Mansion, Luhan merasa dirinya seperti tamu tak diundang.

Tetapi bulan-bulan telah berlalu Kyungsoo bisa menerimanya sebagai sahabat. Minseok pun mulai menyukai dirinya. Tetapi saat ini, melihat Sehun di rumah ini, Luhan merasakan dirinya seperti orang asing. Sehun-lah pemilik rumah ini. Bukan dirinya.

Ketika mengikuti mereka sampai ke dapur, Luhan melihat Minseok menyuruh Sehun duduk di meja bundar dari kayu ek yang penuh bermacam-macam hidangan. Sehun mengamati ruangan itu.

"Tak ada yang berubah," kata Sehun hangat.

"Dapurnya ku cat lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Minseok. "Tetapi kuberitahu ayahmu aku tak akan mengganti warna catnya. Aku ingin segalanya tetap sama seperti ketika kau masih tinggal di sini."

Sehun menelan dan menggeser-geser makanan di piringnya dengan garpu.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini selamanya. Hanya sampai _Daddy_... kembali pulih seperti semula."

Tangan Minseok yang sibuk bekerja langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Sehun seperti menatap anak laki-laki momongannya.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari rumah ini lagi, Sehun. Ini rumahmu."

Mata Sehun melirik Luhan sesaat, lalu kembali pada piring makanannya.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal di sini," ujar Sehun marah sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Siapa bilang? Masih ada Kyungsoo,"

Luhan mengingatkan Sehun dengan suara lembut.

Karena tidak mau hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, Luhan memaksakan diri melangkah masuk ke dapur. ia tidak ingin Sehun tahu kedatangan pria itu di rumah ini membuatnya merasa terancam di rumahnya sendiri. Ia toh belum menjadi janda Yunho. Sebagai istri, Luhan merasa punya hak tetap tinggal di rumah ini. ia berjalan ke lemari es, mengambil segelas es teh yang sebetulnya tak diinginkannya.

"Tiap hari ia menyuruhku memeriksa kotak pos, kalau-kalau ada surat darimu. Demi Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini, meskipun kau bertengkar hebat dengan ayahmu."

"Aku benci tidak bisa tinggal di sini untuknya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tentangnya di dalam surat-suratmu bahwa kau tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya. Kyungsoo memang tidak pandai secara akademis, tetapi banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari sekelilingnya. Kau memang tidak ada di sini untuk melindunginya, tetapi perasaan posesifmu sekuat induk beruang terhadap anaknya. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik. Ingat. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, barangkali tak bisa lagi diperlakukan seperti benda rapuh yang mudah. pecah. Ia perempuan muda yang cantik. Bila kebetulan warga setempat berjumpa dengannya, sedikit yang menyadari ia berbeda."

"Tetapi ia memang berbeda," tukas Sehun.

"Tidak terlalu," sela Luhan. "Ia tahu perkembangan dunia, tetapi emosinya tidak stabil. Aku lebih mencemaskan kelabilan jiwanya ketimbang perkembangan mentalnya. Andai orang yang dicintainya mengecewakannya, sakit hatinya pasti sulit disembuhkan."

Mata Sehun tak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah Luhan ketika ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dari bahan katun. Dilemparkannya serbet itu, lalu menarik kursinya dari meja.

"Terima kasih untuk ceramahnya, Luhan _noona_. Akan selalu kucamkan hal itu."

"Aku bukannya bermaksud—"

"Begitulah yang kau maksud," potong Sehun sambil mengambil teko kopi, menuang isinya ke dalam cangkir.

"Oh Sehun! tidak pantas kau bersikap begitu pada Luhan."

Minseok terkejut melihat sikap bermusuhan kedua orang di hadapannya. Belum lima menit mereka berkenalan, tetapi sudah saling bermusuhan.

Jelas Sehun tidak setuju ayahnya mengambil wanita muda seperti Luhan sebagai istri. Namun Sehun sendiri sudah dua belas tahun meninggalkan rumah.

Apakah ada pengaruh pernikahan Yunho bagi dirinya? Kecuali kalau menyangkut Mansion.

"Mana tata krama yang ibumu dan aku ajarkan? Ingat, Luhan istri ayahmu. Ia harus kau hormati sebagaimana mestinya."

Sehun, yang terus menatap Luhan, mencibir sinis.

"Ibu tiriku. Aku selalu lupa hal itu."

"Itu Kyungsoo datang,"

Seru Minseok sambil memandang kedua orang yang ada di dapur tersebut.

"Jangan kacaukan hatinya, Sehun. Cukup satu kejutan yang harus ia terima hari ini dan ia berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik."

Suara Kyungsoo yang lembut menembus pintu kasa sebelum ia membukanya. ia berdiri tertegun. Tubuhnya yang ramping seperti patung dewi yunani, diam tak bergerak di ambang pintu ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya.

Sesaat ia mematung, baru kemudian tampak berseri-seri, keceriaan terpancar di matanya, di pipinya, dan akhirnya seulas senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya.

" _Oppa_ ," panggilnya lirih.

Ia langsung menghambur mendekati Sehun, melingkarkan tangannya yang kurus di leher kakak laki-lakinya itu dan membenamkan wajah di leher kemeja Sehun.

Sehun balas memeluk Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya, lalu mengayun-ayunnya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil mendekapnya. Matanya dipejamkan rapat-rapat untuk menekan emosi yang menguasai perasaannya. Kyungsoo-lah yang pertama melepaskan pelukan.

Dengan jemarinya yang kelihatan rapuh seperti tanpa semangat hidup, dielusnya wajah kakak laki-lakinya, rambutnya, bahunya, seakan hendak meyakinkan diri bahwa kakaknya benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

" _Oppa_ tinggi sekali," komentar Kyungsoo. "Dan tegap." ia tertawa, memegang otot lengan Sehun.

"Kau cantik dan begitu dewasa."

Sehun mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo, gadis muda yang cantik dan halus. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bahagia karena bisa berjumpa. Kembali mereka berpelukan.

" _Daddy_ akan meninggal,"

Ujar Kyungsoo serius ketika akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Luhan sudah memberitahumu..."

"Ya,"

Jawab Sehun pelan sambil menelusuri dagu adik perempuannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah. Bibi, Luhan, dan Jongin... Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu."

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah manajer kandang kuda itu, yang mengantarnya pulang dan sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kasa. Kyungsoo meraih tangannya dan menariknya maju.

"Kim Jongin, ini kakakku, Sehun."

Jongin melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyalami Sehun, yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh selidik.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, apa kabar?"

"Panggil Sehun saja," jawab Sehun, menjabat tangan Jongin kuat-kuat. "Sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?"

"Setahun lebih sedikit."

Sehun melirik adik perempuannya lalu kembali memandang si manajer kandang kuda.

"Kyungsoo pernah menyebut namamu dalam suratnya."

"Salah satu kuda betina melahirkan kemarin, _oppa_ ," Kyungsoo memberitahu Sehun dengan suara riang. "Jongin yang menolongnya melahirkan."

"Saya harus kembali untuk melihat keadaan mereka," kata Jongin.

"Tinggallah di sini sebentar, minum teh dan menikmati kue-kue kecil bersama kami,"

Ajak Minseok. Sejenak Jongin menatap Sehun, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Terima kasih. Saya harus segera melihat anak kuda yang baru lahir itu."

"Besok pagi aku akan menjenguknya, boleh?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin lembut sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan sikap Kyungsoo. "Ia pasti rindu sekali padamu bila kau tidak menjenguknya."

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Selamat malam, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam, Kyung,"

Minseok sibuk memotong kue pecan pie dan menyendokkan es krim vanila ke atasnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Minseok. Terima kasih," ujar Luhan. Lewat ekor matanya, ia melihat Sehun memandanginya.

"...Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Kurasa aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Minseok, prihatin.

"Tidur nyenyak,"

Jawab Luhan. Dicondongkannya badannya ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu diciumnya pipinya.

"Selamat malam. Besok pagi kita sama-sama ke rumah sakit dan kau bisa menemui ayahmu."

"Ya, aku mau. Selamat malam. Kau juga gembira _oppa_ pulang kan, Luhan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Luhan menegakkan tubuh dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. "Minseok sudah menyiapkan kamarmu. Selamat malam, Sehun."

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Luhan sudah keluar pintu, meninggalkan ruang makan. Ternyata berat buat Luhan untuk berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sehun.

Selain itu, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok, perlu waktu bersama tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Dua lampu di sisi ranjang menerangi kamar tidurnya. Salah satu lampu itu dimatikannya. Berada dalam kegelapan terasa lebih nyaman bagi Luhan malam itu, seakan kegelapan mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, tak ingin dipikirkannya.

Luhan berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang Mansion yang luas ditumbuhi rerumputan yang mengarah ke sungai. Bulan separo tampak di langit, tetapi ia dapat melihat pantulannya di permukaan air dari kejauhan. Segalanya terasa begitu damai. Luhan hanya butuh ketenteraman.

Tiga pukulan berat menghantamnya hari ini. Ia tahu suaminya akan meninggal. Jongin bersikap lebih daripada sekadar teman terhadap Kyungsoo, bahkan lebih daripada mengasihani.

Dan Sehun, yang kini pulang. Sambil menarik napas dalam, ia menjauhi jendela dan membuka pakaiannya. Setelah bathtub dipenuhi air hangat, Luhan berendam di dalam bathtub yang penuh busa wangi sambil memejamkan mata.

Luhan berendam di bathtub beberapa lama. Lalu ia keluar ketika airnya mendingin. Luhan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Seisi rumah sudah senyap. Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya ketika ia menarik bedcover ranjang. Luhan terlonjak karena terkejut.

Dari pintu kamar yang dibukanya sedikit, ia melihat sosok seseorang di bawah cahaya remang-remang, berdiri di lorong rumah yang sunyi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Sehun langsung menerobos masuk. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan, Luhan tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sehun berdiri di tengah kamar, pelan-pelan berbalik, memerhatikan semua perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar. Sehun melangkah ke dekat jendela, tangannya menyentuh tirai, seperti mengingat-ingat suasana kamar ini di masa lalu.

Diamatinya barang-barang antik yang ada di meja rias. Sehun melirik ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Apakah ia mencari sosok anak laki-laki kecil seperti dulu?

"Dulu ini kamar tidur ibuku,"

Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Tangan Luhan yang berkeringat saling menggenggam di pinggang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kamar yang cantik. Salah satu yang kusuka di rumah ini."

"Cocok untukmu,"

Komentar Sehun, sambil mengamati pantulan tubuh Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya di cermin.

"Sebagaimana cocok untuk ibuku. Kamar ini sangat perempuan."

Ketika Sehun tak juga mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya, sadarlah Luhan akan pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pakaian tidur berikut jubah luarnya itulah yang jelas membuat tatapan mata Sehun yang penuh hasrat tersebut tertuju padanya.

Luhan sadar ia belum mengenakan apa-apa di balik baju tidur, meskipun tubuhnya tertutup dari dada sampai ujung kaki. Dan yang paling meresahkannya adalah mengetahui Sehun menyadari hal itu juga.

Tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam berhenti di dadanya, di pinggangnya, di bawah pinggangnya. Seperti merespons perintah tanpa kata-kata, bagian-bagian tubuh itu bangkit dan bereaksi. Dada Luhan menegang. Pangkal pahanya bagai merekah.

Luhan memaki-maki tubuhnya, menyumpahi diri, tetapi juga tak berdaya menekan dorongan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, mengaliri setiap simpul saraf tubuhnya karena sorot mata keemasan itu.

Sehun menggenggam segelas bourbon, lalu meneguknya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia betul-betul menikmati cairan minuman keras yang membakar tenggorokan itu mengalir turun menuju perutnya.

"Rupanya _Daddy_ tetap menyukai wiski mahal," komentar Sehun. "Dan perempuan cantik. Kau kelihatan sangat cantik di dalam kamar ini, apalagi dengan sinar lampu remang-remang yang menimpa rambutmu."

Kembali Sehun mengamati sekujur tubuh Luhan lewat cermin, kemudian berbalik dan menjauh. Sehun melangkah ke arah kursi malas di pojok kamar dan merebahkan diri di kursi itu.

Tetapi rupanya kursi tersebut dirancang untuk tubuh perempuan. Ujung sepatunya menggantung. Dengan satu tangan dipeganginya botol minuman keras yang diletakkannya di perur, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi diletakkan di bawah kepala, sambil matanya tetap memandangi Luhan bak burung rajawali yang mengincar mangsa.

Luhan berdiri resah di tempat yang sama dengan ketika Sehun memasuki kamar.

"Ibu dan _Daddy_ tidak pernah tidur bersama di kamar ini,"

Kata Sehun enteng, tetapi Luhan tidak tertipu. Tak pernah Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

"Masih segar dalam ingatanku peristiwa hari itu, ketika _Daddy_ meminta ibuku tidak mempersoalkan keinginannya pindah ke kamar tidurnya sendiri setelah Kyungsoo lahir. Berjam-jam lamanya Ibu menangis. Sejak itu _Daddy_ tidak pernah tidur dengannya lagi."

Kembali Sehun meneguk wiskinya dan tertawa keras.

"Kurasa _Daddy_ tak pernah memaafkannya gara-gara Kyungsoo."

"Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo," protes Luhan. "Ia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Kembali tawa Sehun meledak, kali ini lebih keras lagi.

"Oh ya? Ia memang pandai melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Melakukan hal yang dipikirnya baik untuk seseorang."

Luhan memaksa dirinya bergerak. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirnya, mengencangkan tali pinggang baju tidurnya.

"Jadi masalah ini yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Tentang suami-istri yang tidur seranjang?" tanya Sehun, sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Atau tentang Kyungsoo?"

Jelas Sehun mencari gara-gara. Di mana kelembutan laki-laki ini?

Kelembutan yang pernah ditunjukkan pria itu kepadanya ketika mereka berjumpa sembunyi-sembunyi atau ketika mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati?

Sehun seperti orang asing baginya, padahal dulu ia begitu akrab dengannya. Kemeja bagian atas Sehun tidak dikancing, terbuka. Dadanya terlihat bergerak naik-turun tiap kali ia menarik napas.

"Mengapa kau ingin membicarakan masalah itu denganku? Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran antara kau dan ayahmu."

Sehun merasa kata-kata Luhan lucu dan ia tertawa geli beberapa saat, sambil tetap dengan asyik menghabiskan wiski. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi malas dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

Sinar lampu kamar yang satu-satunya itu memantulkan bayangan hitam tubuh Sehun. Ia menakutkan, berbahaya, dan memikat. Luhan berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaan takutnya terhadapnya.

Bukan takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun terhadap dirinya, tetapi takut terhadap respon yang muncul dari dalam dirinya bila Sehun benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku butuh mobil besok pagi. Aku menemuimu untuk meminjam mobil."

"Oh, boleh," sahut Luhan sambil menarik napas lega. "Kuambilkan kuncinya."

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bersinggungan dengan tubuh Sehun ketika bangkit. Namun ketika ia melewati Sehun, sesaat pahanya menyentuh paha Sehun dan ia merasakan ototnya berkontraksi.

Luhan cepat-cepat bergerak menjauh menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan tas. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, Luhan mencari-cari kunci mobilnya, yang akhirnya ditemukannya dan langsung diletakkannya di telapak tangan Sehun.

"Mau ke mana kau pagi-pagi?"

"Aku ingin menemui dokternya sebelum bertemu _Daddy_. Aku akan kembali menjelang siang untuk mengantarmu dan Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit, bila kau bersedia."

"Ya, boleh saja. Tetapi pagi-pagi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu."

"Urusan di pemintalan kapas?"

"Ya, aku harus memeriksa pembukuannya."

"Ya, kudengar soal itu dari Junmyeon. Katanya, kau banyak membantu pekerjaan _Daddy_ sebelum menikah dengannya."

Sehun maju selangkah lebih dekat. Napasnya yang hangat dan berbau bourbon mahal menerpa wajah Luhan.

"Junmyeon berlebihan."

Luhan berusaha memiringkan tubuh, tetapi dengan sengaja Sehun juga memiringkan tubuh. Yang terjadi, taktik yang semula dilakukan untuk menghindari Sehun malah membuat tubuh mereka lebih rapat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku berani bertaruh kau sangat diperlukan _Daddy_ dalam banyak hal, bukan?"

Mata Luhan berkilat marah ketika melirik Sehun.

"Mengapa kau menyindirku terus-menerus, Sehun?"

"Karena aku selalu tergelitik untuk melihat reaksimu dengan mengganggumu, itulah alasannya. Luhan yang begitu muda, begitu manis, begitu sederhana, begitu... polos."

Kata-kata itu meluncur deras dari bibir Sehun bak air yang mengucur dari keran yang terbuka. Luhan mengangkat tangan, tetapi Sehun menangkap tangan itu dan memelintirnya ke belakangnya, menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Dada Luhan menempel di dada Sehun yang bidang. Ibu jari kaki Luhan bersinggungan dengan ujung sepatu Sehun. Wajah Sehun hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ketika ia berbicara, setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya diucapkan dengan penuh amarah.

"Pernah kubiarkan kau menamparku, tetapi bila kau berani menamparku lagi, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Balas menamparku?"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, tidak akan. Bukan begitu caraku membalasnya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak kausukai." Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya yang bereaksi, membuat Luhan seketika mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat. "Atau kau menyukainya, Luhan? Hm?"

Gesper ikat pinggang Sehun menyentuh pakaian tidur Luhan, menggores perutnya.

"Di mata setiap orang kau memang nyonya Oh. Tetapi bagiku kau tetap Xi Luhan. Gadis muda yang melintasi hutan untuk bekerja di musim panas... dan perlahan-lahan membuatku gila."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Sorot matanya menantang. Penuh amarah, bak awan badai yang berembus dari teluk yang membawa hujan, angin, dan petir. Rambut Luhan yang tadi dipuji Sehun tergerai dari wajahnya ke punggung.

"Jadi kau masih ingat, Sehun. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kau masih punya kenangan akan hal itu."

Sesaat mata Sehun membelalak, kemudian menyipit. Ia menatap wajah Luhan dengan panas, lama berhenti di bibirnya, kemudian turun dari leher ke buah dadanya, yang kini agak menyembul dari balik baju tidurnya, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Sorot matanya memancarkan pergolakan, pertanda terjadi pergulatan di dalam diri Sehun.

"Ya!" jawab Sehun kasar. "Ya, brengsek! Aku masih mengingatnya!"

Luhan dibebaskan begitu mendadak sehingga ia terhuyung dan bersandar di meja riasnya. Ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan sikap murka.

 _Sial_! Sehun berharap ia tidak ingat semua kenangan manisnya itu.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Sehun membuka kemeja, mengisi gelas dengan minuman keras dari botol yang dicurinya di lemari minuman ayahnya, lalu merebahkan diri di kursi malas yang selalu diletakkan di dekat jendela.

Diteguknya wiski itu, tetapi karena minuman itu sudah kehilangan rasa, diletakkannya gelas tersebut dengan jengkel. Ia membungkuk, membuka sepatu lalu melemparkannya ke permadani sehingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk perlahan.

Sambil bersandar, kepalanya di bantalan kursi yang empuk, dibiarkannya pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu, ke suatu musim panas ketika ia berusaha kabur dari pemintalan kapas, pengawasan ayahnya, dan panas matahari kota gyeongju yang menyengat.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _Sehun pergi ke tepi sungai, tanpa pakaian selembar pun terjun ke sungai yang airnya dingin. Ketika ia naik ke darat untuk kembali, lalu mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai celana jins, ia melihat perempuan itu..._

 _"Astaga!"_

 _Teriak_ _Sehun_ _. Jari-jarinya meraba-raba hendak menutup ritsleting celana jinsnya._

 _"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?"_

 _Sehun_ _ingin tertawa melihat reaksinya. Kalau ia hanya terkejut melihatnya, gadis itu seperti lumpuh._ _Sehun_ _tidak mengira gadis itu akan menjawab, tetapi kemudian dengan tergagap ia berkata,_

 _"Aku... aku baru saja sampai di sini."_

 _"Hmmm, baguslah, karena aku tadi berenang telanjang bulat. Bila kau datang lebih cepat, kita berdua bisa malu."_

 _Senyum_ _Sehun_ _lebar dan penuh percaya diri, penuh keangkuhan. Meski si gadis yang memakai kaus kaki pendek dan sepatu murahan itu masih terkejut dan gemetar, ia berusaha membalas tersenyum dengan malu-malu._

 _"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu,"_

 _Katanya dengan kesopanan dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat_ _Sehun_ _geli._

 _"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Udara panas sekali. Aku jadi ingin berenang."_

 _"Ya, udaranya memang panas. Karena itulah aku mengambil jalan pintas ini. Di sini lebih teduh ketimbang di jalan raya."_

 _Sejak awal_ _Sehun_ _sudah tertarik pada gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang cantik, tetapi juga karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Roknya yang terbuat dari bahan katun bersih dan licin, tetapi sudah ketinggalan jaman. Blusnya juga terbuat dari bahan katun berwarna putih, menebarkan aroma sabun cuci, bukan wewangian Youth Dew, yang sepertinya dipakai semua gadis masa itu._

 _Di balik blus gadis tersebut,_ _Sehun_ _melihat garis-garis branya yang putih, yang pastilah sangat tidak nyaman. Gadis-gadis umumnya memakai model yang disebut push-up bra, bra untuk menaikkan payudara, yang bertujuan untuk membuat teman kencan mereka tergila-gila._

 _Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari payudara si gadis, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat analisis seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya._

 _Ia hanya gadis kecil. Lima belas? Enam belas? Mungkin. Ia tampaknya takut sekali padanya._

 _Tapi ya Tuhan, gadis itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya bersih, matanya kelabu bagai kabut yang melayang rendah di rawa-rawa, tubuhnya indah, molek, menunjukkan lekuk feminin. Rambutnya mengilap, seperti kayu mahoni yang dipernis. Tiap kali angin meniup pepohonan di atas kepalanya, sinar matahari menerpa rambutnya seperti kilatan cahaya._

 _"Kau mau ke mana?"_

 _"Ke kota. Aku kerja di gyeongju lotte."_

 _Sehun tidak pernah mengenal gadis yang harus bekerja pada musim panas. Umumnya mereka menghabiskan musim panas dengan berjemur di dekat kolam renang, milik pribadi atau milik umum, sampai bertemu seseorang yang mereka kenal dan merencanakan pesta untuk malam harinya._

 _"Namaku Oh_ _Sehun."_

 _Ia menatap_ _Sehun_ _dengan sorot mata aneh._ _Sehun_ _mengira karena ia telanjang bulat. Gadis itu berusaha menekan rasa ingin tahunya, tetapi matanya terus berkelebat ke dada_ _Sehun_ _, perutnya, dan ritsleting celana jinsnya yang belum tertutup._

 _Biasanya itu justru menaikkan rasa percaya diri_ _Sehun_ _, meyakinkannya bahwa dengan mudah gadis itu bisa ditaklukkannya. Ia menganggap reaksi seperti itu sebagai pemberitahuan si gadis tertarik padanya dan bisa diajak kencan. Tetapi sorot mata gadis tersebut yang demikian polos justru menjengkelkan hatinya._

 _Dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu tertuju ke ritsleting celananya,_ _Sehun_ _resah menyadari hasrat yang tak diinginkannya makin menggebu saat itu. Untuk menunjukkan sikap santunnya, ia maju selangkah hendak menyalaminya. Sesaat gadis itu terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia pun menyambut tangan_ _Sehun_ _dengan malu-malu._

 _"Xi Luhan," jawabnya dengan suara gemetar, sambil menatap mata_ _Sehun._

 _Mereka berpandangan. Waktu bergulir, serangga berderik di atas kepala mereka, pesawat menderu di langit tinggi, air mengalir membasahi batu-batuan di tepi sungai yang berlumut. Sesudah beberapa lama barulah keduanya bergerak dan melepaskan tangan masing-masing._

 _"Xi?"_

 _Sehun_ _mengulang nama keluarga si gadis dan heran mendengar suaranya sendiri seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum terjadi perubahan pada suaranya._

 _"Putri Xi Hankyung?"_

 _Gadis itu menunduk dan_ _Sehun_ _melihat bahunya terkulai. Bodoh! Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak percaya seperti itu?_

 _Setiap orang kenal siapa Xi Hankyung. Sepanjang hari kerjanya main kartu, minta uang pada orang bodoh yang kebetulan bertemu atau berbicara dengannya, sampai ia mendapat uang cukup untuk membeli minuman yang bisa dinikmatinya sampai keesokan hari._

 _"Ya,"_

 _Jawab gadis itu lembut. Kemudian, meski agak gemetar, ia mengangkat kepala dengan sikap percaya diri yang membuat_ _Sehun_ _lega kembali, dan berkata,_

 _"Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak nanti aku terlambat kerja."_

 _"Aku senang berkenalan denganmu."_

 _"Aku juga."_

 _"Hati-hati berjalan di hutan." Gadis itu tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"_

 _"Kau memperingatkanku agar berhati-hati, sementara kau sendiri berenang di sungai." Gadis itu menunjuk sungai. "Mungkin saja di sana ada ular berbisa, dan siapa yang tahu ada makhluk-makhluk lain di sana. Mengapa kau tidak berenang di kolam renang di kota saja?"_

 _Sehun_ _mengangkat bahu. "Aku kepanasan."_

 _Ia kepanasan. Tuhan,_ _Sehun_ _merasa sangat kepanasan. Ketika tertawa, gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, menampakkan lehernya yang putih, mulus, dan begitu mengundang. Rambutnya mengilap menutupi leher dan bahu. Bau sabun cuci dan tepung kanji mulai tercium lebih wangi di hidung_ _Sehun_ _daripada parfum mahal manapun. Bau itu begitu membaur dengan aroma kulitnya yang segar. Tawanya yang renyah dan tulus menyentuh hati_ _Sehun_ _. Tawa itu mengelus bagian hatinya yang sakit luar biasa._

 _Ya,_ _Sehun_ _kepanasan. Terbakar karena cuaca yang panas._

 _"Pukul berapa kau pulang kerja?"_

 _Sehun_ _sama terkejutnya seperti Luhan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang mendadak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tersebut._

 _"Pukul sembilan." Dengan hati-hati Luhan mulai melangkah mundur._

 _"Malam hari? Kau pulang sendirian malam hari?"_

 _"Ya. Tapi aku tidak lewat hutan. Aku hanya lewat sini pada siang hari."_

 _Sejenak_ _Sehun_ _membayangkannya gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikenalnya._

 _"Aku akan terlambat kerja,"_

 _Ujar Luhan dan makin menjauhkan diri, namun_ _Sehun_ _merasakan keengganan dalam diri gadis itu._

 _"Ya, tentu. Jangan sampai terlambat. Sampai nanti, Luhan."_

 _"Sampai jumpa,_ _Sehun."_

 _Banyak yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata pada waktu mereka berpisah._ _Sehun_ _ingin mereka bertemu lagi. Luhan tak pernah membayangkan mereka bisa berjumpa lagi._

 _Sehun_ _masuk ke mobil convertiblenya. tanpa lewat pintu. Ia langsung melaju pulang ke rumahnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan masuk ke kamarnya, naik dua anak tangga sekali langkah, dan..._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Kini, sebagaimana sebelumnya, bayangan Luhan memenuhi benaknya. Sehun ingat memasuki kamar yang sama di sore dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dilempar pakaiannya ke lantai, tetapi ternyata pakaian itu jatuh ke kursi yang sama.

Sehun duduk santai di kursi yang sama saat ini, dengan bayangan perempuan yang sama memenuhi benaknya. Luhan masih menyimpan misteri, masih sulit dipahami, menghantui dan menguasainya.

Dan kini, seperti waktu itu, ia sadar, upaya apa pun yang ia lakukan tak mungkin bisa mengobati luka hatinya, tak bisa meredam gejolak hasratnya yang membara.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **7 Januari 2017**

 **Hallo! terima kasih antusiasnya. Ceritanya aku lanjut, hoho.**

 **Yang kemaren pengen tau masalalu HunHan, udah aku post yaa.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **See Ya!**

.

.

 ** _Next chapter..._**

 _"Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari sejak bertemu denganmu di hutan itu."_

 _"Aku juga memikirkanmu."_

 _"Apakah kau memikirkan kita... bersama? Mungkin saling menyentuh?"_

 _"Aku... kurasa aku ingin kau... menciumku."_

 _"Luhan..."_

.

.

 **Thankyou:**

 **Adelia548** **LisnaOhLu120** **, lh7 ,** **dstrfbr** **LSaber** **ohjasminxiaolu** **, Guest ,** **Selenia Oh** **skyeinnight** **Seravin509** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **cici fu** **Arifahohse** **Ohhun ,** **FeFebz** **Meilisa Park** **Manggocillo** **oh biji7** **auliaMRQ** **Eka Rizki 988** **akaindhe** **MeriskaLu** **BlackDeer07** **pinkeury** **Hannie222** **luhanzone** **OhXiSeLu** **, rly , lisaaeri , asdfghjkl , dinidini67**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	3. Chapter 3

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 ** _Previous chapter..._**

 _Kini, sebagaimana sebelumnya, bayangan Luhan memenuhi benaknya. Sehun ingat memasuki kamar yang sama di sore dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dilempar pakaiannya ke lantai, tetapi ternyata pakaian itu jatuh ke kursi yang sama. Sehun duduk santai di kursi yang sama saat ini, dengan bayangan perempuan yang sama memenuhi benaknya. Luhan masih menyimpan misteri, masih sulit dipahami, menghantui dan menguasainya. Dan kini, seperti waktu itu, ia sadar, upaya apa pun yang ia lakukan tak mungkin bisa mengobati luka hatinya, tak bisa meredam gejolak hasratnya yang membara._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi ketika Luhan terbangun. Luhan ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, tidak ingin bangun, tak ingin menghadapi rangkaian krisis berupa penyakit yang diderita Yunho dan bertemu Sehun yang kini kembali tinggal di Gyeongju. Ia mendengar suara pintu depan di lantai bawah dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan perlahan sekali. Disibakkannya penutup ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju teras rumah di lantai dua.

Luhan melihat Sehun memasuki serambi. Sehun tampak terpaku di anak tangga paling bawah dan melempar pandangan ke sekeliling rumah. Tempat yang sangat berarti untuk Sehun. Luhan merasa iba, membayangkan Sehun yang memaksakan diri bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh dari rumah yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah. Ia mengenakan celana jins dan mantel bergaya sport, gaya berpakaian yang terlalu mewah, tetapi cocok untuknya. Celana jinsnya belel modis, dikanji dan disetrika licin. Luhan terus mengamati Sehun yang merogoh saku depan, mencari-cari kunci mobil.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar. Saat itulah tanpa disengaja ia melihat Luhan yang memandanginya dari teras rumah di lantai dua. Sehun menopangkan tangan pada atap mobil, balas menatap Luhan. Luhan tetap berdiri terpaku, tidak berbicara, tidak pula memberi salam padanya, hanya matanya yang berbicara. Mereka saling menatap. Saling memandang. Keduanya hanyut mengikuti suara hati mereka. Tak ada apapun lagi di dunia ini yang mampu menyelamatkan keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sehun masuk ke mobil Lincolnnya dan pergi.

Dengan perasaan sedih Luhan kembali ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Dipandanginya dirinya di depan cermin, bertanya-tanya, _Bagaimana bisa seperti ini_. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya, hanyalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun sudah pergi, takkan pernah muncul kembali.

Mengapa tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya ada kemungkinan Sehun akan kembali? Apakah ia menikah dengan Yunho karena ingin membahagiakannya, membantu mengurus bisnisnya, menjadi teman Kyungsoo? Bukan karena ingin membuat Sehun cemburu dan sedih sebab laki-laki itu meninggalkan dirinya seenaknya? Luhan tersenyum getir saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ia hanya geli. Ia cuma geli dan jijik."

.

.

.

Minseok sudah ada di dapur ketika Luhan turun beberapa saat kemudian untuk minum kopi.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi sekali kau bangun," komentar Minseok dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku harus membayar gaji karyawan, ingin ku selesaikan secepatnya supaya bisa beristirahat." Luhan menyeruput kopi. "Kau juga bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya."

"Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untuk Sehun."

"Ia sudah pergi."

Minseok berbalik dan menatap Luhan, seakan memintanya menegaskan kembali apa yang didengarnya.

"Sudah pergi?"

"Ya, kira-kira sejam yang lalu."

Minseok menggelengkan kepala, sambil berdecak.

"Tidak teratur sekali makannya itu. Aku sibuk membuat sarapan, ia malah keluar lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghidangkannya."

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Minseok, menghiburnya.

"Kenapa tidak diberikan kepada Kyungsoo? Minta dia memanggil Jongin ke sini untuk menikmatinya bersama. Aku yakin mereka akan senang."

"Baiklah," sahutnya, sambil menggerutu. "Tapi suasana tetap lain tanpa Sehun. Tidak ada yang sama lagi di rumah ini sejak Sehun menikah dengan perempuan itu dan meninggalkan kota ini."

Minseok betul dalam hal itu, batin Luhan sambil berjalan ke pintu belakang menuju kamar kerja Yunho. Dengan perasaan sakit ia mengenang peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu, hari Sehun tidak muncul di tempat pertemuan mereka. Hari itu, di tempat kerjanya, dengan perasaan hancur Luhan mendengar kabar tentang Sehun yang akan menikah dengan Bae Irene, gadis dari keluarga terkemuka di kota Gyeongju. Dunia Luhan pun berubah.

Luhan memeriksa pembukuan cepat-cepat tanpa berpikir. Waktu ia menelepon ke pabrik pemintalan kapas, mandor jaga pagi melaporkan segalanya berjalan lancar.

 _"Tapi ada satu mesin yang tidak beres. Namun Anda tak perlu mencemaskannya."_

"Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya, seperti biasa, Jongdae. Selama Yunho masih hidup, tanggung jawab tetap ada pada Yunho, aku akan memberikan laporan kepadanya."

 _"Baik,"_ jawab mandor itu sebelum menutup telepon.

Luhan tahu beberapa karyawan laki-laki di pabrik tidak suka menerima perintah dari perempuan, terutama perintah darinya, putri Xi Hankyung. Namun, andai pun perkiraannya itu benar, mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengungkapkan pendapat mereka itu. Mereka sangat takut pada Yunho. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi bila Yunho tiada?

"Ada masalah?"

Luhan seketika mendongak dan melihat Sehun di ambang pintu. Luhan sadar alis matanya berkerut karena dilanda perasaan cemas, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Masalah kecil. Kau kan paham keadaan di pabrik pemintalan kapas ini."

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu."

Sehun menjawab sambil melangkah masuk. Jaket sport disampirkan di pundak, ditahan jari telunjuknya. Tiga kancing pertama kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini sebelum banyak terlibat dengan urusan di pemintalan."

Kini Sehun berdiri di dekat mejanya. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu aku, _lady boss."_

Tersulut perasaan marah, Luhan langsung bangkit, menyebabkan kursi berodanya meluncur ke belakang. Mereka berhadapan seperti dua petinju yang siap bertanding di arena, menantikan bunyi bel untuk memulai pertandingan.

" _Oppa_ , Bibi memintaku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan ia ingin kau memakannya."

Dengan riang Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dan memeluk Sehun.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan. Aku juga diminta membawakan sarapan untukmu. Bibi berpesan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Mereka tidak jadi berdebat lagi, tetapi Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan lolos begitu saja. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke hadapan Luhan.

"Lu."

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali membiarkan tangannya digenggam tangan Sehun dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke meja makan. Namun Sehun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya meski mereka sudah berada di ruang makan. Kalau Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, itu tidak jadi masalah. Tetapi bila telapak tangan Sehun bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, jari-jarinya mencengkeram kuat jemari Luhan seakan ia miliknya, bulu roma Luhan jadi bergidik.

.

.

.

.

Makanan yang dihidangkan Minseok sangat istimewa, Luhan tidak dapat menikmatinya. Sehun kelihatan tidak terlalu senang melihat Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin berkali-kali melemparkan pandangan resah ke sekeliling ruangan, seperti mengisyaratkan ingin segera diizinkan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sikap permusuhan antara Sehun dan Luhan demikian kentara, meskipun mereka tetap bersikap sopan. Minseok tidak habis mengerti, ia malah tersinggung karena ketegangan di antara kedua orang itu menghancurkan segala upayanya untuk menjadikan saat ini sebagai hari istimewa menyambut kepulangan Sehun ke rumah.

"Mengapa semua marah-marah?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, terkesima. Hanya Kyungsoo yang kelihatan gembira, menikmati kehadiran orang yang dikasihinya. Tetapi komentarnya memang benar, dan ia bisa menangkap ketegangan yang terjadi di meja makan. Luhan-lah akhirnya yang membuka suara,

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkan kondisi _Daddy_ ,"

Katanya lembut, sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengelus tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tetapi _oppa_ sudah di sini. Juga Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mesra. "Kita harus bergembira."

Kyungsoo membuat yang lain merasa malu pada diri mereka sendiri. Sehun tidak lagi menatap Jongin dengan pandangan curiga atau kelihatan tegang setiap kali mendapatinya menatap Kyungsoo. Ia dan Luhan berhenti saling menatap penuh permusuhan. Begitu selesai makan, Jongin berdiri, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok, kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo. "Aku ikut, aku ingin menengok anak kuda itu."

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit." kata Sehun singkat.

"Tetapi aku ingin melihat anak kuda itu. Aku sudah janji pada Jongin akan menengoknya di kandang pagi ini."

Jongin langsung menangkap maksud Sehun.

"Kyung, ayahmu akan kecewa bila kau tidak menjenguknya. Anak kuda itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," canda Jongin. "Kau bisa menjenguknya kapan saja kau mau."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo menyetujui dengan suara lirih. "Aku akan menemuimu begitu kembali."

Jongin mengangguk, sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Minseok dan cepat-cepat berlalu. Ia tidak menatap Sehun ketika meninggalkan ruangan. Luhan buru-buru bangkit.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo, mau dandan dulu sebelum pergi?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Mereka turun ke lantai bawah beberapa menit kemudian. Sehun sudah menunggu mereka di teras. Minseok berdiri di sampingnya, memegang vas berisi bunga-bunga mawar yang baru dipotong.

"Bibi akan menyusul dengan mobilnya, karena ia ingin membawa bunga mawar untuk _Daddy_. Dan ia ingin pulang dari rumah sakit lebih dulu. Kyung, kau ikut mobil bibi Minseok saja, pegangi vas bunganya supaya airnya tidak tumpah."

"Biar aku saja yang memeganginya." Luhan buru-buru menawarkan diri.

Tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam padanya mengisyaratkan sikap tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu selama perjalanan."

Tanpa bisa dibantah, Sehun mengantar Luhan dengan mobil Lincolnnya, sementara Minseok melaju dengan mobil station wagon, yang sebenarnya milik keluarga Oh tetapi dipercayakan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau bertemu dokternya tadi pagi?" tanya Luhan, memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Ia menceritakan apa yang disampaikannya padamu dan Junmyeon."

"Apakah... apakah dokter memberitahukan kapan..."

"Bisa terjadi kapan saja."

Mereka melaju di jalan tol, menuju pusat kota, sebelum Sehun menyinggung hal lain,

"Siapa Jongin?"

"Kim Jongin."

Luhan langsung bersikap defensif. Ia yakin apa yang bakal terjadi dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sehun mencibir kesal.

"Bisa beri penjelasan lebih mendetail lagi?"

"Dulu dia adalah seorang kuli bangunan."

"Karena itukah jalannya pincang? Cedera sewaktu bekerja?"

"Ia kehilangan kaki kirinya dari lutut ke bawah."

Luhan mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah Sehun. Sehun terus mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan, namun Luhan melihat tangan Sehun mencengkeram kemudi dan otot-otot tangannya menonjol. Air mukanya tegang, menyiratkan kekerasan hati, tak tergoyahkan. Dan keangkuhan. Keangkuhan yang berlebihan. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak menyukai Jongin. Mengetahuinya cacat seumur hidup akan membuatnya sulit melakukannya.

"Ketika melamar pekerjaan, ia bersikap getir dan agak kasar. Tetapi aku yakin itu hanya cara yang digunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri menghadapi penolakan. Sebetulnya Jongin pribadi yang sangat berhati-hati, pekerja keras, dan jujur."

"Aku tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih perlu bertanya?" tanya Sehun, sambil memalingkan kepalanya. "Tidak sehat dan berbahaya, itu sebabnya. Kyungsoo tidak punya urusan untuk berkeliaran di dekat laki-laki lajang sepanjang waktu."

"Aku tidak melihat salahnya. Kyungsoo juga lajang."

"Dan masih lugu soal seks. Sangat lugu. Aku tidak yakin dia paham perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Ia pasti tahu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makin kuat alasan Kyungsoo untuk tidak sering bersama Jongin. Karena aku yakin dia mengerti perbedaan itu."

"Kurasa Jongin baik terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia sangat baik hati dan penyabar. Ia memang pernah terluka, bukan hanya secara fisik. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang terbuang dan merasa ditolak seperti yang dirasakan Kyungsoo selama ini."

"Bagaimana bila ia memanfaatkannya? Secara seksual..."

"la tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Sehun mendengus. "Pasti begitu. Ia kan laki-laki dan Kyungsoo perempuan cantik, sementara banyak kesempatan bagi mereka untuk hal itu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak."

Kata-kata tajam itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Luhan tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sehun mengerem mobil di halaman parkir rumah sakit dengan mendadak, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Luhan. Air mukanya menunjukkan kemurkaan, seperti juga Luhan. Luhan sudah memulai, jadi sekarang tak ada gunanya bertindak setengah-setengah.

"Kau jelas sangat paham soal memanfaatkan gadis lugu, membohonginya, membuat janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah kau tepati."

"Maksudmu janji di musim panas itu?"

"Ya! Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kau menjalin hubungan denganku tapi menghamili Irene. Kau pasti kehabisan tenaga. Atau kau anggap aku hanya sebagai pemanasan sebelum menikmati hal yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan bicara panjang lebar sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali keras-keras. Saat itulah Luhan baru menyadari Minseok dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri menunggu di pintu masuk rumah sakit dan memandangi mereka.

Luhan merasakan jari-jemarinya dingin ketika ia mengepalkannya, tetapi Luhan mencoba tetap bersikap tenang ketika Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya keluar. Ia berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang saat mereka bersama-sama memasuki lobi rumah sakit lalu menaiki lift.

Perawat yang bertugas di lantai kamar Yunho memberitahu mereka boleh masuk sekaligus asal tidak terlalu lama.

"Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kesakitan," kata perawat itu kepada mereka dengan sedih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk lebih dulu dan memberitahu Yunho kalian datang menjenguknya,"

Kata Luhan. Tak ada yang keberatan. Sehun bersikap dingin dan menjauhkan diri. Minseok, tidak seperti biasanya, berdiam diri. Kyungsoo membelalak dan tampak ingin kabur.

Luhan mendorong pintu kamar rumah sakit yang berat dan melangkah memasuki kamar. Rumah sakit memberikan kamar yang paling besar dan paling mahal. Karangan bunga berderet-deret di sepanjang kusen jendela dan di meja tivi. Yunho tidak tampak menakutkan sekarang ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat kedatangan Luhan. Kulitnya abu-abu kekuningan, pucat seperti mayat. Lingkaran hitam tampak di seputar matanya. Bibirnya biru. Tetapi matanya tetap tajam dan berbinar-binar sebagaimana biasanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Luhan membungkukkan badan ke arah Yunho, menggenggam tangannya dan mencium keningnya.

"Kata perawat kau tidak tenang sepanjang malam. Sama sekali tidak bisa istirahat?"

"Tak usah mengaturku," Yunho menarik tangannya. "Aku akan segera pergi ke alam keabadian untuk beristirahat." Dia tertawa dengan susah payah. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pembayaran gaji?"

"Ya,"

Jawab Luhan, sambil melangkah mundur dan menerima penolakan Yunho atas perhatian yang diberikannya dengan penuh pengertian. Yunho sakit parah. Bisa dipahami kalau ada sikapnya yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Pagi ini. Aku akan mengantarkan ceknya ke pemintalan petang nanti."

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengira aku sudah mati."

Yunho meletakkan salah satu tangannya di perut dan meringis kesakitan, sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Ketika rasa sakit Yunho mereda, Luhan berkata lembut,

"Kau bersedia menerima tamu lain?"

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo dan Minseok."

"Minseok! Perempuan munafik. Ia sangat membenciku sejak pertama kali mengenalku. Ia mengira aku menikahi Jaejoong karena uangnya dan ingin memiliki Mansion. Ia menyalahkanku sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Sehun kabur dari rumah. Ia menimpakan kesalahan padaku atas setiap kejadian yang tidak beres dalam keluarga ini."

Luhan pura-pura menentangnya. "Mengapa kau tidak memecatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Yunho tertawa keras-keras dan baru berhenti ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya.

"Karena aku suka bertengkar dengannya. Ia mempertajam otakku. Sekarang ia menjengukku untuk mengejekku yang terkapar di ranjang ini."

Luhan pernah menyaksikan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak pernah memedulikannya dan membiarkannya sampai semua berlalu. Luhan menyesali Yunho yang memilih bersikap seperti itu selama hari-hari terakhir mereka bersama.

"Sudahlah, Yunho. Tak usah marah-marah. Minseok memetik bunga mawar dari taman untukmu."

Yunho mendengus menyetujui bertemu Minseok, si pengurus rumah tangganya.

"Kyungsoo tidak perlu datang ke sini. Tempat ini pasti sangat menakutkan bagi anak bodoh itu. Apakah ia tahu aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi?"

Luhan membuang pandang, menghindari tatapan mata Yunho yang tajam. "Ya. Aku memberitahu dia kemarin."

"Apa katanya?"

"Ia bilang kau akan pergi ke surga bersama Jaejoong."

Yunho tertawa sampai sakit kembali menyerangnya.

"Hmm, hanya orang tolol yang berpikir demikian." Kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho sungguh menyinggung perasaan Luhan, tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Hampir tak pernah ia berdebat dengan Yunho tentang apa pun.

"Boleh ku ajak mereka masuk?"

"Ya, ya," jawab Yunho, sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan lemah. "Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikannya."

"Ada satu orang lagi."

Suara Luhan yang tenang membuat mata Yunho kembali menatapnya nanar. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan mata tajam, menyelidik, membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak.

"Sehun? Sehun yang datang?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Begitu Junmyeon meneleponnya..."

"Bagus, bagus, aku ingin bertemu dengan putraku, untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal padanya sebelum ajalku tiba."

Hati Luhan dipenuhi perasaan gembira. Inilah saat bagi kedua laki-laki keras kepala itu untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Cepat-cepat Luhan berjalan ke pintu, tidak sempat menangkap sorot mata dingin dan licik yang terpancar dari mata Yunho ketika melihat Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar. Ia lari menghambur ke ranjang dan melingkarkan tangan di leher ayahnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku rindu _Daddy_ pulang ke rumah," katanya. "Kita punya seekor anak kuda. cantik sekali."

"Hmm, baguslah,"

Jawab Yunho, lalu dengan lembut mendorong badan Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Luhan mengamati, berharap sekali saat itu Yunho membalas luapan sayang spontan yang diperlihatkan putrinya kepadanya.

"Memetik bunga mawar, kulihat,"

Yunho menggumam sambil melirik pengurus rumah tangganya dengan alis berkerut. Minseok kerap jadi sasaran kemarahan Yunho selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak akan termakan kata-katanya sekarang.

"Ya. Ini hanya sebagian dari mawar yang ada. Yang lainnya diletakkan di ruang makan."

Yunho mengagumi keberanian Minseok. Sudah tiga puluh tahun mereka perang dingin, dan Yunho menganggapnya sebagai lawan yang seimbang baginya.

"Persetan dengan bunga-bunga itu. Kau tidak bawa makanan untukku?"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak boleh menyantap makanan yang bukan berasal dari rumah sakit."

"Apa bedanya?" teriak Yunho.

Yunho menatap perempuan-perempuan itu seorang demi seorang dengan tatapan marah, baru kemudian memalingkan kepala ke arah putranya dengan sorot mata berapi-api. Beberapa saat kedua pria itu saling menatap. Tak ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya dada Yunho bergerak perlahan, memperdengarkan suara tawa rendah, dengan nada yang agak parau.

"Masih marah padaku, Sehun?"

"Aku sudah melupakan kemarahan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Itukah sebabnya kau kembali? Berdamai dengan orang tua ini sebelum ia meninggal. Atau ingin menghadiri pembacaan surat wasiatnya?"

"Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan surat wasiat itu."

Dengan bijaksana Minseok maju selangkah. Ia khawatir pertemuan ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang sekarang. Kyung, cium _Daddy_ , lalu kita pulang."

Gadis itu dengan patuh melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Minseok. Yunho tidak memedulikan kepergian mereka. Matanya tetap tertuju pada putranya. Luhan dibiarkan sendirian bersama dua generasi Oh yang hidup terpisah selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Kau tampak tampan, Sehun," kata Yunho menganalisis. "Keras dan licik juga. Kelicikanmu tidak kelihatan di foto-foto penuh senyum yang muncul di surat kabar, tetapi aku melihatnya."

"Aku punya guru yang hebat."

Tawa yang sama, tawa yang penuh kelicikan, kembali menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Benar sekali, nak, kau memang punya guru yang hebat. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu cara bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Bersikap licik terhadap setiap orang dan tak seorang pun bisa mengalahkanmu."

Yunho memberi isyarat dengan sikap tidak sabar,

"Kalian berdua, duduk."

"Aku lebih suka berdiri, terima kasih," jawab Sehun.

Luhan duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tak pernah ia melihat air muka Yunho semasam itu. Pantas saja Sehun terpaksa meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu persaingan di antara mereka, tapi tak terbayangkan situasinya seperti ini.

"Dari berita-berita yang kubaca, perusahaan penerbanganmu membuatmu kaya raya."

"Rekanku dan aku sejak semula melihat peluang untuk Air Dixie. Sampai saat ini kami memang sudah melampaui target."

Perawat masuk ruangan dengan membawa baki berisi jarum suntik. "Saya ingin menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit, tuan Oh."

"Suntikkan saja jarum itu pada bokongmu sendiri, jangan ganggu aku," teriak Yunho pada si perawat.

"Yunho," ujar Luhan, terkejut dengan kekasarannya.

"Dokter yang memerintahkannya, tuan," jawab perawat itu tegas.

"Aku tak peduli omong kosong dokter. Ini hidupku, hanya ini yang kumiliki, dan aku tidak ingin mendapat suntikan penghilang rasa sakit. Aku ingin merasakan segalanya. Mengerti? Sekarang, cepat keluar dari sini."

Si perawat mengatupkan bibir, menunjukkan sikap tidak setuju, tetapi ia keluar juga dari kamar.

"Yunho, ia hanya melakukan..."

"Tak usah mengaturku, Luhan!"

Tak pernah Yunho bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya sebelumnya. Luhan segera mundur, seperti habis ditampar. Ia diam, mengatupkan bibir.

"Jika yang kudapat darimu hanyalah perasaan iba yang menyebalkan, kau tak usah datang lagi."

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Luhan menyambar tas lalu meninggalkan kamar dengan sikap penuh wibawa. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup kembali, Sehun berbalik ke arah ayahnya.

"Kau memang manusia brengsek."

Mata Sehun yang keemasan tampak berapi-api. Setiap otot di tubuhnya yang atletis menegang karena menahan marah.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara padanya seperti itu, aku tak peduli betapa parah sakitmu."

Yunho tertawa geli, suara tawanya seperti tawa iblis, sejahat ekspresi yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku punya hak. Dia istriku. Ingat?"

Sehun mengepalkan tinjunya di paha. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus marah sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Mula-mula Sehun tidak melihat Luhan. Tapi kemudian ia melihatnya di ujung lorong. Ia tersandar di dinding, memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Sehun mendekatinya dari belakang. Ia mengangkat tangan hendak menyentuhnya, sejenak berhenti untuk mempertimbangkan tindakannya, tetapi kemudian berpikir.

 _Persetan._

Lalu Sehun pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Luhan. Serta merta Luhan bereaksi, diam terpaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Oh, Tuhan,_ batin Luhan.

Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu, dengan suara khas tersebut. Nada bertanyanya, pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun persis seperti yang pernah diajukannya dulu. Kata-kata yang sama, kalimat yang sama, kepedulian yang menyentuh perasaan, dengan getar suara parau yang sama pula. Perlahan Luhan menoleh sedikit dan memandang Sehun dari balik pundak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bisa jadi air matanya karena penghinaan yang dilontarkan suaminya.

Namun sesungguhnya bukan karena alasan itu. Air mata Luhan air mata penuh kenangan. Luhan menatap mata Sehun, terlambung ke kenangan lama, ke masa dulu, ke malam pertama itu...

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _Sinar lampu mobil menyorot di belakangnya, Luhan mempercepat langkah. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berjalan kaki sendirian ketika pulang. Memang, ia bisa menunggu ayahnya, tetapi siapapun tahu ia tak bisa dipastikan kapan pulang. Selain itu, dalam kondisinya sekarang, ayahnya juga tidak bisa menolong andai seseorang menyerangnya._

 _"Hai, Lu."_

 _Mobil itu melintas dari belakang Luhan dan berhenti di sisinya. Dengan takjub ia memandang wajah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya sambil memiringkan tubuh ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil._

 _"Ayo naik. Aku antar kau ke rumah."_

 _Luhan melihat ke kiri dan kanan, seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan._

 _"Kurasa sebaiknya jangan."_

 _Sehun tertawa. "Kenapa?"_

 _Karena pria seperti Oh Sehun tidak akan mengajak gadis seperti Xi Luhan berkeliling naik mobil sport, itulah sebabnya. Namun Luhan tidak mengatakannya. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Debar jantungnya terasa sampai ke tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata._

 _"Ayo, naik," bujuk Sehun dengan senyum yang amat mempesona._

 _Luhan pun duduk di jok kulit dan menutup pintu mobil. Bangku mobil yang empuk itu menghanyutkannya ke alam kemewahan, dan ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginan hatinya mengelus kelembutan jok mobil tersebut. Alat-alat di dasbor mobil seperti memancarkan beribu kelip warna-warni ke arah Luhan._

 _"Kau suka Choco Bubble Tea?"_

 _Baru sekali Luhan mencicipinya selama hidupnya. Ketika ibunya baru gajian dan mereka makan siang di sebuah kedai di kota, ibunya membelikan minuman itu untuk mereka nikmati berdua dalam rangka merayakan hari istimewa itu._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Aku tadi berhenti di Dairy Mart. Kau pilih saja sendiri."_

 _Sehun memiringkan kepala ke arah gelas kertas yang terselip di antara tempat duduk. Gelas itu tertutup, tetapi sedotannya mencuat dari lubang di bagian atasnya._

 _"Terima kasih," ujar Luhan malu-malu._

 _Di ambilnya gelas itu lalu diisap isinya melalui sedotan. Rasanya dingin, mantap, dan enak. Luhan tersenyum senang. Sehun balas tersenyum. Radionya tidak dibunyikan keras-keras dan atap mobilnya tidak dibuka. Sehun tidak ingin ada yang melihat ia bersama Luhan. Luhan mengerti dan tidak keberatan. Sehun datang menjemputnya, ia membelikannya choco bubble tea. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk Luhan._

 _"Bagaimana kerjamu tadi?"_

 _"Aku menjual satu set piring makan."_

 _"Oh ya?"_

 _"Perabotan jelek. Kurasa aku tidak bisa makan dengan piring seperti itu."_

 _Sehun tertawa. "Kau tidak ingin menjual piring seumur hidupmu?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"_

 _Kuliah, jawab Luhan dalam hati dengan perasaan putus asa._

 _"Entahlah. Aku suka matematika. Aku pernah juara, dua tahun berturut-turut."_

 _Luhan merasa perlu menunjukkan kelebihan dirinya, bercerita pada Sehun tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya takkan lupa peristiwa malam ini, karena ia tahu, ia sendiri tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup. Dia, Xi Luhan, berkeliling dengan mobil Oh Sehun! Tetapi, apa peduli Sehun? Ia bisa memilih gadis mana pun yang ia suka, gadis yang lebih tua dan lebih bergaya daripada dirinya. Gadis yang berpakaian lebih. indah dan suka berkumpul di klub, gadis-gadis yang ibunya duduk dalam komite dan naik mobil mewah, gadis-gadis yang merasa malu bicara dengan Luhan._

 _"Matematika? Mungkin aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk mengerjakan tugas akademisku. Aku nyaris tidak lulus kuliah matematika."_

 _"Apakah kau suka kuliah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Tetapi aku senang sudah keluar."_

 _"Kau sudah lulus?"_

 _"Enam minggu yang lalu."_

 _"Kuliah jurusan apa?"_

 _"Pilihanku antara pertanian atau teknik. Aku merasa cukup banyak tahu tentang pertanian, karena itu aku memilih teknik."_

 _"Itu akan sangat membantu di pabrik pemintalan kapasmu."_

 _"Kurasa begitu." Tanpa menanyakan arah, Sehun keluar dari jalan raya ke jalan kecil yang menuju rumahnya._

 _"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah," kata Luhan cepat-cepat._

 _"Di sini gelap gulita seperti dalam terowongan."_

 _"Aku tidak takut, sungguh. Tolong, berhenti di sini saja."_

 _Tanpa membantah, Sehun mengerem mobilnya. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Karena kalau ya, ia harus memberi penjelasan tentang semuanya pada ibunya. Hari ini terlalu istimewa. Ia tidak ingin berbagi keistimewaan hari ini dengan orang lain. Ia terutama tidak ingin Sehun berjumpa ibunya di rumahnya yang reyot._

 _Setelah mesin mobil dimatikan, segalanya jadi senyap. Sehun mematikan lampu mobil dan menurunkan atapnya. Sinar rembulan yang putih keperakan menimpa wajah mereka. Sementara angin yang bertiup semilir mempermainkan rambut keduanya. Sehun merentangkan tangan ke sandaran tempat duduk Luhan. Lutut Sehun menyentuh lutut Luhan ketika ia berputar hendak menatapnya. Sehun tidak menggeserkan lututnya. Luhan dapat mencium aroma cologne yang dipakai Sehun. Sehun bukan anak-anak lagi, ia laki-laki dewasa. Luhan belum pernah berkencan, belum pernah berduaan saja dengan pria._

 _Menyadari Sehun tak bicara sepatah kata pun, Luhan melanjutkan menyedot minumannya. Sehun mengamatinya dengan saksama. Luhan melihat Sehun memerhatikan bibirnya yang menyedot minuman. Terdengar suara keras ketika akhirnya minumannya habis. Ia menatap Sehun dengan perasaan malu. Sehun tersenyum._

 _"Enak Choco Bubble Tea-nya?"_

 _"Enak. Terima kasih."_

 _Luhan memberikan gelas kosongnya kepada Sehun, yang lalu menyelipkannya ke bawah bangku. Ketika tegak kembali, Sehun agak memiringkan tubuh sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Malam itu percakapan mereka berakhir karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Luhan mengamati Sehun dengan teliti, begitu juga pria itu. Luhan melihat tatapan Sehun menjelajahi seluruh wajah, rambut, leher, dan dadanya, dan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa tubuhnya panas dan seperti dijalari perasaan nikmat yang aneh, yang membuat tubuhnya bagai melayang._

 _Namun ada perasaan berat yang menggelayuti bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semacam hawa panas, yang tak pernah dirasakannya namun terasa nikmat, perasaan terlarang tetapi terasa menyenangkan, perasaan yang kini mulai menjalari pembuluh nadinya. Sehun meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Luhan, menelusuri bibir bawah itu dengan jarinya yang berkuku terawat rapi. Luhan merasa seperti akan mati kehabisan napas. Mendadak ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas._

 _"Kau cantik sekali," kata Sehun dengan suara parau._

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _"Berapa usiamu?"_

 _"Lima belas."_

 _"Lima belas?"_

 _Sehun memaki pelan dan memalingkan wajah dari Luhan. Namun, seakan tak mampu mengendalikan dorongan hatinya, kembali ia memandangi Luhan._

 _"Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari sejak bertemu denganmu di hutan itu." Tangannya mengelus pipi Luhan sekarang, dan ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawahnya._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Mmm," Sehun bergumam. "Sepanjang petang hanya kau yang ada dalam benakku."_

 _"Aku juga memikirkanmu."_

 _Pernyataan Luhan kelihatan menyenangkan hati Sehun. Ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan tubuh._

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

 _Pipi Luhan memerah, ia merasa kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena disergap perasaan malu. Untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun, Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke leher Sehun, ke bagian yang tak tertutup kemeja._

 _"Banyak hal,"_

 _Jawab Luhan dengan suara parau, sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan yang dipikirkannya bukan hal penting._

 _"Banyak hal?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum. Namun itu hanya sekadar senyum sekilas, yang tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Luhan._

 _"Apakah kau memikirkan..."_

 _Sehun tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Bermesraan adalah kata yang muncul dalam benak Luhan. Itu yang dipikirkan anak ingusan ketika kencan, bukan? Bukankah itu yang dibisikkan di kelompok gadis sebayanya, yang tidak pernah mengajaknya bergabung. Namun ternyata bukan itu yang hendak diucapkan Sehun. Ia berkata,_

 _"Apakah kau memikirkan kita... bersama? Mungkin saling menyentuh?"_

 _"Menyentuh?" ulang Luhan dengan napas sesak._

 _"Berciuman?"_

 _Bibir Luhan membuka, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, kecuali debar jantungnya sendiri._

 _"Kau pernah dicium?"_

 _"Beberapa kali," jawab Luhan, berbohong._

 _"Kau masih terlalu kecil," gumam Sehun, sambil menutup mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali. "Apakah kau takut bila aku menciummu? Apakah aku boleh menciummu?"_

 _"Aku tidak takut padamu, Sehun."_

 _"Dan yang lain?" desak Sehun lembut sambil mengelus rambut Luhan._

 _"Aku... kurasa aku ingin kau... menciumku."_

 _"Luhan..." bisik Sehun sambil bergerak mendekat._

 _Luhan merasakan napas Sehun menerpa wajahnya dan ia memejamkan mata. Kemudian bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya—lembut, tak bergerak, ragu-ragu. Ketika Luhan tidak menarik bibirnya, Sehun memiringkan kepala, lalu menekan lebih keras. Berkali-kali bibir Sehun bertemu bibir Luhan, mengecup sekilas, ciuman kecil, yang malah membuat Luhan terbakar keinginan menggebu yang muncul dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Bahkan kalau ia menyebutnya sebagai "bermesraan" pun, istilah itu tidak tepat. Karena siapa pun bisa melakukan hal itu, tetapi perasaan seperti ini bukanlah perasaan yang bisa dialami setiap orang._

 _Sehun memegangi wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya, kali ini membuka bibir Luhan. Luhan merasakan lidah Sehun yang basah setarikan napas jauhnya dari bibirnya, kemudian lidah itu mendarat di bibirnya, menjilatinya dengan lembut. Sehun mendesah lembut sebelum akhirnya lebih menekankan ke bibirnya. Mata Luhan membelalak karena terkejut. Badannya kaku. Namun, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya karena apa yang dilakukan Sehun mengalahkan penolakan dirinya, bibirnya pun membuka. Lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk di antara bibirnya. Lidah itu menyentuh ujung lidahnya, mengelus, menjilat, lalu masuk makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya._

 _Ketika tangan Sehun mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, Luhan mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan Sehun. Luhan merasakan perasaannya tak karuan, ia merasa tubuhnya limbung karena hal yang belum ia kenal—terangsang. Dorongan hendak merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun begitu menggebu sampai hampir tak dapat dikendalikannya. Ia menikmati tetapi sekaligus takut pada hasrat yang dibangkitkan Sehun dalam dirinya. Sehun mundur dengan penuh sesal, mencium bibir Luhan yang basah dengan lembut, kemudian menjauhkan diri. Dengan berat hati ia berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya ditarik dari punggung Luhan, kembali diletakkan di kedua pipi Luhan. Mata Luhan masih terpejam. Saat membuka matanya yang berat, Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti disergap perasaan lemas._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Kini, di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin ini, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, seperti peristiwa di malam yang sejuk itu— setelah mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya, Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun juga tampaknya terperangkap dalam kenangan itu. Dipandanginya Luhan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru berbalik dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **10 Januari 2017**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **See Ya!**

 **Thankyou:**

 **Selenia Oh** **ohjasminxiaolu** **FeFebz** **Meilisa Park** **charin240896** **Guest ,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **Arifahohse** **misslah ,** **MeriskaLu** **UnA Na** **oh biji7** **, rly , eci95**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	4. Chapter 4

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Kini, di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, seperti peristiwa di malam yang sejuk itu— setelah mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya._

 _"Ya, Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa."_

 _Sehun juga tampaknya terperangkap dalam kenangan itu. Dipandanginya Luhan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru berbalik dan berkata,_

 _"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."_

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Ia cantik sekali."

"Kau juga cantik."

Tangan Kyungsoo yang mengelus leher anak kuda itu terhenti, matanya yang hitam teduh menatap Jongin, yang bicara dengan suara sangat lembut.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menganggapku cantik?"

Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu terlalu rapuh. Seharusnya ia tidak mengungkapkan apa yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Perasaan Kyungsoo sangat halus, dan bisa hancur berkeping-keping dengan mudah. Jongin bangkit dari hamparan jerami yang menutupi lantai kandang kuda dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang utuh.

"Kau sangat cantik,"

Ulangnya, menegaskan, lalu memalingkan wajah dari Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kandang kuda.

Mereka harus lebih sering menjaga jarak. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, berada di dekatnya, wangi tubuhnya, kehangatan kulitnya yang lembut, sangat besar pengaruhnya pada diri Jongin. Andai gadis itu tahu respons yang dibangkitkannya dalam tubuhnya, tentu ia akan merasa takut dekat dengannya. Jongin menurunkan pelana kuda dari gantungannya di dinding.

Sehun mengatakan padanya kemarin sore, ia ingin berkuda pagi-pagi sekali, dan Jongin ingin menyiapkan keperluan berkudanya sebaik mungkin. Ia paham apa sebabnya Sehun menunjukkan sikap tidak suka padanya secara terang-terangan. Sehun bukan orang buta. Bukan pula orang yang berperasaan tumpul. Sehun menangkap kerinduan hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sadar, perasaan hatinya pada Kyungsoo sangat jelas terlihat.

Saat ini Kyungsoo berdiri dekat sekali dengannya ketika ia mengoleskan sabun pelana di pelana kudanya. Setiap kali tangannya menggosok dengan kain lap, ujung sikunya hampir menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo. Jongin berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya, bergulat mengusir bayangan bagaimana rasa payudara itu di telapak tangannya yang kasar atau betapa halus kulit lehernya bila disentuh bibirnya. Kyungsoo, yang kelihatan agak kecewa karena Jongin tidak bicara lebih lanjut perihal kecantikannya, mengelus-elus anak kuda sebagai ungkapan pamit lalu mengikuti Jongin.

"Kakimu sakit?"

Tanpa mengangkat muka, Jongin menjawab,

"Tidak. Kenapa?'

"Karena kulihat dahimu mengerenyit, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan bila kakimu sakit."

"Aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku, itu saja."

Kyungsoo mendekatinya. "Kalau begitu aku bantu. Sini kubantu."

Jongin menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo, pura-pura hendak mengambil kain lap yang lain. Darahnya bergejolak. Kyungsoo begitu manis, sangat manis, tetapi perasaan yang ditumbuhkan gadis itu dalam hatinya jauh dari manis. Berada di dekatnya membuat Jongin seperti orang liar yang dibelenggu berada didekat perawan yang akan dikorbankan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengerjakan hal seperti ini, begitu? Memang, tidak seorang pun menganggap aku mampu mengerjakan sesuatu."

Jongin mengangkat kepala seketika dan melemparkan kain lap.

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku yakin kau mampu."

Ia melihat kekecewaan di wajah Kyungsoo, penderitaan di matanya yang kelam dan bagai tak berdasar. Gadis itu menggeleng, rambutnya yang cokelat lagi halus tergerai menyentuh bahunya.

"Semua orang menganggap aku tolol dan tidak berguna."

"Kyung,"

Ujar Jongin dengan suara lirih, lalu meletakkan tangan di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak pernah aku menganggapmu begitu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku membantumu?"

"Karena ini pekerjaan yang kotor, aku tidak ingin kau terkena kotoran."

Seperti anak kecil yang minta penegasan, Kyungsoo meliriknya.

"Hanya itu alasannya? Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Seharusnya Jongin menarik tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo, tetapi ia membiarkan tangannya tetap di pundak gadis itu. Kyungsoo agak menengadah sehingga cahaya lampu kandang yang kekuningan menimpa wajahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo jadi kelihatan seperti wajah malaikat, hanya saja matanya lebih berbinar-binar. Andai tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, barangkali Jongin akan mengira binar-binar mata gadis itu mengisyaratkan keinginan bermesraan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan perempuan cerdas. Tapi aku terampil dalam beberapa hal."

"Tentu saja, kau punya kelebihan."

 _Oh, Tuhan!_

Bibir gadis itu begitu lembut, agak basah, dan tampak kemerah-merahan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Betapa ingin Jongin mengecupnya. Ingin mendekapnya erat-erat, merapatkan tubuhnya lekat-lekat, merasakan kelembutan tubuh yang indah itu mendekap tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo seperti mengoleskan obat penyembuh bagi tubuhnya yang cedera, bagi jiwanya yang terluka.

"Banyak hal yang kuamati. Sehun _oppa_ , yang kutahu merasa tidak bahagia. Ia memang tertawa dan berusaha kelihatan bahagia, tetapi sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Dia dan Luhan tidak pernah rukun. Apa kau menangkap hal itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sebabnya mereka begitu." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir. "Atau barangkali mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai, tetapi berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu, supaya orang-orang tidak menganggap mereka saling menyukai."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar dugaan Kyungsoo. Itu pula kesimpulan yang diambilnya setelah makan siang bersama mereka hari itu. Keduanya siap bertengkar atau berkasih-kasihan. Jongin merasa sikap mereka cenderung pada pilihan yang kedua. Jongin mengelus dagu Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dugaanmu benar." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Menurutmu, aku ini cerdas? Dan cantik?" Mata Jongin yang hitam mengamati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau cantik."

"Kau juga tampan."

Dengan jari-jarinya yang mulus, semulus porselen, Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin yang kasar, kemudian jari telunjuknya menelusuri pipinya sampai ke ujung dagu. Jongin merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo tidak hanya pada wajahnya saja. Sentuhan itu seperti arus listrik, mengalir sampai ke perutnya. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan agak menjauhkan diri, menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan,"

Cegah Jongin tanpa bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung menjauhkan diri, seperti orang habis ditampar.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyung, maafkan aku. Maaf."

Jongin menjulurkan tangan, mengelus gadis itu untuk menghiburnya, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menangis.

"Tolong, jangan menangis."

"Aku memang orang yang menakutkan."

"Menakutkan? Kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan."

Tidak pernah Jongin merasa perasaannya tersayat-sayat seperti saat ini. Apa beda dirinya dengan bajingan, bila ia menyentuh gadis lugu seperti Kyungsoo, meskipun ia juga kesal bila tidak menyentuhnya. Menunjukkan perasaan kasihnya pada Kyungsoo sama artinya dengan bunuh diri, Sehun akan membunuhnya bila mengetahui hal itu.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tega melukai hati Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti ini, membuat Kyungsoo merasa ditolak, tidak dikasihi, tidak diinginkan?

"Kau orang yang sangat baik," ucap Jongin. "Kau orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal."

"Tidak, aku tidak baik."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata, menatapnya.

"Aku menyayangi _oppa_ sepanjang hidupku. Kupikir, bila ia pulang ke rumah, semuanya akan beres. Kuanggap ia orang paling kuat, laki-laki paling baik di dunia. Tetapi ketika sudah di rumah, ternyata ia tidak demikian."

Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya.

"...Ternyata, kaulah pria itu."

Payudara Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu besar berguncang di balik baju musim panasnya. Air mata masih terus menitik jatuh di pipinya.

"...Jongin, aku lebih menyayangimu ketimbang Sehun _oppa_!"

Sebelum Jongin sempat bereaksi, Kyungsoo sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin, mencium bibirnya, lalu lari keluar dari kandang kuda. Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, debarannya terasa sampai ke gendang telinga. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih.

Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan menghadapi hal seperti ini?

Tak ada. Jelas, tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dalam keremangan. "Ini kan rumahmu."

Luhan membiarkan pintu kawat kasa di belakangnya menutup dan duduk di kursi goyang. Ia menarik napas, menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang sejuk. Ia memejamkan matanya yang letih sambil menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi goyang.

"Ini rumahmu. Aku hanya tamu selama—"

"Selama _daddy_ masih hidup."

"Ya."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Ia terlalu letih untuk berargumentasi.

"Kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Aku sudah menelepon. Akhirnya mereka menyuntiknya agar ia tidur. Kata dokter, aku tidak perlu datang. Yunho tidak mengenali siapa pun. Menurutku akan lebih baik bila aku tinggal di rumah, banyak urusan pabrik yang harus diselesaikan. Sebentar lagi akan panen kapas, segalanya harus dipersiapkan."

"Aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit saat _daddy_ sadar seperti tadi."Luhan mengelus dahinya seakan kepalanya sudah sakit akibat teriakan marah yang akan dilontarkan Yunho.

"Aku juga."

"Seringkah ia memperlakukanmu seperti hari ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi sasaran kemarahannya."

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung," kata Sehun. "Ia selalu bersikap begitu pada ibuku, selalu, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun bisa menyulut kemurkaannya. Keterlaluan"

Sehun meninju lengan kursi. "...Ada saat dimana aku ingin sekali menghantam mulutnya yang jahat itu sekuat-kuatnya. Bahkan ketika masih kecil pun, aku sangat membencinya karena membuat ibuku tidak bahagia padahal ibuku sudah memberikan segalanya padanya. Segalanya."

Sehun melirik Luhan. Luhan mengira Sehun malu karena kelihatan sangat emosional di hadapannya.

"Mau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Sehun pendek.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sehun menarik napas dalam kegelapan.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Kau tidak suka minum minuman keras, kan?"

"Meski dibesarkan di rumah ayahku? Tidak," jawab Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak minum." Sehun bersandar di salah satu pegangan kursi yang didudukinya dan meletakkan gelas di lantai.

"Jangan begitu. Aku tidak keberatan kau minum. Aku tahu kau bukan peminum seperti ayahku."

Komentar itu terlalu pribadi. Luhan menatap Sehun kalau-kalau pria itu menangkap sesuatu dalam kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mata Sehun yang keemasan beradu pandang dengan mata Luhan dalam kegelapan yang memisahkan mereka. Luhan lebih dulu membuang muka.

"Kata Bibi Minseok, ayahmu sudah meninggal,"

Ujar Sehun akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas yang diletakkannya di lantai.

"Ya. Mereka menemukannya tewas di tepi jalan tol. Katanya, serangan jantung. Kurasa akhirnya ia berhasil juga meracuni dirinya sendiri."

"Ibumu?"

"Ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tak terlihat emosi apa pun terpancar di mata Luhan, karena ia memandang jauh ke depan. Sehun bangkit dari kursi, lalu duduk di anak tangga paling atas, yang lebih dekat dengan tempat duduk Luhan. Sambil menyilangkan kaki, Sehun memiringkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada siku. Pundaknya menyentuh kerangka kursi goyang, hampir menyentuh betis Luhan.

"Coba ceritakan padaku, Lu. Apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa musim panas itu, setelah aku pergi?"

Betapa ingin Luhan menjulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut Sehun, menyibakkan rambut hitam tebal itu dengan jemarinya. Tubuh Sehun tinggi lagi ramping, sifat maskulinnya tetap terpancar biarpun ia dalam keadaan diam.

"Aku menyelesaikan SMU-ku, dan dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah."

"Beasiswa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Seketika Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan kepalanya hampir saja mengenai tulang kering Luhan. Segera Sehun mundur.

"Entahlah."

Sehun menegakkan tubuh dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Entahlah?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tidak dapat memusatkan pikiran. Pikirannya kacau balau seperti daun-daun yang berguguran ditiup angin musim gugur. Kini Sehun duduk sambil bertekuk lutut, kedua tangannya memeluk lutut. Jari-jari tangan kiri Sehun yang tergantung seperti hendak terjulur menyentuh kaki Luhan. Sehun menunggu penjelasannya, sehingga Luhan terpaksa harus memusatkan pikiran dan memberikan jawaban, membuatnya tergagap ketika mulai menjawab.

"Suatu hari, Kepala Sekolah memanggilku ke kantor. Itu beberapa hari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Kepala Sekolah bilang aku dapat beasiswa dari seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. Orang itu akan menanggung semua biaya kuliahku. Bahkan aku dapat uang tambahan lima puluh delapan ribu won sebulan. Sampai hari ini aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang memberikan beasiswa itu padaku."

"Ya, Tuhan,"

Ujar Sehun sambil menahan napas. Minseok pernah menceritakan padanya di salah satu suratnya yang biasanya berisi gosip, tentang "anak perempuan Xi" yang akan kuliah.

 _ **"Kau barangkali tidak ingat padanya. Ia beberapa tahun di bawahmu. Anak Xi Hankyung. Begitulah, gadis itu ke kota dan melanjutkan sekolahnya, semua orang heran bagaimana ia mampu membiayai kuliahnya."**_

Lama sesudah itu Sehun mendapat surat dari Kyungsoo

 _ **"Daddy menceritakan padaku hari ini, ada gadis yang bernama Xi Luhan menikah dengan teman kuliahnya. Daddy bilang, dulu gadis itu tinggal di sini, dan katanya kau mungkin mengenalnya."**_

"Setelah meraih gelar sarjana, aku kembali ke kota ini," lanjut Luhan.

"Pernikahanmu pasti tidak bertahan lama." Tatapan mata Sehun yang penuh selidik membingungkannya.

"Pernikahan?"

"Dengan teman kuliahmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun, seakan Sehun sudah linglung.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Sehun. Pergi kencan pun aku tidak pernah, apalagi menikah. Agar bisa terus mendapatkan beasiswa, aku harus mempertahankan nilai kuliahku. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan terus belajar. Bagaimana kau bisa mengira aku sudah menikah?"

Sehun juga terkejut. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo mengarang-ngarang cerita? Tidak. dia tidak mengenal Luhan, setelah bekerja di perusahaan Yunho baru ia mengenalnya. Yunho. Sepintas kecurigaan menyelinap di benak Sehun. Apa yang melintas di benaknya terlalu mengerikan, bahkan untuk dipikirkan sekalipun.

Tetapi bila berkaitan dengan Yunho...

"Aku dengar kau menikah. Aku lupa siapa yang menyampaikan kabar itu padaku."

"Siapa pun orang itu, ia keliru. Aku tidak pernah menikah selagi kuliah, aku hanya menikah..."

"Dengan _daddy_." Setelah terdiam lama, Luhan menceritakan apa yang terpendam dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Irene?"

"Perang Dunia Ketiga,"

Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan tidak memberi tanggapan sepatah kata pun. Ia duduk dengan sikap tegang, jari-jarinya bertaut.

"...Sejak awal sudah berantakan. Ia tidak menginginkan bayi itu. Ia manfaatkan kehamilannya untuk menjeratku agar menikahinya, dan setelah Hanna lahir, kami mengurus perceraian."

"Kau pernah melihat anak itu? Hanna?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah," jawab Sehun.

Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak, tapi dari nada bicaranya jelas ia menutup topik pembicaraan. Sikapnya itu menyakiti hati Luhan, mengetahui Sehun tidak mencintai anaknya, anak satu-satunya. Bertahun-tahun setelah kenangan musim panas yang indah itu, Luhan bermimpi punya anak dari Sehun. Bayi itu akan jadi bukti istimewa yang ditinggalkan Sehun untuk dirinya, bagian diri Sehun untuk dicintai karena Sehun tidak tinggal di kota itu lagi.

"Akhirnya kami bercerai, perceraian yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun dan aku lebih memusatkan perhatian pada bisnis penerbangan yang baru kurintis."

"Aku bangga padamu," komentar Luhan dengan lembut dan tulus, membuat Sehun menoleh.

Senyumnya getir. "Ya, tapi aku kerja seperti orang gila supaya bisa mencapai target. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi benakku dan membuatku tidak memikirkan... hal-hal lain."

"Hal-hal lain? Mansion?"

Lama mata Sehun tertuju pada Luhan. Sorot matanya tajam menusuk.

"Ya,"

Jawabnya pendek lalu berdiri. Dengan membelakangi Luhan, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar rumah.

"...Mansion. Kyungsoo. _Daddy_. Pabrik kapas. Gyeongju kampung halamanku. Sebetulnya aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya."

"Kau mempunyai kehidupan baru di Tokyo..."

"Ya." Hanya itu yang dijawab Sehun.

Rumahnya terlalu baru, terlalu mewah. Tidak punya karakter atau kelembutan. Para perempuannya terlalu glamor, terlalu bergaya kosmopolitan, penuh kepura-puraan. Hidup yang dijalaninya kini penuh kepalsuan. Tetapi bukti kesuksesan tersebut tak punya arti apa-apa bagi dirinya. Akar kehidupannya ada di sini, di kota ini, di rumah ini. Kehidupan yang lainnya hanyalah kepalsuan. Ia tidak pernah memaafkan ayahnya yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah ini. Tidak akan pernah. Mendadak ia berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menikahinya?"

Luhan hampir takut melihat kemarahan yang terpancar di mata Sehun.

"Aku tak mau membicarakan kehidupan pribadiku bersama ayahmu denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu kehidupan pribadimu. Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau menikahinya. Ia lebih pantas menjadi kakekmu, ya Tuhan!"

Sehun maju, mencondongkan badan ke dekat Luhan, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi goyang, mengurung Luhan yang berada di tengahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali ke kota ini setelah lulus jadi sarjana? Tak ada gunanya kau tinggal di sini."

Luhan merasa lehernya kaku karena mendongak agar bisa menatap Sehun.

"Ibuku masih hidup. Aku kembali, dapat pekerjaan di bank, dan menabung selama beberapa bulan agar bisa keluar dari rumah yang mirip kandang babi itu, kemudian mengontrak rumah di kota. Aku berjumpa ayahmu di bank. Ia sangat ramah padaku. Ketika ia menawarkan pekerjaan dipabrik pemintalan kapasnya, aku terima. Ia melipat gandakan gajiku, dibandingkan dengan gajiku di bank, dan aku bisa memakamkan ibuku dengan terhormat."

Napas Sehun memburu, wajahnya memerah. Rambutnya yang hitam tergerai di dahinya. Mata Luhan sejajar dengan dadanya yang bidang. Sehun sungguh pria sejati, ia tampak sangat jantan, sangat menarik sekaligus berbahaya. Luhan ingin memejamkan mata supaya tidak melihat semua daya tarik yang ada pada diri Sehun.

"Setelah beberapa lama aku mulai datang ke Mansion untuk bekerja di sini, bukan di pemintalan kapas."

"Aku yakin kau pasti senang sekali, diundang ke kemari."

"Ya!" seru Luhan defensif. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyukai rumah ini. Untuk ukuran gadis lugu yang setiap hari harus berjalan kaki melewati hutan, rumah ini seperti istana di cerita dongeng. Aku tak menyangkal hal itu, Sehun."

"Lanjutkan. Aku terpesona. Apakah ayahku seperti pangeran tampan di cerita dongeng khayalanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jauh dari itu. Setelah ibuku meninggal, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di sini. Ayahmu menyerahkan hampir semua urusan bisnisnya padaku. Kyungsoo dan aku menjadi sahabat. Yunho yang mendukung persahabatan kami, karena Kyungsoo tidak punya teman sebaya."

Tergesa-gesa Luhan membasahi bibir. Sehun menatap gerakan lidah Luhan dengan penuh gairah.

"Segalanya berlangsung perlahan-lahan. Rasanya hubungan kami sudah sewajarnya setelah aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini. Ketika ayahmu melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya, aku mengiakan. Ia bisa mewujudkan semua mimpiku, yang tak mungkin bisa kudapat dengan cara lain."

"Nama baru."

"Ya."

"Pakaian."

"Ya."

"Uang."

"Ya."

"Rumah bagus."

"Rumah yang selalu kudambakan."

"Untuk semua itukah kau jual dirimu pada ayahku?" bentak Sehun.

"Dalam beberapa hal, kurasa...ya."

Luhan merasa dirinya seperti manusia tidak berharga. Namun ia berusaha membela diri.

"...Aku ingin menjadi sahabat karib Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menolong ayahmu."

"Jadi motivasi pengorbanan."

"Tidak," kilah Luhan sambil menunduk. "Aku ingin tinggal di Mansion. Aku ingin orang menghormatiku karena aku istri Yunho. Ya, aku menginginkan semua itu. Aku dibesarkan di rumah gubuk, hidup susah setiap hari, mengenakan pakaian rombeng sementara gadis-gadis sebayaku memakai baju dan rok cantik, aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah setiap hari, juga di hari Minggu, sementara para gadis lain bisa pergi ke Dairy Mart, sedangkan aku hanyalah anak pemabuk, kau takkan bisa memahami semua itu, Oh Sehun!"

Sambil menyebut nama Sehun, Luhan bergerak hendak bangkit, tetapi Sehun bergeming dari tempatnya. Tubuh Luhan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram lengan Luhan. Napas keduanya memburu, keduanya seperti habis berlari cepat.

Luhan tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Bila berbuat begitu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Maka pandangannya hanya diarahkannya ke bagian lekukan tenggorokan Sehun yang berbentuk V, mengamati denyut nadinya yang cepat. Luhan merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya bergetar, lemas karena gairah. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata,

"Tolong, biarkan aku lewat, Sehun, kumohon."

Sehun tidak memedulikan permintaan Luhan. Ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Seperti orang yang tak berdaya, Luhan menengadahkan lehernya. Bibir Sehun menciumi lehernya, di bagian depan, di bagian belakang, meninggalkan uap basah yang dihembuskan napasnya, yang menggelitik dan menggairahkan Luhan.

"Meski tahu kau istri ayahku, tahu alasan kau menikahinya, mengapa aku tetap menginginkan dirimu?"

Dengan gerakan makin liar karena dipenuhi perasaan putus asa, Sehun menciumi sisi lain leher Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan Sehun menciuminya. Dengan lemah Luhan melawan respons dirinya sendiri,

"Tidak, tidak, Sehun, jangan."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, rasanya begitu sakit."

Sehun terus menciumi leher Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Bahkan giginya menggigit-gigit kecil.

"...Aku menginginkanmu. Kenapa, kenapa kau orangnya, kenapa?"

Luhan mengerang. "Oh, Tuhan, kumohon..." gumamnya sambil menarik napas.

Yang paling diinginkan Luhan saat itu, lebih daripada apa pun, adalah memasrahkan diri pada Sehun. Ia membutuhkan Sehun sebagaimana Sehun membutuhkannya, untuk menggantikan tahun-tahun penuh kepedihan yang harus mereka jalani. Dalam beberapa menit yang sangat berharga itu, mereka ingin melupakan segalanya, kecuali diri mereka berdua. Namun hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan. Kesadaran akan hal yang tak mungkin itu memberikan kekuatan bagi Luhan untuk menahan letupan emosinya dan kembali bergulat untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sehun.

Secepat tangannya memeluk Luhan, secepat itu pula Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman dan menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua sisi badannya. Ia melangkah mundur, napasnya memburu dan cepat. Buru-buru Luhan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Luhan."

Panggilannya menghentikan langkah Luhan dan seperti perintah yang menyuruhnya membalikkan badan.

"Aku selalu sulit menerima hal-hal yang tidak kusukai. Aku tidak berhak melukaimu dengan cara itu. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu padamu."

Sosok Sehun menjadi kabur karena air mata yang merebak di matanya. Luhan mengerti, betapa Sehun mengorbankan keangkuhan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Luhan melempar senyum lembut, senyum yang penuh makna, yang artinya tak mungkin diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Betulkah begitu, Sehun?" ujar Luhan tenang.

Kemudian ia masuk dan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Luhan berbaring di ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap karena malas mengganti pakaian, menatap langit-langit. Merenung. Ia tidak tahu apakah besok ia ingin bertemu Sehun lagi atau tidak.

Tapi Sehun ada di sini...

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Sedang apa di sini?"_

 _"Memancing."_

 _Sehun memiringkan kepala ke arah tangkai yang mencuat di permukaan lumpur di tepi sungai. Tali pancing tampak bergetar di dalam air. Sehun memang tidak terlalu serius memancing._

 _"Kau datang lebih awal daripada kemarin."_

 _Wajah Luhan memerah, ia memalingkan wajah dari pria itu dengan senyum yang amat menawan. Ketika keluar rumah setengah jam lebih awal, Luhan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa alasan kepergiannya bukanlah karena kemungkinan Sehun ada di hutan dan ia akan punya waktu untuk bercengkerama bersama pria itu. Luhan berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya, memakai rok dan blus yang terbaik, menyisir rapi rambutnya setelah ia mencucinya sampai kulit kepalanya terasa geli, memeriksa kuku-kuku tangannya. la harus lari dalam kegelapan hutan menuju rumah setelah turun dari mobil Sehun kemarin malam._

 _Sehun menciumnya._

 _Setelah itu Sehun bersikap lembut padanya, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak mengira akan berjumpa lagi dengan Sehun. Ternyata sekarang Sehun ada di sini, duduk di bawah pohon willow dengan mengenakan celana jins pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan, kelihatan sangat percaya diri dan tampan seperti bintang film. Otot-otot tangan dan kakinya yang atletis tampak menonjol. Bulu-bulu halus di tangan dan kaki Sehun memesona Luhan, tetapi setelah memandanginya beberapa saat, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk._

 _"Aku minta bibi Minseok, yang mengurus rumah kami, membuatkan beberapa potong sandwich. Kau suka daging kalkun asap?"_

 _"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya."_

 _"Hmm, sekarang kau akan mencobanya," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum._

 _Ia menggelar tikar di rumput dan meminta Luhan duduk. Kemudian ia membuka keranjang dan menyodorkan sepotong sandwich yang dibungkus plastik pada Luhan. Mereka mengobrol sambil makan._

 _"Apakah kau akan mulai kerja di pemintalan kapas? Ngomong - ngomong, daging kalkun ini enak juga."_

 _"Aku senang kau menyukainya."_

 _Sehun bersandar di batang pohon sambil mengunyah._

 _"Kurasa begitulah," jawabnya sambil menerawang. "Bila daddy dan aku bisa sepakat dalam beberapa hal."_

 _Luhan ingin menanyakan hal apa saja, tetapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak mau Sehun berpikir ia ikut campur urusan Sehun. Namun Sehun meliriknya, dan melihat sikapnya yang mendengarkan dengan saksama, ia melanjutkan,_

 _"Kau tahu, ayahku tidak ingin menambahkan modal pemintalan agar mendapat untung lebih banyak. Ia sudah puas dengan apa yang didapatnya dari pemintalan sekarang. Padahal banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk meningkatkan, memperbarui, menjadikan tempat bekerja yang lebih nyaman buat para karyawan. Aku belum berhasil meyakinkannya."_

 _"Mungkin kau harus mengalah dalam beberapa hal."_

 _"Mungkin,"_

 _Jawab Sehun, ragu-ragu. Ia memasukkan tangan ke keranjang, mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dingin. Ia mengedipkan mata pada Luhan._

 _"...Aku ingin sekali minum bir dingin, tetapi takut tertangkap basah meminumnya bersama gadis di bawah umur seperti dirimu. Aku bisa dipenjara."_

 _Andai tertangkap basah, mereka jelas takkan mencemaskan apa yang sedang mereka minum, keduanya menyadari hal itu. Mereka selesai makan siang dan dengan rapi Luhan membantu Sehun memasukkan makanan yang tersisa ke keranjang. Luhan bersandar di batang pohon, menggantikan Sehun. Sehun berbaring di sampingnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan._ _Sehun_ _memandangi Luhan._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya._

 _Luhan bertemu pandang dengannya._

 _"Ibumu."_

 _"Ibuku?"_

 _Nada terkejut dalam suara Sehun tak bisa disembunyikannya._

 _"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya sudah meninggal, Sehun. Ia perempuan yang sangat baik."_

 _"Kapan kau bertemu ibuku?"_

 _"Tidak pernah, tetapi ia sesekali ke gyeongju lotte. Aku selalu menganggap ia perempuan yang... yang paling rapi yang pernah kukenal."_

 _Sehun tertawa. "Ya, memang. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku dalam keadaan tidak rapi."_

 _"Ia juga cantik, dan selalu berpakaian indah." Ekspresi Luhan melembut. "Ia meninggal karena apa?"_

 _Sehun mengamati tepi rok Luhan, jarinya menelusuri sulaman pada pinggir rok itu._

 _"Patah hati," jawab Sehun pelan._

 _Luhan melihat kepedihan di wajah Sehun, membuat perasaannya tersentuh. Ingin ia merebahkan kepala Sehun di dadanya, menghiburnya, mengelus rambutnya._

 _"Bagaimana bisa orang yang tinggal di rumah seperti rumahmu patah hati?"_

 _Sehun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan, ia malah balik bertanya._

 _"Kau suka Mansion kami?"_

 _Mata Luhan berbinar. "Itu rumah paling indah di dunia,"_

 _Jawab Luhan kagum dan Sehun tertawa. Wajah Luhan memerah._

 _"...Yah, paling tidak, itu rumah paling indah yang pernah kulihat."_

 _Sehun kelihatan terkejut._

 _"Kau pernah masuk?"_

 _"Oh, tidak, tidak pernah. Tetapi aku sering melewati rumah itu. Aku suka berdiri memandanginya. Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk bisa tinggal di rumah seperti itu." Mata Luhan menerawang jauh. "Kau mungkin berpikir aku sinting."_

 _Sehun menggeleng. "Aku juga suka Mansion. Aku juga tidak pernah bosan memandanginya. Suatu hari nanti kuundang kau ke rumah."_

 _Mereka berdua tahu Sehun tidak akan melakukannya, dan selama beberapa saat kemudian mereka tidak sanggup berpandangan. Akhirnya Luhan berkata,_

 _"Adik perempuanmu cantik sekali. Aku pernah melihatnya dengan ibumu beberapa kali."_

 _"Namanya Kyungsoo."_

 _"Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Apakah ia pergi ke sekolah khusus?"_

 _Sehun mematahkan sebatang rumput dan menggigiti batangnya. Giginya rata dan putih sekali._

 _"Ia bersekolah di Sekolah Luar Biasa. Ia tidak sepenuhnya terbelakang, tetapi perkembangan otaknya lambat. Ia tidak bisa belajar secepat anak yang lain."_

 _Pipi Luhan terasa panas. "Aku... aku minta maaf... aku tidak bermaksud..."_

 _"Hai," ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo gadis yang menakjubkan. Aku sangat mencintainya."_

 _"Beruntung sekali ia punya kakak laki-laki seperti dirimu."_

 _Kembali Sehun menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan melemparkan pandangan nakal pada Luhan. Sinar matahari menimpa lentik bulu matanya yang hitam._

 _"Begitukah?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _Keduanya hanya saling pandang ketika tak ada kata-kata lagi yang perlu diucapkan. Mata Sehun tertuju pada tangan Luhan yang diletakkan di pahanya. Diambilnya, dibalik dan diamatinya garis-garis tangan pada telapak tangan itu. Telunjuk Sehun menelusuri tangan Luhan mulai dari telapak sampai ke lekukan tangan yang paling sensitif. Sentuhan tangan Sehun membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan menggelenyar. Dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu. Ia heran merasakan payudaranya tiba-tiba menegang._

 _"Aku harus pergi," katanya dengan napas memburu._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi,"_

 _Sahut Sehun dengan suara parau. Tatapannya perlahan bertemu pandangan Luhan._

 _"...Aku berharap kita berdua bisa seharian di sini, seperti ini, mengobrol."_

 _"Aku yakin kau punya banyak teman untuk mengobrol. Mereka bisa ngobrol denganmu, kan?"_

 _"Mereka sangat suka bicara," jawab Sehun. "Tak ada yang suka mendengarkan, hanya mendengarkan, seperti yang kaulakukan, Lu."_

 _Sambil memandang Luhan dengan bola matanya yang keemasan, perlahan Sehun berdiri. Tangannya menepis rambut Luhan ke belakang leher yang jenjang. Ditariknya Luhan merapat ke tubuhnya. Luhan tidak menolak sedikit pun sampai akhirnya bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Keduanya terhanyut, saling mendesah nikmat. Bibir Sehun. sama lembutnya dengan malam kemarin, tetapi karena Luhan memberi respons, Sehun jadi langsung bergairah._

 _Ciumannya makin lama makin panas. Luhan hanyut dalam arus hasrat menggebu Sehun. Jiwanya menggelora tidak menentu, terperangkap dalam gairah, keharuman tubuh, sentuhan tubuh Sehun pada tubuhnya. Menit berikutnya, Luhan berbaring tertindih paha Sehun yang telanjang, sementara Sehun membungkuk di atas tubuh Luhan. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulutnya dengan penuh gairah sementara jari-jari Luhan mencengkeram rambut Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, terengah-engah, lalu kembali menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman hangat._

 _"Jangan pasrah, katakan jangan. Jangan biarkan aku melakukannya."_

 _Sehun menarik kerah blus Luhan ke bahunya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke balik blus itu. Kulit Luhan terasa hangat dan halus tersentuh telapak tangannya. Ia mempermainkan tali bra Luhan. Ujung jarinya mengelus dadanya, dan ia mendesah._

 _"Kau masih di bawah umur. Masih anak-anak. Tuhan, tolong. Kau belum cukup umur untuk tahu lebih jauh. Kita bermain api, Sayang. Hentikan aku. Tolonglah."_

 _Kembali Sehun menciumi Luhan, lama. Keresahan merayapi perasaan Luhan. Kakinya bergerak-gerak meronta. Dadanya berdebar-debar, ia ingin menutupinya dengan tangannya. Dengan tangan Sehun. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. Namun Sehun menarik tubuhnya, menarik napas, memejamkan mata rapatrapat._

 _"Tidak boleh diteruskan, Lu. Kalau tidak kita hentikan, segalanya akan tak terkendali. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"_

 _Seperti orang tolol, Luhan mengangguk, berharap Sehun kembali memeluknya, menciuminya lagi, menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang dirasakannya membengkak dan hangat. Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan bergelayut di badan Sehun dan pria itu mendekapnya erat-erat, membelai punggungnya, membisikkan kata-kata manis di balik rambutnya. Tanpa malu-malu, lengan Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ketika laki-laki tersebut menjauhkan tubuh Luhan darinya, senyumnya tampak getir._

 _"Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku bila kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu," bisik Sehun._

 _"Oh, ya Tuhan!" ujar Luhan, sambil memukul-mukulkan telapak tangan ke pipinya yang memerah. "Jam berapa sekarang?"_

 _"Kau masih punya waktu bila pergi sekarang."_

 _"Sampai jumpa,"_

 _kata Luhan sambil memasukkan blusnya kembali ke rok dan menggelengkan kepala untuk merapikan rambutnya. Sehun menggenggam tangannya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti malam."_

 _"Aku juga tidak berharap begitu," jawab Luhan polos._

 _"Aku ingin, tetapi ada yang harus kulakukan nanti malam."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Luhan mulai melangkah. "Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya." Sambil berbalik, ia menghilang di balik pepohonan. Sehun mengejarnya._

 _"Luhan!"_

 _Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada penuh wibawa, membuat Luhan menghentikan larinya dan berbalik._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku tunggu kau besok. Di sini. Oke?"_

 _Ekspresi Luhan yang berseri-seri bersaing dengan kecerahan sinar matahari ketika ia tersenyum pada Sehun._

 _"Ya," jawabnya sambil tertawa._

 _Sehun menemui Luhan keesokan harinya, sehari setelah itu dan hari-hari selanjutnya, hampir setiap hari dalam beberapa minggu berturut-turut. Bila sempat, Sehun menjemput Luhan dari tempat kerja dan mengantarnya sampai ke dekat rumah. Luhan memiringkan tubuh dan memandang bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya di antara dahan pepohonan di luar jendela. Betapa membahagiakannya hari-hari itu. Ia hidup dalam kegembiraan, hari-hari penuh ciuman, sekaligus kesedihan karena ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ciuman._

 _Sehun mengutarakan niatnya menempuh masa depan bersama Luhan. Luhan juga menceritakan semua rahasia pribadinya. Mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Setiap jam yang mereka curi untuk dilewati bersama sangat membahagiakan, sebagian dikarenakan sinar matahari musim panas yang hangat._

 _Karena suatu hari ketika mereka bertemu, hujan turun. Itulah hari yang paling indah daripada hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Luhan tersedu-sedan, dibiarkannya air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia berdoa memohon ampun, tetapi tidak yakin doanya akan dikabulkan. Ia ingin menangis untuk Yunho, suaminya, tapi air mata yang menitik turun malah untuk Sehun, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **17 Januari 2017**

 **Haii chapter 4 update! Lama? hihi**

 **Tapi kalau kalian baca Beauty Honey chapter 6, pasti tau alasannya, kan? Hhe.**

 **menjawab pertanyaan di review:**

 **Sehun udah nikah, iya dia sudah menikah. Duda? Udah dijawab ya di chapter ini, haha.**

 **Sehun ama Luhan tua siapa, tua Sehun.**

 **Jongin cacat, itu emang bener, dia kehilangan kaki kirinya dari lutut sampai bawah, tapi dia menggunakan kaki palsu untuk membantunya berjalan.**

 **Kyungsoo gadis rumahan polos, hmm bisa dibilang gitu, tapi di chapter ini udah di jelasin juga kan ya ama Sehun, haha. Dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu orang yang paling berperasaan dari semua karakter yang ada, dan aku paling suka karakter dia di cerita ini ^o^**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **Eci95** **,** **Eka Rizki 988** **,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **,** **Lovesoo** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **, Gue ,** **Hannie222** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **Angel Deer** **,** **Oh My95L** **,** **MeriskaLu** **, rly** **,** **selunds** **,** **Ita Daiki ,** **H520** **,** **mr albino** **,** **oh biji7** **, Guest ,** **keysga ,** **UnA Na** **,** **seelin333 ,** **LuSeh , exo12**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	5. Chapter 5

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Luhan tersedu-sedan, dibiarkannya air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia berdoa memohon ampun tetapi tak yakin doanya dikabulkan. Karena ia ingin menangis untuk Yunho, suaminya, tetapi air mata yang menitik turun malah untuk Sehun, kekasihnya._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Luhan bangun lebih lambat daripada yang diinginkannya. Ia memakai mantel dan turun ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi sebelum mulai bekerja di perpustakaan. Minseok bersenandung sambil mencuci piring. Ia tidak suka memakai mesin pencuci piring.

"Selamat pagi. Kau kelihatan senang sekali."

"Sehun sarapan banyak,"

Jawab Minseok dengan wajah berseri-seri. Luhan tersenyum. Cara Minseok menyebut nama Sehun seperti menyebut nama anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun.

"Ia sudah bangun dan pergi?"

"Ya."

Minseok mengiakan sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu belakang. Luhan melangkah ke pintu belakang sambil menghirup kopi. Tampak Sehun berdiri di samping salah satu kuda terbaik milik keluarga Oh, berbicara dengan Jongin. Luhan melihat Sehun melompat naik ke atas pelana, kakinya yang panjang terentang di badan kuda, dan ia membetulkan letak kakinya yang memakai sepatu boot di sanggurdi.

Kuda jantan itu berjingkrak-jingkrak sebelum Sehun menarik tali kendali kuat-kuat. Kuda tersebut memberi respons seketika. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jongin, Sehun dan kudanya berpacu menuju tanah lapang yang mengarah ke jalan raya. Luhan memandanginya sejauh matanya mampu memandang. Rambut Sehun yang hitam berkilat di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Waktu Luhan membalikkan badan, Minseok memandanginya dengan sorot mata penuh ingin tahu. Luhan yang gugup memegang tenggorokannya.

"Aku harus menelepon beberapa orang, aku akan ke perpustakaan,"

Gumam Luhan sebelum meninggalkan dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia memang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak hanyut bersama Sehun, tetapi ia harus sangat berhati-hati jangan sampai ada yang menyadari sikapnya itu. Perawat rumah sakit yang bertugas jaga tidak banyak memberikan informasi baru ketika Luhan meneleponnya.

 _"Ia belum bangun. Ia tidur nyenyak hampir semalaman. Ia bangun sekali, tapi segera kami beri obat penenang."_

"Terima kasih,"

Katanya sebelum memutus hubungan telepon dan memutar nomor telepon Junmyeon.

"...Apakah ada hal yang harus kulakukan tetapi belum kuselesaikan?" tanyanya pada pengacara itu. "Bukannya aku mau lancang, ikut campur soal kesepakatan kerja maupun urusan pribadi Yunho, aku hanya ingin membantu sebatas yang aku mampu."

 _"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lancang,"_ kata Junmyeon lembut _. "Lagi pula itu hakmu untuk memerhatikannya."_

"Aku bukan memikirkan diriku. Aku hanya ingin kepastian segala yang menyangkut Kyungsoo sudah diatur dengan baik. Juga Sehun, tentu saja."

Pengacara itu terdiam. Luhan tahu ia tengah mengingatkan dirinya akan kerahasiaan dalam profesinya.

 _"Aku tidak tahu semua keinginan Yunho, Luhan. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu. Ia membuat surat wasiat baru beberapa tahun lalu, tetapi ia meminta aku mengurusnya. Aku yakin akan ada beberapa pasal yang ia buat untukmu. Aku rasa tidak akan ada kejutan."_

Luhan juga sangat berharap demikian, tetapi ia tidak mengungkapkan kecemasannya kalau-kalau ada kejutan. Setelah selesai bertukar pikiran tentang beberapa masalah bisnis, mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Begitu diletakkan, telepon itu langsung berdering.

"Halo?"

 _"Nyonya Oh?"_

Suara hiruk-pikuk yang terdengar di telepon jelas menunjukkan telepon itu datang dari pabrik pemintalan kapas.

"Ya."

 _"Saya Jongdae. Ingat mesin pintal yang pernah saya ceritakan beberapa hari lalu? Pagi ini suara mesinnya berisik sekali, karena itu kami matikan."_

Luhan mengusap dahinya. Kerusakan semacam ini tidak boleh terjadi, sebab sekarang sedang musim panen kapas. Mesin itu digunakan untuk memisahkan kapas dari bijinya. Meski hanya satu mesin yang rusak pada masa panen, mereka bisa kehilangan berjam-jam masa produksi.

"Aku segera ke sana," jawab Luhan cepat.

Buru-buru Luhan menghabiskan sisa kopinya yang sudah dingin, lalu lari naik ke lantai dua. Setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, mengenakan rok dari bahan poplin dan blus dari bahan rajut berkerah. Ia memakai sepatu berhak rendah. Rambutnya diekor kuda, dililit pita warna cerah. Luhan tidak pernah memakai baju mewah ke pabrik pemintalan kapas. Alasannya, tidak praktis. Alasan lainnya, ia ingin para pekerjanya menganggap dirinya bagian dari mereka, bukan sekadar istri si bos. Ia pamit pada Minseok, menjelaskan ke mana ia akan pergi.

Sehun baru saja menarik kudanya. Ketika melihat Luhan, Sehun menyerahkan kudanya pada Jongin yang menunggunya, lalu lari menghampiri Luhan.

"Mau ke mana, terburu-buru? Ke rumah sakit?"

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Luhan tahu Sehun mengira ketergesa-gesaannya karena kondisi ayahnya yang memburuk. Kendati keduanya tidak pernah rukun, batin Luhan, Sehun peduli juga pada ayahnya dan tidak suka melihatnya menanggung penderitaan. Cepat-cepat Luhan menenangkannya,

"Tidak. Aku menelepon ke rumah sakit tadi pagi. Yunho belum bangun, tetapi mereka bilang sepanjang malam ia tenang. Aku mau ke pabrik pemintalan kapas."

"Ada masalah?"

"Ya. Dengan salah satu mesin."

Sehun mengangguk. "Parah?"

"Kukira, mungkin. Mandor terpaksa harus mematikannya."

Luhan melihat Sehun berpikir keras dan sebelum mempertimbangkan lebih jauh, ia berkata,

"Mau temaniku ke sana, Sehun?"

Pandangan mata Sehun beralih ke Luhan, membuat Luhan harus menelan ludah.

"Barangkali, bila kau melihatnya, kau tahu apa masalahnya. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kalau minta bantuan orang lain, ia mungkin saja akan menarik keuntungan dalam situasi seperti ini."

Sehun menatap Luhan begitu lama dan tajam, membuat Luhan berpikir pria itu akan menolak ajakannya. Kemudian Sehun mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku yang mengemudi."

Luhan meletakkan kunci mobil Lincoln ke telapak tangan Sehun, lalu berlari ke mobil, mengambil sisi yang berlawanan. Cara Sehun mengemudikan mobil sama seperti ia mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya, agresif. Terdengar suara ban mobil mencicit nyaring ketika dibelokkan, kerikil beterbangan dan debu mengepul.

"Mesin ini sering mogok?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Beberapa kali, ya."

"Baru-baru ini?"

"Ya."

Luhan berharap mereka bisa terus bercakap-cakap. Dekat dengan Sehun mengacaukan perasaannya. Aroma tubuh Sehun bak udara pagi yang menyegarkan, seperti angin, seperti bau kuda, wewangian, dan aroma laki-laki. Gambaran Sehun yang duduk di kuda muncul kembali dalam benaknya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, Sehun yang. datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka dengan berkuda.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Luhan merasa tubuhnya menciut melihat kuda yang demikian besar. Sehun tertawa melihatnya gugup dan memaksanya naik kuda bersamanya. Dengan enteng Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke punggung kuda. Bahkan sampai saat ini Luhan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu kuda itu menyentuh pahanya yang telanjang, perut Sehun yang menyentuh pinggulnya ketika pria itu duduk di belakangnya, gerakan naik-turun paha Sehun yang menyentuh pahanya, kekokohan lengannya yang memegang tali kendali ketika mengajaknya berkeliling. Tubuh Sehun terasa hangat dan agak basah karena keringat. Sehun meletakkan dagunya di rambutnya. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan napas Sehun di pipinya, di kelopak matanya. Ia mencium bau yang sama hari ini seperti dua belas tahun lalu._

 _Tidak banyak yang ia ingat ketika menunggang kuda di bawah pepohonan pendek yang rindang, yang ia ingat hanyalah dadanya yang berdebar-debar ketika Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bawah dadanya. Ia ingat, saat itu tak ada yang ia takutkan kecuali khawatir Sehun tidak suka ketika pria itu menyenggol payudaranya. Ia tidak mampu membeli pakaian dalam cantik berenda seperti yang dipakai gadis-gadis sebayanya. Branya hanya bra biasa, berwarna putih, sekadar fungsional dan tak menarik. Luhan ingin merasa lembut, memikat, dan seksi di tangan Sehun. Ia takut ia tidak terasa seperti itu._

 _"Ayo kubantu turun," kata Sehun, sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Luhan._

 _Luhan menurunkan kakinya dari punggung kuda, tubuhnya agak dimiringkan dan tangannya di pundak Sehun. Tangan Sehun memegang lengan bagian bawahnya ketika Luhan perlahan turun dari punggung kuda. Namun, kendati kaki Luhan sudah menyentuh tanah, Sehun tidak melepaskan genggamannya, tangannya menyenggol payudara Luhan. Saat itu Sehun mendesahkan namanya._

 _"Luhan. Luhan."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Luhan tersentak, panggilan Sehun bukan hanya ada dalam angan-angannya tetapi betul-betul terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, kecemasannya tak dapat disembunyikan. Matanya bagai berkabut dan sendu, teringat ciuman yang memabukkan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, seperti yang terjadi pada hari itu ketika tangan Sehun menggenggam payudaranya, memijatnya perlahan, mengusapnya sampai payudaranya menegang. Sehun menatap Luhan penuh keheranan.

"Aku bertanya apakah ada tempat parkir khusus untukmu."

"Oh. Y-ya. Dekat pintu. Ada tandanya."

Sehun mengarahkan mobil ke tempat yang bertuliskan nama Luhan di aspal dan mematikan mesin mobil. Setelah itu Luhan kembali melihat Sehun menghunjamkan tatapan heran lagi.

"Sudah siap masuk?"

Sehun seperti tidak yakin Luhan siap. Luhan merasa harus segera menjauhkan diri dari mobil, dari kenangan manis itu. Hampir meneriakkan kata ya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan hampir terjatuh karena terburu-buru menjauh dari mobil. Suara hiruk pikuk dan debu yang mengepul di pabrik pemintalan kapas adalah sambutan selamat datang yang sudah akrab. Luhan melangkah masuk bersama Sehun menuju kantor ayahnya. Sehun melihat tak banyak yang berubah. Para pekerja yang datang mengerumuni mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Jongdae!" serunya. "Masih di sini?"

"Sampai mati." Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."

Yang lain pun menyalami Sehun dengan gembira. Orang-orang ini sudah seperti keluarga Sehun. Mereka bagian dari dirinya seperti darah yang memberi kehidupan selama hidupnya.

"Apa masalahnya?"

Tanya Sehun pada Jongdae, sambil berjalan ke mesin pemintalan yang rusak di deretan mesin.

"Tua, pada umumnya," jawab mandor itu resah. "Sudah terlalu tua, Sehun. Tak tahu apakah masih bisa dipakai. Terutama kalau panen tahun ini sebaik tahun lalu. Harus dihidupkan siang dan malam."

Sehun menjumput kapas yang mencuat keluar dari mesin dan mengelusnya dengan jari-jarinya. Ada serpihan daun dan pasir terselip di antara serat-seratnya. Jongdae dan Luhan menghindari pandangan mata Sehun ketika memerhatikan kapas itu dengan saksama.

"Kualitas apa kapas ini?"

"Menengah," jawab Luhan, akhirnya, ketika melihat Jongdae terdiam.

"Keluarga Oh selalu memproduksi kapas kualitas terbaik. Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Mari ke kantor, Sehun," ajak Luhan lembut.

Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu, berharap Sehun mengikutinya dan tidak berargumentasi dengannya di depan karyawan. Luhan duduk di kursi kulit di belakang meja ketika Sehun masuk ke ruangan dan membanting pintu, sampai membuat kacanya bergetar.

"Dulu ini pemintalan kapas terbaik di negara bagian ini," kata Sehun marah tanpa basa-basi.

"Sekarang pun masih."

"Tidak mungkin bila kualitas kapas yang diproduksi seperti itu, tidak mungkin. Andai aku petani kapas, hasil panenku pasti akan kupintal di pabrik pemintalan lain. Tidak bisakah kita memintal kapas yang lebih baik?"

"Sudah kubilang, yang jadi persoalan adalah peralatannya. Mesin-mesin itu..."

"Sudah kuno," potong Sehun. "Brengsek, apakah _Daddy_ tidak ingin memperbaiki atau memperbaruinya?"

"Ia merasa tidak perlu," jawab Luhan, pelan.

"Tidak perlu!" ulang Sehun dengan suara nyaring. "Lihatlah tempat ini. Lebih mirip kandang dinosaurus ketimbang pabrik pemintalan kapas modern. Kita tidak jujur pada diri kita, juga pada para penanam kapas. Aneh mereka tidak membawa kapas mereka ke pabrik pemintalan kapas yang lain—"

Mendadak Sehun berhenti bicara, matanya disipitkan.

"Atau banyak yang sudah pindah?"

Sehun mengaitkan ujung sepatunya ke kaki kursi, lalu menarik kursi itu ke dekatnya. Setelah duduk di kursi, Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke meja dan berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa diterima Luhan.

"Ceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku."

"Beberapa penanam kapas yang biasa menjual panennya pada Oh Gin memang ada yang membawa kapas mereka ke pemintalan lain. Mereka hanya membayar biaya pemintalan kemudian menjual langsung ke pedagang."

Luhan duduk resah di kursi kulit yang berderit sementara Sehun memandanginya.

"Jadi mereka lebih suka mengusung panen kapas mereka ke tempat lain dan membayar ongkos memintalnya ketimbang menjualnya kepada kita, memintalnya, mengepaknya, dan menjualnya ke pedagang kapas."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menyuarakan apa yang masih terpendam dalam benak mereka.

"Mereka mendapat lebih banyak uang dengan cara itu, daripada memintalnya di tempat kita, karena mereka hanya membayar mereka dengan ongkos lebih murah untuk kapas yang kualitasnya lebih rendah."

"Kurasa begitulah cara berpikir mereka."

Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia membalik tangannya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku jins. Kelihatannya ia sedang memandang alam sekitar, tetapi Luhan tahu bukan pemandangan itu yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu akar persoalan ini, bukan? Tahu, kan?"

Ulang Sehun, langsung membalikkan badan ketika Luhan tidak cepat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya."

"Tetapi kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Sehun? Pertama-tama, tugasku hanya mengurus pembukuan. Aku belajar tentang proses pemintalan kapas, pemasarannya, hanya dengan mendengarkan, mengamati, menjengkelkan diriku sendiri dengan berada di antara para pekerja. Aku bukan pengambil keputusan."

"Kau kan istrinya! Tidakkah itu membuatmu punya hak untuk melakukan sesuatu?" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kutarik kembali ucapanku. Mereka yang menjadi istri Oh Yunho tidak akan mengkritik, melakukan api pun yang dikerjakannya, mereka hanya pasrah melakukan perintah... istri-istri yang tugasnya menyenangkan suami."

Luhan mengangkat dagu, mengepalkan tangan, dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu aku tidak akan pernah bicara soal hubunganku dengan Yunho padamu."

"Dan aku pernah mengatakan padamu aku tidak peduli apa yang kaulakukan dengan _Daddy_ di ranjang."

Keduanya tahu apa yang mereka katakan sebetulnya tidak benar. Sehun merasa agak malu karena menyadari ia berbohong. Luhan dengan bijaksana memilih tidak menantangnya.

"Andai menghinaku adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memecahkan masalah ini, kurasa kau tidak usah ikut campur."

Sehun mengumpat dan menyibakkan rambut dengan jari-jarinya dengan kesal. Mereka saling pandang sampai akhirnya diam-diam mengalah.

"Aku akan menolong semampuku," gumam Sehun.

"Kau bisa memperbaiki mesinnya?" tanya Luhan, menekan kesombongannya.

"Aku butuh beberapa peralatan, tapi kurasa bisa kuperbaiki. Aku pernah membongkar mesin pesawat terbang dan memperbaikinya. Pasti mesin ini tidak lebih rumit daripada mesin pesawat terbang. Tapi aku tidak berani menjanjikan apa-apa, Lu. Perbaikan yang kulakukan bukan jawaban atas masalahmu."

"Aku paham." Luhan melunak, tubuhnya tidak setegang tadi ketika ia tersenyum malu-malu, meminta maaf atas perilakunya. "Apa pun bantuanmu, sangat kuhargai."

Kali ini umpatan Sehun makin kasar, tetapi hanya dalam hati. Umpatan itu ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri karena perasaan bersalah. Tak ada hal yang lebih diinginkannya saat itu kecuali memeluk Luhan, melindunginya, mengecup bibirnya, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke tubuhnya. Betapa tololnya dirinya dulu. Pikiran itu membawanya membayangkan tubuh Luhan berpelukan dengan ayahnya.

 _Oh, Tuhan!_

Terkadang ia merasa seperti akan gila bila membayangkan hal itu. Kendati demikian ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan, seperti yang ingin ia lakukan. Tiap kali menatapnya, Sehun makin menginginkan wanita itu. Ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _Segera_.

Sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Namun itu pun tidak bisa ia lakukan, apa pun alasannya. Kyungsoo. Ayahnya. Tetapi terutama karena Luhan. Berjumpa lagi dengan Luhan dua belas tahun kemudian membuat Sehun tidak bisa serta merta meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu di mana bisa mencariku," kata Sehun sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

Luhan bekerja di kantor menyelesaikan surat-surat, sementara Sehun dibantu karyawan mencari perkakas yang dibutuhkan. Sejam kemudian Luhan berdiri di belakangnya, ketika ia tengah membongkar bagian dalam mesin besar.

"Sehun, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sebentar. Kalau aku belum kembali tapi pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa minta tolong salah seorang karyawan mengantarmu pulang."

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Tak usah repot-repot. Aku masih agak lama di sini."

Luhan nyengir. Sehun melihat tangan Luhan setengah terangkat hendak menyentuh lengannya. Namun ia tak jadi melakukannya, malah cepat-cepat mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit terasa sejuk dan tenang setelah dari pemintalan kapas yang berisik dan hiruk-pikuk. Yunho masih terbaring di ranjang, tatapannya lekat pada layar televisi, walaupun ia mematikan suaranya. Tubuhnya dipasangi selang untuk makanan dan untuk mengeluarkan kotoran. Layar monitor berkedip, mengeluarkan suara mencicit dan merekam kerja organ tubuhnya yang penting. Kondisinya tampak sangat mengenaskan. Luhan tersenyum ceria dan dengan berani mendekatinya.

"Halo, Yunho." Luhan mencium pipi Yunho yang pucat pasi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ucapan itu terlalu kasar buat perempuan peka seperti dirimu," jawab Yunho. Diamatinya pakaian Luhan dan bertanya, "Kau habis dari pabrik?"

"Ya. Sepagian ini, sebenarnya, kalau tidak, aku pasti datang lebih awal ke sini. Ada masalah dengan salah satu mesin pemintal."

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Ada masalah di bagian mesinnya. Tapi Sehun sedang memeriksanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun sedang memeriksanya?"

Luhan memerhatikan rangkaian bunga yang diantar ke rumah sakit sewaktu ia belum tiba dan membaca kartu nama pengantarnya, agar ia tahu kepada siapa ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun ia berbalik seketika mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Tak pernah Luhan melihat air muka Yunho sedemikian mengerikan. Atau penyakit yang dideritanya membuat wajahnya kelihatan penuh kebencian?

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Luhan!"

Bentak Yunho nyaring, di luar dugaannya.

"...Apa yang dilakukan Sehun di pabrik pemintalan kapas itu?"

Luhan yang merasa sangat terkejut, tidak segera dapat mengucapkan kata-kata dari mulut nya.

"Aku... aku memintanya memeriksa mesin pintal yang rusak. Ia insinyur. Ia bisa—"

"Tanpa izinku kau minta putraku ikut campur urusan di pemintalan?" Yunho berusaha duduk "Ia sudah melepaskan haknya atas pemintalan Oh Gin ketika ia pergi dari rumah dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin ia ada di pabrik, mendekatinya sekalipun. Kau mengerti, perempuan?"

Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Matanya membeliak karena marah. Luhan takut melihat kemarahan Yunho dan memikirkan nyawanya.

"Yunho, tenanglah. Yang kulakukan hanya meminta Sehun memeriksa mesin yang rusak. Ia bukan ikut campur dalam bisnis di sana."

"Aku kenal anak itu. Ia akan mencari-cari kesalahan di sana, menasihatimu tentang bagaimana mengatur keuanganku."

Yunho menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, dan berbicara dengan suara melengking,

"...Kau dengar, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau tidak boleh memakai satu sen pun uang pemintalan itu tanpa seizinku."

Luhan serasa ingin menepis jari telunjuk yang diarahkan kepadanya itu, yang menuduhkan sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya.

"Tidak akan pernah," jawab Luhan jujur. "Sehun juga tidak pernah. Dan salah siapa itu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak cukup bijaksana menggema di ruangan yang steril dan berbalik menyerangnya. Beberapa menit lamanya Luhan merasa tidak dapat bernapas, hanya mampu melirik tubuh suaminya yang tak berdaya, yang sudah lemah, yang menyiratkan bahaya, seperti binatang jinak yang terluka dan kini berusaha menghancurkan siapa pun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Yunho memperdengarkan tawa yang mengerikan, kemudian ambruk di atas bantal.

"Itukah yang dikatakan Sehun padamu? Bahwa aku mengusirnya karena ia mempermalukanku dengan menghamili anak gadis keluarga Bae?"

Mata Luhan tertuju pada tangannya. Ujung jarinya terasa kaku, AC rumah sakit hanyalah sebagian penyebabnya. Telapak tangannya basah karena keringat.

"Tidak. Kami tidak bicara soal itu," kata Luhan jujur.

"Hmm, supaya kau tidak mendapat informasi yang salah, sebaiknya kuluruskan. Aku tidak menyuruh Sehun meninggalkan rumah selama dua belas tahun. Tetapi ia tahu aku marah sekali padanya, tetapi bukan karena ia menghamili gadis itu..."

Yunho tertawa terkekeh.

"...Aku sudah mengira ia bisa melakukan kenakalan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ia anak laki-laki. Mereka akan menidurinya bila dapat kesempatan, bukan?" Luhan membuang muka. Kata-kata Yunho bak tombak yang dihunjamkan ke tubuhnya.

"Kurasa memang demikian." Tawa Yunho makin nyaring.

"Percayalah padaku. Laki-laki akan melakukan apa pun, mengatakan apa saja, asal bisa menyusup ke balik rok seorang perempuan. Apalagi kalau gadis itu agak penurut."

Luhan memejamkan mata, ingin menghapus air matanya, ingin menghapus kata-kata Yunho, ingin menghapus perasaan malu yang menyergap dirinya.

"Tentu mereka tidak suka tertangkap basah seperti yang dialami Sehun. Ketika tuan Bae datang menemuiku dan mengatakan Sehun menghamili anak gadisnya, Irene, aku langsung mengatakan padanya Sehun akan menikahi putrinya. Itu tindakan terhormat yang harus dilakukan, bukan?"

"Ya."

Sakit rasanya harus mengucapkan kata itu.

"Hmm, tetapi anak bajingan itu berkata bukan ia yang menghamilinya. Benar-benar memalukan. Bukan karena Sehun tertangkap basah ketika membuka celananya, tetapi ia tidak mau mengakui kecerobohannya. Kemudian Sehun mengatakan padaku, bila aku memaksanya menikahi gadis itu, ia akan pergi dari rumah dan takkan pernah kembali."

Yunho menarik napas panjang, seakan ingatan akan peristiwa tersebut menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku harus melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku, bukan begitu, Luhan? Aku harus memaksanya menikahi gadis itu. Ia yang memutuskan pergi dari rumah setelah itu, bukan aku. Makanya, tak perlu mengasihani Sehun, apa pun yang dikatakannya padamu. Ia yang berbuat, ia yang harus menanggung akibat perbuatannya seumur hidupnya."

Yunho terdiam, beberapa saat Luhan hanya melempar pandang ke luar jendela. Bila ia berbalik, Yunho akan menangkap keputusasaan yang melanda perasaannya saat itu, Yunho pasti akan tahu. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaan, barulah Luhan kembali ke pinggir ranjang. Yunho memejamkan mata ketika Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh suaminya. Luhan mengira Yunho sudah tidur.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan beranjak meninggalkan kamar, tetapi secepat kilat Yunho mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Luhan terkejut dan merasa sesak napas.

"Kau tetap berperilaku sebagai istri kan, Luhan?"

Sorot mata Yunho yang berapi-api membuat Luhan takut sekali, juga pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau akan menyesal bila melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya sebagai istri yang tengah berduka, sangat sedih menyaksikan suaminya dalam keadaan sekarat."

Jari-jari Yunho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan yang rapuh sampai membuatnya merasa tulang pergelangannya mau remuk. Dari mana Yunho punya kekuatan seperti itu?

"Jangan bicara soal kematian, Yunho."

"Mengapa tidak? Itu kenyataannya. Tetapi kau harus ingat ini."

Kembali Yunho berusaha duduk. Air ludah terkumpul di ujung bibirnya yang biru ketika ia mendengus pada Luhan.

"Sampai aku mati pun, kau tetap istriku. Dan sebaiknya kau berperilaku seperti itu."

"Aku berjanji," kata Luhan, yang mengucapkan janji dengan panik, dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Maksudku, aku akan bersikap seperti itu."

"Pernah terpikir ingin melanggar hukum Tuhan?"

"Tidak."

"Misalnya berzina?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau istriku."

"Ya."

"Sebaiknya kaucamkan itu."

Sesudah itu kekuatan Yunho lenyap. Kembali ia jatuh terkulai di bantalnya, sesak napas. Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Yunho, lalu lari ke pintu. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu tetapi hati nuraninya menegurnya, dan ia segera memanggil perawat.

"Suami saya," katanya dengan napas megap-megap. "Saya...saya kira ia perlu disuntik. Ia sangat kacau."

"Kami akan menanganinya, Nyonya Oh," jawab perawat itu ramah. "Kalau boleh saya bicara, Anda kelihatan sangat letih. Sebaiknya Anda pulang saja dulu."

Berdebar-debar. Ia gemetar ketakutan. Mengapa ia merasa demikian takut pada suaminya sendiri?

"Saya rasa, ya." Junmyeon melangkah keluar dari lift ketika Luhan akan masuk.

"Luhan, ada apa?" Junmyeon terkejut melihat air mukanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mau ke pemintalan. Ada masalah di sana, tetapi jangan beritahu Yunho soal kepergianku. Ia sedang kacau."

Dengan napas tak beraturan, Luhan menyandarkan diri ke dinding lift, seakan itu tempat persembunyian yang aman baginya dari ancaman teror yang menakutkan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu..."

"Tidak usah," jawab Luhan, sambil menggeleng saat pintu lift mulai tertutup. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat temui Yunho. Ia membutuhkanmu."

Pintu lift tertutup di antara mereka. Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangan, menekan kesedihan yang dirasakannya mulai menyesakkan tenggorokannya.

"Tuhan, oh, Tuhan," rintihnya, tidak menyangka Yunho bisa begitu menakutkan.

Perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Tubuhnya panas-dingin. Luhan berusaha menguatkan diri untuk berjalan di sepanjang lobi lantai satu rumah sakit tanpa sedikit pun kelihatan dalam keadaan tertekan. Ketika sampai di mobil, gemetar tubuhnya berkurang. Dengan jendela mobil terbuka, Luhan mengemudikan mobil menyusuri tepi sungai.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba kembali di pabrik pemintalan kapas, sinar matahari sore yang sudah condong ke Barat masuk menyinari lantai melalui jendela yang terletak jauh tinggi di tembok. Luhan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Pabrik sudah ditinggalkan para pekerja, hanya ada Sehun, yang telentang di lantai, satu kaki ditekuk, mengamati kerja mesin pemintal. Sehun sedang memukul besi mesin. Suaranya yang nyaring menggema, menenggelamkan suara langkah kaki Luhan.

"Ke mana orang-orang?"

Suara besi beradu berhenti. Kepala Sehun muncul dari balik salah satu peralatan dan ia duduk. Disekanya keringat di dahinya dengan saputangan.

"Hai, aku tidak mendengar kau datang. Aku menyuruh orang-orang pulang satu jam lebih cepat. Tak ada yang bisa mereka kerjakan selama aku membetulkan mesin ini."

Sehun mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke balik bahu, ke mesin yang tengah diperbaikinya.

"...Debu di mana-mana. Kalau ada kabel yang tidak beres di ruangan ini, bisa berbahaya."

Seharusnya Luhan memarahi Sehun yang menyuruh para karyawan pulang lebih cepat, karena Sehun tidak berhak melakukan hal itu, tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Sewaktu mengemudi mobil tadi, Luhan yakin keputusan yang dibuat Yunho diambil karena ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Tindakan yang dilakukan tanpa izin darinya adalah hal yang sangat dibenci Yunho.

Tetapi Luhan membela diri, bila Yunho tidak tahu, itu tidak akan menyakiti hatinya. Pada akhirnya, apa yang baik untuk pemintalan Oh Gin adalah apa yang Yunho ingin Luhan lakukan. Luhan berjongkok di dekat Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu masalahnya?"

"Ya, dan cukup rumit."

"Bisa diperbaiki?"

"Sementara."

Sehun menarik napas dan menyeka keringat di alis dengan lengan baju.

"Bagaimana kondisi _Daddy_ hari ini?"

Mengingat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan rumah sakit membuat Luhan menggigil.

"Tidak terlalu baik. Hampir sama saja."

Sehun mengamati Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin memperlihatkan perasaannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan bertanya,

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku kepanasan dan badanku kotor untuk makan." Memang benar, badan Sehun kotor. Wajahnya berminyak dan berkeringat. Membuat giginya jadi kelihatan lebih putih ketika ia tersenyum. "Lagi pula, aku tak mau membuang waktu."

Luhan tersenyum lalu merogoh kantong kertas putih.

"Kubawakan makan siang untukmu. Kau tidak perlu berhenti bekerja, kau bisa meminum makan siang ini."

Luhan memasukkan sedotan ke gelas plastik.

"Apa ini?"

Luhan menyerahkan gelas tinggi dan dingin itu ke tangan Sehun, lalu berdiri.

"Choco Bubble Tea."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **19 Januari 2017**

 **Hmm, masih pada minatkah baca remake ini?**

 **Ku merasa peminatnya menurun, yang review dikit, haha, makanya jadi gak semangat update remake ini, tapi... bakal aku lanjut kok, cuman...**

 **Hehe**

 **See Ya!**

 **Thankyou:**

 **RK 5 ,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **exo12 , Guest ,** **Hannie222** **,** **Seravin509** **,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **misslah ,** **Ita Daiki ,** **Oh My95L** **, P** **ark RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **, rly ,** **oh biji7**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	6. Chapter 6

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun mengamati Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin memperlihatkan perasaannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"_

 _"Belum. Aku kepanasan dan badanku kotor untuk makan."_

 _Memang benar, badan Sehun kotor. Wajahnya berminyak dan berkeringat. Membuat giginya jadi kelihatan lebih putih ketika ia tersenyum._

 _"Lagi pula, aku tak mau membuang waktu."_

 _Luhan tersenyum lalu merogoh kantong kertas putih._

 _"Kubawakan makan siang untukmu. Kau tidak perlu berhenti bekerja, kau bisa meminum makan siang ini."_

 _Luhan memasukkan sedotan ke gelas plastik._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _Luhan menyerahkan gelas tinggi dan dingin itu ke tangan Sehun, lalu berdiri._

 _"Choco Bubble Tea."_

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 6

.

.

.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Brengsek, mana aku tahu_.

Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri ketika berada di kamar mandi dan hendak menyalakan keran air. Ia melepas pakaiannya yang berkeringat, penuh minyak dan debu. Ia menyeruput minumannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Pertama, Choco Bubble Tea. Jelas, itu tawaran persahabatan sebagai tanda berdamai.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Sepanjang sore Luhan tinggal di pemintalan. Ia bilang akan menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, tetapi ternyata ia lebih banyak berlutut di samping Sehun dan menanyakan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantunya. Luhan segera memberikan perkakas kepada Sehun tiap kali Sehun menjulurkan tangan._

 _"Kau lihat Kyungsoo hari ini?" tanya Luhan._

 _"Tidak. Kaulihat?"_

 _"Tidak. Kemarin ia kelihatan depresi sekali. Aku takut itu gara-gara ia kini tahu keadaan Yunho yang memburuk."_

 _"Mungkin. Tetapi bisa saja karena sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jongin."_

 _"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"_

 _"Tolong berikan obeng itu lagi."_

 _"Yang gagang merah atau kuning?"_

 _"Merah. Karena pagi tadi, ketika ia mengeluarkan kuda untukku, Jongin kelihatan pendiam sekali."_

 _"Mungkin kau mengintimidasinya."_

 _"Oh, Tuhan, aku ingin melakukan hal itu."_

 _Meskipun kelihatan tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Luhan tidak memberi komentar. Karena lantai pabrik sangat berdebu, Luhan duduk di bangku dekat Sehun—terlalu dekat. Meskipun kepala Sehun ada di kolong mesin, meskipun tidak langsung melihat wajah Luhan, ia tetap menyadari keberadaannya. Aroma tubuhnya seperti memenuhi seluruh ruangan, seperti hawa panas petang itu._

 _Di balik pakaiannya, butir-butir keringat mengucur deras. Tetapi ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan, rasanya sejuk dan kering. Ingin Sehun menempelkan tangan itu ke wajah, leher, dan dadanya. Sambil mengumpat karena teringat peristiwa petang itu, Sehun menyeruput minumannya lagi. Itu baru sebagian dari tubuhnya yang ia ingin disentuh tangan Luhan. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luhan banyak bicara. Ketika hampir tiba di pintu gerbang, Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata,_

 _"Aku akan minta Minseok menunda makan malam supaya kau bisa beristirahat. Kusiapkan minuman untukmu. Apa yang kau suka?"_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Yang diinginkannya dari Luhan saat itu adalah penjelasan mengapa mendadak ia bersikap ramah padanya. Apakah Yunho memintanya melakukan hal itu? Atau ini memang gagasannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan bersikap seperti ibu tiri yang berusaha mengambil hati anak tirinya?

Hmmm, apa pun siasatnya, ia takkan berhasil, batin Sehun sambil melangkah ke bawah pancuran air. Ia takkan pernah menganggap Luhan sebagai ibu tirinya, dan andai Luhan menganggap ia bisa berperilaku seperti itu, berarti ia tidak ingat sama sekali pengalaman di musim panas itu.

 _Musim panas._

Mengingat peristiwa itu saja sudah membuat jantung Sehun berdebar-debar. Sehun memaki dirinya. Dua belas tahun kemudian, ia masih saja bertingkah seperti orang tolol. Hei, Sehun, laki-laki yang patah hati. Hah! Ia tidak pernah mendapat kesulitan dengan perempuan kecuali saat harus melepaskan diri dari perempuan yang membosankannya. Apakah aneh bila perasaannya terhadap Luhan muncul bak air bah?

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Siang malam Sehun berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Luhan masih di bawah umur, ya Tuhan. Lima belas tahun! Kau hanya cari masalah, Sehun. Masalah besar. Namun setiap menunggu Luhan di pinggir hutan, ia cemas kalau-kalau Luhan tidak datang._

 _Kecemasannya tidak hilang, sampai ia melihat Luhan berdiri di antara pepohonan yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. Namun suatu hari, di hari terakhir itu, matahari tidak bersinar._

 _Hari itu...turun hujan._

 _Matahari bersinar cerah saat ia meninggalkan rumah. Hari itu, bahkan lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya, ia sangat ingin berjumpa dengan Luhan. Ia dan ayahnya bertengkar pagi itu. Sehun muak melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia tidak punya kekuataan untuk menentangnya. Ia merasa harus berbicara dengan Luhan. Luhan akan mendengarkannya. Luhan sudah menunggunya di sana, duduk di bawah pohon sambil melipat kaki. Wajahnya terangkat ketika melihat Sehun bergegas mendekatinya._

 _Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan, memegang kedua pipinya lalu mencium bibirnya. Lidahnya dijulurkan masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, menemukan mata air manis yang sangat berbeda dari kepahitan yang baru dialaminya bersama ayahnya. Ciuman Luhan selalu melayang jauh dari kemuraman yang menyelimuti rumahnya yang cantik. Ketika pada akhirnya ia mengakhiri ciumannya, ia bergumam,_

 _"Oh, Tuhan, betapa senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu."_

 _Kemudian kembali ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Perlahan-lahan, tanpa basa-basi, ia merebahkan Luhan ke tanah, di atas rumpunan lembut tanaman pakis dan lumut. Tanpa melawan, Luhan berbaring dan Sehun ikut di sampingnya, menyilangkan salah satu pahanya ke tubuh Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kepala dan memandanginya. Mata Luhan yang keabua-buan memancarkan keteduhan di balik bulu matanya. Bibirnya basah dan memesona karena ciumannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai seperti untaian benang sutra yang terhampar di padang hijau. Angin yang bertiup menerpa pipinya dengan lembut._

 _"Kau cantik sekali," bisik Sehun. Ia membungkuk dan mencium kelopak mata Luhan._

 _"Kau juga tampan." Sehun menggeleng, menyangkal._

 _"Aku bajingan egois. Kaupikir aku ini siapa, datang menemuimu seperti ini, menciumimu, merasa yakin kau bersedia dicium, bahkan tanpa berbasa-basi lebih dulu? Mengapa kau biarkan aku melakukan semua ini padamu?"_

 _Tangan Luhan yang mulus terangkat dan menepis rambut yang jatuh di dekat alis._

 _"Karena kau butuh aku seperti ini hari ini,"_

 _Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan bahu Luhan. Luhan meletakkan tangannya pada leher Sehun._

 _"Kau benar. Daddy dan aku bertengkar hebat pagi tadi."_

 _"Aku sedih mendengarnya."_

 _"Begitu pun aku, Lu."_

 _Suara Sehun terdengar parau, nada suara orang yang sangat putus asa._

 _"...Mengapa ia dan aku tidak bisa saling menyayangi? Atau saling menyukai?"_

 _"Kau tidak bisa?"_

 _Sehun diam, mencari jawaban yang pas. Ia paham, betapa pentingnya bersikap begitu._

 _"Tidak. Kami tidak bisa. Sedikit pun. Aku sangat membenci situasi ini."_

 _"Coba ceritakan keadaannya padaku."_

 _"Ia menikah dengan ibuku untuk mendapatkan nama baik dan uang. Ia tidak mencintainya dan Ibu tahu hal itu. Ayahku orang yang harus disalahkan atas ketidakbahagiaan ibuku selama hidupnya dan menyebabkan ia mati muda. Maksudku, Ibu meninggal karena sakit hati. Dan ayahku tidak menyukaiku karena aku tahu perbuatannya dan ia tidak tahan melihat sikapku. Banyak orang yang berhasil dibodohinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menipu putranya sendiri dan itulah yang menyulut kemarahannya."_

 _Jari-jari Luhan yang menenangkan itu terus mengelus rambut Sehun._

 _"Mungkin kau terlalu menghakiminya. Bagaimanapun ia manusia biasa. Ia juga bisa berbuat kekeliruan..."_

 _Luhan mengelus leher Sehun dan menekan ringan rahangnya sampai Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya._

 _"...Kurasa kau agak picik. Maafkan aku mengatakan hal ini. Kau menuntut kesempurnaan dan tidak bisa menerima kegagalan dalam dirimu sendiri. Kau mengharapkan hal yang sama dari orang lain dan itu tidak adil, Sehun. Kita semua kan hanya manusia biasa..."_

 _Luhan mengelus bibir Sehun dengan ujung jarinya._

 _"...Aku sedih mendengar hubunganmu dengan ayahmu tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Seburuk apa pun ayahku, aku tidak bisa berbuat buruk padanya, kecuali menyayanginya. Alasannya, terutama, karena ia sangat membutuhkan cinta..."_

 _Luhan tersenyum ceria pada Sehun. "...Bersabarlah. Bertahun-tahun sudah ayahmu hidup dengan cara begitu. Tidak mudah menerima perubahan." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. "Tapi aku kagum kau berani mempertahankan prinsipmu, meskipun sikapmu menyulut kemarahan ayahmu."_

 _Perlahan Sehun tersenyum, penuh kelembutan. "Kau sungguh istimewa, kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap semua itu baik? Hmm, kenapa setiap kali bersamamu aku tidak merasakan kegelapan, tidak kehilangan harapan? Kenapa aku selalu merasa punya jalan keluar ketika bersamamu? Dan aku merasa kau juga bisa menegurku, mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku?"_

 _Kegembiraan yang dirasakan Luhan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun jelas terpancar. Mata Luhan meredup karena perasaan malu._

 _"Betulkah aku melakukan semua hal itu untukmu?"_

 _Mata Sehun yang keemasan melembut. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan, dan menindihnya. Sehun menegang._

 _"Banyak hal yang kau lakukan untukku,"_

 _Ujar Sehun parau, sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan. Mata Luhan membeliak, tubuhnya gemetar. Sambil mengumpat dirinya, Sehun menjauh._

 _"Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku."_

 _Sambil meraih Sehun, Luhan berkata, "Bukan soal itu."_

 _Luhan mengangkat tangan dan memperlihatkan kulitnya yang meremang._

 _"Udaranya lebih dingin. Kurasa mau hujan."_

 _Kata-kata itu belum lama meluncur keluar dari bibir Luhan, titik hujan sudah jatuh menimpa wajahnya. Sehun menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan punggung dan menatap awan tebal di langit. Titik hujan jatuh makin cepat dan deras. Keduanya tertawa girang seperti anak-anak ketika merebahkan diri di tanah dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuh mereka._

 _Badai yang mengamuk di musim panas itu perlahan mereda, hujan yang tadinya lebat kini tinggal titik-titik air gerimis. Sehun menopang tubuh dengan siku dan memandanginya. Wajah Luhan tetap cantik biarpun tidak memakai kosmetik. Ia malah kelihatan segar dan memikat. Mata Sehun tertuju ke leher Luhan, dan turun lagi. Napasnya memburu. Blus putih yang dikenakan Luhan basah kuyub dan membentuk buah dadanya. Hari ini Luhan tidak memakai bra. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Suara Luhan rendah dan parau karena perasaan malu._

 _"Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang cantik untuk kupakai. Kupikir... bila aku tidak memakai apa-apa, jadi kelihatan tidak terlalu jelek... aku..."_

 _Luhan seperti mau menangis dan melipat tangannya di dada._

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud..."_

 _"Ssst," ujar Sehun, perlahan menurunkan tangan Luhan ke samping._

 _Beberapa saat lamanya, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di sekeliling mereka hanyalah suara titik hujan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kagum. Blus yang basah itu memperlihatkan segalanya, payudara yang lembut, puncaknya yang menegang._

 _"Kurasa, kudengar suara petir," bisik Luhan dengan tubuh gemetar. Sehun mengangkat tangan dan memegang kemejanya yang basah._

 _"Bukan. Itu suara debar jantungku."_

 _Sehun membungkuk dan menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan manis, sangat penuh kelembutan. Perlahan lidahnya menjilat ujung-ujung bibir Luhan, dengan lembut menelusuri garis bibirnya. Telinga Sehun menangkap suara mendesah yang keluar dari tenggorokan Luhan._

 _"Oh, Lu," desah Sehun._

 _Ciuman pun berubah. Tidak lagi lembut. Sehun memiringkan bibir di atas bibir Luhan, berusaha membukanya. Lidahnya dijulurkan masuk ke mulutnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan, makin rapat, sesenti demi sesenti, pelan-pelan, sampai akhirnya tangannya diletakkan di pinggang Luhan, agak mencengkeram, kemudian pelan-pelan naik, sampai akhirnya mencapai buah dada Luhan._

 _Seumur hidup Sehun, tidak pernah ia merasakan memegang payudara perempuan seperti payudara Luhan yang belum tumbuh sepenuhnya, terasa demikian nikmat di tangannya. Digenggamnya bagian yang lembut itu, diremas, dan dipijatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Ia mengeksplorasi payudara itu dengan ekstra lembut agar Luhan tidak terkejut, namun dengan piawai membangkitkan sensualitas Luhan agar ia ikut merespons._

 _Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun, setiap gerakan tanpa disengaja menimbulkan rangsangan dan semakin membangkitkan hasrat. Ketika jari-jari Sehun menyentuh puncak payudaranya, Luhan melengkungkan punggung dan mendesah lembut. Bagian tubuh yang sensitif itu mencuat. Jari-jari Sehun terus mempermainkannya dengan hati-hati sampai puncak itu mengeras. Sementara jarinya sibuk dengan payudara, lidahnya sibuk menjilati langit-langit mulut Luhan. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya tanpa disadarinya dan napasnya yang panas lagi memburu menerpa wajah dan leher Luhan._

 _Tangan Sehun membuka kancing blus Luhan paling bawah, dan kancing-kancing lainnya dengan cepat. Luhan tercekat dan memegang tangan dan baju basah yang dipegang Sehun._

 _"Sehun, jangan,"_

 _Bisik Luhan, yang sebenarnya berarti ya. Luhan menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Giginya menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"Sayang, oh, sayangku," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, menyentuhnya."_

 _Bibir Sehun kembali menciumi bibir Luhan dengan gerakan mengisap._

 _Sehun merasa seperti mendapat kehidupan dan cinta dari Luhan ketika berhasil membuka blusnya dan menggenggam payudara Luhan yang lembut. Ketika telapak tangannya merasakan kelembutan payudara itu, Sehun tersulut gelora, yang lebih panas, lebih menggebu, hampir sulit dikendalikan, yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ia pernah merasakan dorongan seks dalam hidupnya._

 _Dan ia menyadari seketika itu, tak ada perempuan mana pun di dunia yang bisa membuatnya merasa menjadi laki-laki sejati, seperti yang dirasakannya saat itu. Ia telah menemukan orangnya, perempuan yang membuat dirinya menjadi laki-laki sejati. Sehun mengelus, mendorong payudara Luhan tinggi-tinggi dengan tangannya, membelai puncaknya dengan ibu jari. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya beberapa sentimeter, lalu mencium tenggorokan dan leher Luhan._

 _Kemudian ia mengulum salah satu puncak yang kemerahan itu dan mengisapnya dengan lembut. Luhan mengerang. Ia merenggut rambut Sehun dan memegang kepala pria tersebut erat-erat. Jiwa Sehun dipenuhi gelora cinta ketika mendengar Luhan mendesah nikmat karena apa yang dilakukannya dengan penuh cinta untuk Luhan. Luhan agak menaikkan lutut, nalurinya memintanya melakukan hal itu, tanpa disadarinya. Sehun mengelus lutut Luhan yang telanjang. Kakinya yang panjang lagi mulus terasa halus sekali ketika tangannya mengelusnya sampai jauh ke atas. Rok dari bahan katun yang dikenakan Luhan sama sekali tidak menghalangi Sehun. Ia tidak mau berhenti untuk memuaskan keinginannya sampai ia berhasil meyentuh celana dalam Luhan. Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya lebih tinggi, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sehun._

 _"Sehun... Sehun."_

 _Rintihan Luhan menyiratkan kenikmatan sekaligus ketakutan; yang keduanya dipahami Sehun._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."_

 _Sentuhan tangan Sehun terasa selembut kapas. Ia terus membelai dan mengelus, sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Luhan. Jari-jari Sehun mengelus kewanitaan Luhan._

 _"Oh, Tuhan,"_

 _Desah Sehun, menenggelamkan bibimya di leher Luhan._

 _"Kau begitu cantik."_

 _Jari-jari Sehun terus mempermainkan, membuka, dan menemukan. Ketika Luhan menggeliat-geliatkan tubuh, Sehun tahu ia berhasil menemukan sumber keajaibannya. Dengan piawai ia agak menekan, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran, dan mengelus bagian tubuh itu sampai terdengar suara mengerang dari tenggorokan Luhan, dengan kepala terkulai ke belakang. Suara rintihan Luhan berbaur dengan gemerisik angin dan hujan yang jatuh membasahi pepohonan._

 _Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan, yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, tidak menyadari ekspresinya. Dilihatnya mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap ketika ia menyadarkan Luhan dan perlahan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata, lepas dari cengkeraman kenikmatan yang menghanyutkan itu. Kenyataan menimbulkan kebingungan. Luhan menurunkan roknya yang terlipat-lipat sampai pinggang._

 _"Sehun?"_

 _Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan nada tinggi._

 _"Sehun, apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Peluk aku. Aku takut sekali."_

 _Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, seperti hendak memberi perlindungan pada Luhan. Sehun mendekapnya erat-erat, tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepala Luhan. Ia mengecup lembut seluruh wajah Luhan dan menenangkannya._

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atas dirimu?"_

 _Letupan emosi di hatinya membuat suaranya terdengar parau. Luhan mencari-cari mata Sehun, memerhatikan bibir Sehun, menyentuhnya, seperti orang yang mengagumi keindahan yang dimiliki Sehun dan apa yang baru saja diperkenalkan pria itu padanya._

 _"Tapi kau tidak...maksudku...kau tidak...berada dalam tubuhku."_

 _Sambil mendesah lirih, Sehun menekankan dahinya ke dahi Luhan._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Tetapi aku ingin sekali. Aku ingin berada jauh di dalam tubuhmu, memenuhi dirimu dengan diriku, memberimu segala yang kupunya."_

 _Sehun mencium Luhan, seakan tengah bercinta, menciumi bibir Luhan dengan lidahnya, memasukkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam mulut Luhan. Tetapi ciuman itu malah makin mengingatkannya pada apa yang tak boleh dilakukannya, lalu ia melepaskannya. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya bercampur air hujan. Sehun menyeka air mata dari pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya._

 _"Jangan menangis."_

 _Sehun bangkit dan menarik Luhan berdiri juga, mendekapnya erat-erat. Luhan masih saja menangis._

 _"Mengapa kau menangis, Lu?"_

 _Oh, Tuhan, andai ia sampai melanggar janjinya dan melukai Luhan, ia takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya._

 _Apakah Luhan takut dengannya sekarang?_

 _"Katakan, kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _"Kau takkan datang menemuiku lagi. Setelah peristiwa hari ini. Setelah apa yang kulakukan, kau akan menganggapku perempuan murahan."_

 _Kelegaan menyelimuti hati Sehun._

 _"Oh, sayangku," bisik Sehun sambil mendekap tubuh Luhan lebih erat ke tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Perlahan-lahan Luhan mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sehun._

 _"Kau mencintaiku?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sehun._

 _Karena ia tahu itulah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Luhan. Andai ia tidak mencintainya, mereka masih akan berbaring di rerumputan dan ia akan memuaskan hasratnya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan datang ke sini lagi besok."_

 _Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat, menciuminya sampai Luhan sesak napas. Kemudian, sambil mendekapnya seakan Luhan sudah menjadi miliknya, Sehun berbisik di telinganya,_

 _"Kita hampir melewati batas, Lu."_

 _Sehun agak menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan, mencari-cari mata Luhan._

 _"Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud, bukan?"_

 _"Tentu saja!" jawab Luhan sambil terisak pelan. "Aku tahu, apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita takkan ada masa depan."_

 _"Bukan tidak ada masa depan. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar. Malam ini."_

 _"Malam ini? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku akan mencari cara bagaimana supaya kita bisa berkencan dengan pantas, berada di antara orang banyak, tidak lagi bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini." Luhan memeluk lengan atas Sehun._

 _"Jangan, Sehun, jangan lakukan hal itu. Biarkan seperti sekarang ini, selama kita bisa."_

 _"Aku bisa mati kalau begini terus."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Bila berduaan saja seperti ini, sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan apa yang sudah kumulai."_

 _Luhan terdiam dan membisu beberapa saat, hanya memandangi tenggorokan Sehun sementara jarinya menelusuri kerah kemeja Sehun. Luhan membasahi bibir._

 _"Sehun, aku tidak keberatan bila kau... Aku bersedia bila kau ingin me..." Dengan jari telunjuk Sehun menaikkan dagu Luhan._

 _"Tidak." Suara Sehun tenang tetapi berwibawa._

 _"...Aku tidak suka main sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Aku tidak suka memperumit masalah, mengambil risiko menyakitimu, dengan bercinta denganmu..."_

 _Ia menundukkan wajah hendak mencium Luhan yang tak jauh darinya. Sehun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengembuskan napas, dan mengertakkan gigi. Ketika membuka mata kembali, Sehun berkata,_

 _"...Aku ingin sekali. Oh Tuhan. Aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Tetapi seperti yang kukatakan padamu, aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti hatimu."_

 _"Ya, dan aku percaya padamu."_

 _"Kalau begitu serahkan segalanya padaku. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku akan membereskan segalanya, jadi kita tidak perlu bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini lagi."_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _Perasaan cemas itu masih terpancar di wajah Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, bukan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Aku yakin. Besok aku akan membawa berita baik. Besok, sayangku. Di sini. Di tempat kita berada ini."_

 _Tangan Sehun mendekap wajah Luhan. "Oh, Tuhan, Lu, cium aku lagi."_

 _Bibir Sehun mencari-cari bibir Luhan, tetapi ciumannya hanya ciuman kecil. Ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa memenuhi janjinya. Ia ingin menikahi Luhan, dan tak peduli apa pun risikonya._

 _"Besok, besok,"_

 _kata Sehun berulang-ulang sambil mundur, merentangkan tangannya, sampai akhirnya ujung jari mereka berpisah. Sehun lari menembus hutan di bawah rintik hujan ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya, ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah..._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Bodoh!"

Ucap Sehun pada dirinya di depan cermin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya jadi kabur, yang tepat menggambarkan dirinya setelah peristiwa dua belas tahun yang lalu itu.

"Apa yang membuatku berpikir sepolos itu, mengira segalanya berjalan sesuai rencanamu?"

Ia menghabiskan minumannya, membiarkan cairan itu menuruni tenggorokannya tanpa menikmati rasanya sedikit pun. Ia hanya menyesali es batu yang mencair itu mengurangi rasa bourbonnya. Ia teringat apa yang terjadi malam itu ketika ia menemui ayahnya di ruang kerja, meminta waktu untuk bicara. Seperti racun yang masih mengendap, kebencian dan kemarahan menyelimuti dirinya setiap kali ia ingat ketololan dirinya yang begitu percaya diri.

Betapa bodohnya. Betapa tololnya.

 _"Daddy, aku sudah menemukan gadis yang ingin kunikahi."_

 _"Pasti kau bisa menemukannya," jawab Yunho sambil memindahkan cerutunya dari sudut bibir yang satu ke sudut lainnya. "Tuan Bae meneleponku tadi malam. Irene hamil. Sudah tiga atau empat bulan. Ia bilang, mata putrinya sampai bengkak karena menangis sebab kau tidak datang lagi menemuinya. Selamat, anakku. Kau sebentar lagi menjadi suami dan ayah."_

Sampai detik ini kata-kata ayahnya itu masih sangat dibencinya sampai ke tulang sumsum. Kata-kata bajingan yang penuh kebencian, manipulasi, kelicikan. Dan Luhan, Luhan-nya yang dijumpainya di tepi sungai di bawah rintik hujan, kini menjadi istri ayahnya. Dengan Yunho, Luhan memberikan bibirnya yang manis, payudaranya, pahanya. Sehun menutup mata dengan telapak tangan, sementara ingatan akan kebersamaannya dengan Luhan melintas seperti film di benaknya. Membayangkan semua itu saja Sehun merasa hampir tidak sanggup. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Celakanya, tak ada benda apa pun yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Terima kasih kembali."

" _Oppa_ bilang pemanggang rotinya rusak. Dia ingin memperbaikinya tetapi sibuk bekerja di pemintalan. Kau mau melakukannya untukku. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang bisa memperbaikinya."

Jongin menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan meja kerja di garasi, tempat alat-alat kecil disimpan.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jongin berhenti bekerja dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi. Kulitnya kelihatan lembut dan halus seperti bunga magnolia yang tengah merekah. Hasrat menyergap Jongin seperti palu bom. Ia berbalik seketika.

"Mengapa aku harus marah padamu?"

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas dan duduk di anak tangga paling atas. Dengan resah, jari-jarinya mempermainkan ikat pinggang yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam sampai dagunya hampir menyentuh dada.

"Karena aku menciummu kemarin," jawab Kyungsoo lembut. "Sejak kejadian itu, kau marah padaku."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak marah."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mau menatap wajahku?"

Jongin menatapnya kemudian. Suara Kyungsoo yang bernada tinggi, penuh kemarahan, memaksa Jongin mengangkat kepala dan memandang Kyungsoo tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu marah atau meninggikan suaranya tanpa alasan. Kecil kemungkinan Kyungsoo berani balik menatapnya. Air muka Kyungsoo kelihatan seperti ekspresi perempuan yang merasa direndahkan. Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku memandangmu sekarang."

"Matamu menghindariku. Matamu tak pernah memandangiku lagi. Kenapa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo, sambil turun dari tangga dan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai wajahku lagi?"

Mata Jongin nanar menatap Kyungsoo, mulai dari rambutnya yang halus kecokelatan sampai ke kakinya yang ramping mengenakan sandal. Ketika sekali lagi matanya tertuju pada wajah gadis itu, Jongin berkata dengan suara parau,

"Bukan, Kyung, aku sangat suka memandangimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tetapi sesaat senyumnya memudar.

"Benarkah gara-gara aku ingin menciummu? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Jongin menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke paha, mengeringkan telapak tangannya yang basah pada celana jinsnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. "Kurasa, aku melakukan kesalahan. Perempuan yang kulihat di televisi mencium kekasihnya lama. Mereka saling memiringkan kepala. Aku rasa mereka membuka mulut ketika berciuman."

Sekujur tubuh Jongin bergetar. "Kyung," katanya parau, "Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu dengan pria."

"Kau bukan pria biasa, namamu Jongin."

"Benar, kau tidak boleh bicara soal ingin menciumku."

Kyungsoo kelihatan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada hal antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang...yang belum menikah, tidak boleh dibicarakan."

"Boleh melakukannya, tetapi tidak boleh membicarakannya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo, semakin bingung. Jongin tertawa, meskipun tengah mengungkapkan hal serius. Rupanya Kyungsoo lebih cerdik darinya.

"Seperti itulah."

Kyungsoo menggelayut di badan Jongin dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ketika hendak menatap wajah Jongin.

"Kalau begitu tak perlu kita membicarakannya. Kita berciuman saja."

Suara Kyungsoo sehalus napasnya yang menerpa kerongkongan Jongin. Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal itu juga."

"Kenapa?"

Kemarahan seperti menyayat-nyayat sekujur tubuhnya. Ia harus mengeraskan hati untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan dengan hati-hati menurunkannya ke samping.

"Karena tidak boleh."

Jongin kembali ke meja dan mengambil pelana yang sedang dibersihkannya ketika Kyungsoo masuk mencarinya. Dengan sedih Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang keluar dari bengkel dan berjalan ke halaman. Ia mengambil pemanggang roti, benda yang dijadikan alasan untuk menemui Jongin, dan kembali ke rumah. Ketika melihat mobil Luhan memasuki pekarangan, Kyungsoo berhenti.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Kyung. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda itu di halaman?"

Luhan bertanya, sambil menunjuk pemanggang roti.

"Jongin memperbaikinya untuk Bibi. Aku baru mau masuk rumah."

Gaya bicara Kyungsoo menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin? Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Ia baik-baik saja, kurasa. Sikapnya aneh kadang-kadang."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin menjadi temanku lagi."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Benar. Sejak aku menciumnya." Luhan menghentikan langkah.

"Kau menciumnya?" Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan cemas, berharap tak ada orang yang mendengar pernyataan itu dan lega Sehun tak ada di sekitar situ.

"Ya." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan polos dan tenang ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak kesal. "Aku mencintainya."

"Kau mengungkapkan itu padanya?"

"Ya. Tidak baikkah?"

"Tidak baik, ya."

Luhan tahu ia harus memilih kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Ini cinta pertama Kyungsoo, barangkali ini cinta monyet. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan dengan hati-hati tetapi tidak membuatnya takut?

"Mungkin kau terlalu terburu-buru. Barangkali kau membuat Jongin terkejut. Jangan-jangan dia yang ingin menciummu terlebih dahulu."

"Kurasa ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu dan aku sudah tidak sabar."

Luhan tersenyum. "Beri waktu untuknya, kurasa nanti ia akan melakukannya."

"Menurutmu, Sehun akan melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menciummu. Ia ingin menciummu."

Beberapa detik dalam enam puluh detik yang sama, Luhan terkesima.

"Kyung, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa ia selalu memandangimu?"

Bibir Luhan terasa kering. "Oh ya?"

"Setiap kali, di saat kau tidak melihatnya. Dan kata-katanya begitu tajam padamu waktu di pemintalan kapas."

"Bukan kepadaku. Kepada setiap orang, para pekerja, para penanam kapas, dan juga kepada ayahmu."

"Tetapi kau yang memintanya. Aku rasa, ia awalnya tidak mau, bukan?"

Luhan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, setelah Sehun memperbaiki mesin pintal. Sepanjang petang, Luhan memikirkan cara untuk membangun kembali hubungannya dengan Sehun dan mengira telah berhasil melakukannya. Namun sekembalinya ke rumah, sesudah mandi dan duduk untuk makan malam bersama, Sehun malah menunjukkan sikap makin bermusuhan dengannya. Luhan tidak tahan menerima kenyataan itu. Kendati kemajuan yang dicapainya sedikit, Luhan tidak mau menyerah.

Selama makan malam dan sesudahnya, waktu mereka duduk di ruang tamu bersama Minseok dan Kyungsoo, Luhan berusaha bersikap ramah pada Sehun, sehingga Sehun tak lagi memandang Luhan dengan wajah bermusuhan. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian meminta tolong Sehun memeriksa beberapa mesin lainnya, yang dirasanya perlu diperiksa. Dengan sikap enggan, Sehun mengiakan permintaan Luhan. Selama tiga hari penuh Sehun bekerja keras di pabrik, sebagaimana pekerja yang makan gaji.

"Aku bersyukur, Sehun ada di sini memberi bantuan sementara ayahmu sakit. Ia bekerja keras sekali."

"Kau juga. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Luhan memang merasa letih. Sangat letih. Ia masih harus bersikap sangat hati-hati terhadap Sehun, berharap komunikasi yang berhasil dijalin di antara mereka tidak mengarah ke hubungan yang intim. Dan Yunho. Caci makinya makin pedas setiap kali Luhan menjenguknya, yang paling sedikit sekali sehari, dua kali bila ia merasa mampu menghadapinya. Ia tidak memberitahu Yunho perihal pekerjaan yang dilakukan Sehun di pemintalan karena tahu Yunho pasti tidak akan setuju.

"Aku memang merasa letih," kata Luhan pada Kyungsoo. "Soal Jongin," katanya, kembali pada topik pembicaraan, "Mungkin perasaannya sedang buruk. Jangan terlalu memaksanya. Biasanya pria tidak suka diperlakukan begitu. Kurasa, kalau kalian nanti mau berciuman lagi, biarkan ia yang berinisiatif, jangan kau."

"Kurasa begitu," gumam Kyungsoo, sambil menunduk.

Luhan memahami alasan Jongin yang tiba-tiba dingin. Jelas ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo tetapi tidak ingin perasaan cintanya membuat Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyulut kemarahan Sehun. Ia menaruh simpati pada keduanya.

"Ayo kita makan,"

Ajak Luhan ramah, sambil menggamit tangan perempuan yang lebih muda tersebut.

" _Oppa_ kemana?"

"Entahlah. Ia bilang akan makan bersama—"

Perkataan Luhan terputus suara klakson nyaring, dan ketika ia dan Kyungsoo berbalik, mereka melihat Sehun menghentikan mobil pickupnya. Sehun melompat keluar dari mobil itu. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri mengingatkan Luhan pada pemuda tampan yang pernah dikenalnya di pinggir hutan, yang hampir mendorongnya menyongsong dan merentangkan tangan untuk menyambutnya tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya.

"Itu mobilmu, _oppa_?"

Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjingkrak dan bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Aku suka warnanya."

"Cavalier blue," jawab Sehun, sambil mengangguk pada Luhan. "Aku perlu kendaraan pribadi selama di sini. Kurasa, yang kubutuhkan kendaraan jenis pickup seperti ini. Bagaimana cara membawa mobil ini dan pesawat terbangnya kembali ke Atlanta, itu yang belum aku tahu."

Semua tertawa. Perasaan Luhan luluh ketika memandang Sehun, melihat rambutnya yang tertiup angin dan sorot matanya yang berseri-seri.

"Aku lapar sekali. Makan malamnya sudah siap?"

Sehun melingkarkan satu tangan ke bahu Luhan dan tangan lainnya ke pundak Kyungsoo.

"Mari kutemani ke ruang makan, nona-nona."

Sebelum mereka mencapai teras rumah, Minseok muncul di ambang pintu dan berseru,

"Luhan, Sehun! Syukurlah kalian sudah di sini. Dokter rumah sakit menelepon. Kondisi Yunho memburuk. Dokter bilang sebaiknya kalian segera ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **21 Januari 2017**

 **Selamat pagi!**

 **Aku berharap kalian sudah mulai ngeh ya ama ceritanya, wkk**

 **Soalnya masih banyak yang bertanya-tanya**

 **Apa lagi nanyain Yunho coit, LoL**

 **Gimana chapter ini?**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Review jebalyo!**

 **\^o^/**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **Guest ,** **Kim124** **,** **luhanzone** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **Ita Daiki ,** **Eci95** **,** **oh biji7** **,** **Ruhanxi ,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **misslah ,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **, rly , exo12 ,** **Hannie222** **,** **OhXiSeLu** **,** **lightflower22** **, OhXiSeLu**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	7. Chapter 7

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **Pichaa's note:**

 **Siang-siang gini di hari minggu aku bosen nih, makanya update. Kalian lagi apa di siang bolong kayak gini? Hoho, HAPPY READING \\(^o^)/**

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _"Aku lapar sekali. Makan malamnya sudah siap?" Sehun melingkarkan satu tangan ke bahu Luhan dan tangan lainnya ke pundak Kyungsoo. "Mari kutemani ke ruang makan, nona-nona."_

 _Sebelum mereka mencapai teras rumah, Minseok muncul di ambang pintu dan berseru,_

 _"Luhan, Sehun! Syukurlah kalian sudah di sini. Dokter rumah sakit menelepon. Kondisi Yunho memburuk. Dokter bilang sebaiknya kalian segera ke rumah sakit."_

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Hanya satu lampu kecil redup yang menerangi ranjang kamar Yunho di rumah sakit. Sinar lampu diarahkan ke bawah, sehingga cahayanya tepat mengenai wajah pria yang tengah menderita kesakitan itu. Perawat sedang membungkukkan badan di dekat Yunho ketika Sehun dan Luhan memasuki kamar. Dengan tangan yang ditusuk selang, Yunho mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh perawat itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cepat keluar dari sini, tinggalkan aku! Tak ada yang perlu kau kerjakan di sini!"

"Tetapi tuan Oh..."

"Keluar!" bentaknya kasar. "Aku ingin bicara dengan istri dan putraku."

Kata istri dan putra, kedua kata itu, diucapkan Yunho dengan nada mengejek. Perawat itu pun segera meninggalkan kamar. Sol sepatunya yang terbuat dari karet berderit saat melangkah di lantai yang berlapis vinyl. Luhan mendekati ranjang Yunho dan memegang tangannya.

"Kami langsung ke sini begitu dokter menelepon."

Mata Yunho yang hitam, bak peluru, menatap Luhan bagai moncong senapan yang ditodongkan. Bayang-bayang kehidupan yang hancur terpancar dari mukanya, bukan secara fisik tetapi spiritual— kehancuran yang menggerogotinya selama bertahun-tahun dari dalam, yang baru sekarang muncul ke permukaan.

"Kuharap aku tidak membuat kalian terpaksa harus meninggalkan 'sesuatu yang lebih penting',"

Kata Yunho sinis dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Luhan tidak mau terpancing. Dengan tenang ia menanggapi,

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku datang ke sini untukmu." Yunho tersenyum sinis.

"Agar kau segera tahu aku sudah mati? Supaya kau langsung tahu, kau sudah bebas dariku?"

Tubuh Luhan tersentak seperti orang yang ditinju keras di kepala.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku ingin kau meninggal? Bukankah aku sejak dulu membujukmu segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter? Tak ada alasan kau meragukan pengabdianku padamu."

"Itu karena kau tidak punya kesempatan saja."

Tatapan Yunho bergeser ke Sehun, yang berdiri di ujung ranjang, mukanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan begitu?"

Luhan tergagap, membuat mata Yunho kembali tertuju padanya.

"Maksudku, karena pria yang begitu kau dambakan kini tinggal satu atap denganmu. Kau bisa tergoda untuk tidak setia pada suamimu."

Luhan merasa napasnya mau putus. Tanpa mampu berkata-kata ia menatap suaminya. Seringai licik mengembang di bibirnya. Matanya berapi-api seperti nyalanya api neraka.

"Maksudmu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan, menegaskan.

"Sehun." Yunho mengulangi, menirukan Luhan. "Sehun, Sehun. Tentu saja dia! Sudah pasti yang kumaksud Sehun."

Luhan membasahi bibir. "Tetapi Sehun dan aku...kami tidak punya...kami tidak pernah..."

"Jangan bohong padaku!"

Yunho duduk dan membentak Luhan. Ia seperti iblis yang berwajah seram, terikat selang-selang plastik di ranjang.

"Jangan coba berpura-pura di hadapanku, nona cilik. Aku tahu semua cerita tentang dirimu dan Sehun."

Luhan menjauhkan diri dari Yunho, bahunya condong ke depan, tangannya dilipat di perut. Matanya mencari-cari Sehun. Sehun bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri kaku di ujung ranjang ayahnya yang sekarat. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang dalam. Dialah yang memecah keheningan yang menakutkan di ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu tentang Luhan pada malam kau memberitahuku tentang Irene yang hamil, bukan?"

Yunho ambruk di bantal, Napasnya terdengar seperti bunyi lembaran kertas yang dilipat-lipat. Secara fisik, jelas tenaganya banyak tersedot untuk mengungkapkan pesan kemenangannya. Namun air mukanya berbinar memancarkan kepuasan ketika ia menatap putranya dengan sorot mata penuh kedengkian. Yunho tertawa.

"Aku tahu. Semuanya," katanya sinis. "Kau harusnya sadar, kau pergi menyelinap ke hutan setiap hari tanpa membangkitkan rasa ingin tahuku. Aku akan mengagumi kecerdikanmu, bila kau bersikap lebih cerdik."

"Jadi kau pernah membuntutiku dan melihat kami bersama?" tanya Sehun dengan suara tetap tenang dan rendah.

"Hah, tentu saja tidak!" jawab Yunho, senang. "Aku tak mau merepotkan diriku ikut campur urusanmu. Aku hanya penasaran, kenakalan apa yang kau lakukan. Cukup kusuruh begundal-begundal mengikutimu. Mereka memberikan laporan yang sangat menarik. Kau menemui gadis miskin di tepi sungai setiap hari."

Luhan terisak memilukan hati. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Yang jadi sasarannya adalah putranya, seperti biasanya. Selama ini Luhan hanya diperalatnya.

"Gadis yang kau temui setiap hari secara sembunyi-sembunyi hanya gadis di bawah umur, kata anak buahku, tetapi tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan."

Yunho membasahi bibirnya. Luhan memejamkan mata, dan berusaha meredam perasaan muak. Tubuh Sehun agak gemetar karena berusaha mengendalikan kemarahan yang menyergapnya.

"Kami tertawa geli ketika tahu perempuan pujaanmu ternyata putri Xi Hankyung." Yunho mengedipkan mata pada Sehun. "Tetapi aku kagum akan seleramu pada perempuan, anakku. Ia perempuan ingusan, tetapi waktu itu kau berani menanggung risikonya, bukan?"

"Mari kita luruskan permasalahannya," sela Sehun. "Kau tahu yang dikandung Irene bukan anakku, kan?"

"Kurasa, bayi itu mungkin saja anakmu atau anak laki-laki lain, dan kau tidak bisa membuktikan. Setiap orang di kota tahu Irene bisa diajak tidur siapa saja."

"Bukan anakmu?"

Sehun menoleh, melihat Luhan menatapnya. Suaranya terdengar parau, menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan dan... perasaan lain. Gembira? Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan, Lu," jawab Sehun. "Bayi itu bukan anakku."

"Tetapi kau pernah tidur dengan Irene, bukan?"

Yunho bertanya dari ranjang. Mata Sehun tetap tertuju pada Luhan ketika menjawab pertanyaan Yunho,

"Ya. Tapi itu terjadi jauh sebelum ia hamil. Aku tidak pernah kencan dengan perempuan lain selama musim panas itu setelah mengenal Luhan. Hanna bukan anakku." Sehun kembali menghadap ke aiah ayahnya. "Dan kau tahu soal itu. Waktu itu kukatakan padamu bayi itu bukan anakku, karena hampir setahun aku tidak tidur dengan Irene. Tetapi kau memaksaku menikahinya juga. Kenapa?"

"Senang aku mengetahui kau lupa bahwa kau sendiri yang memilih menikahinya."

"Karena kau mengancamku akan memasukan Kyungsoo ke panti asuhan bila aku menolak menikahi Irene!" teriak Sehun, mengeluarkan kemarahan menggelegak yang sejak tadi diredamnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Luhan menutup muka dengan tangan.

Akankah mimpi buruk ini tidak pernah berakhir? Yunho memaksa Sehun menikahi gadis yang mengandung anak laki-laki lain? Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu?

"Kenapa kau memaksaku menikahi Irene. Kenapa kau tidak menyangkal pernyataan ayahnya bahwa aku bukanlah ayah bayi itu dan mengusirnya dari rumah? Kenapa kau memaksaku menikahinya?"

Suara Sehun meninggi, pertanyaannya itu terasa seperti tetap menggema di dalam ruangan setelah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uang," jawab Yunho, pendek. "Ayahnya punya banyak uang. Aku sedang butuh uang. Sesederhana itu masalahnya. Aku menjualmu, anakku, senilai dua puluh lima ribu dolar."

Sehun terpaku. Kendati sudah tahu kebrengsekan ayahnya, sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa uang menjadi penyebab pemaksaan itu.

"Tetapi kau tidak mencegahku bercerai setelah Hanna lahir," kata Sehun.

"Itu tidak termasuk dalam kesepakatan. Tuan Bae hanya menginginkan suami untuk putrinya yang malang dan ayah untuk cucunya. Ia ingin nama keluarga terhormat menempel di belakang nama cucunya, tercetak di akte kelahirannya. Terhormat," lanjut Yunho sambil menatap langit-langit. "Kita suka yang berbau kehormatan, bukan?"

"Selain itu," lanjut Yunho, "itu cara yang lebih bagus untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kesalahan besar."

"Kesalahan?"

"Menikahi gadis miskin, itulah maksudku." Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Jangan libatkan dia dalam masalah ini," kata Sehun mengancam. "Soal ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan."

Yunho tertawa geli, mengejek. "Semuanya terkait dengannya. Aku tidak mau kau menghamili perempuan seperti dirinya. Segalanya bisa jadi sangat kacau."

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil mengertakkan gigi.

"Dari apa yang dilaporkan informanku, hubungan kalian makin intim. Mereka bilang kau sulit mengendalikan keinginanmu untuk tidak menyentuhnya." Yunho menyipitkan mata memandang putranya. Bibirnya mencemooh. "Dasar anak bodoh. Tahu kau betapa sulit bagiku untuk menahan rasa geli ketika kau bilang sudah menemukan gadis yang ingin kau nikahi?"

Luhan terkejut, matanya tertuju pada Sehun. Sehun meliriknya sekilas, tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanggapi tatapan mata keabu-abuan Luhan yang penuh tanda tanya. Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa perasaan.

"Irene memang gadis jalang. Ia membiarkan lelaki mana saja merayap di antara kedua kakinya. Tetapi paling tidak, ia datang dari keluarga terhormat." Mata Yunho dialihkan pada Luhan. "Paling tidak, ia bukan putri pemabuk."

"Lalu, mengapa kau menikahiku?" tanya Luhan, memecah kebisuannya akhirnya.

Yunho harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua sakit hati yang dideritanya. Selama ini ia pikir Sehun menghamili Irene dan juga kerap menemui dirinya. Siasat Yunho berhasil dilaksanakan dengan baik. Ia berhasil meraih apa yang diinginkan dengan sengaja menghancurkan kehidupan mereka berdua, dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan merasa takkan kehilangan apa pun bila melawan Yunho sekarang.

"Aku menikahimu karena ingin membuat investasi yang menguntungkan," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perasaan Luhan campur aduk, membuatnya tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh kelanjutannya. Namun ia harus tahu. Rahasianya harus tersingkap malam ini. Ia tidak yakin akan mampu bertahan bila harus menghadapi hal seperti ini lagi lain kali. Lebih baik ia tahu segalanya sekaligus.

"Investasi?"

"Terkutuklah aku," kata Sehun perlahan, ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa menebaknya, kan?" tanya Yunho sambil tawa terkekeh.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, salah satu dari kalian, apa duduk persoalannya?" teriak Luhan.

"Kurasa, kau tinggal dengan penolong misteriusmu, Lu," kata Sehun pelan. Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Soal beasiswa?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara parau, sambil menatap Yunho.

"Aku harus menjauhkan dirimu dari kota, menjaga kalau-kalau Sehun suatu hari bercerai, kemudian memutuskan kembali padamu."

"Kau yang membiayai semua sekolahku?" Luhan mencoba menyimpulkannya. "Sebegitu pentingnya kah, hanya demi menjaga reputasi dan nama keluargamu?"

"Oh, bukan hanya itu," jawab Yunho. "Kau harus dipersiapkan untuk menyempurnakan seluruh rencananya."

"Rencana apa?" tanya Luhan

"Bahwa kau harus menjadi nyonya Oh, istri Yunho."

Dengan tetap melipat tangan di perut, Luhan agak membungkukkan badan. Perasaan terhina memenuhi dirinya.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu? Kau berhasil mewujudkannya?"

"Coba pikir, bagaimana kau bisa dapat pekerjaan di bank itu begitu lulus dari univesitas? Apa kau pikir hanya kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di bank itu? Sudah kusiapkan pekerjaan untukmu di pemintalan bila waktunya tiba. Ingin mendengar cerita selanjutnya?"

"Tetapi kenapa?" teriak Luhan. "Kenapa!" Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Sehun, Sehun-lah yang memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Karena aku menginginkan dirimu. Dan dia tahu itu. Dia akan melakukan apapun, dengan cara paling licik sekalipun, termasuk bila harus menikahimu, agar aku tidak memilikimu."

"Kau memang anak cerdas," kata Yunho sambil melirik.

"Kau juga menyuruh Kyungsoo menulis surat padaku bahwa Luhan sudah menikah."

"Itu pekerjaan yang mudah dilakukan. Kyungsoo mau melakukan apa pun yang ia tahu bisa membuat aku senang dan melupakannya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Kau harus banyak belajar soal pengabdian dan kehormatan dari adik perempuanmu yang tolol itu."

"Kehormatan." Sehun mengumpat kata itu.

"Bertahun-tahun lamanya kau memanipulasi kehidupan kami hanya karena dendammu terhadap Sehun?"

Kata Luhan, yang masih tidak percaya, ada seorang pria yang bisa terobsesi rasa benci seperti itu.

"Kau anggap aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun, tapi kau menikahiku. Kau berikan nama keluargamu padaku, membawaku tinggal di Mansion. Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau mudah dibujuk, Sayangku. Aku tahu itu karena latar belakangmu. Keluarga kami, nama keluarga Oh dan Mansion akan mewujudkan mimpi yang tak pernah bisa kau dapat. Rumah dan nama keluarga adalah umpan yang sulit kau tolak, bukan? Meskipun rumah dan nama keluarga itu milik kekasih yang sangat kau rindukan. Sebetulnya, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Kau pandai bicara dan jujur, itu kelebihanmu. Yah, Luhan, terima kasih, kau membuat segalanya menjadi mudah."

Luhan berbalik karena malu. Ia diperalat dengan cara yang paling memalukan. Tetapi anehnya, ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang akal busuk suaminya. Andai ia tidak terlalu polos. Andai ia tidak terlalu cepat menjatuhkan tuduhan pada Sehun. Andai ia tidak terlalu ambisius.

Andai, andai, andai...

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di bawah satu atap? Tersiksa? Minggu ini minggu paling menyenangkan, melihat kalian berdua menggeliat. Kalian pikir tak ada yang tahu, bukan? Oh, betapa menyenangkannya melihat kalian berusaha menyembunyikannya, melihat kalian berdua berusaha tidak saling pandang dan menjauhkan diri..."

Mata Yunho tertuju pada Sehun.

"...Kau mulai menginginkannya kembali, kan, anakku? Kau hampir tak dapat menahan gairah di antara kedua kakimu, bukan? Pernah kau bayangkan Luhan di ranjang bersamaku dan apa yang kami lakukan di sana?"

Luhan berbalik, murka dan merasa terhina.

"Hentikan, Yunho!"

"Lihatlah dia, anakku. Tubuhnya indah sekali, bukan?"

"Diam!" teriak Sehun.

"Perempuan sempurna. Setiap sentimeter sangat mulus, sangar perempuan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang dirinya, brengsek!"

Yunho tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa yang tidak terpikir olehmu. Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bagaimana rasanya menciumnya? Memeluknya? Melepas pakaiannya? Menidurinya? Kau pernah merindukan istri ayahmu, anakku?"

"Oh, Tuhan."

Dengan perasaan remuk redam, Luhan lari keluar dari kamar. Yunho tertawa ketika melihat Luhan pergi.

"Kau bajingan!" maki Sehun kepada ayahnya dengan suara tenang mematikan.

"Aku memang bajingan."

Dengan susah payah Yunho berusaha bangkit dan menopang tubuhnya dengan siku.

"Aku akan terpanggang di api neraka, tapi aku menikmati setiap detiknya karena hidupmu lebih tersiksa lagi di dunia ini. Sejak kau dilahirkan, kau selalu membuat masalah denganku."

"Karena yang kulihat hanya kebobrokan dalam dirimu. Karena kau membunuh ibuku, layaknya menembakkan peluru ke otaknya."

"Mungkin. Mungkin. Ia perempuan lemah. Tidak penah melawanku. Tetapi kau selalu menantangku. Kau selalu menantangku. Aku tak tahan melihat sorot matamu yang menatapku dengan sorot mata kebenaran. Makin bertambah usiamu, kau makin menyiksaku. Kau menegur hati nuraniku dan aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia yang punya hati."

Jari telunjuknya yang kurus lagi gemetar diarahkan kepada Sehun.

"Ya, aku mendapatkan kembali anakku, putraku. Memang makan waktu lama untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi aku berhasil. Kau tak bisa lagi memiliki perempuan itu sekarang. Aku kenal siapa dirimu. Harga diri sebagai Oh takkan merelakan dirimu memiliki Luhan..."

Yunho berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan,

"...Karena aku sudah terlebih dahulu memilikinya. Kau ingat itu. Luhan istriku dan aku yang memilikinya untuk pertama kali!"

.

.

.

.

Keempat orang di dalam limusin itu duduk diam saat mobil melaju di bawah pepohonan yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman. Sehun dan Luhan memandang ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo duduk di antara mereka, mempermainkan saputangan di antara jemarinya. Minseok, yang duduk di belakang, mengamati mereka, juga dalam diam. Paling tidak, membisu semampunya.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang melayat,"

Komentar Minseok, sambil memandang ke arah iring-iringan mobil yang berderet di belakang mobil jenazah dan limusin mereka. Tidak ada yang memberi tanggapan. Akhirnya Luhan berkata,

"Kebanyakan penduduk kota, kurasa."

"Tak banyak yang kuingat soal pemakaman _Mom_. Ada yang kauingat, _oppa_?"

Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut. Melihat sorot mata Sehun yang tajam, Kyungsoo merasa takut.

"Ya," jawab Sehun sambil menggigit bibir. "Aku masih ingat."

Setelah menyadari ia berbicara dengan adik perempuannya, Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Di genggamnya tangan erat-erat Kyungsoo, lalu diciumnya.

"Banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakamannya juga."

"Kukira begitu," jawab Kyungsoo, sambil tersenyum, lega karena tidak ada lagi sorot mata dingin dan cemas di wajah Sehun.

"Orang pasti akan ramai membicarakannya," ujar Minseok, menduga-duga. "Karena kalian tidak membuat acara doa kematian di gereja. Pendeta kaget. Orang lain pun akan merasa begitu."

"Biar saja mereka keheranan, aku tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan," kata Sehun ketus.

Sehun kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Luhan iba melihat Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Manusia-manusia polos seperti mereka harus hidup bersama orang seperti Yunho. Mereka juga takkan mengerti mengapa Sehun bersikap dingin menghadapi kematian ayahnya. Buat dirinya sendiri, mereka akan mengira kematian ini sangat mengejutkannya. Minseok memegang tangan Luhan dan berkata,

"Kau sangat tabah, Luhan. Tapi waktu menangis akan tiba. Ketika sudah sendirian, hiruk-pikuk ini sudah berlalu, kau pasti akan menangis."

Minseok keliru. Luhan tidak akan menitikkan setetes air mata pun untuk pria yang pernah menjadi suaminya itu. Air matanya sudah kering saat ia meninggalkan kamar di rumah sakit karena penghinaannya.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Sehun mengikutinya ke luar beberapa saat kemudian, air mukanya juga tegang. Pandangannya dingin menakutkan. Sampai detik itu pun, kesan itu yang tetap tinggal di wajahnya._

 _Bermalam-malam, mereka duduk berjaga di kursi besi ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka tidak bicara. Mereka tidak saling pandang. Betapa sering Luhan ingin meminta maaf karena menuduh Sehun mengkhianati cinta mereka garagara Irene. Betapa ingin ia mengelus, memeluknya, menangisi hari-hari yang memisahkan mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun mereka masih terpisah. Garis wajahnya dan tubuhnya mengatakan demikian. Itu sebabnya Luhan memutuskan menjaga jarak dan berdiam diri._

 _Yunho tidak sadarkan diri setelah Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya. Ketika menemui Luhan dan berlutut di hadapannya, dokter menggenggam tangannya._

 _"Takkan lama lagi. Anda boleh pulang kalau mau. Toh ia tidak akan tahu Anda ada di kamar atau tidak."_

 _Luhan menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Yunho lagi. Ketika dokter memberitahunya Yunho meninggal, Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama Sehun, dengan air mata yang mengering dan hati hampa._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kini ia harus berpura-pura berduka, seperti kebanyakan istri yang ditinggalkan suaminya. Limosin berhenti. Ia dibantu turun oleh petugas pemakaman dan diajak ke tenda yang dibangun di dekat liang kubur. Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan, duduk dengan kaku, Sehun di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo di sebelah Sehun. Minseok memilih berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, meletakkan tangannya di bahu perempuan muda itu untuk menenangkannya.

Luhan berusaha menutup telinga, tidak mau mendengarkan khotbah Pendeta. Matanya nanar memandang peti mayat yang penuh bertabur mawar putih. Ketika acara doa kematian berakhir, ia menerima ucapan duka cita dari para pelayat.

 _"Ia tegar sekali ya?" bisik mereka pada satu sama lain._

 _"Tanpa setitik air mata pun."_

 _"Tentu saja, sejak Yunho dioperasi, ia sudah tahu semua ini hanya masalah waktu."_

 _"Ya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri."_

 _"Meskipun begitu, ia seharusnya memperlihatkan kesedihan. Kau tahu bagaimana orang yang mendapat musibah. Mereka jadi emosional di depan orang banyak."_

 _"Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib pabrik pemintalan kapasnya nanti."_

 _"Luhan tetap akan menjalankannya, kurasa."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"_

 _"Ia akan tinggal di sini."_

 _"Ia akan kembali ke Tokyo."_

 _"Aku tidak tahu pasti."_

Luhan mendengar desas-desus yang dipergunjingkan orang itu ketika berjalan ke arah limusin yang menunggunya. Namun sedikit pun ia tidak merasa terganggu oleh gosip itu. Kelicikan dan tipu muslihat Yunho yang amat keji terhadap dirinya masih segar dalam ingatannya. Kalau sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, ia akan kehilangan muka karena akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Oleh sebab itu ia biarkan saja mereka menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang pandai menahan emosi.

Ia tidak akan berdoa atau menangisi kepergian Yunho. Yunho tidak hanya menyakitimya, tetapi juga satu-satunya pria yang pernah ia kasihi. Tidak ada kata maaf dalam hatinya buat kejahatan yang dilakukan Yunho.

Sepanjang petang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berdatangan ke Mansion untuk menyampaikan penghormatan terakhir pada Yunho. Akhirnya, para pelayat itu pamit. Bayang-bayang malam yang panjang mulai menyelinap di antara jendela, membentuk jalur-jalur di lantai kayu. Minseok sibuk membereskan gelas dan tisu bekas pakai, dan membuang debu rokok dari asbak.

"Ada yang mau makan malam?"

"Aku tidak mau, terima kasih," jawab Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sehun menuang minuman bourbon ke dalam gelas tinggi.

"Tidurlah, Bi. Kau sudah bekerja keras sepanjang hari."

Minseok mengangkat baki yang penuh gelas-gelas.

"Setelah selesai mencuci gelas-gelas ini, aku tidur. Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan, Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menggeleng.

"Selamat malam, Minseok."

"Hmmm, di kulkas banyak makanan bila ada yang lapar. Selamat malam."

Minseok meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berduaan di kamar tamu. Luhan menyandarkan tangannya di bantal sofa dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia membuka kancing blusnya dan melepas sepatu, menarik napas lega. Setelah membuka setelan jas hitamnya, Sehun menggulung lengan kemeja. Ia berdiri di salah satu sudut jendela yang tinggi. Satu tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, tangan yang lainnya sesekali mendekatkan gelas minuman ke bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berduaan sejak meninggalkan rumah sakit dua malam yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka tak punya bahan obrolan.

Perlahan mata Luhan membuka. Diamatinya Sehun dari seberang ruangan. Memperhatikan siluet tubuh Sehun di saat malam mulai menjelang itu. Rambutnya yang hitam tampak kontras sekali dengan kerah kemejanya yang putih. Bahunya bidang. Luhan memerhatikan garis rompi yang dikenakan Sehun sampai ke pinggangnya. Bokongnya kecil tapi kelihatan bagus di balik celana yang dijahit rapi itu, pahanya kencang, ramping lagi panjang. Tak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Luhan saat itu kecuali mendekatinya.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangannya menyelinap di antara kemeja Sehun, memeluk erat perutnya yang ia tahu rata tapi keras. Luhan merasakan dadanya sesak karena menekan keinginan merasakan kekokohan punggung Sehun yang bersentuhan dengan payudaranya. Ia ingin meletakan pipinya di bahu laki-laki itu, menikmati bau tubuhnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, setiap nuansa dirinya. Selagi Luhan asyik mengamatinya, mendadak Sehun tampak tegang dan mengumpat,

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?"

Sehun meletakkan gelas minuman di meja antik lalu menghambur ke luar ruangan. Air mukanya tampak tegang. Karena terkejut, Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan cepat-cepat lari ke jendela. Tampak Jongin dan Kyungsoo di halaman. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju rumah. Tangan Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, tubuh mereka rapat. Kyungsoo merebahkan kepala di dada Jongin. Jongin menunduk, menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Kyungsoo. Luhan melihat bibir Jongin bergerak-gerak, berbicara pada gadis itu dengan lembut. Kemudian dilihatnya bibir Jongin mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo, memberikan ciuman lembut.

Luhan menghambur ke luar dengan kaki yang hanya mengenakan stoking, karena tahu apa yang dilihat Sehun. Ia harus mengejar Sehun sebelum... Luhan bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi, ia mendengar pintu kasa depan dibanting Sehun keras-keras, langkahnya menggema di lantai teras rumah.

"Oh Kyungsoo!" seru Sehun.

Luhan mengejar Sehun, tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga.

"Sehun, jangan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dari dada Jongin, tetapi tidak kelihatan ia hendak menjauhkan diri darinya. Sebaliknya, ia malah menggandeng Jongin ke hadapan Sehun yang memanggilnya. Luhan melihat langkah Jongin yang bimbang. Jongin bukanlah orang lugu seperti Kyungsoo. Seketika ia menangkap kegusaran yang terkandung dalam suara Sehun. Namun Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun ketika mereka mendekati pria itu.

"Ya, _oppa_?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Aku dari tempat tinggal Jongin, nonton televisi." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. "Jongin ingin menghiburku, melupakan kedukaanku karena ditinggal _daddy_."

Api kemarahan yang menggelora dalam hati Sehun seperti disiram bensin.

"Hmmm, kau tahu ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi tidur."

"Tadi Jongin juga bilang begitu padaku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik napas. "Selamat malam, semuanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin sebelum masuk rumah. Sehun membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu depan ditutup Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat mendekati Jongin.

"Jangan pernah sentuh adikku lagi, paham? Jika aku melihatmu menyentuhnya sekali lagi, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan harus pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak mengerayangi Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin dengan nada datar. "Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Ia sedih karena kehilangan ayahnya dan... beberapa hal lainnya."

"Hmmm, tapi ia tidak perlu 'hiburan' darimu."

"Sehun," sela Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun, mengingatkan. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan.

"Apa maksud..."

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Kau pura-pura menghiburnya, padahal kau menginginkannya."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan tahu hanya karena takut kehilangan pekerjaan, harus meninggalkan Mansion dan Kyungsoo-lah yang menyebabkan Jongin tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sehun.

"Terserah apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang saya, tuan Oh, tetapi begitulah faktanya. Saya tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Kyungsoo, dan takkan pernah."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan marah.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tak ada masalah, bukan? Tapi untuk lebih meyakinkan, jangan sampai aku salah paham apa yang kau lakukan, jauhi Kyungsoo."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun berbalik dan masuk ke rumah. Setelah melempar pandang minta maaf pada Jongin, Luhan buru-buru mengejar Sehun. Ia berhasil mengejarnya ketika sampai di teras, ditariknya tangan Sehun berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau keterlaluan! Apakah memuntahkan kemarahanmu pada Jongin memberikan kepuasan padamu? Kau merasa lebih enak sekarang?"

"Tidak juga."

Sehun membalik situasi, kini ia yang menjadi penyerang.

Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan Luhan, didorongya masuk sampai ke ruang tamu, lalu ditutupnya pintu ruang tamu. Dipepetnya Luhan ke dinding dengan tubuhnya, mukanya ditundukkan sampai dekat sekali dengan wajah Luhan, napasnya memburu. Ia bertanya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai hati tidur dengan ayahku? Bagaimana mungkin, Luhan?!"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **22 Januari 2017**

 **Maaf jika aku sering tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian, bukannya aku gak mau jawab, tapi pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Maaf sekali lagi T.T**

 **Untuk ff ini aku mau menjadwalkan update setiap 2/3/4/5 hari sekali.**

 **Gimana, gimana?**

 **Terserah kalian, asal gak tiap jam aja, hihihi. Jawab di riview yaa**

 **See Ya!**

 **Oiya, aku udah ganti username di ffn,**

 **yang dulunya luhan1220**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **Ita Daiki ,** **zoldyk** **,** **Arifahohse** **, rly ,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **Hannie222** **,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **,** **RK 5** **,** **HH.947** **,** **kxaz** **,** **luhanzone** **,** **exo12**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	8. Chapter 8

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun menatap Jongin dengan marah._

 _"Kalau begitu, berarti tak ada masalah, bukan? Tapi untuk lebih meyakinkan, jangan sampai aku salah paham apa yang kau lakukan, jauhi Kyungsoo."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun berbalik dan masuk ke rumah. Setelah melempar pandang minta maaf pada Jongin, Luhan buru-buru mengejar Sehun. Ia berhasil mengejarnya ketika sampai di teras, ditariknya tangan Sehun berbalik menghadap ke arahnya._

 _"Kau keterlaluan! Apakah memuntahkan kemarahanmu pada Jongin memberikan kepuasan padamu? Kau merasa lebih enak sekarang?"_

 _"Tidak juga."_

 _Sehun membalik situasi, kini ia yang menjadi penyerang._

 _Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan Luhan, didorongya masuk sampai ke ruang tamu, lalu ditutupnya pintu ruang tamu. Dipepetnya Luhan ke dinding dengan tubuhnya, mukanya ditundukkan sampai dekat sekali dengan wajah Luhan, napasnya memburu. Ia bertanya,_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai hati tidur dengan ayahku? Bagaimana mungkin, Luhan?!"_

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Ciuman Sehun makin lama makin liar. Bibirnya berputar-putar di bibir Luhan, memaksa Luhan membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke mulutnya. Pahanya dimajukan, menghimpit tubuh Luhan. Satu tangannya yang bebas meremas payudaranya. Sehun melakukannya tanpa kelembutan sedikit pun. Yang sengaja dilakukan Sehun untuk merendahkan Luhan. Luhan meronta-ronta. Tangannya yang bebas mendorong dada Sehun yang kokoh dan memukul-mukuli bahunya. Ia berusaha menghindarkan bibirnya dari ciuman Sehun, tetapi sia-sia.

Teriakan Luhan dibungkam bibirnya. Ini bukan Sehun. Luhan yakin, Sehun takkan pernah menyakitinya seperti ini. Sehun bertingkah seperti orang kesetanan karena perasaan marah yang dipendam selama bertahun-tahun. Musuh besarnya sudah mati, yang menyebabkan ia tak tahu lagi siapa yang harus diajak bertengkar. Frustrasi yang menyergap perasaannya mendorong Sehun memuntahkan kemarahannya pada Luhan, yang tanpa disadarinya diperalat untuk mewujudkan rencana Yunho.

Memahami situasi itu, cara paling baik untuk membela dirinya adalah dengan tidak melawan Sehun sama sekali. Luhan pasrah dalam pelukan Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akal sehat Sehun kembali bekerja. Ia menyadari Luhan tidak lagi meronta-ronta melawannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mencium bibir Luhan. Tangannya tidak lagi meremas-remas payudaranya, melainkan mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan Sehun menarik tangannya dengan perasaan sesal.

Kekasaran yang dialaminya beberapa saat lalu bukanlah berasal dari pria yang ia kenal dan cintai, melainkan dari laki-laki yang hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping oleh kelicikan dan kegetiran hidup. Kini sentuhan Sehun adalah sentuhan yang amat dikenalnya, yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan manis di musim panas itu, sentuhan yang telah menawan hatinya.

"Sehun."

Panggilan itu lebih mirip desahan lembut, menyiratkan kerinduan dan keputusasaan.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Aku tahu."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, meletakkan tangannya, dari siku sampai ke ujung jari ke dinding di belakang Luhan. Dahinya disandarkan pada dinding di atas kepala Luhan. Hembusan napas Sehun menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kenapa keinginanku tidur denganmu melebihi keinginanku bernapas? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu? Setelah semua yang terjadi saat ini, kenapa aku masih saja ingin memilikimu?"

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan. Posisi tubuh seperti itu jelas membuat mereka bergairah, membuat jantung mereka berdebar-debar.

"Seharusnya kita bisa berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi seperti ini, kan?"

"Oh, Tuhan." Luhan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke leher Sehun. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sehun."

"Itu yang kau bayangkan. Itu yang aku bayangkan."

"Jangan membayangkannya."

"Aku selalu membayangkannya."

Tubuh mereka saling memancarkan panas. Dada Luhan rapat menekan dada Sehun yang bidang. Perut mereka saling menggesek diiringi tarikan napas berat. Sehun memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya sehingga Luhan bisa merasakan dorongan hasratnya yang menggebu. Kejantanan Sehun menutup kewanitaan Luhan. Paha mereka saling menekan. Dengan masih berpakaian, masih berdiri, tanpa bergerak, mereka bercumbu. Mereka bercinta. Keintiman rohaniah, bukan jasmaniah. Namun masing-masing merasakan kenikmatan yang jauh lebih dalam dibanding percintaan nyata.

Sehun membenamkann wajahnya ke rambut Luhan, menelusupkan hidungnya di antara helai-helai rambutnya. Berulang-ulang Sehun menggumamkan nama Luhan. Emosi mereka yang menggelora membuat tubuh mereka gemetar. Kemudian mereka diam tak bergerak. Menit-menit berlalu dan masih saja tidak bergerak atau bicara. Mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam, menikmati kedekatan tubuh satu sama lain, menyesali apa yang tak pernah terjadi, meratapi mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup bersamanya, Lu?"

Sehun menjauhkan diri dari dinding dan menyibak rambut. Ia tidak mengulang pertanyaannya, tetapi ekspresi mukanya yang tegang menuntut Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia suamiku."

Pernyataan sederhana yang diucapkan Luhan itu cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun. Tetapi ternyata pernyataan itu malah menyulut kemarahannya.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengannya? Kenapa, oh Tuhan? Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kita, bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan ayahku?"

"Kau tidak adil, Sehun!" tukas Luhan, yang tersulut kemarahan juga. "Kau yang meninggalkanku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Kau tahu apa sebabnya aku menikah dengan Irene."

"Tidak tahu, sebelum kejadian dua hari yang lalu, aku tidak tahu."

Sehun meletakkan tangan di paha dan menatap Luhan marah.

"Jadi, kau menganggap aku main-main dengan perempuan lain, sementara aku menantang semua, bahkan akal sehatku, demi memilikimu?"

Kekasaran sikap Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk menantang balik.

"Bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa pesan satu kata pun. Aku dengar kau menikah dengan Irene karena ia hamil. Apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan?"

Sehun mengumpat dan membalikkan badan karena tidak ingin mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk menyampaikan kenyataan itu. Kau tidak akan percaya padaku."

"Aku mungkin bisa."

"Kau bisa?"

Tanya Sehun sambil membelalakkan mata ke arah Luhan. Mata Luhan menentang tuduhan Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin kau percaya," ujar Sehun pada Luhan. "Kau akan beranggapan seperti yang lain, bahwa akulah ayah si bayi itu..." Sehun berjalan ke sofa dan mengempaskan tubuhnya. Kakinya diselonjorkan. Ia menggosok-gosok mata dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

"...Selain itu, aku takut kau terlibat terlalu jauh, bila aku mencoba menemuimu lagi. Aku tahu, orang di kota ini suka bergosip. Segala yang kulakukan akan dilaporkan. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko melibatkanmu dalam kesulitan."

Luhan berjalan keliling ruangan, mengumpulan kartu-kartu di karangan bunga yang dikirimkan sebelum pemakaman.

"Jadi...siapa ayah bayi itu?"

Dengan acuh tak acuh Sehun menyebutkan nama seorang pria. Luhan berbalik karena terkejut.

"Bukankah dia pria yang menikah dengan Irene setelah kalian bercerai?"

Sehun tertawa. "Irene ingin segera kembali kepada kekasihnya. Tapi sebelum perceraian, ia menguras uangku. Itulah hukuman yang harus kuterima karena tidak menginginkannya."

"Kau pernah menginginkannya,"

Ujar Luhan dengan suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar, teringat yang dikatakan Sehun pada malam mereka berada di kamar Yunho di rumah sakit. Sehun mendongak.

"Kau menuduhku begitu? Astaga, waktu itu aku masih muda, Lu." Sehun kelihatan tersinggung. "Sekadar mengumbar nafsu...ya, aku kencan dengannya beberapa kali. Setiap laki-laki di kota pernah kencan dengannya. Tetapi aku masih ingat untuk memakai kontrasepsi, agar ia tidak hamil. Teman-teman mainku yakin aku tak pernah ingin menikahinya."

"Benarkah kau tidak..."

"Luhan."

Kepala Luhan terangkat mendengar panggilan Sehun yang lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu apa aku kencan ketika bersamamu?"

Mata Luhan nanar menatap Sehun.

"...Tidak," jawab Sehun. "...Aku tidak bersama perempuan lain sepanjang musim panas itu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mengatakan kepada Yun... ayahmu... kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Ya. Aku mengatakan padanya aku sudah menemukan gadis yang ingin kunikahi."

Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat, sebelum Luhan mengangkat kepala dan berbalik.

"Bayinya...Hanna?"

Sehun tersenyum, sebelum berkata dengan air muka sedih,

"Ia gadis baik."

Suara Sehun yang lembut membuat Luhan kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau menyayanginya?"

Tanya Luhan. Tanpa malu-malu Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya," jawabnya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Gila, bukan? Setelah ia lahir, aku ingin membesarkannya."

Hati Luhan tersentuh mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia duduk di sebelah Sehun di sofa.

"Bukan ingin ikut campur urusanmu, Sehun. Tapi bila kau bersedia menceritakannya padaku, aku akan mendengarkan."

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan. "Kau selalu bersedia mendengarkan. Coba ceritakan, apakah kau duduk di dekat kaki _daddy_ dan mendengarkan baik-baik ketika ia mencurahkan isi hatinya padamu?"

Luhan menggumamkan suara seperti tercekik sambil berdiri. Sehun menangkap tangannya dan memintanya tetap duduk di sofa.

"Maafkan aku. Duduklah."

Ketika Luhan meronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menariknya dan mendudukkannya kembali di sofa.

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, itu kebiasaan yang sulit kuhilangkan. Bila kau ingin mendengar cerita tentang pernikahanku yang menyakitkan itu, aku bersedia menceritakannya padamu. Kau sudah tahu tentang kebrengsekan diriku yang lainnya, kau juga harus tahu soal itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu."

"Dan aku percaya," potong Sehun. "Oke?"

Setelah Luhan mengangguk, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan.

"Irene tidak lagi mencintaiku, seperti yang kuharapkan. Yunho benar tentang hal itu. Irene mengaku, ia harus mengatakan aku ayah anaknya hanya agar tidak dibuang keluarganya. Akhirnya kami meninggalkan kota ini, yang tak bisa ditolaknya, kami pindah ke Tokyo. Di sana aku harus bekerja karena tidak ingin minta satu sen pun dari _daddy_. Pernikahan kami memburuk, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi Hanna. Begitu bayi itu dilahirkan, ayah kandungnya muncul lalu ia dan Irene membawanya pergi."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat terbebas darinya. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan bayi itu. Irene bukanlah ibu yang baik. Ketika ia mengajukan gugatan cerai dengan alasan mendapatkan penyiksaan mental, aku tidak menyangkal, tetapi ia masih belum puas. Pendek cerita, aku harus kerja siang-malam bertahun-tahun hanya agar terbebas darinya. Aku sedih harus kehilangan Hanna, tapi Irene menuntut anak itu di bawah asuhannya."

"Apa Hanna tahu kau bukan ayah kandungnya?"

Luhan tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya tentang gadis yang terpaksa hidup terpisah dengan ayah kandung yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Ya," jawab Sehun kesal. "Usia Hanna hampir tiga tahun ketika surat cerainya keluar. Ia menangis, memelukku erat-erat ketika Irene menariknya dari pelukanku. Mereka kembali ke Gyeongju, aku tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Hanna memanggilku _daddy_ , menangis ingin bersama ayahnya. Namun, Irene mengatakan padanya bila ia ingin bersama ayahnya, ia harus ikut dengannya tinggal di Gyeongju karena aku bukanlah ayahnya."

"Oh, Sehun,"

Gumam Luhan, gemetar membayangkan peristiwa yang mengerikan itu.

"Sekarang usianya sebelas tahun. Kudengar ia agak binal,di Gyeongju." Sehun menggeleng sedih. "Memalukan sekali, karena Hanna itu gadis kecil baik-baik. Seperti yang kau ketahui, ia punya sederet 'ayah tiri'. Aku tidak yakin ia ingat padaku..."

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun lembut.

Dada Luhan berdegup cepat. Tidak pantas sebenarnya merasa seperti itu di hari pemakaman suaminya, tetapi Luhan yakin, andai saja Sehun berani melangkah lebih berani, ia akan pasrah dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Ia masih mencintai pria ini, dan tak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Tapi cintanya terhadap Sehun bukan lagi cinta remaja. Cintanya pada Sehun adalah cinta perempuan dewasa terhadap pria dewasa.

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Apakah kau pernah ingat aku sewaktu tidur dengan ayahku?"

Barangkali belati yang dihujamkan ke dadanya takkan lebih sakit ketimbang kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya saat itu. Luhan menangis pilu dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Sehun, Jangan pernah menyinggung soal itu denganku."

Sehun pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan. Dagunya agak diangkat dengan sikap angkuh.

"Aku ingin tahu. Apakah pernah hati kecilmu terusik, bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan _daddy_ setelah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, ingat. Kau yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku. Kau tidak berani mengambil risiko."

"Benar. Aku tidak berani mengambil risiko yang bisa menyakitimu."

"Aku ingin kau menyakitiku."

Luhan mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat emosional di antara sedu sedannya. Sehun mengertakkan gigi dan suaranya merendah.

"Kau ingin aku menyakitimu dengan cara seperti tadi? Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama, yang menyakitimu, yang memungkinkan kau menjadi milikku untuk selamanya."

Sehun maju selangkah, dengan emosi yang menggelegak.

"Tetapi harga diriku disalahgunakan. Dan lebih tololnya, perasaanku terhadapmu lebih istimewa, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah kuajak kencan."

"Kekasihmu memang banyak, kan?"

"Ya."

"Sebelum dan sesudahnya."

"Ya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyalahkanku menikah dengan Yunho?"

"Karena kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Apakah kau juga mencintai gadis-gadis itu, Sehun? Cintakah?"

Seketika Sehun memalingkan wajah, tapi Luhan sempat melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ada di sini waktu itu. Kau sudah menikah dengan perempuan lain. Sepanjang yang kutahu, aku hanyalah boneka mainan bagimu selama musim panas itu. Aku tidak yakin kau pernah mengingatku. Andai kau ingat pun, paling aku sebagai gadis sederhana dibandingkan gadis-gadis yang biasa bersamamu."

"Kau tahu apa sebabnya aku tidak menghubungimu. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam persoalanku dengan Irene. Ketika masalahku beres, kau sudah kuliah dan aku mendapat kabar kau sudah menikah. Aku menghapus harapan untuk bertemu denganmu. Kabar berikutnya yang kudapat, kau sudah berbagi ranjang dengan ayahku."

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. la dapat menangkap gelombang kebencian yang ditujukan kepadanya. Luhan menurunkan tangan, dengan berani balik menatap mata Sehun yang penuh kemarahan.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus, Sehun," katanya lembut. "Kita saling menghancurkan." Bahu Sehun terkulai. Untuk kesekian kali ia menyibakkan rambut.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini besok pagi." Hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak bermaksud menyuruh Sehun pergi, ia hanya ingin mereka berdua berdamai.

"Kau tidak harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku yang akan pergi. Ini rumahmu. Ini hanya tempat tinggal sementara bagiku. Aku tahu, setelah Yunho meninggal, aku tidak berhak tinggal di sini lagi."

"Bila kau pergi dan aku tinggal, apa kata orang nanti? Mereka akan bilang aku mengusir janda ayahku. Tidak. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo besok."

"Tetapi pembacaan surat wasiat dan pabrik pemintalan kapas..."

Luhan mencoba memberi alasan yang masuk akal agar Sehun tetap tinggal. Memang tak ada masa depan untuk mereka berdua, tetapi ia tidak kuasa melihat Sehun meninggalkannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Jangan pergi dulu. Nanti saja, jangan sekarang._

"Aku akan datang ke sini lagi pada hari pembacaan surat wasiat. Setelah itu baru kita atur bagaimana yang terbaik. Menurutku lebih baik kau di sini besama Kyungsoo. Soal pemintalan kapas..." Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Jalankan saja seperti saat kau menjalankannya semasa _daddy_ masih hidup."

Mata Luhan yang muram membingungkan Sehun. Ia maju beberapa langkah agar berada dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun merangkulnya, mendekatkannya. Kepala Luhan terkulai ke belakang ketika Sehun menunduk ke dekat mukanya.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Kau kira aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini? Rumahku? Tempat tinggalku? Kyungsoo dan Bibi Minseok?"

Suara Sehun tiba-tiba merendah.

"...Kau."

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan lebih rapat dan mendesah ketika tubuh wanita itu bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Keparat kau. Keparat kau, Luhan."

Bibirnya didaratkannya di bibir Luhan dengan penuh gairah, tetapi kali ini Luhan memang sudah menunggu. Ia membuka mulut dan membiarkan bibir Sehun melumatnya. Lidah Sehun meluncur masuk ke mulut Luhan yang manis tapi hangat. Diciuminya Luhan berlama-lama. Pertama ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, kemudian pindah ke sisi lain, seperti ingin menikmati seluruh bibir Luhan secara utuh.

Tangannya memegangi muka Luhan, sementara bibirnya menciumi bibir wanita tersebut. Mendadak Sehun menghentikan ciumannya. Kemendadakan itu membuat Luhan sedih. Suara Sehun parau, suara orang yang terluka karena harus menahan kerinduan yang dalam pada dirinya.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau harus menjadi miliknya untuk pertama kali?"

Sedegup detak jantung kemudian, Luhan sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin berlutut di antara jerami dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Hmmm?"

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur, berguling ke pinggir, lalu telentang lagi.

"Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Sudah pagikah?" tanya gadis itu lembut sambil menggeliat malas, melengkungkan punggung dan memajukan dadanya ke arah Jongin.

"Hampir pagi,"

Jawab Jongin sambil memalingkan mata dari dada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo duduk sambil menepiskan jerami yang ada di rambutnya. Sinar matahari pagi yang lembut menyelinap masuk ke kandang kuda, menerpa bahunya yang telanjang. Udaranya terasa masih agak dingin seperti udara malam, tetapi tumpukan jerami tempat Kyungsoo berbaring hangat dan baunya tajam menyengat hidung. Mata Kyungsoo yang masih mengantuk tertuju padanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Jongin, yang kemerahan dan segar setelah bercukur.

"Semalam Luhan dan _oppa_ bertengkar. Aku dengar mereka saling berteriak dari kamarku. Bibi sudah tidur, karena itu aku tidak ke kamarnya. Membuatku merasa ingin pergi keluar dari rumah. Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, tangannya memeluk pinggangnya.

"Akhirnya, aku datang ke sini. Pintu kamarmu dikunci dan lampunya mati. Aku tahu kau sudah tidur pulas. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Aku berbaring saja di sini, di kandang kuda yang kosong, dan tertidur pulas. Perasaanku lebih tenang bila berada di dekatmu."

Kyungsoo makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin. Ia mengumpat, Sehun dan ancamannya setelah melihat kejadian di halaman rumah itu. Apakah Sehun mengira ia tega menyakiti Kyungsoo? Tidak bisakah kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo yang keras kepala itu melihat bahwa ia mencintai perempuan ini? Yang baginya bak mata air kemurnian dan kebaikan di dunia. Keberadaannya yang demikian dekat dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang lembut menghalau semua ancaman itu dari benaknya. Tanpa merencanakan atau memikirkan konsekuensi tindakannya, tangan Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Aku yakin, itu karena mereka berduka kehilangan ayahmu. Mereka akan segera meluruskan perbedaan di antara mereka. Wajar untuk seseorang yang biasanya mengurus rumah tangga mengalami stres ketika seseorang yang biasanya tinggal bersamanya pergi."

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku ingin mereka bisa bersahabat."

Jongin membenamkan pipinya di rambut Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang besar lagi kasar mengelus punggung gadis itu. Ketika itu Kyungsoo mengenakan baju tidur dari bahan katun lembut, dengan hiasan renda di bagian dada. Baju tidur model tangan setali yang diikatkan di bahunya. Mantel tipis yang tadinya dikenakan Kyungsoo menutupi baju tidurnya dilepaskannya ketika duduk. Kyungsoo terasa hangat dan lembut.

"Kalau segalanya sudah beres, mereka bisa bersahabat. Mereka tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Aku yakin."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jongin, menengadah, menatapnya. Sorot matanya yang kecokelatan memancarkan keyakinan dan penuh cinta.

"Kau begitu baik, Jongin. Kenapa tidak semua orang sebaik dirimu?"

"Aku tidak baik,"

Jawab Jongin, sambil menelusuri pipi Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku bukan orang baik-baik, sampai aku berjumpa denganmu. Kebaikan apa pun yang kumiliki, berasal dari dirimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Jongin memejamkan mata, menekan perasaan marah. Didekapnya tubuh Kyungsoo makin erat, ditekannya kepala Kyungsoo dalam-dalam ke lehernya

"Jangan bilang begitu."

"Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Karena aku memang sangat mencintaimu. Kurasa, bila kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus mengungkapkannya, bukan?"

"Kurasa begitu, ya," jawab Jongin.

Tanggul pertahanan emosi yang dibangunnya mulai retak. Tekanan yang datang demikian besar. Ia harus menemukan jalan keluar untuk menyalurkannya dan berharap ia berhasil. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah. Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata menuntut. Bulu mata Kyungsoo yang panjang lagi lembut seperti rangkaian rambut halus menghiasi matanya, mengelus lembut perasaan Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan penuh harap, menyerahkan putusan ke tangan Jongin. Jongin harus menyuarakan perasaannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin. Seperti anak kecil, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Diciuminya seluruh wajah Jongin selembut kepak sayap kupu-kupu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo sampai di bibir Jongin, sejenak ragu, teringat kata-kata Luhan yang mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Jongin menghirup napas Kyungsoo, merasakan getaran kegembiraan yang terpancar dari tubuh perempuan yang demikian dekat dengan tubuhnya. Ia seperti orang yang hampir mati tenggelam.

 _Persetan!_

Bibir Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Getaran-getaran kecil yang keluar dari dada Kyungsoo mengalir ke tenggorokannya, bergetar seirama dengan getar tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti yang dirasakannya ketika bersama Kyungsoo. Ia kenal banyak perempuan, tetapi bukan perempuan seperti dirinya, bukan perempuan yang penuh cinta dan bisa dipercaya, polos, tulus, dan tidak mementingkan diri sendiri.

Secara alamiah Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, membiarkan bibir Jongin melumat bibirnya, membuat Jongin mendesah. Lidahnya menjelajahi bibir Kyungsoo, menikmatinya. Kyungsoo menekankan bibirnya makin kuat ke bibir Jongin, tubuhnya yang dirapatkan ke tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin dapat merasakan payudara Kyungsoo dan puncaknya yang menegang menyentuh dadanya. Jongin makin erat mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo sementara lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulutnya. Kedua orang itu berguling-guling, hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang baru mereka temukan. Pengalaman baru untuk Jongin juga untuk Kyungsoo. Keduanya berbaring di atas jerami. Jongin meletakkan kakinya yang utuh di atas paha Kyungsoo, dan kaki gadis itu yang ramping menjepit kaki Jongin.

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin menyebut namanya. Dengan berani ia mencoba menekan dorongan seksualnya yang menggelora, tetapi payudara Kyungsoo ada di bawah tangannya, payudara yang kencang. Akhirnya Jongin tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyentuh payudara itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Jongin...Jongin," desah Kyungsoo. "Oh, Jongin, bercintalah denganku." Jongin rersentak. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Jongin lembut. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku ingin kita melakukannya."

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo membasahi bibir dan matanya memancarkan keraguan.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu denganmu, kecuali kau sudah menjadi istriku."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo tampak kecewa. Matanya memandang bibir Jongin. Jari-jarinya menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa kita harus berhenti berciuman?"

Sambil tersenyum, Jongin menundukkan wajah dan menciumi bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." jawab Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Luhan memasuki dapur dan langsung melangkah ke mesin pembuat kopi. Dituangkannya secangkir penuh kopi. Ketika ia berjalan menuju meja, matanya berusaha menghindari pandangan Sehun, yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di ruangan itu.

"Aku menelepon dokter pagi ini," kata Minseok, sambil membalik-balik telur di wajan.

"Dokter? Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu itu tidak karuan, itulah sebabnya," jawab Minseok tanpa merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu kau kurang tidur. Lihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu. Kau lihat, Sehun? Kau perlu obat tidur atau penenang atau obat sejenis itulah."

"Tidak, aku tidak memerlukannya,"

Jawab Luhan sambil duduk di seberang Sehun. Meskipun Sehun dilibatkan dalam percakapan itu, Luhan tidak menatapnya dan Sehun pun tetap membisu.

"Jangan sok tahu," nasihat Minseok. "Tak ada yang orang yang menyediakan hadiah untuk menjadi janda paling berani tahun ini. Tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu bila kau sedih dan mengungkapkan semua kedukaanmu. Wajar seseorang berduka bila kehilangan suami."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Luhan memberanikan diri melirik Sehun. Sehun tengah menatapnya dari balik cangkir kopi. Luhan membuang pandang lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak perlu dokter."

Minseok menarik napas, tidak memedulikan kegusaran Luhan.

"Hmmm, sarapan yang banyak, paling tidak,"

Kata Minseok. Ditumpuknya telur di piring, lalu disodorkannya ke hadapan Luhan.

"Ayo, makanlah. Aku akan ke atas, membangunkan Kyungsoo."

"Ia tidak ada di kamarnya," jawab Luhan, sambil mengaduk krim di dalam kopinya.

"...Tadi aku ke kamarnya sebelum turun."

Luhan ingin turun bersama Kyungsoo, memakainya sebagai perisai untuk menghadapi perasaan Sehun, apa pun situasinya pagi itu.

"...Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamar."

Sehun meletakkan garpunya di piring. Minseok berbalik, tangannya memegang piring berisi roti bakar.

"Kemana dia? Bibi tidak melihatnya sepagian ini?" tanya Sehun pada Minseok.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, ia masih tidur?"

Sehun melemparkan serbet ke meja dan bangkit. Ia melangkah ke pintu belakang dan menendangnya.

"Sehun!"

Luhan berteriak dari kursinya dan mengejarnya. Ketika ia sampai di anak tangga teras, Sehun tampak menuju kandang kuda.

"Sehun!"

Panggil Luhan sambil terus mengejarnya dan mempercepat langkah. Sesampainya di pintu kandang kuda, ia berbalik ke arah Luhan.

"Diam!"

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan mereka begitu, Sehun!"

Cegah Luhan, keberatan, tapi dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Luhan merasa harus ikut campur karena melihat Sehun seperti itu akan lebih bijaksana bila tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Berdasarkan kemampuan berpikirnya, ia masih kecil."

Sehun membuka pintu. Berkat perawatan cermat yang dilakukan Jongin, pintu itu tidak bersuara. Sehun memasuki bangunan yang hanya diterangi lampur kecil, Luhan mengikuti di belakangnya. Sepatunya mengeluarkan suara gemerisik di lantai ketika ia tiba di kandang kuda di tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbaring.

Keduanya mendengar langkah itu, melihat ekspresi marah di wajah Sehun, yang membuat mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Sialnya, Sehun sempat melihat Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, adiknya, dengan mesra. Melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang dirapatkan ke tubuh Jongin, melihat Jongin mengelus-elus payudara Kyungsoo. Teriakan marah Sehun membuat darah Luhan serasa membeku seketika. Sehun langsung menghampiri Jongin, mencengkeram kemejanya, dan mengempaskannya ke lantai.

Perbuatan Sehun, Luhan yakin, hampir meretakkan kaki palsu Jongin. Sehun mendaratkan tinjunya di perut Jongin dan membuat Jongin terpental ke sisi kandang. Kemudian, sebelum sempat ia berdiri, tinju Sehun kembali menghantam dagunya. Kyungsoo berteriak dan mengentak-entakkan kaki. Ia menghambur ke arah kedua laki-laki yang berkelahi itu, tapi Luhan menyambarnya dan menariknya ke tepi. Jongin bangkit dan ia berdiri untuk membalasnya. Ketika hantaman tinju bersarang di hidung Sehun, membuat hidungnya mengucurkan darah, Kyungsoo kembali berteriak dan lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hentikan!" teriak Luhan. "Hentikan, kalian berdua!"

Tinju dan kaki saling hantam. Mereka bergulat di kandang kuda itu, saling mendaratkan tinju. Luhan menghambur di antara dua lelaki yang tengah berkelahi itu.

"Hentikan. Kalian berdua. Demi Tuhan, apakah kalian sudah kehilangan akal sehat?"

Akhirnya Luhan berhasil berdiri di antara kedua petarung tersebut, yang megap-megap dan berlumuran darah. Ketika Sehun akhirnya bisa bernapas normal lagi, ia menatap Jongin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan tempat ini malam ini juga."

"Ia tetap tinggal di sini," ucap Luhan yang membelakangi Jongin dan dengan tegas menghadapi Sehun. "Ia tetap di sini sampai aku memecatnya. Yunho yang memintaku mempekerjakannya di sini. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang boleh memecatnya."

"Persetan denganmu!" jawab Sehun. "Ini soal Kyungsoo. Dia memang putri tirimu, tetapi dia adikku!"

"Aku tahu. Semua ini berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo!"

Dada Luhan naik-turun karena letupan emosi. Ketika menatap Sehun dengan sikap menantang, ia justru merasa makin mencintai Sehun dan ingin menghapus luka di wajahnya. Tetapi ia tidak mau menyerah oleh perasaan itu.

"Jongin sama sekali tidak memperalat Kyungsoo. Ia mencintainya, Sehun. Kyungsoo juga mencintainya."

"Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya."

"Tidak, ia tahu. Ia mencintai Jongin. Apakah kau tak punya perasaan lagi? Kalau kau menyuruh Jongin pergi, bayangkan apa pendapat Kyungsoo tentang dirimu. Kau orang yang dipujanya. Ia mengagumi setiap langkah yang kaulakukan. Segalanya akan hancur bila kau mematahkan hatinya dengan bertindak seperti itu. Tolong, jangan lakukan hal itu, kumohon."

"Ini demi kebaikannya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya?"

"Aku tahu."

"Seperti Yunho tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu? Apakah kau akan memisahkan mereka seperti Yunho memisahkan kita?"

Sehun seperti orang yang kena tinju, bahkan lebih mematikan daripada hantaman Jongin. Matanya nanar menatap Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak bergeming. Akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin, yang tanpa sadar mengelus pahanya yang terluka. Sehun memandanginya tetapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sebelum meninggalkan kandang.

Luhan merasa seluruh jiwa raganya seperti terbang, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Beberapa saat lamanya ia berdiri di tempat, memandangi jerami yang berserakan di lantai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia berhasil menyudutkan Sehun dan pria itu pasti sangat membenci tindakannya itu. Sambil menarik napas panjang, ia mengangkat kepala dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. Wajahnya bengkak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mengangguk, sambil menyeka bibirnya yang sudah tak keruan bentuknya dengan saputangan. "Biar kuminta Minseok mengobati lukamu."

Jongin kembali mengangguk dan Luhan berbalik. Ketika tiba di ambang pintu kandang, Jongin berkata,

"Nyonya Oh."

Luhan menatapnya. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang Jongin menghampiri Luhan.

"...Terima kasih. Apa pun akibatnya, saya sangat menghargai pembelaan anda untuk saya."

Luhan tersenyum getir dan langsung menuju rumah. Dengan perasaan sakit ia masuk lewat pintu belakang.

.

.

.

.

Dilihatnya Sehun duduk memangku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah ke leher Sehun dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau marah padaku. Aku tahu kau marah."

"Tidak,"

Hibur Sehun lembut sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak mau hal buruk menimpa dirimu, hanya itu."

"Yang dilakukan Jongin padaku bukan hal buruk. Aku mencintainya, _oppa_."

Mata Sehun bertemu mata Luhan dari balik kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mengerti apa arti mencintai pria. Atau apa makna laki-laki itu mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu! Aku mencintai Jongin dan Jongin juga mencintaiku. Ia takkan menyakitiku."

Sehun tidak mau mengakui kekeliruannya.

"Kita akan bicara soal ini nanti. Maafkan aku, aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Namun Kyungsoo tidak mau ditenangkan dengan cara itu. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mencengkeram kemeja Sehun.

" _Oppa_ tidak boleh berkelahi dengan Jongin lagi. Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan berkelahi lagi dengannya." Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tajam dan akhirnya berkata,

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan berkelahi dengannya lagi."

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kemeja Sehun dan dengan manis mencium pipinya.

"Aku akan membantu Bibi mengobati luka-lukanya."

Bagi Kyungsoo, persoalan sudah selesai. Ia meninggalkan dapur dan menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi hari ini,"

Kata Sehun dengan nada tertahan ketika tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Hati Luhan melonjak kegirangan, tetapi itu hanya reaksi sementara. Dengan sikap angkuh ia menaikkan dagu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Apa kau takut, ketika kau tidak ada, aku akan mempengaruhi adik perempuanmu dan menghancurkan reputasi keluargamu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, baru menjawab,

"Seperti itulah."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sehun tahu persis bagaimana menyakiti Luhan.

"Bagimu, aku hanya barang mainan, kan, Sehun? Kau cium aku, bila kau merasa ingin menciumku, tapi tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi anggota keluargamu."

"Aku tidak jadi pergi."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum melangkah ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **24 Januari 2017**

 **Akhirnya ada yang ngeh perlakuan Sehun ke KaiSoo, aku terhura~ wkk**

 **Yups, betul, perlakukan Sehun ke KaiSoo 11:12 kek bapaknya dan itu serasa...**

 **Ada yang nannya nc hunhan kapan? Hmm, kalau diliat dari kondisinya kira-kira kapan yaaa(?) wkk, hubungan mereka itu masih rumit, terbelenggu dan status mereka bikin berat meskipun sebenernya mereka saling 'pengen' *uhuk**

 **Jadi...ya beginilah, mereka nc secara rohaniah bukan jasmaninya *bakakkk**

 **LoL**

 **.**

 **Oiya, karena aku kemaren udah ngasih option,**

 **Mulai hari ini aku update 2 hari sekali yaa. jangan lupa ripiu juga biar aku tau pendapat dan perasaan kalian gimana baca chapter ini dan selanjutnya.**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **BlackDeer07** **,** **oktafernanda666** **,** **misslah ,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **, Guest ,** **Eci95** **,** **Ita Daiki ,** **Lshiwind** **,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **FeFebz** **, Selenia Oh ,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **, exo12 ,** **HH.947** **,** **luhanzone** **, Hannie22 , RK 5 ,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **lightflower22** **,** **adella520 ,** **OhXiSeLu** **, Oh Jemma ,** **kxaz, rly**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	9. Chapter 9

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _"Aku tidak jadi pergi hari ini,"_

 _Kata Sehun dengan nada tertahan ketika tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Hati Luhan melonjak kegirangan, tetapi itu hanya reaksi sementara. Dengan sikap angkuh ia menaikkan dagu._

 _"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Apa kau takut, ketika kau tidak ada, aku akan mempengaruhi adik perempuanmu dan menghancurkan reputasi keluargamu?"_

 _Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, baru menjawab,_

 _"Seperti itulah."_

 _Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sehun tahu persis bagaimana menyakiti Luhan._

 _"Bagimu, aku hanya barang mainan, kan, Sehun? Kau cium aku, bila kau merasa ingin menciumku, tapi tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi anggota keluargamu."_

 _"Aku tidak jadi pergi."_

 _Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum melangkah ke luar ruangan._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Oh."

Luhan membalas salam yang ditujukan kepadanya ketika memasuki pabrik pemintalan. Musim panen sudah di depan mata. Para pekerja mulai lembur memintal kapas yang mulai berdatangan. Jam kerja yang panjang, jam-jam kerja yang melelahkan, debu, panas, dan berisik. Namun tetap terpancar kesan bangga di wajah para pekerja di pabrik pemintalan kapas itu, air muka yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak pernah terlihat di wajah mereka.

Bukan rahasia lagi, setiap orang tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan seperti itu. Sehun. Semua peralatan, setelah diperbaiki baru-baru ini, bisa kembali dioperasikan dengan hasil memuaskan Keberadaannya di pemintalan kapas yang hanya beberapa minggu itu membawa perubaban drastis. Yang bersedia bekerja keras mendapat kenaikan upah. Yang biasanya datang terlambat atau melalaikan tugas dipecat. Luhan melihat yang dipecat adalah orang-orang yang dipekerjakan Yunho.

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu sejak peristiwa perkelahian di kandang kuda antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di pemintalan. Luhan senang Sehun di sana. Keberadaannya menambah kepercayaan diri Luhan. Luhan tahu beberapa pekerja itu dipecat karena telah mengkritiknya. Meskipun tidak diungkapkan secara gamblang, keduanya berusaha berdamai. Suatu pagi di pemintalan, waktu Luhan sibuk mengurus surat-surat bisnis, Sehun masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Lu, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, bila kau tidak sibuk."

Luhan tersenyum manis dan merentangkan tangan ke arah kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak sibuk."

Sehun tersenyum ganjil. "Ini penting, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Sambil berdiri, Luhan bertanya, penasaran, "Siapa?"

 _Kejutan._

Dengan jari-jari menempel di punggung Luhan, Sehun mengajak wanita itu melewati ruang pemintalan yang bising, ke luar, menuju mobil yang memuat lima ratus bal kapas, siap diantar ke gudang. Seorang pria bertubuh tambun tampak menjumput kapas dari dalam bal sambil mengisap cerutu yang menyebarkan bau menyengat dan tidak menyenangkan, mengingatkan Luhan pada Yunho. tapi tidak terlihat kepribadian mendominasi seperti Yunho pada orang itu, yang kini mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Luhan bersama Sehun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Youngmin, kenalkan, Luhan."

"Youngmin."

Luhan menjulurkan tangan. Tangan Luhan yang kecil tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan Youngmin yang menyalami dirinya dengan tulus.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda, nyonya Oh. Sangat senang sekali. Anda punya... uh... ehm... anak tiri Anda, Sehun, mengatakan pada saya, berkat pengelolaan anda yang baik, pabrik kapas keluarga Oh berkembang pesat."

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah ketika ia melirik Sehun, kemudian kembali menghadap tamunya.

"Sehun sangat banyak membantu saya. Saya sangat bangga dengan produk kapas yang kami hasilkan sekarang."

"Tuan Youngmin calon pembeli kapas kita dari Delta Mills di China."

Luhan menghadap ke arah Sehun, dengan alis yang terangkat dan mulutnya yang ternganga kecil karena terkejut. Mata Sehun berbinar nakal. Susah payah ia menekan dorongan hatinya untuk tertawa.

"Saya... saya mengerti,"

Gagap Luhan lalu kembali menghadap ke arah calon pembeli kapasnya. Setiap petani kapas di daerah Selatan atau penjual kapas kenal baik perusahaan Delta Mills. Mereka memproduksi tekstil kualitas terbaik di dunia.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati memberikan contoh kapas kami kepada Anda, tuan Youngmin,"

Ucap Luhan setenang mungkin. Ia merasa adrenalinnya mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bila ia dan Sehun berhasil menjual kapas mereka ke perusahaan Delta Mills, itu berarti lompatan bisnis besar untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih atas sambutanmu, aku sudah mengambil contohnya."

Ia mengambil sejumput kapas dari bal dan merentangkannya sehingga ia dapat mengira-ngira panjang rata-rata serat kapasnya.

"Ini kapas berkualitas prima," katanya kagum. "Panjangnya cukup. Kurasa kau bisa menjualnya kepada kami sebagian."

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun berusaha menekan lonjakan kegembiraan hati mereka.

"Kami sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan pembeli lain," kata Sehun, pura-pura menolak.

"Aku menghormati keputusanmu, Sehun," kata pembeli itu. "Berapa banyak bal kapas yang bisa kau jual kepadaku?"

Sementara Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, dengan perasaaan resah berganti-ganti posisi berdirinya, Sehun tawar-menawar dengan si calon pembeli. Akhirnya mereka sepakat atas sejumlah kapas yang akan dikirim dan harga per balnya. Harga paling mahal yang pernah. diperoleh pemintalan Oh Gin.

"Tentu saja, kami akan mengantar kapas Anda dengan pesawat,"

Kata Sehun tanpa pikir panjang ketika mengantar Youngmin menuju ruang kerja Luhan untuk menandatangani kontrak.

"Dengan pesawat?" tanya Youngmin, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Tetapi bukan hanya Youngmin yang terkejut, Luhan juga.

"Kami berikan servis istimewa kepada pembeli pilihan kami,"

Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Ketika Youngmin berbalik hendak melangkah masuk ke ruang kantor, Sehun mengedipkan mata pada Luhan yang masih terkejut dan tidak dapat berkata-kata. Setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, Luhan memandang Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Dengan pesawat?" tanyanya, dengan nada tinggi. "Mengapa tidak dikirim dengan kereta api?"

Sehun tertawa, lalu membuka laci, membuka lemari, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sehun seenaknya. "Aha, aku tahu pasti ada di sini." Ia mengeluarkan sebotol minuman bourbon dari laci lemari paling bawah. "Ada gelas minuman? Ah, persetan dengan gelas."

Sehun membuka tutup botol, mendongakkan kepala dan langsung menenggak minuman dari botol. Wajahnya meringis ketika carian yang membakar itu mengalir turun ke tenggorokannya.

"Aku punya pesawat barang yang sudah kuperbaiki sendiri. Kita kan ingin menanamkan citra baik pada perusahaan Delta Mills, bukan? Apa kaupikir mereka akan mengacuhkan perusahaan yang bisa mengantarkan kapas mereka dengan pesawat terbang?"

"Tetapi biaya bahan bakarnya saja sudah berapa... Sehun, biayanya sangat mahal."

"Tidak, bila aku yang mengangkut dan menerbangkan pesawat itu," jawab Sehun, sambil melempar senyum lebar pada Luhan. "Oh Tuhan, Lu. Tadi aku khawatir sekali. Aku takut ia bilang tidak atau meninggalkan kita tanpa membuat kesepakatan pasti."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu ia akan ke sini?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berharap."

"Aku senang kau tidak memberitahuku. Aku suka kejutan."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

Luhan melempar senyum pada Sehun, senyumnya makin lebar ketika menyadari kembali apa yang tengah mereka rayakan. Semua itu tidak direncanakan. Sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu beberapa sentimeter dari lantai lalu memutar-mutarnya. Keduanya tertawa-tawa. Sehun menengadah ketika memandang Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dengan posisi tubuh yang masih terangkat dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun.

"Kita berhasil! Kita berhasil membuat kontrak kerja sama paling mahal dalam sejarah perusahaan Oh Gin. Kau sadar apa arti kesepakatan ini, Lu? Pembeli-pembeli baru akan berdatangan ke sini. Petani kapas akan berdatangan ke tempat kita," kata Sehun.

"Bukan tahun ini, tetapi tahun depan. Kita bisa mengembangkan perusahaan ini."

Sehun mendekap Luhan, memutarnya seperti orang yang sedang berdansa. Ketika Sehun menurunkan tubuh Luhan, wajar bila timbul keinginan Sehun untuk mencium wanita itu. Bibir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Bukan ciuman kekasih, tetapi ciuman antar kawan, merayakan kesuksesan pekerjaan mereka. Namun begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan, nuansa ciuman pun berubah. Mustahil mereka bersentuhan tanpa merasakan sentuhan itu sebagai sentuhan sepasang kekasih.

Sewaktu merasakan bibir Luhan yang lembut, basah, dan pasrah menyentuh bibirnya, seketika gelora hasrat langsung menguasainya. Sehun mengangkat kepala hendak melihat reaksi Luhan. Matanya memandang wajah Luhan lekat-lekat, mengamati garis-garisnya. Pipinya yang kemerahan, rambut kecokelatannya, sorot matanya yang bening bak titik hujan yang berkilau, bibirnya, semua menarik hatinya.

Luhan menanti penuh harap, merasakan napas Sehun yang makin memburu, melihat sorot matanya yang makin berbinar. Ia menginginkannya. Oh, Tuhan, ia masih menginginkan Luhan. Betapa ingin ia melumatnya, menjadikannya pelabuhan terakhirnya, selama-lamanya. Namun Luhan sudah bersumpah akan setia sampai mati pada ayahnya. Dan Sehun yakin, meskipun telah meninggal dunia, pengaruh orang seperti ayahnya yang sudah di liang kubur akan tetap ada.

Luhan masih menjadi milik Yunho dan karena alasan itulah Sehun tak berani mewujudkan apa yang sangat didambakannya. Gejolak hasrat dalam tubuhnya seperti mencekik dirinya, ia harus melepaskan cengkeraman itu dan melepaskan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Pertama, ia menarik tangannya dari belakang pinggang Luhan ke samping. Dibiarkannya kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Seperti ada perekat tak kasatmata yang melekatkan keduanya, perlahan-lahan mereka saling menarik diri sebelum akhirnya Sehun melangkah mundur.

Yang terakhir dilepaskannya dari Luhan adalah matanya, yang tetap memandangi Luhan dan harus dipaksanya agar berpaling. Luhan kecewa dan terguncang, tetapi berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya ketika Sehun membalikkan badan untuk melihatnya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Kurasa aku akan mengundang seluruh karyawan minum bir untuk merayakan peristiwa ini. Ini bisa mendorong mereka bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk menghasilkan kapas berkualitas untuk perusahaan Delta Mills."

"Kurasa itu hal yang baik, Sehun. Kutunggu kau di rumah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku takkan terlambat."

.

.

.

.

Di toserbalah pertama kali Luhan mendengar hal yang ramai digosipkan orang-orang. Minseok menelepon pemintalan, meminta Luhan mampir ke toko sebelum pulang. Luhan mencatat barang-barang yang diminta Minseok.

 _"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."_

"Terima kasih kembali," jawab Luhan. "Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Sehun akan keluar seusai kerja, berarti kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam setengah jam lebih lambat daripada biasanya."

Luhan tengah mendorong kereta belanja di lorong toserba sambil memeriksa daftar barang yang harus dibeli, waktu ia melihat dua ibu yang memandanginya terang-terangan. Luhan kenal mereka. Salah seorang di antaranya penggosip nomor satu di kota itu.

 _Tidak perlu menghindari mereka,_ batin Luhan

Meyakinkan diri agar bisa melakukan hal itu. la mengangkat dagu dan sengaja mendorong kereta belanja melewati mereka.

"Halo, nyonya Jung, nyonya Kim."

"Oh, nyonya Oh," jawab mereka serentak. Sikap pura-pura mereka jelas terlihat.

"Kasihan sekali Anda," kata salah seorang ibu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang, setelah suamimu meninggal?"

"Saya rasa pemakamannya berjalan sangat baik. 'Sangat baik'," sahut ibu yang lain.

"Terima kasih, saya baik."

Seharusnya Luhan langsung mendorong kereta belanjanya, karena ia berhasil memaksa ibu-ibu itu untuk bersikap santun, tetapi salah seorang di antara mereka mengajak Luhan bicara.

"Pasti Anda terhibur, Sehun ada di rumah pada saat seperti ini."

 _Hati-hati, Luhan, b_ atin Luhan mengingatkan dirinya.

 _Mereka ganas seperti ikan piranha, dan mereka bisa mencabik-cabik dirimu._

"Kepulangan Sehun ke Mansion sangat berarti untuk Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Terutama, dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, mereka senang sekali Sehun ada di rumah lagi."

Ibu-ibu itu benar-benar menyimak setiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Berapa lama ia akan tinggal di sini? Bukankah bisnisnya sukses di Tokyo?"

"Sehun sangat mencintai kota kelahirannya. Dan Mansion adalah rumahnya."

Jawaban Luhan makin membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu mereka. Mereka makin rapat, seperti binatang buas yang mengerumuni mangsa dan siap melahapnya.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan Anda? Setelah Anda menikah dengan tuan Oh, tidakkah Mansion Oh itu akan menjadi milik Anda atau Anda merencanakan tinggal di sana bersama-sama? Seperti satu keluarga besar?"

"Kami memang satu keluarga besar," sabut Luhan sambil tersenyum dingin. "Satu keluarga besar yang sangat bahagia."

"Oh, pasti," jawab mereka, mengiakan penuh semangat.

"Salam saya untuk Soojung," kata Luhan kepada ibu teman sekelasnya sambil menjauh. "Saya dengar ia punya anak lagi."

"Yang keempat."

Mata yang tak berwarna itu memandangi Luhan yang memakai gaun dari katun dengan iri.

"Sayang sekali tuan Oh tidak memberikan seorang anak pun. Anak bisa menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan di saat duka."

Ucapan keprihatinan yang paling palsu yang pernah didengar Luhan dalam hidupnya. Andai Luhan tidak sedang bergulat menahan marah, ia pasti sudah menertawai sikap yang sangat berpura-pura itu.

"Untuk apa anak baginya?" Sepasang mata yang lain, yang sama dengkinya, penuh prasangka, menatap tubuh Luhan. "Kan ada Sehun yang bisa menemaninya tinggal di rumah itu dan memberikan hiburan yang dibutuhkannya."

"Oh, ya, Sehun. Kita tidak boleh lupa, ada Sehun tinggal bersamanya."

"Selamat sore, semuanya" sahut Luhan, bergegas.

Ia memaksakan diri mengambil barang-barang dalam daftar yang harus dibeli sebelum langsung pergi ke kasir dan meninggalkan toserba. Penghinaan itu membuat matanya terasa panas. Selama Yunho hidup, tak seorang pun berani berkata seperti itu padanya, mungkin karena takut pembalasan yang akan dilakukan Yunho. Mereka harus menghormati istri Oh Yunho, seberapa dalam iri hati mereka. Ternyata, menjadi jandanya tidak demikian situasinya. Ia kembali menjadi Xi Luhan dan latar belakang kehidupan itu akan tetap melekat padanya seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

Luhan banyak berdiam diri sepanjang makan malam. Mereka makan ayam goreng di ruang makan utama, Sehun mengumumkan acara makan itu sebagai acara perayaan keberhasilan mendapatkan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan Delta Mills. Minseok dan Kyungsoo ikut gembira, Luhan sulit menikmati kegembiraan itu setelah menerima penghinaan halus di toserba tadi pagi. Luhan melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya karena sikapnya yang lebih banyak diam, yang terasa amat mengganggu. Selama makan malam, Luhan dengan susah payah berusaha menyembunyikan stresnya.

Setelah makan malam, Luhan berjalan-jalan di halaman. Cuaca malam itu sejuk lagi bersih. Angin sepoi-sepoi di musim panas meniup dedaunan yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. Luhan duduk di ayunan di bawah pohon besar di pojok rumah. Itulah bagian Mansion yang paling disukainya. Ada suara riak air sungai yang mengalir di dekatnya. Lumut menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tanah di sekeliling pepohonan. Tanaman kecil tumbuh lebat. Dengan ujung sepatunya yang hampir tidak menekan rumput yang lembut, ia seperti orang tolol membiarkan dirinya terayun-ayun.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Kau selalu berhasil menguntitku."

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Hanya menebak." Sehun memegang tali ayunan, menghentikan gerakannya, dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Luhan.

"Katakan, untuk terakhir kali aku bertanya, ada apa?"

Luhan memalingkan muka dengan resah.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Ada. Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Gigitan nyamuk di sini sangat menyakitkan, apalagi setelah gelap. Jadi kau lebih suka diserang gerombolan pengisap darah itu, atau kauceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa yang terjadi di pemintalan? Aku? Atau apa?"

"Kota ini!" teriak Luhan, meledak sambil bangkit.

Sehun terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya pada tali ayunan. Ledakan kemarahan Luhan yang mendadak itu mendorong Sehun menepi dan memberi jalan padanya. Ayunan yang ditinggalkan Luhan terayun-ayun. Luhan berjalan ke arah pohon besar, tangannya diletakkan pada pohon, dan dahinya bersandar di sana.

"Ada apa dengan kota ini?"

"Kota ini penuh orang-orang picik!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau baru tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu hal itu sejak bisa berjalan di belakang ibuku yang mendorong kereta pakaian bersih yang harus diantarnya. Aku tahu penduduk kota ini penuh prasangka dan suka menghakimi..."

Luhan berbalik dan menyandarkan bahunya pada batang pohon yang kokoh.

"...Hanya, kukira dengan memiliki titel sarjana, pekerjaan bagus, nama keluarga baru, akan meningkatkan status diriku di mata mereka, sehingga mereka tidak merendahkanku lagi."

"Kau harusnya lebih tahu."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya agak melupakannya, dan hari ini aku diingatkan kembali."

"Ada apa?"

Luhan mengibaskan rambut dan sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Sehun, kemudian kembali membuang pandang.

"Terlalu tolol dan dangkal bila aku kecewa karenanya."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku supaya kita sama-sama tidak kecewa."

Sambil menarik napas, Luhan menyebut dua nama wanita yang bicara dengannya di toserba. Sehun mendengus kasar.

"Baru mendengarnya saja aku sudah tidak suka. Teruskan."

"Mereka...mereka mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku, yang masih punya kau setelah kematian Yunho, bisa tinggal satu atap denganmu. Mereka memberi tekanan pada bagian kalimat itu. Mereka bilang...yah, kau bisa menebak apa yang mereka katakan..."

"Mereka bilang kita tinggal sebagai keluarga bukan sekadar saling menyapa. Begitu?"

Luhan mengangkat kepala, menatap Sehun.

"Ya."

Sehun mengumpat. "Mereka mencurigai bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya."

"Ya."

"Berarti, ada yang tidak benar yang dilakukan?"

"Ya."

"Bahwa hubungan kita bukan seperti hubungan anak tiri dengan ibu tirinya?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengangguk. Keheningan menguasai keduanya. Jangkerik mulai bernyanyi gembira. Kodok mengorek sedih. Keduanya merasa tidak bisa untuk tidak saling pandang. Dada Luhan turun-naik karena jantung yang berdebar cepat. Luhan yakin sekali, dengan melihat denyut di dahi Sehun, bahwa jantung Sehun pun berdenyut cepat seperti jantungnya.

"Lupakan saja ocehan para perempuan tua itu, Lu. Bergosip itu hiburan untuk mereka. Kalau bukan menggosipkan kita, siapa lagi yang akan jadi sasaran mereka? Begitu kehangatan berita kematian _daddy_ menyurut, mereka akan mencari-cari bahan gosip mereka."

"Aku tahu itu. Logikaku mengatakan begitu. Hanya saja aku tak tahan menerima sindiran mereka yang sangat menghina. Aku tak suka diriku dijadikan objek gosip mereka."

Mata mereka kembali saling pandang sesaat, penuh kemesraan, sebelum dialihkan. Apa yang digosipkan orang sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya khayalan belaka.

"Tidak masuk akal bila salah satu di antara kita ke luar dari rumah sebelum semua urusan hukum selesai," kata Sehun, memberi alasan. "Bukankah hal itu justru akan memicu orang untuk makin menggosipkan kita?"

"Kurasa begitu. Setiap orang ingin tahu siapa yang akan keluar dari rumah ini. Mereka bilang kau tidak suka padaku."

"Sebagai istri ayahku, maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Mengapa mereka mengira aku tidak suka padamu?"

"Karena latar belakang hidupku dulu."

Luhan mengubah posisinya. Pakaiannya tersangkut kulit kayu pohon.

"Karena perbedaan usia antara Yunho dan aku."

Ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang kali ini, tak ada halangan menghadang lagi.

"Nanti juga berlalu," Bisik Sehun sambil merapatkan tubuh ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah suka kau menjadi istrinya."

"Jangan, Sehun."

Luhan ingin menjauhkan diri, tetapi jalannya terhalang pohon.

"Mengapa kau meresahkan gosip itu?" tanya Sehun, lembut, dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Suara hatimu masih jernih, kan? Kau tahu pasti, tak ada yang tidak beres di Mansion."

"Tentu saja."

Sehun terus merapatkan tubuh.

"Tak ada pelanggaran yang terjadi di antara kita, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Bohong."

Kata terakhir itu tercetus dari mulut Sehun dengan penuh kemarahan. Ibu jari Sehun menelusuri tenggorokan Luhan, lalu jari-jari lainnya yang kokoh melingkari lehernya. Dengan satu ibu jarinya, Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan.

"Katakan, tak ada daya tarik di antara kita..."

Sambil merintih pelan, Luhan memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Namun Sehun tak membiarkannya membuang muka.

"...Ayo katakan padaku, bahwa tiap kali kau menatapku, aku hanyalah anak tirimu. Bilang padaku kau tidak ingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Coba katakan kau tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi waktu turun hujan hari itu. Katakan padaku kau tidak ingin aku menciummu lagi. Bilang kau tidak pernah ingin merasakan sentuhanku lagi. Mampukah kau mengatakan semua itu padaku?..."

Satu-satunya jawaban yang diberikan Luhan hanya isakan.

"...Itulah hal yang ada dalam diriku juga," kata Sehun marah.

Bibir Sehun menutup bibir Luhan. Luhan memukul-mukul Sehun dengan perasaan galau, tapi akhirnya tangannya berhenti di pundak Sehun dan tak lagi menolaknya. Sehun makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan. Seperti potongan puzzle yang didesain untuk disusun satu persatu membentuk satu gambar, begitulah bentuk tubuh Sehun dan Luhan—cocok sekali. Bibir Sehun menciumi bibirnya, menuntut bibir perempuan itu mematuhi apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Balas ciumanku, Lu. Kau ingin menciumku. Kau ingin menciumku juga."

Luhan memenuhi permintaan itu. Sambil mendesah pasrah, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Bibirnya terbujuk lidah Sehun. Lidah itu pun akhirnya memasuki mulut Luhan tanpa perlawanan, disambut dengan hangat dan mesra. Sehun mengelus bibir Luhan, berhenti sesaat, membuat letupan hasrat yang hendak diredam Luhan tak kuasa lagi dilawannya. Tanpa ampun lagi Sehun membangkitkan hasrat Luhan terhadap dirinya.

Ciumannya yang bertubi-tubi. Simbol kejantanan Sehun yang ada di antara kedua paha Luhan memancarkan gelombang kerinduan dalam dirinya yang tak mampu diredam Luhan lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin Sehun mengisi kekosongan yang menyakitkan dirinya itu. Hanya Sehun yang mampu mengisi kekosongan itu dan memberikan kepuasan seutuhnya. Sehun membuka kancing gaun Luhan, menyelipkan tangannya ke baliknya. Payudara Luhan terbungkus kamisol berenda. Seluruh indra Sehun menggelora saat tangannya menyentuh payudara Luhan yang penuh lagi hangat. Dibelainya bagian itu perlahan tetapi seperti punya kekuatan menghipnotis dan merangsangnya.

Sehun mengucapkan sumpah serapah seiring ungkapan kenikmatan yang terdengar bak lagu cinta di telinga Luhan. Ia menangkap desah putus asa Sehun seperti yang dirasakan jiwanya, menanggung rindu, terbelenggu siksa memendam hasrat yang tak mungkin dipenuhi. Sehun mengelus renda dan satin yang menutupi payudaranya, mencari dan menyentuh puncaknya dengan ujung jari. Sentuhan itu memberikan kenikmatan yang amat sangat pada Luhan.

Bagian yang peka itu memberi respons, menegang. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara payudara itu dan menyentuh salah satu puncaknya dengan bibir. Luhan merasakan gelenyar ciuman itu sampai ke perutnya, bahkan mencapai bagian tubuhnya yang jauh di bawahnya lagi. Setiap simpul saraf tubuhnya bangkit, sekaligus merintih pedih. Luhan yakin, bila tidak segera menghentikan semua itu, ia akan kalah. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Jangan, Sehun, jangan,"

Cegah Luhan. Ia menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha meredam gelombang gairah yang menggebu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya."

Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak dan panas tiap kali menarik napas. Rambutnya kusut karena remasan jari-jari Luhan. Matanya menatap penuh gairah, dikerjap-kerjapkan untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Karena ayahku?"

Luhan menggeleng, membuat rambutnya tergerai.

"Bukan,"

Tukas Luhan sedih sambil membetulkan gaunnya.

"Karena penduduk kota ini. Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang seperti mereka duga. Aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang mereka bayangkan, perbuatan rendah tak bermoral, pertama-tama merayu Yunho, kini anaknya."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"Aku peduli!"

Luhan menyadari ia menangis. Air mata bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kita akan tetap seperti saat kita dilahirkan. Kau berdarah Oh. Apa pun yang kaulakukan, tetap akan dianggap pantas. Mereka tidak akan berani mengkritikmu. Tetapi aku, aku yang datang dari golongan rendah, begitulah diriku senantiasa di mata mereka. Aku harus peduli pada apa yang mereka pikirkan."

Menit-menit berlalu, mereka saling memandang. Sehun lebih dulu memalingkan muka sambil melontarkan makian.

"Tidak bisa aku tinggal serumah denganmu tanpa terdorong perasaan ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sudah mengungkapkannya. Itukah yang ingin kau dengar?" teriak Sehun.

"Bukan, Sehun. Aku tidak perlu mendengar pengakuanmu itu, aku sudah tahu."

Ketika Sehun berbalik dan memandangnya, Luhan berkata lembut,

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Apa kaupikir aku tidak merasakan hal itu juga?"

Bisa saja ini hanya dorongan hasrat sesaat, tetapi Luhan melihat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, tetapi tak sepatah kata pun meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya sebentar dikepalkan dan dilepaskan di sisi tubuhnya. Badannya berdiri tegak menahan emosi. Kelihatannya ia hampir tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Luhan menyeka air mata di pipinya.

"Kau mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Sehun? Apa yang mereka katakan benar. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Namun, seperti kau tidak bisa melupakannya, begitu juga mereka. Aku ini istri Yunho."

Sehun berbalik, membelakangi Luhan beberapa menit lamanya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Luhan, air mukanya sudah berubah, kelihatan keras.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah pembacaan surat wasiat?"

Luhan tidak menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.

"Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan, apa yang kutahu harus kulakukan. Aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini."

Sehun mengangguk seketika, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah hutan. Luhan duduk di bangku ayunan sambil menutup muka. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak satu pun dari mereka melihat bayangan yang melintas di antara pepohonan, yang menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **26 Januari 2017**

 **Jangan salah paham yaa, kemaren Sehun kayak gitu ke Jongin karena dia sayang ama Kyungsoo dan Sehun jadi teringat ama Yunho yang misahin mereka dulu.**

 **Hmm, kayaknya ini cuman ada 3 adegan aja yah(?) wkk**

 **Gak papalah yaa, kan updatenya 2 hari sekali *uhuk**

 **Aku seneng lho akhirnya ada yang mulai ngeh ama jalannya cerita ini, dan kenapa masih ada yang nanya Yunho kapan coit yasalaaam, doi sudat coit di chapter kemaren, wkk**

 **LoL**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **Guest , eci95 ,** **erikaalni** **, ai ,** **HH.947** **,** **Adella520** **,** **oh biji7** **,** **Oh My95L** **,** **zoldyk** **,** **Hannie222** **,** **Oh Jemma** **,** **nisaramaidah28** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **misslah ,** **FeFebz** **,** **lightflower22** **, exo12 ,** **oktafernanda666** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **rly ,** **Ita Daiki ,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **RK 5** **, Guest**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	10. Chapter 10

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun berbalik, membelakangi Luhan beberapa menit lamanya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Luhan, air mukanya sudah berubah, kelihatan keras._

 _"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah pembacaan surat wasiat?"_

 _Luhan tidak menyembunyikan air matanya lagi._

 _"Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan, apa yang kutahu harus kulakukan. Aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini."_

 _Sehun mengangguk seketika, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah hutan. Luhan duduk di bangku ayunan sambil menutup muka. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak satu pun dari mereka melihat bayangan yang melintas di antara pepohonan, yang menjauh dari tempat itu._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

Tak ada cahaya lampu di dalam kamar Jongin, tetapi televisi hitam-putih memantulkan riak-riak cahayanya di dinding.

"Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin, terkejut.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Jongin segera menarik selimut putih menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Ia berbaring telentang di ranjangnya yang kecil. Ketika Kyungsoo masuk, membuka pintu cukup lebar agar bisa menyelinap, Jongin berbaring sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan siku.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur, tapi apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kalau kakakmu tahu kau ada di sini..."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja melihatnya pergi dengan mobil barunya. Ia dan Luhan... Oh, Jongin. Aku jadi tak mengerti semua ini."

Kyungsoo menghambur masuk dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Jongin. Otomatis tangan Jongin menyambutnya. Kyungsoo yang menangis, membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

" _Oppa_. Aku tak mengerti dia sama sekali. Ia berkelahi denganmu gara-gara kau menciumku. Ia membuatku merasa seakan kita melakukan perbuatan memalukan. Tetapi, kalau yang kau lakukan salah, kenapa ia dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama? Kalau hal itu tidak boleh kita lakukan, kenapa mereka lakukan? Mereka kan juga tidak menikah."

"Kau melihat mereka? Berciuman?"

"Ya. Di sana, di dekat ayunan tua. Mereka tidak melihatku ketika itu."

Jongin menyibakkan rambut dengan jari-jarinya. ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya, maka ia menjawab dengan hati-hati,

"Kurasa, kau melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau lihat."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala. "Memang, seharusnya aku tidak diam di situ dan melihat mereka, bukan? Bibi bilang kita tidak boleh mendengar percakapan orang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

"Itu tidak sopan, ya."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan seperti anak kecil yang menyesali perbuatan salahnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku mendengar suara mereka, lalu kuikuti suara itu. Ketika aku sampai di sana, kulihat _oppa_ mencium Luhan. Mereka bersandar di pohon sambil berpelukan."

Ketika jari-jari Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, baru Jongin menyadari ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam di balik selimut. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang, pinggul gadis itu menyentuh lekuk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana Luhan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Luhan bilang mereka seharusnya tidak berciuman karena orang-orang akan menganggap mereka tidak bermoral. Ketika mendengar kata-kata Luhan, _oppa_ hanya berdiri tak bergerak. ia kelihatan seperti hendak memukul sesuatu, bukan Luhan. _Oppa_ kelihatan ingin terus menciuminya..."

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar. "...Luhan bilang, begitu pembacaan surat wasiat selesai, ia akan meninggalkan rumah..."

Sambil bersandar di pinggang Jongin, Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"...Aku tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Aku sayang Luhan. Aku sayang _oppa_. Aku ingin kami tinggal bersama-sama seperti sekarang selamanya."

Dengan satu tangannya Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo, menenangkannya. Tangan yang satu lagi mengelus punggung gadis itu. Jongin berhasil menyambungkan potongan-potongan cerita menjadi satu cerita utuh. Ia ingat, ia mendengar Luhan mengingatkan Sehun tentang perbuatan Yunho yang memisahkan mereka. Barangkali dulu, mereka saling menyayangi. Tetapi kemudian Sehun pergi dari rumah, Luhan menikah dengan ayah Sehun. Kini, masing-masing masih saling mencintai, keduanya terperangkap dalam situasi yang sulit untuk dipisahkan.

"Ya, semuanya benar-benar kacau balau," gumam Jongin di balik rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan?"

Jari telunjuk Jongin menelusuri wajah gadis itu, mengagumi kecantikannya yang asli, kemurnian pikirannya, tak tercemar perasaan dengki. Kepribadian seperti itu sangat berharga untuknya. Sebelum mengenal Kyungsoo, Jongin menganggap pikiran manusia penuh kebusukan.

"Apa yang kauharapkan?" tanya Jongin lembut.

"Mereka berdua saling mencintai seperti kita."

Betapa ingin Jongin tertawa, ingin menangis, ingin mencium Kyungsoo. Ia memikirkan kedua hal yang pertama, dan melakukan hal yang terakhir. Ditariknya tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut ke dekatnya, diciumnya bibir perempuan itu dengan lembut pula.

"Jongin?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

Jongin mencium wajah Kyungsoo, terkagum-kagum merasakan kulit gadis itu yang demikian halus dan membiarkan tubuh mereka berpelukan.

"Kau tidak memakai kaki palsumu."

Seketika Jongin menghentikan ciumannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo sampai ke ujung ranjang, ke tempat ia meletakkan kaki palsunya.

"Ya," jawab Jongin tegas. "Aku tidak memakainya."

"Coba kulihat kakimu. Ayolah."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan hendak menarik seprai yang menutupi tubuh Jongin. Jongin langsung menyambar kaki palsunya dan memeganginya.

"Jangan."

Suara Jongin terdengar dingin, keras, tidak seperti biasanya kalau ia bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Sejenak sikap Jongin membuat gadis itu takut, tetapi hanya sesaat. Berikutnya Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongin dan jarinya mencoba menarik seprai yang menutupi badannya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin melihatnya."

Dengan marah Jongin menepiskan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada seprai, dan meletakkan tangan di bawah kepalanya. Kyungsoo ingin melihatnya? Baik, lebih baik membiarkannya melihat kakinya. Lebih baik membiarkan Kyungsoo jijik melihatnya sekarang sebelum ia jatuh cinta lebih dalam padanya, seperti yang dialaminya. Lebih baik Kyungsoo lari meninggalkannya sambil berteriak ketakutan dan jijik melihatnya sekarang daripada nanti. Ia sudah lama menyembunyikan cacatnya, akan lebih baik bila Kyungsoo tahu lebih cepat, akan lebih baik untuk mereka berdua.

Dengan hati pedih, Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menyingkapkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Udara sejuk yang bertiup dari AC menerpa tubuhnya. Rahangnya terasa sakit karena ia mengertakkan rahang. Matanya menatap langit-langit, berusaha memusatkan pandangan pada pola yang dibentuk cahaya yang dipancarkan televisi. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan. Ia berharap dapat menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar respons yang diperdengarkan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo, tentunya.

Dunia Kyungsoo adalah dunia penuh kelembutan dan keindahan, seperti kepompong yang lembut dan anggun. Sementara dunianya, dunia hutan belantara dengan hukum rimba, dunia asing bagi Kyungsoo, dunia dari planet lain.

"Oh, Jongin."

Reaksi Kyungsoo ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Suaranya membuat napasnya seperti berhenti sesaat, membuatnya gemetar; suaranya emosional, penuh kelembutan. Jongin menundukkan kepala, memandang tubuhnya tepat ketika tangan Kyungsoo terjulur hendak menyentuh pahanya yang buntung. Meskipun jelas Jongin merasakan sentuhan malu-malu, lembut, walaupun ia melihat tangan Kyungsoo menelusuri kulitnya, ia tetap tak percaya akan penglihatannya. Tubuhnya seperti mengerut di balik sikap Kyungsoo yang manis, tetapi dadanya seperti mau meledak.

"Jongin, kau menawan."

Ketika menatap Jongin, mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Jongin mencari-cari, tetapi tak menemukan kesan jijik di mata gadis itu, tak ada rasa iba, yang ada hanya cinta dan kekaguman.

Dengan suara tercekik, Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Tangannya memegang kedua pipi gadis tersebut, meremas rambut Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan gairah baru. Dimasukkannya lidahnya jauh ke dalam ke mulut perempuan muda itu. Diputar-putarnya lidahnya, menikmati seluruh kemanisannya. Belajar dari Jongin, Kyungsoo menggigit kecil bibir Jongin, mengisap lidahnya yang kembali dimasukkan ke mulutnya, dan membelai rongga di antara kedua bibir Jongin dengan lidahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan, Kyung."

Jongin mendekap kepala gadis itu di bahunya untuk menghentikan ciuman Kyungsoo yang penuh gairah, agar ia bisa bernapas kembali dan akal sehatnya bekerja. Kejantanannya mengeras dan menyentak-nyentak di balik celananya. Setiap bagian tubuhnya yang tersentuh kulit Kyungsoo seperti panas terbakar. Jongin berencana mengendalikan hasratnya dengan membelai payudara Kyungsoo. Namun dada yang penuh lagi lembut di telapak tangannya itu ternyata malah membuatnya makin menginginkan Kyungsoo, bukan karena desakan gairah tetapi berkat pertolongan yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam tubuhku,"

Kata Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengelus dada dan perut Jongin. Tanpa kegembiraan sedikit pun Jongin tertawa. Hasratnya bergejolak.

"Aku pun demikian."

"Jantungku berdetak cepat."

Diambilnya tangan Jongin, lalu ditekankannya ke dada kirinya. Tangan Jongin menyentuh bagian lunak itu dengan lembut. Ia mengertakkan gigi.

"Begitu pun jantungku."

"Apakah begini rasanya kalau orang bercinta?"

Bisik Kyungsoo, bertanya. Jongin tidak mampu menjawab dengan kata-kata, tetapi dengan anggukan.

"Kita tidak bisa bercinta karena kita belum menikah, bukan?"

Jongin mengerang dan mendekap Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Ya, Sayang, tidak boleh. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya. Tidak adil untuk dirimu."

Tidak adil juga untuk dirinya. Bila ia mulai melakukannya, Jongin yakin ia akan menginginkan hal itu setiap hari sepanjang hidupnya. Kyungsoo yang kini duduk, meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jongin.

"Kalau begitu,"

Kata Kyungsoo dengan cara berpikir sederhana,

"...Sebaiknya kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang berkumpul di pekarangan Mansion. Hari itu cuaca mendung. Awan kelabu pekat menutupi seluruh bumi. Hujan belum turun. Andai hujan turun, tentu akan disambut gembira karena cuaca takkan lembap lagi. Hari ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sekaligus ditakuti. Dua kali Junmyeon mengatur waktu untuk pembacaan surat wasiat Yunho. Sudah dua kali tertunda. Pada kesempatan pertama, Sehun tanpa diduga dipanggil pulang ke Tokyo untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan penerbangannya. Yang kedua, Junmyeon yang minta ditunda. Karena ada kliennya yang lain yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Kurasa, kita sudah siap."

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka amplop, mengeluarkan dokumen yang berhalaman-halaman dan meluruskan dokumen yang kaku itu. Ia mulai membacakan isinya. Dalam surat wasiatnya, anehnya, Yunho mewariskan sejumlah uang kepada gereja, sebagai anggota gereja yang tidak setia, dan kepada berbagai komunitas sosial lainnya. Junmyeon berhenti sejenak, menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang disediakan di meja oleh Minseok untuknya, meneguknya, lalu melanjutkan. Ia membaca dengan suara tanpa emosi, tetapi dengan sikap berat hati.

Setelah seluruh isi surat wasiat dibacakan, jelaslah apa sebabnya ia membacakan surat wasiat tersebut dengan sikap demikian. Setelah selesai membacakan, ia melipat kertas-kertas itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke amplop. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku kemeja. Ketiga orang lainnya di dalam ruangan itu diam tak bergerak. Bahkan Kyungsoo, yang tidak memahami isi surat wasiat ayahnya spenuhnya mengerti isi surat wasiat yang sangat tidak adil itu.

"Ia tidak mewariskan apa pun untuk _oppa_ ,"

Kata Kyungsoo kepada Junmyeon, tetapi matanya perlahan menyapu ruangan sampai akhirnya tertuju pada saudara laki-lakinya, yang wajahnya tampak seperti terbuat dari batu... atau es.

"Bajingan tua brengsek,"

Maki Minseok sambil menarik napas ketika meninggalkan ruangan dengan gusar. Ia menolak uang yang diwariskan untuknya sebagai imbalan

 _"bertahun-tahun mengabdikan diri merawat Kyungsoo"_.

Perlahan Luhan bangkit dari duduk dan dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke arah orang yang seharusnya menjadi ahli waris.

"Sehun, aku—"

Sehun mendongak seketika, matanya nanar menatap Luhan, menghentikan kata-kata Luhan sebelum keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun bangkit dari kursi sekaligus memancarkan kebencian di air mukanya. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dengan perasaan sangat menyesal Luhan memandanginya. Kyungsoo dengan gugup mempermainkan saputangan dengan jemarinya. Junmyeon mengikuti Sehun dan berhasil mengejarnya di halaman.

"Sehun, maafkan aku."

Junmyeon menyambar lengan kemeja Sehun dan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya keluar dari rumah.

"Aku tidak suka membacakan isi surat wasiat itu. Aku sudah membujuk Yunho agar mempertimbangkannya kembali."

"Kau lebih tahu apa yang terjadi, selamatkan saja dirimu," jawab Sehun ketus.

"Aku sudah membujuk ibumu untuk mempertahankan rumah ini dan pemintalan atas namanya. Ibumu menandatangani surat wasiat jauh sebelum ia meningggal, bahwa ia mewariskan rumah itu kepada Yunho, bila ia meninggal dunia. Waktu itu aku sudah berpikir itu bukan gagasan yang baik. Tentu saja, sekarang..."

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, ada orang yang tidak berdarah Oh memiliki Mansion. Rumah itu sekarang menjadi milik keluarga Xi."

Nada bicaranya pedas lagi tajam ketika menyebut nama Xi.

"Bila kau mengira Luhan memengaruhi keputusan Yunho, kau keliru."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya," jawab si pengacara. "Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli soal rumah itu, sebagaimana sikapnya ketika mendapatkan beasiswa."

Sehun memutar kepala seketika. "Apa yang kautahu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Junmyeon sambil merendahkan suara. "Sama seperti aku tahu segala yang dilakukannya terhadap Luhan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku tidak mengerti sikapnya. Aku mengira ia seperti pria hidung belang yang suka daun muda, kecuali...yah, ia melakukan itu dengan perempuan lain."

Ia menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Baru belakangan aku tahu. Baru belakangan. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia memperalat Luhan untuk menarikmu pulang, bukan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jelas, si pengacara tahu segala yang terjadi, hanya satu potongan penting yang kurang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Yah, bila itu yang _daddy_ inginkan sebelum ia meninggal, sudah terkabul. Karena ia sangat yakin berhasil mendapatkan aku kali ini."

Sehun pergi, membiarkan pintu di belakangnya terbanting. Dari kamar tamu, Luhan melihatnya pergi. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang selalu didambakannya. Mansion. Tetapi apa imbalannya? Pria yang dicintainya. Pergi.

"Luhan, apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan pemintalan kapas itu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung ketika muncul di belakang ibu tirinya. "Aku hanya pernah ke sana beberapa kali dalam hidupku."

Perasaan iba melihat perempuan muda yang bingung itu mengalihkan kepedihan yang melanda Luhan. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan pemintalan kapas itu. Ayahmu hanya mewarisimu keuntungan yang didapat dari pabrik."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku dapat gaji tahunan untuk mengawasi pemintalan itu untukmu. Junmyeon akan memberitahu kita dan mengawasi segalanya. Tak usah cemas. Semuanya akan berjalan sebagaimana dulu."

"Kau akan tinggal di sini, kan? Kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Kau dengar apa yang dibacakan Junmyeon. _Daddy_ memberikan Mansion ini padaku."

Ia meletakkan pipinya ke rambut Kyungsoo dan membiarkan rambut itu mengisap air mata yang menitik jatuh dari matanya. Luhan tidak bisa dikelabui. Keputusan Yunho bukan atas dasar kebajikan. Yunho tahu, dengan memberikan Mansion kepadanya, ia yakin akan membuat Sehun sangat membencinya. Ia kini memang menjadi pemilik rumah ibu Sehun. Andai ada sesuatu yang dicintai Sehun, itu adalah Mansion.

"Kau tetap di sini, tetapi _oppa_ akan pergi," kata Kyungsoo sedih.

"Ya, Sehun tidak akan tinggal di sini."

Kemudian Luhan menyuruh gadis itu menemui Minseok, supaya ia bisa menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Menunggumu."

"Aku mendapat kehormatan untuk itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sehun."

"Bodoh?" ulang Sehun, alis matanya yang hitam berkerut. "Kini kau menjadi nyonya rumah, yang sejak dulu kau dambakan, bukan?"

Cahaya lampu di teras itu remang-remang. Hari sudah larut malam. Karena ia tidak pulang untuk makan malam, Luhan tidak yakin Sehun akan pulang. Kecuali demi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan rumah sebelum berpamitan dengan adiknya. Oleh sebab itu ia menunggu sampai mendengar suara mobil Sehun memasuki pekarangan rumah. Cepat-cepat ia turun untuk menemuinya begitu pria itu masuk lewat pintu depan. Ia berdiri di anak tangga kedua. Sehun di anak tangga pertama. Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata menantang.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu bila kau marah."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang mendapat restumu."

"Sehun, jangan begitu."

"Jangan begitu apa?"

"Jangan salahkan aku gara-gara surat wasiat Yunho. Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Aku sama bingungnya denganmu. Mengapa kau tidak menentangnya?"

"Membuat _daddy_ dan seluruh penduduk kota puas karena tahu betapa hal itu merisaukan aku? Tidak, terima kasih."

Yunho sudah mati. Begitu yang ingin diteriakkan Luhan. Kapan perang antara ayah dan anak ini akan berakhir? Dengan berusaha setenang mungkin, Luhan berkata,

"Tak peduli apa isi lembar surat wasiat itu, Mansion tetap milikmu, Sehun. Selamanya akan menjadi milikmu. Kau bisa tinggal di sini seumur hidupmu bila mau."

Sehun tertawa, tetapi bukan tawa gembira.

"Isi surat wasiat itu menetapkan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menempati rumah ini selama hidupnya, bukan aku. Kemurahan hatimu sungguh terpuji, _Mom_ ,"

Kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badan sampai pinggang. Luhan tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang menyakitkan, tetapi ia tetap mengangkat dagu.

"Aku mengerti, kau ingin menyakitiku. Baiklah. Andai hal itu membuat perasaanmu lebih enak, silakan. Silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan sekalipun."

Secepat kilat tangan Sehun terjulur, menangkap ikat pinggang yang melilit pinggang Luhan dan menariknya ke tubuhnya. Tindakan itu membuat napas keduanya memburu. Dililitkannya ikat pingang itu di tinjunya, menyebabkan tangannya bersentuhan dengan perut Luhan. Rahangnya kaku ketika ia mengertakkan gigi. Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat. Dalam waktu sekejap, setarikan napas, Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di dada Luhan dan merintih. Kemudian ia melepaskan Luhan sambil memaki-maki.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan, maafkan," katanya sambil menarik napas. "Ya, aku marah besar. Bukan padamu. Padanya. Sialnya, tak ada cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Ia sudah mati. Aku tidak kuasa melawan bajingan itu. Aku tak punya cara untuk memuntahkan kemarahan dalam diriku."

Dipukulkannya tinjunya pada pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Secara naluriah, Luhan mendekat untuk menenangkannya tetapi ia menarik tangannya kembali sebelum menyentuhnya. Sehun bisa salah sangka, mengira ungkapan cintanya sebagai sikap iba dan akan sangat membencinya.

"Kemana saja kau tadi?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuat dadanya mengembang.

"Keliling-keliling kota." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Ini rumahku, Lu. Lepas dari ketidaksempurnaannya, aku suka kota ini. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari cintaku pada kota ini meski penduduknya punya kekurangan, sebagaimana aku tidak bisa mengurangi cintaku pada Kyungsoo karena ia punya kekurangan. Aku selalu merindukan pulang lagi ketika aku harus pergi meninggalkannya."

"Jadi, kau mau pergi?"

"Besok pagi."

Seperti tertusuk pisau tepat di jantung, Luhan memegangi dadanya. Wajahnya muram. Begitu cepat! Sehun akan pergi dan kali ini ia takkan pernah kembali lagi. Sekarang ia bisa meminta Kyungsoo menemuinya bila ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Sehun, dia itu monster seperti apa? Manusia macam apa dia itu, sampai tidak mewariskan apa pun kepada putranya, kepada dirimu?"

Sehun melihat air mata dan kepedihan di wajah Luhan dan tahu itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, untuk segala yang tak pernah ada. Betapa ingin Sehun memeluknya. Ingin ia membenamkan kepalanya dan mencium aroma tubuhnya. Ingin ia menekankan bibirnya di kulit Luhan. Betapa ingin ia dihibur Luhan. Ingin ia sejenak melupakan kenangan bercinta dengan Luhan yang pernah dialaminya.

Pada saat seperti ini, ia hampir tak mampu menahan keinginan meminta hal itu dari Luhan. Tetapi ia ingat kata-kata yang dimaksudkan untuk diingatnya.

" _Kau tak bisa lagi memiliki perempuan itu sekarang, Sehun. Aku kenal siapa dirimu. Harga diri seorang Oh takkan merelakan dirimu memiliki Luhan. Karena aku sudah terlebih dahulu memilikinya. Kau ingat itu. Luhan istriku dan aku yang memilikinya untuk pertama kali."_

"Ia memberiku warisan, Lu," kata Sehun kasar. "Warisan yang amat banyak."

Sehun melewati Luhan dan naik ke lantai dua. Perlahan Luhan mengikutinya dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melepas mantelnya, berbaring di ranjang, membayangkan dirinya takkan pernah tenang. Tetapi ketika terdengar dering telepon beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan bangun dari tidur untuk menerima telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo."

Begitu mendengar suara di telepon, Luhan langsung meletakkan telepon dan lari ke pintu kamar, bahkan tanpa memakai mantel luarnya. Kakinya yang telanjang seperti terbang melintasi lorong berlantai kayu yang gelap itu. Ia menerobos masuk ke kamar Sehun, langsung mendekati ranjangnya. Tangannya langsung mendarat di punggung Sehun yang tanpa baju.

"Sehun, Sehun, bangun."

Sehun berbalik dan memandang Luhan dengan mata tak percaya. Mata Luhan membelalak, rambutnya acak-acakan, dadanya turun-naik, payudaranya hampir tumpah ke luar dari gaun tidurnya.

"Apa..."

"Pemintalan terbakar!"

Kaki Sehun yang telanjang langsung turun ke lantai berbarengan, hampir menubruk Luhan. Tangannya menyambar celana jins yang terlipat di kursi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jongdae yang menelepon."

"Parah?"

"Ia belum tahu."

"Bagaimana pemadam kebakaran?"

"Sudah dihubungi."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di sini?" Minseok bertanya dari ambang pintu sambil mengikat tali mantelnya di pinggang.

"Pemintalan terbakar."

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Luhan meninggalkan kamar Sehun sambil lari. Sehun hampir siap berpakaian, Luhan hendak pergi ke pabrik bersamanya. Ia memakai baju yang diambilnya, kemeja tua dan celana selutut dari bahan denim. Kakinya hanya mengenakan sepatu sandal. Bukan pakaian yang cocok untuk melihat tempat yang kebakaran, tetapi ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki Sehun menuruni anak tangga. Cepat-cepat ia lari mengejarnya.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

"Kau di sini saja," teriak Sehun sambil lari ke pintu depan.

"Tidak bisa." Luhan sudah berada di belakang Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo yang keliharan seperti boneka berpipi kemerahan, memakai baju tidur, dan membelalak, menuruni anak tangga.

"Pemintalan terbakar, Sehun dan Luhan akan pergi ke sana," Minseok memberi penjelasan.

"Pemintalan kapas terbakar?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Sehun membuat telinga siapa pun yang mendengar menjadi merah, ketika ia berusaha menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Minseok dan Kyungsoo berdiri di teras, tangan mereka bergandengan, sementara Luhan meminta Sehun membukakan pintu mobil.

"Kau tak usah ke sana!" teriak Sehun.

"Kalau kau tak membukakan pintu ini, aku akan naik mobilku, sehingga kau takkan tahu aku nanti berada di mana."

Kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulut Sehun, tetapi pintu mobil dibukanya juga, lalu Luhan naik. Jongin mendengar suara ribut-ribut itu. Ia berjalan memasuki halaman dengan langkahnya yang terpincang-pincang. Ia hanya mengenakan T-shirt.

"Ada apa?"

"Kebakaran di pemintalan," jawab Luhan.

"Aku akan membantu."

"Jangan, Jongin!" cegah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau tinggal di rumah bersama Kyungsoo dan Minseok," kata Luhan lewat jendela mobil.

"Benar. Kau di sini saja," ujar Sehun pendek.

Mobil mulai bergerak, tetapi Jongin masih memegangi pintu mobil dan Sehun tidak bisa mempercepat lajunya. Sambil menatap mata Sehun dengan sorot tulus, ia berkata,

"Kau butuh pertolonganku lebih daripada mereka. Aku ikut."

"Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo, langsung lari mendekati Jongin, menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. "Jangan pergi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hei," jawab Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, "aku berharap kau bisa menenangkan Minseok dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kami waktu kami kembali. Oke?"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar memandang Jongin. "Baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Pasti."

Jongin cepat-cepat mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu mendorongnya sebelum masuk ke mobil, duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sejenak Sehun menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan nanar, kemudian ia menekan pedal gas, dan dengan suara mencicit mobil melaju cepat.

.

.

.

.

Mereka lega. Kebakaran tidak terlalu besar, hanya satu bagian bangunan yang terbakar. Untung saja Jongdae bertindak cepat, mobil pemadam kebakaran pun sudah ada di sana ketika mereka tiba. Tanpa memedulikan apa pun, Luhan lari ke ruang kerjanya untuk memeriksa buku-buku besar yang tersimpan di sana. Sehun segera mengejarnya dan menyambar pinggangnya, menariknya ke luar. Luhan meronta-ronta. Setelah agak tenang, Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal tolol seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

Melihat air muka Sehun yang menakutkan, Luhan tidak berani membantah sepatah kata pun. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Sehun mengawasi para pekerja yang memindahkan bal-bal kapas yang siap dikirim. Jongin, meskipun kakinya pincang, bekerja lebih keras daripada siapa pun. Luhan menghalau orang-orang menjauh. Ia harus merasa yakin tak seorang pun ada di dalam bangunan itu. Dalam waktu dua jam, api bisa dipadamkan. Luhan dan Sehun dipanggil kepala pemadam kebakaran dan Sheriff.

"Tempat ini dibakar, Sehun," kata kepala pemadam kebakaran. "Mereka membakarnya secara sengaja, tapi kabel-kabel pemintalan yang sudah tua ikut mempercepat kebakaran."

Sehun mengibaskan rambut. "Ya, aku tahu kondisinya sangat menyedihkan. Parahkah kerusakannya?'

"Tak seberapa bila kami tidak segera sampai di sini."

"Untung kapas-kapas itu banyak yang sudah dikemas dan dikirim ke gudang."

"Anda tahu siapa kira-kira yang membakar pabrik, nyonya Oh?" tanya Sheriff kepada Luhan.

"Saya tahu." Jongdae, mandor pabrik yang men-jawab. "Salah seorang pembakar pabrik menelepon saya. Saya rasa ia sadar telah melakukan kejahatan dan merasa ketakutan pada menit terakhir. Ia tidak memberitahukan namanya, tetapi saya yakin ia salah seorang karyawan yang kau pecat beberapa minggu lalu, Sehun."

Atas permintaan Sheriff, Sehun menyebutkan nama para karyawan yang ia pecat. Petugas itu menggaruk-garuk telinga.

"Memalukan sekali. Apa yang mereka kerjakan ketika bekerja pada anda?"

"Mereka tidak bekerja padaku. Mereka bekerja pada ayahku," jawab Sehun. Sehun melirik Luhan yang keletihan. "Aku rasa cukup untuk saat ini, aku ingin mengantar Luhan pulang."

"Silakan. Kami akan menghubungi anda bila ada yang perlu kami bicarakan."

Jongin memilih duduk di bak truk mobil Sehun sewaktu pulang. Ia tidur telentang dan tidak bergerak sampai Sehun menghentikan mobil di pintu belakang rumah. Minseok dan Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh menemui mereka. Sehun lari ke pintu mobil satu lagi, membukakan pintu bagi Luhan. Luhan terpeleset dari mobil dan jatuh ke pelukan Sehun. Jongin bangun dari tidurnya tepat ketika Kyungsoo mendekati-nya, langsung memeluknya, tanpa memedulikan jelaga dan debu hitam yang melekat di tubuh Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?"

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hmmm, tidak kelihatan kau tidak apa-apa," sela Miseok. "Ya, ampun, lihat tampang kalian bertiga. Belum pernah aku melihat muka seperti kalian. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga cepat mandi. Aku sudah menyediakan sarapan untuk kalian."

Mereka masuk rumah. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dengan enggan, Jongin melangkah menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"Jongin."

Jongin menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap Sehun, yang berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkata kepada pria itu,

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali," jawab Jongin.

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat, kemudian saling melempar senyum lebar. Mata Kyungsoo memancarkan sorot penuh kasih kepada dua laki-laki itu. Minseok berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir menitik di pipinya. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Di loteng, di dalam kamarnya, Luhan melepaskan bajunya. Dibiarkannya pakaiannya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Ia ingin membuang baju-baju itu. Bau asap yang melekat di baju itu tidak bisa hilang meskipun dicuci. Ia hanya berharap bau asap tidak melekat di rambutnya. Bau asap di rambut Luhan bisa dihilangkan dengan shampoo. Luhan berdiri di bawah keran pancuran, membiarkan air hangat menghilangkan kotoran dan jelaga.

Ketika akhirnya mematikan keran, Luhan merasa tubuhnya segar kembali. Kakinya menginjak tumpukan pakaiannya, tak berani mengangkatnya. Ia menggelung rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia baru saja selesai memakai mantel mandi ketika terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Luhan mengira yang datang Minseok atau Kyungsoo. Tapi yang muncul adalah Sehun, sungguh di luar dugaannya. Namun pria itulah yang kini melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, membawa baki berisi secangkir kopi dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Bibi bilang sebaiknya kau minum ini dulu sebelum turun ke ruang makan."

Pikiran Sehun tak tertuju pada apa yang dikatakannya. Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutnya karena seluruh konsentrasinya tertuju pada perempuan yang rambutnya digelung dengan handuk basah dan mengenakan mantel, menonjolkan lekuk liku tubuhnya. Kulitnya begitu halus. Bau sabun beraroma bunga _honeysuckle_ tertangkap penciumannya. Matanya besar dan berbinar-binar ketika menatap Sehun. Suara Luhan agak tercekat ketika bicara.

"Terima kasih. Kopinya wangi sekali."

Luhan juga rupanya terkesima. Rambut Sehun basah. Ia mengenakan celana jins belel model ketat yang pinggangnya rendah, menonjolkan kejantanannya. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika menatap Luhan. Sehun meletakkan baki di meja, tetapi tampak enggan meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Kemudian sulit mengatakan siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu. Apakah ia merentangkan tangan, seperti hendak memeluk Luhan? Atau Luhan yang melangkah mendekati Sehun lebih dulu? Mereka tidak ingat. Yang mereka tahu, tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun dan Sehun mendekapnya erat-erat. Air mata bercucuran dari mata Luhan ketika memeluk Sehun. Semua ketakutan, kecemasan beberapa jam lalu, tersalur lewat matanya.

Sehun menarik handuk pembungkus rambut yang menutupi kepala Luhan dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Tangannya menyibakkan rarnbut Luhan yang basah dan ia membenamkannya wajah Luhan ke dadanya yang hangat. Sehun menunduk.

"Ada masalah yang belum kita selesaikan, masalah antara kau dan aku, Lu." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang bercucuran air mata, menatap Sehun. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata,

"Ya, kita harus menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi urusan itu sudah terlalu lama,"

Kata Sehun tenang, membiarkan ibu jarinya menyeka air mata dari pipi Luhan.

"Sudah melewati batas waktu."

Sehun menjulurkan tangan ke belakang, menutup pintu.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **28 Januari 2017**

 **Di review ada yang bilang kurang panjang wordsnya, haha.**

 **Aku mau iseng – isengan aja sih, hmm kalau review chapter ini sampe 30, aku bakal update chapter selanjutnya MALAM INI JUGA.**

 **Gimana? Hihi**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **luhanzone** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **HH.947** **, E** **ka Rizki 988 , Guest ,** **FeFebz** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **misslah ,** **RK 5** **,** **nisaramaidah28** **,** **lightflower22** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **Ita Daiki ,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **Adella520** **,** **Hannie222** **,** **DeeroH** **,** **rosemary ,** **Feyaliaz307**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	11. Chapter 11

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _"Ada masalah yang belum kita selesaikan, masalah antara kau dan aku, Lu."_

 _Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang bercucuran air mata, menatap Sehun. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata,_

 _"Ya, kita harus menyelesaikannya."_

 _"Tapi urusan itu sudah kedaluarsa,"_

 _Kata Sehun tenang, membiarkan ibu jarinya menyeka air mata dari pipi Luhan._

 _"Sudah melewati batas waktu."_

 _Sehun menjulurkan tangan ke belakang, menutup pintu._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Suara pintu ditutup adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Sinar matahari baru saja merangkak naik di ufuk timur, satu-satunya cahaya alam, menyelinap menembus tirai tipis kamar. Wangi bunga magnolia yang tumbuh di luar menerobos masuk. Luhan memeluk Sehun, bukan lagi pelukan gadis remaja, tetapi perempuan dewasa yang membutuhkan, dan ingin memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada pria itu.

Sehun merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas. Sangat panas. Tubuhnya juga memancarkan gelombang energi seperti yang dirasakan Luhan ketika pertama kali mengenal Sehun. Gelombang yang berdaya isap, membuat Luhan hendak mendekat. Seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Karena ingin gelombang energi itu menguasai dirinya, sebagaimana menguasai Sehun, Luhan mendekap Sehun erat-erat, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun yang ramping. Di dada yang bidang itu, Luhan tersenyum. Sehun balas memeluk Luhan. Ia memejamkan mata dengan bahagia. Tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan yang ramping.

Tangan itu kemudian menyelinap ke bawah, menyentuh bokong Luhan yang penuh. Dipegangnya bokong itu dengan lembut, dielusnya, kemudian diremasnya dengan penuh hasrat. Kejantanan Sehun bereaksi. Keduanya merasakan hal itu. Desah napas mereka memburu, menggema.

"Luhan...Lu,"

Desah Sehun sambil menciumi rambut Luhan yang basah, lalu menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu agar bisa menunduk dan mencium bibir Luhan yang membuka. Bibir mereka saling memagut. Lidah mereka saling menjilat. Luhan membiarkan Sehun mendominasinya, membiarkan lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk ke mulutnya. Itu menunjukkan kepemilikan Sehun, yang tak disesalinya. Lidah pria itu dengan penuh cinta menjelajah, menjilat, berputar-putar di dalam mulut Luhan.

Seluruh pancaindranya tergetar. Getaran yang merayap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan halus. Kemudian mencapai puncaknya ketika Sehun menjulurkan lidah makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, berputar-putar makin cepat, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tubuh Luhan bergetar. Rambut Sehun tersangkut di antara jemarinya, ketika ia membelai bagian belakang kepala laki-laki tersebut. Harum sabun mandi Sehun, colognenya, aroma tubuhnya yang khas, memenuhi penciuman Luhan, memabukkannya.

Ketika menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Sehun, ia mengecap rasa mint pasta gigi yang dipakai Sehun. Erangan lembut dan kata-kata mesra yang dibisikkan Sehun membuat napas Luhan makin memburu dan percaya diri. Luhan tahu, meskipun tidak sampai bercinta dengan Sehun saat itu, ia merasakan dirinya seperti sudah menyatu dengannya. Senantiasa menyatu, dan akan selalu menyatu. Takdir telah menggariskan demikian.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Sehun dua belas tahun lalu, jalan hidupnya sudah ditentukan. Sambil mengangkat kepala, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Luhan, menjauhkan diri darinya beberapa inci. Mata Luhan yang sayu tampak berbinar-binar saat menatap mata Sehun yang juga sayu memabukkan. Perlahan-lahan Sehun membuka ritsleting celana jinsnya dan menurunkannya. Dengan pandangan yang tetap lekat pada tubuh Luhan, ia melemparkan celananya ke samping. Sehun berdiri telanjang bulat di hadapan Luhan. Mata Luhan beralih ke tubuh Sehun. Andai ia pria, pasti ia akan iri hati melihat bentuk tubuh Sehun.

Tubuh yang tegap, ramping, lagi lentur. Bentuk dadanya bidang mengusik Luhan untuk mempermainkannya. Kejantanan yang kini mengeras. Air kehidupan bagai mengaliri jantung Luhan ketika ia mengamatinya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata untuk melawan rasa pening yang menyerangnya. Ia merasa seperti mau pingsan. Desakan yang menggebu menyerang dirinya seperti mencekiknya. Itulah gelora hasrat yang murni, dipicu perasaan cinta, sebagian alasan mengapa ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan membuka mata, melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Luhan tertawa malu-malu, bak gadis remaja.

"Ya, Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau begitu tampan, dan aku begitu menginginkanmu."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan kelembutan yang tulus.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Kita lihat apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan."

Sehun mencari-cari tali pengikat mantel Luhan, menggamitnya dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menarik tali itu dan membuka ikatannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan tetapi lembut, diselipkannya tangannya ke balik kerah mantel mandi yang lebar itu lalu diturunkannya.

"Ya Tuhan, betapa cantiknya dirimu."

Suara gumam Sehun tak terdengar lagi ketika ia melihat payudara Luhan. Seakan tidak percaya pada penglihatannya bahwa ada payudara sesempurna itu, cepat-cepat ia meloloskan mantel itu dari tubuh Luhan dan membiarkan matanya memandangi tubuh Luhan yang kini tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan kagum. Sorot matanya memancarkan gairah yang meluap-luap, dan seperti hendak menelannya bulat-bulat.

Kemudian ujung jarinya, perlahan, sangat perlahan, Luhan hampir tidak merasakan sentuhannya, mengarah ke tempat yang sama dengan arah matanya. Menatap payudara Luhan yang penuh, perut dan pinggulnya yang mulus.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau cantik sekali. Begitu cantik dan menawan."

Luhan merasakan ketulusan kata-kata Sehun yang menggetarkan tubuhnya saat pria itu menundukkan wajah ke dekat payudaranya. Dengan penuh kekaguman Sehun menggenggam salah satu dan memijatnya. Luhan mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di rambut Sehun. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke dekat Sehun, agak terhuyung-huyung. Sehun mencium Luhan. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia menelusuri puncak payudaranya. Sehun memandanginya, tersenyum, kemudian mencondongkan badan dan menciuminya. Berulang-ulang.

"Sehun," ujar Luhan, lirih memanggil namanya.

Pria itu tidak memedulikannya. Sehun terus beraksi makin panas. Luhan menjerit, tersentak kaget, dan melengkungkan punggungnya sehingga Sehun makin leluasa bergerak. Sehun merasakan pipinya panas ketika makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan. Sehun menciumi payudaranya yang satu lagi, membuat Luhan mengerang, mendesah, dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Sayangku."

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di antara payudara Luhan, sudah lama ia ingin sekali melakukannya. Sambil merentangkan tangan di punggung Luhan, ia menarik tubuh wanita itu serapat mungkin ke tubuhnya. Didekapnya erat-erat beberapa saat, kemudian ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Dengan sorot mata penuh cinta ia menatap wajah wanita tersebut. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangan Luhan, mendekatkannya ke bibir, menciumnya, dan berkata,

"Sentuh aku, kumohon"

Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan ke bagian tubuhnya yang seakan memiliki nyawa sendiri itu. Ketika Sehun menarik tangannya, tangan Luhan sudah berada di kejantanannya. Dengan napas tercekat karena takut menyakiti, Luhan menggenggamnya. Mengocoknya secara berlahan.

"Oh, Tuhan."

Sambil membisikkan nama Luhan dan kata-kata cinta, Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dan menuntunnya melakukan hal yang memberikan kenikmatan padanya. sampai Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan itu lebih lama. Aliran darah yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya terasa panas terbakar. Hanya dengan tangannya, membuat Sehun semakin menginginkannya. Napasnya yang memburu menerpa telinga Luhan ketika ia mengerang bergetar,

"Luhan, Sayang...cukup, hentikan."

Sambil memegang kedua pipi Luhan, Sehun menciumi wanita itu dengan penuh gairah, lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Luhan. Tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, Sehun merebahkan Luhan di ranjang, lalu menindihnya. Luhan siap menyambutnya, dan Sehun menyusupkan pinggulnya di antara paha Luhan yang membuka. Perut Sehun bergesekan dengan perut wanita itu, dadanya bergesekan dengan payudara Luhan. Sehun mendaratkan hujan ciuman pada tenggorokan dan leher Luhan dengan penuh gairah.

"Kalau harus menunggu lebih lama..."

"Jangan menunggu lagi," sahut Luhan, sambil melengkungkan tubuh ke arah Sehun.

Karena butuh waktu dua belas tahun untuk mengalami hal seperti ini, Sehun tidak mau terburu-buru mewujudkan keinginannya. Tangannya meluncur di atas payudara wanita itu. Puncaknya menunggu belaian lembut jari-jarinya. Sehun menyingkirkan jari-jarinya dan menggantinya dengan mulut, menciumi payudara Luhan sampai wanita itu nyaris lupa diri. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya membelai perut Luhan, terus ke bawah, terkagum-kagum merasakan kehalusan kulitnya.

Kemudian jari-jarinya tiba di vaginanya yang lembut dan menikmatinya. Diletakkannya telapak tangannya dan dibiarkannya jari-jarinya bergerak di antara kedua paha Luhan. Sehun menjauh, memberi jarak agar ia bisa mendekati bagian tubuh sensitif Luhan. Mereka saling menatap, mengamati perasaan mendalam yang terpancar di wajah masing-masing setiap kali kejantanan Sehun menyentuh bagian paling intim Luhan. Tak kenal malu dan harga diri lagi, Luhan mengelus dada Sehun.

"Sehun, lakukan sekarang."

Dengan sekujur tubuh tegang, Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya memasuki pelabuhan hangat di tubuh Luhan dan menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan – lahan ia menekan, terus menekan, sampai akhirnya... Tubuh Sehun kaku dan matanya, mendadak terang, menatap tajam Luhan. Napas memburu membuat dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat ketika ia menumpukan badannya pada siku.

"Luhan."

Luhan melihat bibir Sehun menyebut namanya. Ia menyebutkannya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar saking takjubnya.

"Kau... masih perawan."

"Ya, ya."

Pekik Luhan gembira. Ia memegangi leher Sehun, mencegah pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aku selalu milikmu, Sehun. Hanya kau. Aku milikmu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian sambil menggeram senang, kembali ia memeluk Luhan dan menindihnya di ranjang. Gerakan tubuhnya kali ini lembut tetapi mantap. Pemanasan panjang tadi membuat Luhan siap menerimanya. Ketika tubuhnya menyerah pada laki-laki itu, Luhan merasakan kesakitan sesaat. Jeritannya dibungkam bibir Sehun. Keduanya mendesah serentak karena emosi luar biasa ketika akhirnya Sehun menyatu seutuhnya dengannya. Mereka melebur. Tubuh Luhan mendekapnya. Lama keduanya tak bergerak. Mereka menikmati perasaan menyatu, keintiman dua anak manusia, meleburnya mereka karena...

 _Cinta, hasrat, dan penderitaan._

"Aku tak percaya. Betapa nikmatnya. Oh, Lu, jangan sampai ini hanya sekadar mimpi."

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sehun," bisik Luhan. "Aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu menyatu dengan tubuhku."

Sambil mengangkat kepala, Sehun tersenyum. Dikecupnya bibir Luhan.

"Betulkah?"

Bisik Sehun, dan memastikan Luhan bisa merasakannya. Luhan menengadah sambil menggeram pelan.

"Ya, ya."

Sehun mulai bergerak. Karena ia memikirkan Luhan, gerakannya tak terlalu dalam dan pelan, tetapi kenikmatannya tidak kurang, menarik Luhan ke dunia yang menghanyutkan. Lama – kelamaan ritme yang dipakai Sehun semakin intens dan cepat, membuat mereka hanyut dalam kenikmatan cinta yang sudah ditunggu lama.

"Sentuh aku, Lu...kumohon."

Masih dengan ritme cepat Sehun menggeram, nafasnya memburu, hawa panas mengaliri perasaanya. Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun akan memerintahkan hal yang sangat intens itu pada dirinya, dengan pelan dan gugup Luhan mengarahkan jari – jari tangannya kearah kejantanan Sehun yang keluar masuk dalam dirinya. Saat Luhan membelai dan menggenggamnya, kejantanan Sehun luar biasa besar dan sangat licin, karena gairah mereka.

"Akh, ya begitu sayang, Oh, Ya Tuhan. Rasanya sangat panas dan...nikmat"

Terus dengan kegiatan keluar masuk pada diri Luhan, Sehun memejamkan matanya dan merasa sebentar lagi ia akan dekat.

"Sehun." Suara Luhan tercekik.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, Sayang, tidak."

"Lu...Luhan"

Sehun tak lagi mampu menahan gairahnya yang terus meninggi. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mencapai puncaknya, Sehun merasakan kenikmatan paling dahsyat yang pernah dirasakannya selama hidupnya. Kenikmatan itu terus membuncah bagai takkan berakhir. Dan ketika akhirnya kenikmatan itu berlalu, Sehun terkulai di pelukan cinta Luhan dalam keadaan lelah, puas, dan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali _oppa_ dan Luhan turun,"

Keluh Kyungsoo. Ia khawatir sarapan yang disiapkannya bersama Minseok menjadi dingin dan tak bisa dinikmati Jongin lagi.

"Kalian sarapan saja dulu," saran Minseok.

"Aku tak keberatan menunggu mereka," jawab Jongin.

"Jangan, kau sudah kelaparan. Aku tahu kau sudah lapar."

Kyungsoo menuangkan sesendok telur orak-arik ke piring Jongin.

"Berapa lembar ham yang kau mau?"

"Dua," jawab Jongin.

"Tiga saja," ujar Kyungsoo.

Minseok meletakkan teko kopi di meja. "Aku akan naik, menyuruh mereka segera turun. Aku yakin mereka tertidur. Tetapi mereka perlu makan setelah begadang semalaman."

Minseok naik sambil mengoceh, tetapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak memedulikannya. Mereka asyik sendiri. Dari anak tangga paling atas, Minseok melirik pintu kamar Sehun dengan perasaan ingin tahu. Pintu itu terbuka, tetapi ketika ia melongokkan kepala ke dalam, ia tidak melihat Sehun di sana. Begitu pun di kamar mandi, tidak ada. Paling tidak, ia tidak menjawab ketika Minseok memanggilnya perlahan.

"Hmm..."

Minseok mendengus, sambil memukulkan tangan ke paha.

"Di mana kau berada...?" Minseok melirik kamar tidur Luhan. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Minseok menyipitkan mata.

"Tadi aku menyuruh Sehun naik membawa baki untuk Luhan. Sekarang, baki itu tidak ada, ia pun lenyap. Pintu kamar Luhan tertutup, aku yakin mereka berduaan." Minseok berbalik ke arah tangga lagi.

"...Hmm, jelas aku tak mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana, tapi aku tidak mendengar mereka bercakap-cakap."

Ketika sampai di anak tangga paling bawah, Minseok mendongakkan kepala menatap ke atas, kearah kamar Luhan, mengangguk gembira.

"Memang lebih pantas ia dengan Sehun daripada menikah dengan ayahnya, si tua itu," gumam Minseok sambil melangkah balik ke dapur.

"Mereka akan turun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi barangkali." Minseok berbalik, hendak mencuci piring.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang tidur, itulah sebabnya."

"Tetapi mereka kan harus mengisi perut dulu. Kau yang bilang begitu. Biar aku yang membangunkan mereka dan menyuruh mereka..."

"Kau duduk saja,"

Perintah Minseok, membalikkan tubuh dari bak cucian dan membersihkan air sabun dari jarinya.

"Mereka sangat lelah. Sudahlah, kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri, urus pria kelaparan yang duduk bersamamu itu."

Tersinggung mendengar suara Minseok yang tegas, Kyungsoo perlahan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jongin menangkap sorot mata Minseok tapi tidak memahaminya. Sekilas Jongin melempar pandang ke langit-langit. Minseok memerhatikan Jongin ketika perlahan-lahan pria itu memahami situasi yang terjadi. Mata Jongin berbinar jail.

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau setelah sarapan kau ikut aku ke kandang kuda? Sudah beberapa hari kau tidak menengok anak kudanya."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, kegembiraannya kembali.

"Tapi kurasa kau butuh tidur pagi lni."

"Tidak," jawab Jongin santai. "Aku tidak lelah. Kalau Minseok mengizinkan, aku ingin kau bersamaku sepagian ini, membantuku."

"Oh, Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo, sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Aku mau."

Minseok bertukar pandang dengan Jongin, dan Jongin mengedipkan mata.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang padaku?"

Tanya Sehun sambil menjumput rambut Luhan dan mengusapkannya di bibir. Sehun berbaring telentang. Luhan menelungkup, bersandar di tubuh Sehun. Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun dan mempermainkannya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Karena aku ingin tahu seberapa dalam cintamu padaku. Kalau aku memberitahumu, ayahmu dan aku tak pernah berhubungan intim, kau akan percaya?"

"Bisa saja. Aku bisa tahu cukup cepat."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan intim pertama kita hanya sekedar ujian."

Mata Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku paham maksudmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memercayaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku?"

Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun dan melihatnya bereaksi.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa dalam cintamu padaku. Karena kau yang datang padaku, meskipun yakin aku sudah ternoda tetapi kau tetap mencintaiku, aku tahu kau bersedia mengorbankan keangkuhanmu demi cintamu."

Sambil menarik tubuh Luhan, Sehun menciuminya. Ketika akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya, ia berkata,

"Aku bukan hendak mendiskusikan masalah ini sekarang, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah tidur dengan _daddy_? Jangan bilang ia begitu baik sehingga membiarkanmu tetap perawan."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin meyakinkanmu soal itu. Kurasa, ia ingin melakukannya pada malam pengantin kami."

Luhan memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"...Yunhomasuk ke kamar ini. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjalaninya, karena aku masih mencintaimu."

Luhan meletakkan tangan Sehun ke pipinya, seperti orang linglung ia menggosok-gosokkan punggung jari-jari Sehun ke pipinya.

"...Tapi aku telah membuat kesepakatan dan berniat menjalaninya."

Luhan terdiam. Sehun menatap langit-langit, tidak ingin sedikit pun membayangkan Luhan berada di tempat yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama dengan ayahnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Ia menciumku beberapa kali. Hanya itu. Kemudian ia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Baru beberapa hari kemudian aku tahu, waktu itu ia sedang sakit. Ia menelan sejumlah obat sakit perut, obat-obat seperti itulah. Aku sadar ketika ia tidak datang ke kamarku lagi, ia rupanya impoten dan itu akibat penyakit di perutnya. Tentu saja aku tahu pasti fakta itu sekarang. Kami tidak pernah membicarakannya. Egonya pasti hancur bila ia mencoba dan ternyata gagal."

Setelah diam sejenak, Sehun bertanya, "Terpikirkah kau untuk menceritakan semua itu padaku?"

"Maksudmu, supaya kita tidak membencinya? Entahlah, Sehun. Aku sendiri menanyakannya pada diriku setiap hari. Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya padamu dan mengakhirinya?"

Luhan menelusuri hidung Sehun dengan jari.

"Aku juga punya harga diri. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku lebih dari apa pun."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi setiap kali aku membayangkan dirimu dan laki-laki itu, aku..."

"Ssst,"

Ujar Luhan, menghentikan kata-kata Sehun dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pria itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu siksaan yang harus kau tanggung."

"Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku setelah kau meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit di hari ia meninggal?" Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mengatakan padamu ia meninggalkan warisan. Inilah warisannya. _Daddy_ bilang aku takkan pernah bisa memilikimu karena harga diriku takkan membiarkanku melakukan hal itu."

Mata Sehun penuh cinta menatap Luhan, dan bibimya bergerak, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ia keliru, bukan? la tidak mengira cintaku sedemikian besar padamu." Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan. "Kemudian ia mengatakan aku harus selalu ingat kau sudah jadi istrinya, bahwa dialah yang memilikimu pertama kali."

 _Padahal tidak._

Luhan menatap Sehun, terkejut. "Maksudmu, ia dengan sengaja membuat kesan agar kau percaya bahwa dia telah memiliki..."

"Ya."

"Oh, sayangku."

Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan menepiskan rambut yang jatuh di atas alisnya.

"Kukira, kau hanya mengira-ngira, tidak kusangka ia benar-benar ingin kau mempercayainya."

Sehun tertawa sinis. "Ia kenal benar diriku. Hampir saja ia berhasil memisahkan kita."

"Aku senang kita tidak berpisah."

"Oh, Tuhan," gumam Sehun, "Begitu pun aku."

Diputar-putarnya sejumput rambut Luhan.

"Kalau kuingat detik-detik yang sangat menyiksaku itu. Kubayangkan dirimu bersamanya, hatiku sakit sekali. Ternyata, kau tetap orang yang sama."

Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan.

"...Luhan, kekasih yang kukenal di musim panas di pinggir hutan. Tetap sama. Selalu sama."

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan menciuminya sampai mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

"...Tetap sama, tapi tidak serupa."

Melihat air muka Sehun yang melembut, Luhan menangkap kesan Sehun menganggap pernikahannya dengan Yunho sudah berakhir.

"Tidak serupa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan nakal, sambil menekuk lutut dan menjulurkan kaki ke udara.

Dijulurkannya kakinya seperti penari balet. Sehun memerhatikannya. Kaki itu indah sekali, ramping, panjang. Kuku kakinya dipoles cat kuku warna cokelat muda Sehun membayangkan hal-hal yang erotik melihat ibu jari tersebut. Sehun menanggapi godaan Luhan.

"Umpamanya..."

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Luhan.

"Payudaramu."

Ia memegang salah satunya dan meremasnya.

"Kenapa dengan payudaraku?"

"Lebih besar."

Ia menggelitik puncaknya.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Kau lebih lembut, lebih berisi, lebih dewasa, tapi sikapmu tetap malu-malu seperti gadis remaja. Kau seperti yang kukhayalkan selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan lebih."

"Kau kecewa?"

Sehun menelusuri tulang leher Luhan dengan lidah lalu menciumi lekuk payudaranya.

"Tidak, oh, tidak."

Sehun melirik Luhan. Sorot matanya penuh penyesalan.

"Tetapi aku takut kau berubah."

"Tidak akan pernah, Oh Sehun," Luhan mencium alis Sehun. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Tapi kau tidak...kau tahu. Yang ditulis di majalah-majalah perempuan."

Tiga jari Luhan mempermainkan bibir Sehun.

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Aku sudah merasakan milikmu. Aku melihatnya, merasakannya di dalam tubuhku, tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika bersamamu. Aku ingin menyaksikan kau mencintaiku."

Tangan Sehun erat mendekap tubuh Luhan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Mencintaimu. Tingkahku seperti bajingan beberapa minggu ini, mencemoohmu, menyakitimu. Semakin aku mencintaimu, semakin buruk kelakuanku."

Sambil tertawa kecil, Luhan merebahkan kepala di dada Sehun dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian bawah perut laki-laki itu.

"Kau memang menyakitiku kadang-kadang. Tapi aku tahu apa sebabnya. Dan aku memaafkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menurunkannya.

"Keberatan?"

Luhan menggenggam tubuh Sehun. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku juga suka menyentuh tubuhmu. Tangan Sehun langsung ke dada Luhan dan mengelusnya.

"Ayo tidur sebentar."

"Kau ingin tidur?"

"Tidak juga. Tetapi aku ingin kau di sampingku ketika aku terbangun."

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang petang ketika mereka berdua turun. Sambil bergandengan, saling tersenyum, mereka tidak melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai tiba di teras rumah.

"Jongin ingin bicara denganmu, _oppa_ ,"

Kyungsoo memberitahu. Tingkahnya seperti gadis kecil yang tidak sabar hendak membuka kado ulang tahunnya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia kelihatan resah. Sehun menatapnya dulu, kemudian Jongin, yang dengan gelisah memutar-mutar topinya.

"Luhan dan aku sudah lapar sekali. Bisakah kita membicarakannya setelah makan siang?"

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Mereka menjawab serentak. Luhan, menangkap apa yang ada di benak Jongin, menyela dengan diplomatis.

"Aku yakin akan lebih baik bila kita bicara setelah makan siang."

Sambil memandang mesra Sehun, Luhan melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Minseok sudah menyiapkannya." Diajaknya gadis itu ke ruang makan. "Apa yang akan disampaikan Jongin kepada Sehun?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Kami akan menikah," Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, kusarankan kita menunggunya sampai Sehun mengisi perut."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, memberi dukungan. Selagi makan siang, Minseok membawa telepon nirkabel ke ruang makan.

"Dari Sheriff."

Sheriff menelepon hendak memberitahu mereka sudah menangkap orang-orang yang membakar pemintalan Oh Gin. Salah seorang di antaranya adalah yang menelepon Jongdae dan memperingatkannya soal kebakaran. Ia mengaku sakit hati dan menghasut yang lain.

 _"Tak ada gunanya mereka mengaku tidak bersalah. Aku tahu, kami sudah mendapat pengakuan resmi dari tiga orang lainnya menjelang makan malam."_

"Terima kasih, Sheriff. Tzpi usahakan keluarga mereka tetap aman, terjamin makan, sewa, apa pun kebutuhan mereka selama beberapa bulan. Kirimkan tagihannya pada saya."

Sehun meletakkan telepon dan menyampaikan berita itu kepada yang lain. Begitu acara makan selesai, meja langsung dibereskan, Kyungsoo dengan gembira meminta semua orang ke ruang baca.

"Ayo, Jongin," katanya sambil menyenggol Jongin. ia menelan ludah.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, dengan restumu, aku ingin menikahi Kyungsoo."

Tanpa menunjukkan perasaannya tentang permintaan itu, Sehun duduk di kursi kulit di belakang meja lebar. Ia menyeruput es teh yang dibawanya dari ruang makan.

"Dan bila aku tidak merestui?"

Mata Jongin tidak menunjukkan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya."

Sehun menatap Jongin lama, suasana tegang. Tak satu pun mengalihkan pandangan. Akhirnya Sehun berkata,

"Nona – nona, maaf, kami ingin bicara empat mata. Dan, Lu, tolong tutup pintu itu."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Naluri."

Sehun menepis ranting pohon cemara dan berjalan ke arah tempat terbuka. Luhan duduk di bawah pohon, sebuah buku tergeletak di pangkuannya. Ia belum selesai membacanya, matanya tertuju ke depan, melihat Sehun muncul di antara pepohonan. Sehun berjalan ke dekat pohon, meletakkan tangannya di batang pohon, menatap Luhan yang mendongakkan wajah.

"Tidak tahukah kau, berbahaya bagimu berada di hutan sendirian?"

"Kenapa? Ini hutanku."

"Tapi pemerkosa bisa muncul dan memperkosamu."

"Itulah yang kumau."

Sambil tertawa, Sehun duduk di sisinya dan memeluknya. Beberapa kali Sehun mengecup wajah Luhan, menekankan bibirnya, menyiratkan kepemilikannya atas Luhan. Luhan membiarkan pria itu melakukannya beberapa saat, baru kemudian mendorongnya.

"Tunggu. Pertama, aku ingin tahu apa yang kaukatakan pada Jongin."

"Kukatakan padanya, bila ia sekali saja menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum jail.

"Yah, aku mengatakannya dengan baik-baik."

"Tapi kau setuju mereka menikah?"

"Ya, aku setuju," jawab Sehun.

Luhan mendekap Sehun erat-erat.

"Sehun, aku bahagia sekali."

Sehun agak menjauhkan diri, menatap Luhan.

"Oya? Kau rasa itu yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir Jongin menyakitinya. dia sangat memuja Kyungsoo. Aku yakin sosok Kyungsoo bak peri baginya. Jongin hampir tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya."

"Kelihatannya ia juga orang yang tulus," kata Sehun.

"Aku mengajukan syarat bahwa Kyungsoo harus tetap tinggal di Mansion. Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo bisa betah tinggal di rumah lain. Jongin setuju, tapi ia minta diberi tanggung jawab lebih. Ia tidak mau dianggap menikahi Kyungsoo karena harta warisannya, dan ia hanya karyawan biasa."

"Itu yang aku harapkan darinya. Ia bekerja lebih keras dibandingkan yang lain, padahal ia cacat. Itu sudah karakternya. Ia bilang padaku, atau mungkin memperingatkanku— itu kata yang lebih baik, bahwa pernikahan mereka tulus."

Alisnya berkerut. "Menurutmu, Kyungsoo bisa tidur dengan laki-laki?"

Luhan tertawa dan membenamkan hidungnya ke leher Sehun.

"Aku malah punya kesan Kyungsoo mengejar-ngejar Jongin berbulan-bulan lamanya. Justru Jongin yang mencoba menjauh demi kebaikannya."

"Tapi apa Kyungsoo mengerti tanggung jawab yang berkaitan dengan seks?"

"Sehun!"

Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pipi Sehun dan meminta seluruh perhatiannya, Luhan berkata,

"Kyungsoo dilahirkan dengan kekurangan dalam hal belajar. Tapi emosi dan tubuhnya tetap perempuan. Tak ada yang bisa menghapus kebutuhan biologis, juga kebutuhan akan makanan atau udara. Kyungsoo pasti lebih bahagia daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Jongin sangat mencintainya. Ia akan menyayangi Kyungsoo."

Luhan melihat ketegangan Sehun menyurut, air mukanya tampak lebih santai. Hal itu menyulut rasa ingin tahu Luhan, tentang seberapa jauh Sehun menghargai pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan kebutuhanmu selama bertahun-tahun belakangan itu, apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu?"

"Aku hidup dalam kenangan dan mimpi. Kenangan akan dirimu di tempat ini. Mimpi yang kutahu takkan pernah terwujud."

Sehun duduk di rumput yang lembut bersama Luhan dan membuka kancing blus wanita itu. "Kau memikirkan aku? Sekali-sekali?"

"Setiap hari. Setiap jam. Meskipun tidak pernah bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi, aku akan mengingatmu sampai ajal menjemputku."

Sesaat Sehun memejamkan mata, meresapi kata-kata Luhan. Ketika membuka mata, ia menatap Luhan dengan sorot berbinar-binar.

"Aku mendengar suara guntur. Atau itu suara debar jantungku?"

Luhan tersenyum. Sehun pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu.

"Guntur. Sebentar lagi hujan turun."

"Kau takut?"

"Aku lebih suka hujan."

"Sayangku, oh, sayangku," bisik Sehun di mulut Luhan. "Oh, Tuhan, aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menolong Sehun melepas kemejanya. Sehun berdiri dan Luhan seperti penonton yang sudah tidak tahan hendak membuka ikat pinggang Sehun, membuka ritsleting celananya, dan melepaskannya. Sehun memegang celana dalamnya, lalu meloloskannya. Tanpa pakaian selembar pun. Di bawah cahaya malam, deru hujan, tubuhnya berdiri tegak seperti manusia purba.

Apalagi ketika melihat titik hujan jatuh menerpa kulitnya. Sambil berlutut di samping Luhan, Sehun menariknya duduk ke sisinya, membuka blusnya. Bra Luhan berenda-renda cantik, sangat berbeda dengan bra yang dipakainya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun menyentuh payudara Luhan yang berbalut bahan sutra.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu,"

Kata Luhan ketika melepas branya setelah Sehun membuka pengaitnya.

"Kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Ya,"

Jawab Sehun dengan menyesal, tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan penyesalan. Sehun membuka kancing rok Luhan dan melepaskannya, membiarkan tubuh Luhan hanya terbalut celana dalam. Kemudian ia membungkuk untuk melepaskan tali sepatu sandal yang dipakainya, yang melingkari kakinya yang indah. Ketika sandal sudah terlepas, Sehun mengelus-elus dan memijat kakinya. Luhan memiringkan badan, menopang tubuh dengan siku. Ia memerhatikan apa yang dibuat Sehun dengan bahagia. Tetapi ketika Sehun menunduk dan mencium ujung ibu jari kakinya, ia tergetar karena bergairah.

"Sehun," gumam Luhan lembut, dan merebahkan tubuh di rerumputan yang hijau.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan. Luhan merenggut rambut Sehun yang basah ketika pria itu menciuminya dengan panas. Sehun menikmati bibir Luhan seperti orang yang tengah memakan buah yang lezat. Kemudian, selembut titik hujan, bibirnya menciumi pipinya, berhenti di daun telinganya. Lidah Sehun mempermainkan lubang telinganya. Diciuminya leher dan dadanya. Titik-titik hujan jatuh menimpa dada Luhan, membuat bagian itu mengilap. Sehun menyeruput titik-titik air tersebut. Bibir Sehun terasa hangat di kulitnya yang dingin ketika laki-laki tersebut menciumi payudaranya.

"Aku tak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya dirimu. Tidak pernah."

Luhan menggeliat di bawah tubuh Sehun, bergoyang, mencengkeram kejantanan Sehun. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi, napas mereka melayang ke udara. Sehun mengelus bagian yang diinginkan Luhan tapi tidak diungkapkannya. Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan lirih.

"Jangan dulu," ujar Sehun dengan suara gemetar di atas perut Luhan. "Yang ini untukmu."

Sehun bergerak makin ke bawah, menghujani rusuk Luhan dengan ciuman. Bibirnya terus bergerak turun sampai pusar, menciumi bagian vaginanya, membuat Luhan menggeliat dan mengerang. Beberapa kali Sehun memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam pusat Luhan. Kemudian, menggunakan hidung dan dagunya, ia menurunkan celana dalam Luhan sampai ke kaki, baru melepaskannya dengan menggunakan kakinya. Luhan merasa hampir hancur berkeping-keping karena menahan tekanan gairah di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi Sehun baru saja mulai. Bibir pria itu menciumi pusat tubuhnya, dan mengembuskan napas di situ.

"Sehun..."

Panggilannya tenggelam di antara bibirnya yang gemetar ketika mencengkeram rambut Sehun. Dengan lembut tangan Sehun membetulkan posisi Luhan, menyentuhnya. Tapi Luhan tidak siap menerima ciuman manis Sehun di vaginanya itu. Bibirnya yang penuh cinta, lidahnya yang terus menggoda dan membelai klirotisnya, melambungkan Luhan ke puncak kenikmatan dunia, yang merampas semua akal sehatnya.

Sehun terus membangkitkan gairah Luhan, sampai wanita itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti hendak meledak. Sehun telah membangunkan gunung berapi di dalam tubuh Luhan. Ketika merasa lubang Luhan terasa basah dan siap, Sehun segera menindihnya. Mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang kehangatan itu dan memasukinya secara perlahan. Kata-kata cinta yang meluncur keluar dari bibir wanita itu, makin membangkitkan hasrat Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuhnya tak menyisakan kesempatan untuk hal lain, kecuali mendorong kejantanannya untuk bergerak makin cepat, Sehun menggeram. _Oh Tuhan._ Ini adalah kenikmatan yang sangat dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sehun tidak ingin percintaannya berakhir sekarang. Luhan bergetar, lubangnya menjepit, meremas-remas kejantanannya. Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan alis, Sehun sudah dekat, tapi ia menahannya untuk tidak keluar sekarang, tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat. Kejantanannya membengkak, Sehun sudah hampir mati menahan semua kejolak pada dirinya.

"Hmm..." Sehun gemetar.

 _Sebentar lagi, sayang. Sebentar lagi. beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk menikmatimu._

 _Sial_. Seperti mendengar pikiran Sehun. Sekarang Luhan sangat basah dan semakin menjepit kejantanannya, menandakan ia tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi, gesekan mereka semakin terasa panas dan licin. Kejantanan Sehun terasa sangat hangat dan membuatnya semakin bergairah dan ingin terus menyatu dengan kekasih tercintanya ini, yang sudah ada di bawah kukungannya. Luhan. Luhan kekasihnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka gemetar hebat, meledak dan bermandikan titik-titik cahaya yang terang benderang. Setelah mereka berhasil mencapai puncak orgasme, kembali ke dunia nyata, titik-titik cahaya pun meredup. Mereka kembali berada di dunia yang remang-remang dan berkabut. Mereka terselubung kabut warna keperakan yang melingkupi hati dan pikiran mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu bermandikan air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **28 Januari 2017**

 **Haii ketemu lagi, gimana gimana?**

 **Pembukaan dan penutupnya pake ENCEH, hmm enaklaa yaa haha. HunHan udah** _ **bersatu**_ **niih, gimana sudah encer(?) #eh LoL tolong bagian encehnya jangan di bayangin yah #TelatPichaaNgasihTaunya**

 **Buat yang udah baca novel aslinya, hmm sepertinya kalian tau dimana letak perbedaanya *laughsweat , buat yang belum.. nikmati aja encehnya yah *uhuk**

 **KaiSoo mah udah happy lah ya, mau meridd juga, akhirnya wkk**

 **Ada yang nanya ff ini sampe chapter berapa(?)**

 **Ada deeh, haha**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **GOOD NIGHT**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Pichaa's notes:**

Rencananya aku mau bikin ff sendiri tapi bingung ide ceritanya seperti apa, hmm karena aku adalah nunanya sehun *ehem, yang pasti aku suka cerita yang hawt enceh tapi berisi, bukan enceh2 doang isinya wkk, LoL. Tapi keknya kalian suka yang enceh full ya *smirk. Yang mau kasih ide bole lewat review atau pm, bebas sih ya. Ini mah selingan aja abis pengen banget bikin cerita sesuai imajinasi.

.

 **Thankyou:**

 **luhanzone** **,** **hunhan5201** **, gexa ,** **MulanXoXo** **,** **Latifanh** **,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **, eci95 ,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **pinzame ,** **Hannie222** **, Guest , aii ,** **FeFebz** **,** **misslah ,** **rosemary ,** **,** **Dini695** **,** **Ita Daiki ,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **Manggocillo** **,** **nisaramaidah28** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **pinkeury** **,** **Adella520** **,** **Adelia548** **, Guest , exo , exo12 ,** **HH.947** **,** **Feyaliaz307**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	12. Chapter 12

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Sebentar lagi, sayang. Sebentar lagi. beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk menikmatimu._

 _Sial_. _Seperti mendengar pikiran Sehun. Sekarang Luhan sangat basah dan semakin menjepit kejantanannya, menandakan ia tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi, gesekan mereka semakin terasa panas dan licin. Kejantanan Sehun terasa sangat hangat dan membuatnya semakin bergairah dan ingin terus menyatu dengan kekasih tercintanya ini, yang sudah ada di bawah kukungannya. Luhan. Luhan kekasihnya._

 _Sampai akhirnya mereka gemetar hebat, meledak dan bermandikan titik-titik cahaya yang terang benderang. Setelah mereka berhasil mencapai puncak orgasme, kembali ke dunia nyata, titik-titik cahaya pun meredup. Mereka kembali berada di dunia yang remang-remang dan berkabut. Mereka terselubung kabut warna keperakan yang melingkupi hati dan pikiran mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu bermandikan air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Pengantin wanita mengenakan gaun putih. Model gaun dari sutra sederhana namun serasi dengan potongan tubuhnya yang ramping. Kakinya dibalut stoking tipis dan sepatu putih. Rambut di bagian pinggir ditarik sampai tengah, dijepit sepasang bunga camelia putih, bunga kesayangannya. Ia kelihatan cantik sekali. Matanya berbinar-binar, memancarkan kegembiraan hatinya. Ia tidak kelihatan gugup sama sekali.

Pengantin prianya justru tampak gugup. Ia kelihatan resah dan berkali-kali menelan ludah. Ia menarik-narik ujung dasinya, setelan pakaian yang tidak akrab dengannya. Ia diberitahu tidak harus mengenakan setelan seperti itu, tetapi ia memaksa. Ia ingin menjadikan hari ini tak terlupakan bagi pengantin wanita. Ia ingin memperlihatkan kepada setiap orang pernikahannya adalah sah dan keduanya melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh dan perasaan bangga.

Luhan menyentuh tangan Jongin, menenangkannya ketika mereka berdiri menunggu pengantin wanita. Jongin tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada Luhan. Tetapi ketika istri pendeta mulai memainkan lagu pernikahan dengan piano, mata Jongin hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Begitu pun mata Kyungsoo. Matanya yang besar dan kecokelatan mencari-cari Jongin begitu memasuki ruang depan dan tertuju padanya ketika ia menuruni tangga yang melingkar, pandangannya tetap tidak beralih dari Jongin.

Hanya beberapa orang yang diundang untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan tersebut. Sehun dan Luhan. Pendeta, yang memimpin upacara pemakaman ayahnya, beserta istri, dan Junmyeon. Dan Minseok, menangis ketika sepasang pengantin itu mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Untunglah, upacaranya singkat. Jongin mengecup lembut bibir istrinya dan segera mencopot dasi.

"Jongin."

Jongin berbalik dan melihat Sehun mengulurkan tangan.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami."

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menyalami kakak iparnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi anggota keluarga ini."

"Selamat, Jongin," kata Luhan dan mencium pipi Jongin. "Kyungsoo." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Semoga selalu bahagia."

"Pasti," jawab Kyungsoo gembira, sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ayo kita minum sekarang. Kurasa suamiku ingin minuman dingin."

Semua orang kelihatan gembira ketika memasuki ruang makan, yang sudah siap dengan hidangan ham dan kalkun, bermacam salad, sayur-sayuran, kue pengantin tiga susun dan makanan-makanan kecil lain, yang disiapkan Minseok. Juga tersedia kopi dan jus. Ketika Sehun tertangkap basah menuangkan bourbon ke gelas Jongin, pendeta tertawa. Pesta itu sederhana tapi meriah,' dan Luhan gembira untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Para ramu mohon diri, meninggalkan para penghuni rumah dengan meja makan yang porak poranda. Pengantin pria dan wanita istirahat di lantai dua. Menjelang pernikahannya, barang-barang Jongin dipindahkan ke kamar Yunho. Pasangan pengantin itu akan menempati kamar tersebut karena lebih besar daripada kamar Kyungsoo. Luhan merencanakan mendekorasi ulang agar lebih menarik dan sesuai dengan kepribadian penghuninya.

Setelah membantu Minseok bersih-bersih, Sehun dan Luhan pergi menonton di bioskop di kota. Sewaktu pulang ke rumah, suasana sunyi dan gelap. Mereka mengendap-endap ke lantai dua, tidak ingin mengganggu si pengantin baru. Mereka naik ke kamar tidur Sehun. Setelah mengunci pintu, Sehun menyalakan lampu di samping ranjang.

"Aku bosan harus mengendap-endap seperti ini terus," keluh Sehun. "Aku benci salah satu di antara kita harus turun dari ranjang dan menyelinap ke lorong menjelang pagi. Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke sini bersamaku, atau aku pindah ke kamar tidurmu?"

"Karena..."

"Alasan yang masuk akal." Sehun membuka sepatu dan kemejanya dan melepas celana panjangnya. "Mungkin aku harus menulisnya supaya ingat."

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku. Aku belum ingin siapapun tahu soal ini."

"Mereka sudah tahu,"

Kata Sehun yang telah melepas celana dalamnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berlapis kulit, tempat yang paling disukainya di rumah ini. Luhan membuka sweter dan menatap Sehun dengan kaget.

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, Sehun mengangguk dan memerhatikan Luhan yang melipat kemejanya dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi. Branya sewarna kulit. Ada sulaman bunga mawar pada branya. Kelopak bunganya mengeliling bagian puncak. Seakan hendak membalas tahun-tahun saat tidak punya bra cantik, kini Luhan selalu memakai bra yang indah. Menangkap nada suara Luhan, Sehun berkata,

"Jongin dan Bibi, aku yakin tahu. Mereka tidak buta, Lu. Dua belas tahun aku menyimpan perasaan cintaku padamu. Aku rasa tidak mungkin bisa disembunyikan lagi beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sekarang aku lebih bahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan itu jelas terpancar, sayangku."

Wajah Luhan memerah ketika ia melepas rok, tampil dengan celana dalam yang warnanya senada dengan bra berenda dan terbuat dari sutra. Kejantanan Sehun langsung bereaksi.

"Aku juga tidak suka sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi demi reputasiku, jangan biarkan setiap orang tahu rahasia ini. Nanti aku dianggap perempuan murahan."

Luhan mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya. Cahaya lampu menerpa helai-helai rambut yang tergerai. Luhan membelakangi Sehun. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat indah. Celana dalam itu hampir tak dapat menyembunyikan daya tarik seksual Luhan. Bagian tubuh yang tertutup renda dan stoking adalah bagian tubuh yang ingin sekali disentuh Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dianggap perempuan murahan?"

Tanya Sehun dengan suara berat. Luhan mengeluarkan botol kecil dari tas, lalu menuangkan beberapa tetes isinya ke telapak tangan. Digosok-gosokkannya dan dibalurkannya ke lengannya.

 _Oh, Tuhan! Perempuan ini sungguh membuatnya gila!_

"Karena secara hukum kau anak tiriku."

"Dan di luar hukum?"

Luhan membalikkan badan, menghadap ke arah Sehun yang duduk di kursi, melihat tubuhnya yang bergairah. Luhan tersenyum malu tapi amat menawan.

"Di luar hukum...kau kekasihku."

"Kemarilah."

Buru-buru Sehun ingin melepas celana dalam Luhan dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Luhan menghampirinya dan berdiri dengan patuh ketika Sehun melepas celananya, menyebabkan pengikat stokingnya tergantung rendah di pinggul dan tali stokingnya menjuntai di paha sampai ke bagian atas stoking. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke balik bagian atas salah satu stoking dan dengan lembut mencubitnya. Jari-jari Luhan memegang telinga Sehun ketika pria itu mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumi paha dan perutnya.

Sehun meminta Luhan duduk di pangkuannya, dan kejantanannya pun lenyap dalam tubuh Luhan. Tangan Luhan melingkari leher Sehun dan punggungnya melengkung, menyebabkan laki-laki tersebut bisa beraksi di dadanya. Sehun menciumi payudaranya. Akhirnya bra Luhan berhasil dibukanya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya. Paha Luhan rapat menjepit paha Sehun ketika ia bergerak di pangkuan kekasihnya, menggerakkan pinggul dengan gerakan berputar.

Tangan Sehun mengelus bagian belakang paha Luhan sampai ke pinggul, memegangnya erat-erat. Sambil membenamkan kepala pria itu di dadanya, Luhan membungkuk dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta seirama gerakan Sehun. Sehun bergerak makin cepat, terus makin cepat. Ketika tubuh Luhan bergetar karena kenikmatan yang melandanya, Sehun pun mencapai puncak. Luhan terpuruk di sisi tubuh Sehun dan selama beberapa menit mereka tidak bergerak. Akhirnya Sehun membelai bagian belakang kepala Luhan. Diciumnya pundak wanita itu. Ketika melihat Luhan masih saja tidak bergerak, ia bertanya lembut,

"Ada yang tidak beres?"

"Di kursi? Jadi apa aku sekarang?"

Sambil tersenyum, Sehun mencium telinga Luhan.

"Perempuan istimewa, perempuan cantik dengan gairah yang diidamkan laki-laki."

Dipeluknya Luhan erat-erat. "Aku biasa duduk di kursi ini dan mengkhayalkan dirimu. Di sinilah aku membayangkanmu, membayangkan bagaimana bercinta denganmu."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan buku-buku jarinya.

"Khayalan yang selalu memenuhi benakku."

Luhan mengangkat kepala. Sinar matanya selembut sinar rembulan yang tenang menghanyutkan.

"Begitukah?'

"Ya."

Sehun menyentuh rambut Luhan, bibirnya, payudaranya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ini sungguh-sungguh nyata."

"Aku tidak percaya ini diriku, bertingkah seperti ini. Kau selalu memberi pengaruh buruk padaku."

Binar-binar cinta di mata Sehun berganti dengan sorot mata nakal.

"Tidakkah itu membuatmu bahagia?"

"Hm-mm." Mengimbangi gaya Sehun, Luhan memutar pinggulnya. Sehun mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan, Lu! Kau mau membunuhku? Tidak bisakah kita menunggu sampai di ranjang?"

Setelah itu, bertutupkan selimut tipis, Sehun menemukan telinga Luhan dalam kegelapan dan berbisik,

"Kau tahu, andai Minseok juga punya pacar, kita bisa membentuk sebuah club. Maksudku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo di satu kamar, dan kita—"

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Luhan berhenti tersenyum, dan menguap. "Tak terbayangkan olehku bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa pendapat Kyungsoo tentang pernikahan."

Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui hal itu. Keesokan paginya, pasangan pengantin baru itu sarapan bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka berdiri di pintu dapur dengan tangan bergandengan. Jongin tersenyum malu-malu. Kyungsoo berseri-seri. Kepada mereka, gadis itu mengatakan dengan gembira,

"Kurasa semua orang di muka bumi ini harus menikah."

.

.

.

.

Pemintalan mulai dibereskan. Luhan bersyukur Sehun berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai membersihkan dari mana setelah kebakaran itu. Tak lama sesudah pembersihan selesai, Sehun menyinggung soal memperbaruinya. Sehun mengungkapkan semua rencananya pada Luhan, dan Luhan menyetujuinya. Rencana itu termasuk mengganti semua mesin tua dan membeli yang baru dan membuat pemintalan kapas Oh Gin menjadi pemintalan kapas paling modern di negara ini.

"Kita dapat untung besar sekali tahun ini. Bank bersedia memberikan kredit pinjaman jangka panjang untuk biaya renovasi dengan bunga ringan. Kita harus memanfaatkan kemurahan hati mereka."

"Aku setuju."

Mereka bekerja lembur di musim panas yang terik, tetapi keduanya tetap bersemangat. Kerap mereka harus menahan diri untuk tidak saling menyentuh. Banyak mata memerhatikan, dan mereka tahu hal itu dan tidak ingin memberi kesempatan kepada orang-orang untuk menggosipkan mereka. Gosip tentang kenapa Sehun tidak segera kembali ke Tokyo telah beredar. Itu saja sudah membuat Luhan cemas.

"Sehun?"

Mereka beristirahat sejenak di ruangan kantor pemintalan.

"Hm?"

Sehun menyentuhkan kaleng minuman dingin ke dahinya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Tokyo?"

Luhan berusaha bicara sewajarnya tetapi tahu ia tidak berhasil ketika Sehun menurunkan kaleng minuman dan menatapnya tajam. Sehun menyeruput minumannya.

"Ingin menjauhkan diri dariku?"

Sehun menggoda. Sorot mata Luhan memancarkan binar-binar cinta.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Luhan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini di pemintalan. Aku kan mendapat gaji, tapi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menghabiskan waktu dan tenagamu di sini."

Sehun meletakkan kaleng minumannya di meja. Sambil berdiri, pria itu menggeliat dan berjalan ke jendela, tempat ia biasa memerhatikan para pekerja menurunkan bahan bangunan dari truk.

"Pabrik ini punya arti besar bagiku. Pemintalan ini milik keluarga ibuku sebelum _daddy_ mengambil alih dan menjadikannya miliknya. Karena ini bagian dari warisan keluargaku dan membawa namaku, aku harus peduli padanya. Andai alasan-alasan itu tidak cukup kuat, anggap saja aku melindungi warisan adik perempuanku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun berbalik menghadap ke arah Luhan seketika. Ungkapannya tak terduga dan tampaknya tak ada kaitan dengan bahan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu sekarang?"

"Karena, andai situasi ini menimpa laki-laki lain, ia pasti sudah meninggalkan tempat ini sejak lama, karena perasaan pedih dan marah mengalami situasi di sini."

"Itulah yang diinginkan _daddy_. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak mau terperangkap siasatnya."

"Itulah alasan satu-satunya kau masih di sini, untuk menantang Yunho?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan. ia menarik tangan Luhan, mendorongnya ke sudut, di antara dinding dan lemari arsip. Ruangan sempit itu cukup untuk membuat mereka terhindar dari pandangan orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan.

"Kau tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keberadaanku di sini,"

Kata Sehun, dan mulai menciumi Luhan. Sehun terasa asin. Ia mandi keringat. Ia benar-benar laki-laki sejati. Luhan menyukai sifat jantannya. Feminitasnya bereaksi terhadap kejantanan Sehun. Sambil merapat, Luhan menekankan tubuhnya yang penuh gairah ke tubuh pria itu. Sehun mendaratkan ciuman di leher Luhan, hendak menggigit dan menggelitiknya. Tangannya menggenggam payudara Luhan dan mengeluselusnya.

"Kau tak boleh bebas seperti ini," gumam Luhan. "Aku atasannya."

"Bukan atasanku. Secara hukum, aku tidak bekerja untuk perusahaan ini, ingat?"

Luhan mengerang pelan ketika jari-jari Sehun mempermainkan payudaranya dari balik blus. Sambil menunduk, Sehun membuka kancing blus Luhan yang paling atas dengan giginya, kemudian bibirnya dengan panas menikmati bagian hangat di balik blus tersebut.

"Tetapi aku tetap punya hak mengontrol hal tertentu," kata Luhan dengan napas tersengal.

"Tidak diriku, kau tidak berhak." Tangan Luhan menyelinap ke balik celana jins Sehun dan menekan bagian keras di situ.

"Baiklah. Berarti, aku bohong," kata Sehun dengan suara parau. "Kau punya hak penuh untuk mengontrol segalanya."

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa tempat ini selalu bising," kata Luhan sambil memandang ke sekeliling bangunan yang berdinding seng itu.

"Memang begitu. Namun ini tempat _barbecue_ paling enak. Kau mau apa, iga atau daging iris?"

"Nanti aku boleh menjilati jariku?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta iga saja."

Mereka tersenyum ketika pelayan berlalu setelah menerima pesanan mereka. Mereka harus bicara dengan berteriak karena suara musik yang terdengar dari jukebox di sudut ruangan terlalu nyaring. Beberapa orang berdansa di lantai dansa yang penuh debu, berdansa two-step atau hanya melangkah mengikuti irama lagu sambil berpelukan rapat, tergantung perasaan romantise yang melanda mereka. Asap tebal memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau sering datang ke sini?"

Tanya Luhan, sambil meletakkan tangan di meja dan agak mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sehun.

"Sering. Ketika aku SMA, waktu belum cukup umur untuk membeli bir, aku dan teman-temanku beramai-ramai datang ke tempat ini dengan mobil. Mereka tidak takut menjual bir kepada kami. Kata _daddy_..."

Mendadak Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya, Luhan tahu itu karena Sehun menyebut Yunho dengan akrab.

"Lanjutkan," desak Luhan lembut. "Apa yang Yunho katakan padamu?"

"Ia memberitahuku pada masa larangan menjual minuman keras, ini tempat berkumpul penyelundup minuman keras. Terutama wiski, di tempat ini bisa didapat dengan mudah dibanding tempat lain."

Sehun merenung sambil mempermainkan tempat garam seperti orang linglung. Luhan menggenggam tangannya, membuat pria itu mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Kalian berdua selalu bertengkar? Apa tidak ada saat manis sedikit pun yang bisa kau ingat, untuk melupakan hal yang tidak enak?"

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Ada beberapa, ya. Seperti ketika aku ingin merokok. Usiaku waktu itu dua belas tahun. Ia memperbolehkanku mengisapnya. Aku seperti anjing sakit dan ia gembira melihatnya. Ia selalu mengejek soal itu selama beberapa tahun, tetapi aku tidak keberatan. Kemudian waktu aku tertangkap karena mencoret-coret bus sekolah sainganku. _Daddy_ membelaku mati-matian di hadapan pengurus sekolah, malah mengingatkan mereka bahwa anak laki-laki harus nakal, kalau tidak mereka tidak normal."

"Aku tahu kau ingin bisa menyayanginya, Sehun."

"Andai nanti aku punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan, aku ingin menyayangi mereka apa adanya. Aku takkan pernah mencoba mengubah kepribadian mereka. Aku bersumpah untuk itu."

Mereka bergenggaman tangan di atas meja dan tidak melepaskannya sampai makanan mereka datang. Menjelang mereka selesai makan, tempat itu makin gaduh. Lebih banyak peminum dan penari yang datang ketimbang orang yang hendak makan. Suara mereka sangat ingar bingar. Begitu menerima bon dari pelayan, mereka langsung pergi ke kasir di ujung bar. Tagihan makanan mereka sedang dijumlah ketika Luhan mendengar suara orang bicara.

"Pasti senang ya, langsung datang setelah _daddy_ pergi?"

Tangan Sehun yang tengah memegang uang seketika tak bergerak. Luhan melihat urat nadi di pelipis Sehun menonjol dan rahangnya mengeras karena marah. Mino mengikik.

"Benar sekali, Kim. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membiarkan ayahmu menyelesaikan masalahmu, begitulah."

Dengan tenang Sehun meletakkan uang di bar.

"Sehun, ayo pergi,"

Ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun. Pria itu menepis tangan Luhan seperti mengusir lalat. Luhan melirik ke sekelilingnya. Seseorang mengecilkan suara musik dari jukebox. Seketika para penari berhenti. Yang lain bergerak menjauhi mereka yang jelas terlalu mabuk dan bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang baru mereka sulut. Ketika Sehun berbalik menghadapi mereka, sorot maranya memancarkan binar yang membuat Luhan takut.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

Bibir Sehun hampir tak bergerak ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut, suaranya tenang dan mematikan. Salah seorang dari mereka melirik temannya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tuan Oh," ujar manajer bar, "Mereka orang baru di kota ini. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Anda. Mereka hanya bergurau. Tak perlu Anda pedulikan. Saya yang akan mengusir mereka pergi."

Manajer itu seharusnya tidak usah ikut campur, karena Sehun tidak akan memedulikannya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?"

Ulang Sehun dengan suara lebih keras. Ia maju mendekati kedua pria itu, yang berdiri di dekat bar.

"Hmmm, kami tadi hanya bilang, betapa beruntungnya kau, karena punya ayah yang sudah melatihnya lebih dulu sebelum ia meninggal."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menutupi mulutnya dan mencoba menghindari sorot mata ingin tahu orang-orang yang diarahkan padanya. Ia tahu bahwa yang mereka ingat adalah meskipun ia sekarang hidup lebih baik, ia tetaplah putri Xi Hankyung, keluarga miskin.

"Kurasa seprainya pun belum dingin ketika kau datang. Apakah ayahmu mengajarinya beberapa taktik yang menyenangkan, _Nak_? Apakah ia memberimu apa yang ia..."

Mino tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan ia mulai menanyakannya. Tinju Sehun mendarat di dagunya, membuatnya terempas dari bangku dan melayang jatuh ke panggung. Ia sudah pingsan sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai.

"Ia... ia... ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan perkataannya, tuan...eh...Oh. Kami hanya bercanda dengan..."

Ia melihat tinju melayang, mencoba menghindar, tetapi tinju Sehun keburu mendarat di tulang pipinya. Ia menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh terjerembab. Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, mengangkang, napasnya memburu, tinjunya dikepalkan kemudian diturunkannya ke samping.

"Minta maaf padanya," perintahnya dengan suara perlahan tapi mengancam. "Sekarang!"

Pria itu berjalan sempoyongan menahan sakit, kedua tangannya memegang pipinya, seakan hendak menjaganya supaya tidak retak. Satu-satunya suara yang bisa diucapkannya hanya gumaman tak jelas.

"Minta maaf padanya!"

Bentak Sehun. Luhan segera mendekati Sehun dan memegangi lengannya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun," mohon Luhan mengiba. "Ayo pergi. Ia sudah tidak bisa bicara. Tidak apa-apa. Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak tahan melihat semua mata memandangku. Ayo, cepat pergi!"

Sehun menggeleng seperti hendak menjernihkan pikiran. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah kasir, dengan marah menepiskan tumpukan bon, sambil memasukkan uang kembalian ke saku celana jins, menggandeng tangan Luhan, dan menuntunnya ke pintu. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba di rumah, Sehun segera turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, tapi ia tidak menunggu Luhan turun, ia langsung masuk ke rumah. Luhan mengikutinya dan menemukannya mondar-mandir di ruang kerja seperti kucing yang terperangkap. Dengan bijaksana Luhan menutup pintu ketika memasuki ruangan dan melemparkan tas ke kursi terdekat. Sehun melotot pada Luhan.

"Kau lihat apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang? Mereka mengira kau sudah tidur dengan ayahku!"

"Dulu aku memang istrinya. Mereka seharusnya mengira apa?" Sehun mengumpat dan menyibakkan rambut.

"Aku rasa aku jadi bahan tertawaan penduduk kota ini. Pasti setiap orang senang menggosipkan hal itu. Aku mengambil alih apa yang ditinggalkan _daddy_." Keegoisan Sehun membuat Luhan bingung.

"Apakah kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, apa yang mereka pikir tentang diriku." Luhan memegang dadanya. "Mereka mengira aku merayu ayahmu agar mau menikahiku. Kini mereka berpikir aku merayu anak tiriku. Apa pun yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu tidak seburuk yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku benar-benar anak miskin, ingat? Bagi mereka aku tetap orang miskin dan selalu miskin. Dan selamanya akan begitu"

"Tetapi sebagai istri _daddy_ kau harus bisa menghapusnya, bukan?"

Luhan menghindar menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi ketika ia melihat senyum mengejek di wajah Sehun, ia merasa harus menjawab.

"Ya."

"Hmmm, mungkin demi nama baikmu, sayang ia meninggal," kata Sehun keji. "Paling tidak, kau punya uang banyak. Aku yakin isi surat wasiatnya kini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Setiap orang tahu aku tidak diwarisi apa pun. Seluruh kota mungkin tahu aku mengemis-ngemis padamu karena kau yang mendapat Mansion."

"Pakai akal sehatmu, Sehun. Itu tidak mungkin. Setiap orang tahu kesuksesan usaha penerbanganmu."

"Mereka mungkin mengira aku ini kuda pejantan untukmu sehingga bisa tetap tinggal di sini." Luhan seakan habis ditampar tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membicarakannya? Mari hadapi kenyataan. Tidakkah memang itu yang kulakukan?" tanya Sehun. "Apa tujuanku ada di sini? Kyungsoo sudah punya Jongin yang bisa menjaganya. Minseok sibuk sepanjang hari seperti induk ayam. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menjaga nyonya rumah agar tetap bahagia dan puas di tempat tidur."

"Jangan berani-berani mengatakan kau mengorbankan diri. Kau juga bahagia."

Luhan mengutuki matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena perasaan marah dan sakit hati.

"Aku merasa begitu sampai akhirnya aku sadar setiap orang mengira aku menggantikan _daddy_ di tempat tidur."

"Tapi kau tidak seperti itu! Kau tahu itu, Sehun!"

"Akibatnya sama saja!"

"Karena mereka berpikir aku sudah tidur dengan ayahmu?"

"Ya."

Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Sehun seperti roket. Akibat pernyataan itu adalah keheningan yang mencekam. Akhirnya Sehun berkata,

"Bahkan sudah mati pun, ia masih bisa memisahkan kita." Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun, kemarahannya memuncak.

"Bukan dia. Kau! Keangkuhan dirimu. Keangkuhan dirimulah yang memisahkan kita!"

"Bagaimana dengan keangkuhanmu?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku?" tanya Luhan, marah.

"Ya, keangkuhanmu."

"Apa yang pernah aku banggakan?"

"Bahwa kau sarjana. Bahwa kau menikah dengan laki-laki paling kaya di daerah ini. Bahwa kau tinggal di rumahnya yang besar. Bahwa status sosialmu lebih tinggi daripada orang-orang yang dulu memandang rendah dirimu."

"Aku sudah bilang sejak pertama kali kau kembali ke sini, aku suka tinggal di sini."

Ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi. Bahu Sehun terkulai. Dengan suara yang lebih tenang, Sehun berkata,

"Aku tak tahan membayangkan mereka berpikir kau istri ayahku. Dan kau tidak tahan mereka berpikir yang sebaliknya tentang dirimu." Sehun menengadah dan tertawa. "Oh, Tuhan, betapa manis pembalasan yang dilakukannya. meskipun siasat pertamanya tidak berhasil, memisahkan kita—berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ia sudah tidur denganmu—siasatnya yang ini membuat kita menyerah."

Sehun melangkah ke pintu. "Aku benci mengakuinya, Lu, tapi kita berhasil dipermainkannya. Seperti yang diyakininya."

Luhan merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika Sehun menutup pintu, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **31 Januari 2017**

 **Maaf ya baru update**

 **Kemaren aku sampe rumah jam 9 malam, dan udah cape banget buat buka laptop. Pa bos mau deadline kerjaanku di percepat, makanya aku lagi lil stress sekarang, mohon pengertiannya yaa.**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	13. Chapter 13

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi. Bahu Sehun terkulai. Dengan suara yang lebih tenang, Sehun berkata,_

 _"Aku tak tahan membayangkan mereka berpikir kau istri ayahku. Dan kau tidak tahan mereka berpikir yang sebaliknya tentang dirimu." Sehun menengadah dan tertawa. "Oh, Tuhan, betapa manis pembalasan yang dilakukannya. meskipun siasat pertamanya tidak berhasil, memisahkan kita—berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ia sudah tidur denganmu—siasatnya yang ini membuat kita menyerah."_

 _Sehun melangkah ke pintu. "Aku benci mengakuinya, Lu, tapi kita berhasil dipermainkannya. Seperti yang diyakininya."_

 _Luhan merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika Sehun menutup pintu, meninggalkan ruangan itu._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Chapter 13

.

.

.

"Aku menyuruh anak itu berlutut di hadapanku, itu yang ingin kulakukan," gerutu Minseok sambil menarik seprai Luhan. "Bila ada anak muda yang perlu dihukum..."

Luhan duduk di depan cermin, memijat-mijat kepala, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pening yang menyerangnya. Tetapi usahanya tak berhasil Sekujur tubuhnya sakit seakan ia habis digebuki. Memang begitu yang dirasakan Luhan. Gara-gara habis bertengkar dengan Sehun. Minseok menumpuk seprai di lantai dan membentangkan seprai baru. Terdengar suara gemeresik ketika ia menghamparkannya di tempat tidur.

"Apa ia tidak bilang padamu semalam, meninggalkan pesan, ia akan keluar rumah malam-malam seperti maling?"

"Tidak, ia...eh...kami mengobrol sebentar. Aku tidak tahu ia sudah pergi sampai kau membangunkan aku pagi ini."

"Aku sudah mengajarkan tatakrama pada anak itu, begitu pun ibunya. Bayangkan, bisa-bisanya ia mengepak barang lalu pergi tanpa pamit. Naik mobilnya ke bandara, langsung terbang dengan pesawatnya. Ya Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa masalah anak itu."

Sekali itu Luhan berharap Minseok tidak terlalu banyak mengoceh. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara hanyalah Sehun. Luka hatinya masih belum lenyap. Tiap kali mendengar nama Sehun disebut, lukanya kembali membuka dan hatinya berdarah.

"Kurasa, ia hanya merasa terlalu lama menelantarkan bisnisnya di Tokyo."

Minseok memandang sinis. _Aku tahu apa yang terjadi_ , begitu batin Minseok kepada wanita muda itu. Yang ia ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, yang menyebabkan Sehun mendadak meninggalkan rumah. Berminggu-minggu mereka bersama dan saling menggoda. Pasti ada yang menyebabkan Sehun pergi terburu-buru, tentu hal yang berkaitan dengan Luhan. Minseok membungkuk dan mengambil cucian kotor.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kusampaikan pada Kyungsoo. Pasti ia sedih sekali karena Sehun pergi tanpa pamit padanya."

"Kau bilang ia meninggalkan surat untuknya."

"Itu tidak sama, bukan?"

Kesabaran Luhan menyusut. Ia berjalan ke lemari, mengambil pakaian untuk mandi, dan secara halus mengisyaratkan ingin sendirian di kamar.

"Ia tidak akan terlalu sedih Sehun pergi, karena ada Jongin yang menjaganya."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti sebelum mencapai pintu kamar mandi, ia membalikkan badan menatap Minseok. Minseok menaikkan alis, lalu melenggang keluar, merasa menang, dengan tangan penuh seprai kotor.

Luhan mandi dan berpakaian. Ia tidak memedulikan penampilannya. Ia tidak akan bertemu Sehun di rumah. Ia akan bekerja sebagaimana biasanya, ke pemintalan, memeriksa kemajuan pembangunannya. Lebih baik ia menampilkan diri sebagai penanggung jawab dan pengambil keputusan. Mungkin saja beberapa karyawan memanfaatkan ketidakhadiran Sehun sebagai kesempatan untuk bekerja malas-malasan.

.

.

.

.

Sewaktu tiba di pabrik, Jongdae sudah menunggunya di kantor. Karyawan itu berdiri ketika Luhan masuk, dengan langkah terseret, resah, ia berusaha menghindari pandangan Luhan.

"Sehun —tuan Oh—menelepon saya dari Tokyo pagi tadi."

Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa ketika mendengar berita itu, tetapi tangannya gemetar ketika ia membuka laci meja untuk menyimpan tasnya.

"Oh?"

Jongdae menelan ludah. "Ya, nyonya. Dan ia bilang saya harus membantu anda semampu saya agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Ia juga mengatakan kepada saya agar segera meneleponnya bila ada yang tidak beres."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae," sahut Luhan tenang.

Sehun tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia masih peduli, memastikan dirinya tidak ditinggalkan di pemintalan yang belum berjalan. Tapi mungkin saja ia semata-mata ingin melindungi warisan milik Kyungsoo.

"Anda kenal saya dan beberapa karyawan lain... hmm, kami biasa bersama Sehun. Memang, ia masih muda ketika meninggalkan tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi kami tetap menyukainya. Ia selalu memerhatikan kami, Anda tahu yang saya maksud? Sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya yang keji, maksud saya, tak pernah menghargai orang lain. Sehun selalu peduli pada kami, meskipun kami hanya pekerja."

"Ya, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Jongdae."

"Baiklah, begitu saja,"

Ujar Jongdae sambil melangkah ke pintu, dalam hati memaki-maki. Ya ampun, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan sedih.

"Bila anda perlu sesuatu, anda tinggal menelepon saya."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Setelah Jongdae pergi, Luhan berjalan ke jendela, dan menatap pemandangan di luar. Musim panas sudah hampir berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Bunga dan pepohonan tidak lagi hijau berseri. Mereka mulai sekarat, mengerut dan kering karena letih, menunggu ajal. Begitu pula yang ia rasakan. Minggu-minggu yang sangat indah yang dilewatinya bersama Sehun membuat jiwanya hidup. Sekarang ia merasa dirinya mengerut layu seperti bunga-bunga musim panas yang mulai kehilangan keceriaan hidup.

"Memang tidak berjodoh, Luhan," batin Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun yakin ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Daripada harus mengemis-gemis, Sehun memilih tidak bertemu dengannya selama ia memiliki Mansion. Luhan menegakkan kepala. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Selama ia memiliki Mansion.

Apakah ia rela melepaskan rumah itu? Apa arti rumah itu tanpa Sehun di dalamnya? Rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggal Sehun. Bahkan sewaktu tinggal bersama Yunho di rumah itu, menyusuri lorong-lorongnya, ia mengkhayalkan Sehun yang tinggal di sana, sewaktu masih anak-anak, semasa remaja, dan sebagai pemuda. Tanpa Sehun, rumah itu terasa seperti kumpulan kamar cantik yang dikelilingi empat dinding.

Rumah itu takkan pernah menjadi miliknya. Rumah itu milik Sehun. Keputusan hukum secara tertulis di atas kertas takkan bisa mengubahnya. Tetapi mampukah ia melepasnya? Suara ketukan perlahan di pintu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masuk."

Junmyeon melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang remang-remang, yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu kehijauan di meja Yunho.

"Minseok bilang kau ada di sini. Aku harap kedatanganku tidak mengganggumu."

Luhan tersenyum pada si pengacara.

"Masuklah, Junmyeon. Aku tak merasa diganggu."

"Kau lembur? Apa perlu seperti itu?"

 _Ya, harus._

Karena kalau tidak menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja, ia akan teringat pada Sehun. meskipun sibuk bekerja ia tetap ingat pada Sehun, tetapi paling tidak, kesibukan itu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sebulan sesudah Sehun pergi, rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu parah lagi, meskipun tetap terasa karena tidak ada obatnya.

"Tugas pembukuan harus diselesaikan. Kalau dikerjakan di pemintalan, selalu terganggu, jadi aku mengerjakannya di rumah setelah jam kerja. Minseok sudah menawarimu minum? Kopi?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Junmyeon duduk di hadapan Luhan, di kursi bersandaran tegak.

"Bagaimana keadaan di pemintalan?"

"Sibuk, bising, tapi baik-baik saja, kau tahu sendiri. Kemarin kau ke sana. Apa ada masalah?"

Air muka Junmyeon seperti orang yang hendak dihukum gantung.

"Ada apa menemuiku?"

Wajah Luhan pucat. Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang menimpa Sehun. Junmyeon menangkap kepanikan yang menyergap Luhan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan hendak menakut-nakutimu. Tidak ada masalah besar." Junmyeon memerhatikan permadani di bawah kursinya sejenak. "Hanya saja kau telah diundang dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan menanggapinya."

"Undangan apa?"

"Undangan untuk acara penghargaan Yunho sebagai warga kota terbaik pada festival musim gugur ini."

"Mereka ingin memberikan penghargaan? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak memberikan penghargaan itu kepada orang yang masih hidup?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai Yunho," katanya, cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi tampaknya komite penghargaan ini sudah memutuskan hal itu sejak musim semi lalu. Mereka tidak ingin berubah pikiran dan ingin kau mewakili menerima penghargaan itu pada pembukaan festival."

Luhan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, melangkah ke jendela. Hari hujan, hujan bulan September yang menyedihkan. Hujan yang membuatnya sedih. Tidak seperti hujan rintik-rintik di musim panas yang mencium dan mengelus kulit yang telanjang seperti tangan atau bibir. Ia menekankan dahinya ke kaca jendela yang dingin.

Mampukah ia menghilangkan kerinduannya pada Sehun?

Foto pria itu terpampang di koran dua hari yang lalu. Jongin melihatnya dan Kyungsoo buru-buru memperlihatkannya pada Luhan. Satu lagi kota yang memberi izin mendarat pada perusahaan penerbangannya. Di foto itu Sehun bersalaman dengan Walikota, tersenyum berseri memperlihatkan gigi taring kecilnya dan matanya membentuk _eye smile_ yang sangat disukainya itu. Sehun terlihat sangat menawan. Rambutnya tergerai di dahi. Betapa ingin Luhan menyentuh wajah itu, mengelusnya seperti dulu.

"Kau merindukannya, ya?" tanya Junmyeon perlahan.

"Yunho?"

"Sehun."

Luhan berbalik. "Kau tahu?"

Wajah Junmyeon mirip anjing _bassethound_ tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku menangkap sesuatu di antara kau dan Sehun jauh sebelum ia kembali ke rumah. Dengar dulu..."

Junmyeon mengangkat tangan ketika melihat Luhan membuka mulut.

"...aku bukan memancing-mancing. Memang sebaiknya aku tidak tahu hal itu. Tapi hari itu, waktu di sini untuk menghadiri pernikahan Kyungsoo, aku melihat kalian berdua. Aku yakin betul kalian berdua saling jatuh cinta. Betulkah?"

"Ya."

Luhan kembali ke posisinya di dekat jendela, sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Apakah aku dianggap ikut campur bila ingin tahu ke mana Sehun pergi?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau sahabat baikku, Junmyeon. Ketika Yunho menikah denganku, aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi kau tetap menghormati dan bersikap sopan padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu untuk hal itu."

Luhan kembali menghadap Junmyeon. "Saat ini pun aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Sebagai teman, aku mau mengatakan padamu, terlalu banyak orang yang tidak senang bila Sehun dan aku tinggal serumah."

"Terutama ayahnya."

"Benar, ayahnya. Dan pernikahanku dengannya."

"Harga diri Sehun."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap si pengacara dan berkata dengan suara rendah,

"Meski menikah dengan Yunho, aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya."

"Aku tahu itu."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau penuh dengan kejutan malam ini. Kukira kau akan terkejut."

"Aku lega. Kau terlalu baik untuk Yunho, Lu."

Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ia memang melakukan hal-hal yang menakutkan, tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah yang dilakukannya terhadap Sehun."

"Aku setuju."

"Kau tahu semua akal busuknya?"

"Lebih dari yang kaukira."

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap berteman dengannya begitu lama?"

"Sebagai pengacaranya. Yunho tidak punya teman. Ia tidak mau berteman dengan siapa pun. Aku tetap bersamanya. Aku juga banyak mendapat perlakuan kasar darinya, tapi aku ridak suka melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan bila aku tidak melindungi bisnisnya."

"Ia tidak pantas menerima penghargaan itu."

"Kau mau dengar nasihatku?"

"Ya."

"Terima saja, tersenyum dengan anggun."

"Dan jadi munafik?"

"Jangan mengecewakan mereka, Luhan," kata Junmyeon, bicara atas nama seluruh penduduk kota. "Mereka butuh sosok panutan untuk disayang dan dibenci, dicemburui dan ditiru. Berikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Hanya satu jam, beri kesempatan pada Yunho apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan."

"Kurasa kau benar."

Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku akan menyampaikan kepada mereka besok bahwa kau bersedia menerima penghargaan itu mewakili Yunho."

"Junmyeon," ujar Luhan, berhenti di pintu. "Apa yang harus dilakukan, secara hukum, untuk mengalihkan akte Mansion kepada orang lain?"

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar membuat Junmyeon terkejut.

"Kau tidak hendak menjualnya, kan?" tanya Junmyeon, sangat terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada orang lain."

Junmyeon mengamati wajah Luhan dan menemukan jawabannya di sana. Karena itu ia tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

"Mansion Oh sudah menjadi milikmu, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu terhadap rumah ini. Kurasa itu mungkin keteledoran Yunho, tetapi tidak ada ketentuan yang melarangmu mengalihkannya kepada orang lain, hanya saja Kyungsoo harus diperbolehkan tetap tinggal di rumah itu seumur hidupnya."

"Aku paham. Yang itu tidak akan memengaruhinya."

"Kalau bagitu tidak ada masalah bila kau hendak mengalihkan kepemilikannya. Bila kau yakin benar itu yang kau mau."

Sambil merenung, Luhan mengangguk.

"Kapan festival musim gugur itu diselenggarakan?"

"Minggu ketiga bulan Oktober. Masih sebulan lagi."

Junmyeon meletakkan tangannya pada pegangan pintu.

"Mereka minta alamat Sehun. aku yakin mereka ingin mengundangnya juga."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Junmyeon.

"Apakah kau bisa mengubah aktenya sebelum minggu ketiga bulan Oktober?"

Ketika Luhan kembali memandang Junmyeon, pria itu tersenyum padanya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kau tahu, andai tidak terlibat dengan keluarga Oh, kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Luhan berhenti di jalan setapak dan memandang ke balik kantong belanjaannya ke arah gadis muda yang menyapanya dengan kasar.

"Kau bicara denganku?"

"Bukankah kau nyonya Oh?"

"Ya."

Gadis muda itu tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun, tapi matanya memakai perona mata ungu mengilap dan eyeliner biru yang tebal sekali. Rambutnya yang hitam dipotong pendek, disisir tegak di bagian atas kepala. Salah satu daun telinganya ditindik tiga. Klip kertas yang berwarna-warni tergantung di setiap lubang itu. Daun telinga yang satunya lagi memakai anting-anting berbentuk bintang berukuran besar yang berkilat-kilat. Bibirnya dipoles lipstik warna putih. Pakaiannya tak kalah ramai dengan riasan wajahnya: rok mini warna hijau dipadu dengan blus oranye; kemeja putih dengan gambar bibir merah darah dan lidah menjulur.

Luhan mengira gadis itu pasti mengenakan pakaian untuk bermain drama. Orangtua macam apa yang membiarkan gadis dengan pakaian seperti itu berkeliaran di jalan? Namun gadis itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku kenal tuan Oh, Oh Sehun. Tapi itu dulu. Namaku Hanna."

Luhan membelalak karena terkejut. Ini rupanya putri Irene, yang sangat disayangi Sehun sebelum ibunya memaksa mereka berpisah.

"Apa kabar, Hanna?"

"Baik, kurasa. Kau yang menikah dengan ayahnya, bukan?"

"Dengan Yunho. Ia meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Tentu, aku tahu itu. Semua orang tahu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihatmu dan Sehun di Dairy Mart."

"Mengapa kau tak menyapanya?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tidak sopan.

"Tidak ingin saja. Mungkin ia juga tidak ingat padaku."

Hati Luhan sedih ketika melihat teman-teman yang bersama Hanna. Ia bisa mengerti pengaruh teman sebaya jauh lebih kuat daripada nasihat orangtua dalam hal ini. Gadis-gadis yang bersama Hanna itu seperti baru keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi. Seketika Luhan merasa malu sendiri, telah beropini berdasarkan penampilan saja.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Luhan ingat Irene yang bertubuh kecil tapi seksi, berambut pirang yang panjang, bermata kecokelatan dan sinis.

"Ia sudah menikah lagi. Suaminya bajingan. Lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak suka tinggal bersamanya."

Kemudian, seperti baru sadar ia terlalu banyak bicara tentang dirinya, ia menarik diri dan berkata,

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu!"

Ketika gadis tersebut meliriknya dari balik bulu mata yang dipoles maskara hitam pekat, Luhan kehilangan kata-kata. Di balik riasan berlebihan itu Luhan melihat pemberontakan, kecurigaan, dan kerapuhan. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu harus hidup di balik topeng mengerikan dan ingin keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemuiku di rumah—Mansion—sekali-sekali? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Hanna mencibir sambil mendengus. "Tak usah pura-pura."

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh."

Apa sebabnya Luhan memaksakan hal itu ia sendiri tak mengerti. Gadis tersebut menyentuh hatinya dengan cara yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sehun pasti tidak suka melihat anak yang sangat disayanginya kelihatan seperti gadis kesepian. Andai bisa menolong, Luhan ingin menolongnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu."

Bola mata yang kebiruan itu memancarkan sorot keraguan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sering mendengar cerita tentang dirimu dari Sehun."

"Oh ya? Apa yang dia bilang?"

Dagunya agak terangkat dengan sikap menantang. Namun Luhan tahu gadis itu terkejut dan tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang dulu kau anak yang sangat manis. Ia sangat menyayangimu dan tidak senang ketika harus berpisah denganmu."

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ia mengasihimu seperti anak kandungnya."

Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir dan Luhan merasa sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdebar karena melihat gadis itu seperti mau menangis.

"Sehun akan datang ke sini beberapa minggu lagi untuk menghadiri festival musim gugur. Bagaimana kalau kau datang dan menemuinya?"

Hanna mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Aku sibuk."

"Oh, begitu. Aku pikir Sehun akan gembira sekali jika bisa berjumpa denganmu."

Tanpa menjawab, Hanna melirik ke arah teman-temannya di belakang, yang menantinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Hanna. Tolong pertimbangkan untuk menjengukku."

"Ya, baik."

Luhan memandang gadis yang menyusuri trotoar itu. Anak yang malang. Namun perasaan Luhan lebih ringan ketimbang minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bangga pada diriku?"

"Aku selalu bangga padamu."

Kyungsoo dan suami yang baru dinikahinya dua bulan yang lalu itu berbaring di ranjang berukuran besar di ruangan yang dulunya suite Yunho. Kamarnya hampir tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Luhan mengubahnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Kertas dindingnya sudah diganti tetapi arsitekturnya tak diubah. Tirai jendelanya baru, handuk dan peralatan kamar mandi, permadani yang terhampar di lantai, juga baru. Sofa panjang dan kursi santai berikut meja untuk minum teh menggantikan meja kerja di ruang duduk. Kyungsoo merapat pada suaminya. Dengan santai jari-jarinya mengelus perut Jongin.

"Tapi maksudku kau benar-benar bangga karena aku sendiri yang membeli barang-barang itu hari ini. Aku tidak salah menghitung uang kembaliannya, kan?"

Tangan Jongin makin rapat mendekap Kyungsoo. Setelah dua bulan tidur dengannya, ia hampir yakin tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau melakukan segalanya dengan sangat benar. Aku tahu kau mampu melakukannya."

Jongin menemani Kyungsoo ke toko makanan. Tapi ketika ia meminta istrinya yang mengurus pembayarannya, mata Kyungsoo memancarkan ketakutan. Namun Kyungsoo meneliti bon yang diberikan pelayan kepadanya dan dengan hati-hati menghitung jumlah uang yang harus dibayar, kemudian menunggu kembaliannya. Ketika mereka meninggalkan toko itu, mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berhasil pada konser piano pertamanya.

"Aku takut mencoba. Aku ingat _oppa_ dulu sering mengajakku ke kota. Ia ingin mengajariku melakukan segalanya sendiri, tapi aku selalu takut salah dan ia kecewa padaku. Aku bahkan tidak ingin mencoba."

Jongin mengubah posisi kepalanya di bantal sehingga ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak takut mengecewakanku?"

Goda Jongin dan istrinya menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk bahunya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu lebih dari siapa pun. Karena itulah aku ingin mencobanya, dan melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar orang-orang. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal menikah denganku."

Jongin berbaring menyamping dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Sayangku," bisiknya di antara rambut wanita itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menyesal menikah denganmu? Aku selalu mencintaimu, apa pun yang kaulakukan, atau tidak kau lakukan. Kau tidak perlu mengejar cintaku, kau sudah mendapatkannya untuk selamanya."

"Jongin,"

Bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada suaminya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sambil duduk, Kyungsoo melepas gaun tidurnya lewat kepala dan melemparkannya ke kaki ranjang. Sikap Kyungsoo yang polos itu membuat Jongin makin menyayanginya. Ia seperti anak-anak jika menyangkut soal ketelanjangan. Karena jiwanya masih polos, ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi pada tubuhnya. Sikap spontan itu makin menyenangkan suaminya, dan Jongin malu mengingat bagaimana ia menikmati kepolosan sikap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengajarkan sesuatu pada Jongin soal tubuhnya. Dulu Jongin tidak suka melihat kakinya, semenjak ia kehilangan salah satunya. Ia benci kakinya. Yang mengejutkannya, Kyungsoo justru menyayangi tubuhnya. Ia selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk menyentuhnya. Tangan istrinya yang halus bak porselen itu terasa seperti menyalurkan kekuatan yang menyembuhkan pada kaki kirinya. Kyungsoo menggetarkan jiwanya dengan sikap ingin tahunya, dan membangkitkan gairahnya menuju puncak hasrat yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Setiap belaiannya merupakan ungkapan cinta yang tulus pada Jongin. Selama hidupnya, belum pernah Jongin diperhatikan orang lain seperti itu.

Kini, sambil tersenyum manis, Kyungsoo berbaring di samping Jongin dan meletakkan tangannya yang kurus di pinggang pria itu. Jongin mempermainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang panjang dan menciumnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka saling membelai. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo ketika wanita itu menindih tubuhnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Jongin dan berulang-ulang menciuminya. Lidahnya yang seperti lidah anak kucing menggelitik telinga Jongin, keterampilan baru yang didapat Kyungsoo dari dirinya. Kyungsoo agak menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencium leher dan dada Jongin. Jongin hampir terlompat dari ranjang.

"Kyung," desah Jongin.

"Hmmm?" gumam istrinya, tidak mau berhenti. "Ketika kau melakukan hal ini padaku, rasanya nikmat. Apakah kau tidak merasa nikmat juga diperlakukan begini? Kalau tidak, aku akan berhenti."

Tangan Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Jangan, jangan berhenti," jawab Jongin tergagap.

"Jangan sampai..."

Jongin membetulkan posisi tubuh istrinya di atas tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan perlahan tapi menyenangkan Jongin menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sambil bertopang pada tangan, Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya dan menyentuhkan salah satu payudaranya ke bibir Jongin. Jongin menciuminya sampai kemerahan.

Lidahnya beraksi.

Wanita itu mendesah. Hasrat dalam tubuh mereka menggelegak sampai akhirnya Jongin memegangi pinggul Kyungsoo dan bergerak. Kyungsoo membenamkan kepala Jongin ke payudaranya yang kecil sementara tubuh mereka sama-sama bergetar. Lama sesudah itu mereka tetap berpelukan. Kemudian dengan lembut Kyungsoo mencium dahi suaminya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku bahagia kau mengajariku cara bercinta," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa. "Begitu juga aku."

"Semoga semua orang di dunia ini sebahagia kita."

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Tak ada orang yang sebahagia aku." Jongin mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibir istrinya.

"Aku berharap Luhan bisa bahagia. Sejak _oppa_ pergi, ia kelihatan tidak pernah gembira."

Persepsi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu seharusnya mengejutkan Jongin, tapi ternyata tidak. Jongin merasa kadang-kadang istrinya jauh lebih peka daripada orang lain.

"Apa kau pikir ia merindukan Sehun?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu, Sayang."

"Aku juga." Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam dan Jongin mengira wanita itu tertidur. Kemudian Kyungsoo berkata,

"Aku khawatir Luhan akan meninggal seperti _daddy_." Jongin memegang dagu istrinya dan menaikkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan sakit."

"Ia tidak sakit. Dan ia tidak akan meninggal."

" _Daddy_ sering mengelus perut ketika mengira tak ada yang melihat. Atau ia memejamkan mata seperti merasa ada yang sakit di bagian tubuhnya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan?"

"Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Kemarin malam, ketika pulang dari pemintalan, aku memerhatikannya dari teras. Ia menggantung jaketnya dan menaiki dua anak tangga pertama. Kemudian ia berhenti dan bersandar pada pegangan tangga. Ia memegang kepala lama sekali. Kelihatannya ia seperti sesak napas. Aku baru ingin mendekati dan menolongnya tapi Luhan sudah kembali tegak. Kelihatannya ia harus bersusah payah sampai ke atas."

Terdorong perasaan peduli atas apa yang dilihatnya, Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Luhan tidak akan meninggal, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak, pasti tidak," sahut Jongin, meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Ia mungkin hanya lelah saja."

"Aku berharap begitu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang meninggal lagi sampai aku meninggal. Terutama kau," kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekap Jongin erat-erat. "Jangan meninggal, Jongin."

Jongin balas mendekap erat Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan napas istrinya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya dan tahu Kyungsoo tertidur. Ditutupinya tubuh wanita itu dengan selimut lalu dipeluknya sekali lagi. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya menerawang di kegelapan kamar, dahinya berkerut. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Apalagi mengingat apa yang baru saja disampaikan Kyungsoo padanya, perasaannya jadi makin khawatir.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **2 Februari 2017**

 **Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah illfeel atau males ama sehun di chapter kemaren, banyak yang review kalau kisah hunhan ini ribet banget, dan sehun-nya labil, hmm menurutku sehun disini itu gak labil, dia tetep sayang ama luhan, dari awal sampe sekarang, justru karena sehun suka marah-marah, itu bukti kalau dia sayang banget ama luhan, aku malah suka ama sifat sehun disini, cowok banget!**

 **Kalo tentang kisah hunhan yang ribet, aku juga mengakui kisah mereka emang pelik, siapa yang gak bingung kalau di kasih posisi kayak mereka (anak dan ibu tiri, padahal saling mencintai), jadi buat yang masih minat buat baca, silahkan dibaca, kalau yang udah illfeel, haha, gak papa. Karena aku tau setiap orang punya selera masing-masing.**

 **See Ya!**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	14. Chapter 14

_[REMAKE] Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Sandra Brown.

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – KAISOO – GS for UKE

FAMILY – DRAMA – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **[ BGM: Crush – Beautiful ]**

 **(ost. goblin)**

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Terdorong perasaan peduli atas apa yang dilihatnya, Kyungsoo membungkuk._

 _"Jongin, Luhan tidak akan meninggal, bukan?"_

 _"Tidak, tidak, pasti tidak," sahut Jongin, meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus rambutnya._ _"Ia mungkin hanya lelah saja."_

 _"Aku berharap begitu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang meninggal lagi sampai aku meninggal. Terutama kau," kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekap Jongin erat-erat. "Jangan meninggal, Jongin."_

 _Jongin balas mendekap erat Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan napas istrinya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya dan tahu Kyungsoo tertidur. Ditutupinya tubuh wanita itu dengan selimut lalu dipeluknya sekali lagi. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya menerawang di kegelapan kamar, dahinya berkerut. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Apalagi mengingat apa yang baru saja disampaikan Kyungsoo padanya, perasaannya jadi makin khawatir._

.

.

.

Bittersweet Rain

Last chapter

.

.

.

Festival Musim Gugur ternyata diberkati— cuaca cerah. Acara pembukaan dilakukan di pagi hari yang ceria. Luhan memutuskan memakai setelan jas barunya. Udara akan agak dingin. Setelah. mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan perlahan, Minseok masuk membawa baki.

"Aku tidak suka mengganggumu. Kau harus tidur lebih banyak. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti jengkel padaku bila membiarkan kau tidur terus."

"Terima kasih, Minseok."

Di atas baki itu terhidang seteko teh, minuman yang dipilih Luhan belakangan ini ketimbang kopi, segelas jus jeruk, dan dua potong kue muffin.

"Aku tidak tidur. Hanya berbaring, bermalas-malasan."

"Itu pun baik untuk tubuh sekali-sekali. Terutama hari ini, yang akan banyak menguras tenagamu. Mau kupijat? Atau kusiapkan air mandi?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian," kata Luhan, sambil duduk di kursi di samping meja tempat Minseok meletakkan baki. Luhan menuangkan teh ke cangkir. "Barangkali enak juga mandi pakai air panas. Udara di luar dingin."

Minseok ke kamar mandi, sambil terus mengoceh soal acara yang akan dilangsungkan akhir pekan ini. Luhan hampir tak mendengarkannya ketika menyeruput teh.

"Airnya sudah siap. Kenapa kau tidak memakan muffinnya?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Setiap kali membayangkan berdiri di hadapan orang banyak untuk menerima penghargaan itu, Luhan langsung mulas. Andai ia melahap makanan dalam keadaan begitu, akan sangat berbahaya. Minseok mengamati Luhan yang bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil jubah mandi berbahan handuk. Di balik gaun tidurnya, Minseok melihat berat badan Luhan banyak berkurang. Tubuhnya yang dulu ramping kini hanya tinggal tulang dibalut kulit, menurut Minseok.

"Apakah ia akan hadir?" Minseok membungkuk, merapikan seprai tempat tidur Luhan.

"Siapa?"

Minseok memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata yang membuat Luhan merasa malu, membuatnya menunduk dan menjawab,

"Ah, entahlah."

Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya, menutup pembicaraan yang menyinggung soal Sehun. Sejam kemudian, saat Luhan menuruni tangga, Jongin bersiul. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. Wajah Minseok memancarkan ekspresi prihatin bercampur bangga.

"Wow, luar biasa!" puji Jongin.

Luhan tertawa dan ketiga orang yang memerhatikannya memandangnya dengan penuh kagum sambil berseru-seru. Luhan jarang sekali tertawa belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?"

"Kau tampak cantik sekali, Lu," puji Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sambung Jongin

"Ia terlalu kurus," komentar Minseok sambil menarik bagian bahu gaun Luhan.

"Kurasa, kalau mereka ingin membicarakanku—mereka pasti akan melakukannya—aku akan membuat diriku jadi bahan pembicaraan. Di samping itu, aku mewakili warga kota terpilih kota ini. Aku harus mengenakan pakaian yang pantas."

Luhan memakai setelan warna krem yang terbuat dari wol. Blusnya abu-abu muda. Rambutnya dihias dengan jepitan yang warnanya hampir sama dengan setelan jasnya. Rambutnya disisir agak jatuh di dahi. Riasan wajahnya sederhana, untuk menyamarkan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Anting-anting mutiara menempel di telinganya. Stokingnya kuning gading muda. Ia mengenakan sepatu berhak rendah dari bahan suede warna kekuningan dan sarung tangan dengan warna senada.

"Kalian juga kelihatan keren,"

Puji Luhan ketika memerhatikan mereka dengan bangga. Kyungsoo memakai gaun warna biru muda, terkesan molek seperti boneka. Jongin memakai jas yang dikenakannya waktu pernikahan, dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang biasa dikenakan pada acara resmi. Minseok juga mengenakan gaun cantik.

"Mobil sudah menunggu,"

Kata Jongin, sambil menjulurkan tangan hendak menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"... _Lady_ Kyungsoo, _Lady_ Luhan."

Jongin berbalik dan Luhan menggandeng tangan Jongin yang satu lagi.

"...Bibi, ayo," ajak Jongin, dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Mansion.

.

.

.

.

Auditorium penuh sesak. Tak pernah gedung itu sepadat hari ini, bahkan saat latihan football sekalipun. Luhan duduk di podium, diapit anggota-anggota keluarganya dan Minseok, yang dipaksanya menemaninya. Luhan merasa gugup dan mual.

Sekilas ia melempar pandang ke arah hadirin. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah lautan wajah yang memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya, ia melihat telapak tangannya mengilap karena keringat. Jika memakai sarung tangan, tangannya akan kepanasan meskipun udara saat ini dingin.

Ia berusaha menekan rasa mual yang sudah sampai di tenggorokannya. Ia menyesal tadi mengikat pita di lehernya terlalu ketat. Perutnya berbunyi. Kenapa tadi ia tidak makan kue muffin dulu? Andai tadi ia memakannya, mungkin ia sudah memuntahkannya sekarang. Tetapi sekalipun tidak, ia merasa ingin muntah. Ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan seluruh penduduk kota.

Kenapa panas sekali udara di sini? Kulitnya terasa lengket. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang kelihatan resah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbisik-bisik. Minseok bertemu teman gerejanya dan asyik mengobrol. Walikota, melanggar aturan dilarang merokok di dalam gedung, mengisap cerutu sambil berbicara dengan suara keras pada hakim wilayah. Bau asap cerutunya membuat perut Luhan makin seperti teraduk-aduk.

" _Well_ , kita bisa mulai sekarang. Aku sudah khawatir kau tidak bisa datang, nak. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?"

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia bemapas dengan mulut, berusaha menekan rasa mual. Sekujur tubuhnya sesaat terasa dingin, sesaat kemudian panas. Telinganya serasa terbakar. Ia mendengar Sehun menyapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dengan ekor matanya, Luhan melihat Minseok menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun menghentikan ocehan Minseok dengan mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya. Minseok tampak terkesima, wajahnya merah padam bak gadis remaja, kemudian ia memeluk Sehun. Kyungsoo melompat dari kursi dan berlari menghampirinya. Jongin pun berdiri lalu kedua laki-laki itu berjabat tangan.

Kemudian ia melihat pria yang mengenakan celana cokelat itu melangkah ke arahnya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Luhan dapat merasakan gelombang panas dan energi yang terpancar keluar dari tubuh Sehun. Karena seluruh mata penduduk kota tertuju ke arah mereka, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat kepala sedikit ketika memandang Sehun.

"Halo, Sehun."

Sehun menatapnya dan tampak hanya sesaat berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Ia melihat lingkaran hitam di mata Luhan. Pipinya tirus. Mukanya pucat. Luhan kelihatan seperti orang yang tak pernah tidur dan makan. Tetapi ia kelihatan tetap cantik. Sehun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk meredam perasaan ingin mendekap Luhan erat-erat.

Dua bulan terakhir ini ia sangat tersiksa. Bisa dibilang menit-menit yang dilaluinya penuh kepedihan, karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa, kecuali memikirkan Luhan, merindukannya. Persetan dengan temperamennya. Persetan dengan keangkuhannya. Sehun marah gara-gara dua pemabuk di tempat minum bicara sembarangan. Ia memuntahkan frustrasinya pada Luhan. Kali ini Luhan membalas tindakannya. Sikap itu mengejutkan Sehun dan membuatnya makin marah. Terutama karena apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar-benar tepat mengenai sasaran. Yunho tidak dapat disalahkan lagi. Ia sendiri yang menciptakan penderitan ini bagi dirinya, bagi Luhan.

Ia pergi tanpa pamit.

 _Pria dewasa macam apa yang berperilaku demikian?_

 _Pria yang tengah jatuh cinta?_

"Halo, Lu. Kau tampak cantik sekali,"

Padahal yang ingin dilakukan Sehun adalah merangkul wanita itu, meminta maaf, menuntut sebagai miliknya, dan tidak ingin siapa pun ada di antara mereka. Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ujung celananya menyentuh kaki Luhan, dengan hati-hati Luhan menggeser kakinya. Sehun melihat Luhan dengan sadar menarik ujung roknya ketika duduk kaku di panggung. Oh, Tuhan, perempuan ini begitu mempesona. Ia masih kelihatan seperti gadis remaja yang dikenalnya di hutan, gadis kecil putri keluarga Xi, yang berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapat pengakuan status. Sehun merasa sesak karena memendam cintanya pada Luhan. Ingin ia berteriak pada wanita itu,

"Kenapa kau pedulikan pendapat orang-orang tentang dirimu? Statusmu jauh di atas orang-orang itu."

Yang mengejutkannya kemudian adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak berbeda dengan Luhan. Kerinduannya pada Luhan jauh lebih besar ketimbang memikirkan masa depannya. Namun saat ini ia harus menerima kenyataan ia harus jauh dari Luhan demi menjaga reputasinya di mata orang banyak. Luhan pernah menjadi istri ayahnya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan seketika, membuat Luhan terkejut karena ia pun tengah menatapnya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Diamatinya setiap bagian wajah Luhan. Direkamnya setiap detail yang ada. Di matanya, Luhan masih secantik saat pertama kali ia mengenalnya. Bahkan kini seribu kali lebih mencintainya dibandingkan musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dan Sehun yakin, dengan cintanya yang buta, kalaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana situasi pernikahan Luhan dengan ayahnya, ia tetap mendambakannya. Ia mencintai Luhan lebih daripada siapa pun, lebih daripada opini masyarakat yang menganggap cintanya tidak masuk akal, lebih daripada keinginannya menantang ayahnya, lebih daripada apa pun, ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

"Maka kini kami mohon nyonya Oh Yunho, untuk naik ke podium."

Mata Sehun tertuju ke mikrofon yang ditinggalkan Walikota, yang memanggil Luhan. Ia tidak mendengarkan pidatonya yang berbunga-bunga. Jelas Luhan pun tidak mendengarkannya. Ketika para hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah, Luhan kelihatan terkejut. Sehun melihat Luhan berusaha menenangkan hati dan bangkit dari duduk dengan anggun. Ia meletakkan tas dan sarung tangannya di kursi, kemudian berjalan ke podium dengan gaya seorang ratu.

Senyum yang diberikannya kepada Walikota sangat manis dan para hadirin tampak menyukainya. Sehun mengamati wajah setiap orang. _Kau tak perlu cemas. Mereka menerima dirimu_. Luhan menerima penghargaan dengan tangan yang satu dan tangan yang lain menjabat tangan Walikota. Pria itu bergeser, menyerahkan mikrofon pada Luhan.

"Andai masih hidup, Yunho pasti akan sangat bangga menerima penghargaan ini. Saya dan seluruh keluarga menerima atas namanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih."

Tak ada basa-basi dalam pidato Luhan yang singkat. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mengulang pujian yang tadi diucapkan Walikota tentang Yunho. Ia hanya menerima penghargaan itu mewakili Yunho. Ia memberi orang-orang ini apa yang mereka inginkan, pahlawan yang mereka tunjuk hari ini.

Kemudian mata Sehun beralih kepada Luhan. Mukanya pucat seputih benda antik yang disimpan dalam lemari pajangan di Mansion. Luhan berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan mata, seperti berjuang keras untuk bernapas dan menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Ia maju selangkah lagi dan terjerembap. Walikota berhasil menyambar sikunya dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Sehun melompat dari kursi. Luhan melihat ke arahnya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seperti hendak memfokuskan pandangan pada Sehun.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam, lututnya menekuk lemas, dan ia pingsan di lantai. Riuh rendah suara orang-orang terkejut melihat hal itu dan bangkit dari duduk. Kyungsoo menjerit dan mencengkeram lengan Jongin. Minseok berteriak,

"Oh, Tuhan!" sambil meletakkan tangan di dadanya yang besar.

Mereka yang dekat dengan Luhan berlari menghampirinya, mengangkatnya dari panggung. Sehun, dipenuhi perasaan cemas yang amat sangat, menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang berkerumun, meminta mereka menjauh.

"Tolong, minggir, minggir. Cepat—minggir! minggir!"

Akhirnya Sehun berhasil berada di dekat Luhan. Ia berlutut dan memegangi tangan Luhan. Tangan itu terkulai dalam genggamannya.

"Lu, Luhan! Tolong panggilkan dokter. Luhan, Sayang. Oh Tuhan, Luhan, bicaralah padaku!"

Sehun meloloskan ikatan pita blus Luhan, dan membuka beberapa kancingnya. Dilepaskannya jas Luhan, yang menyebabkan masalah. Dilepasnya topi di kepala wanita itu, lalu dilemparkannya. Rambutnya yang hitam digerai. Dengan gerak tangan terlatih, sigap, lagi cekatan, Sehun memukul-mukul pipi Luhan. Kelopak mata wanita itu bergerak-gerak. Sehun mendesah lega.

"Istirahatlah, Sayang. Ada apa? Kenapa? Tidak, tidak usah bicara. Dokter sudah dipanggil."

"Sehun," bisik Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Sehun."

"Kau pingsan, Sayang."

Dengan lemah Luhan mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipi Sehun, membelai rambutnya. Orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekeliling mereka serentak menaikkan alis. Terdengar seseorang bergumam,

 _"Wah, bukan main."_

"Kau akan segera sembuh. Pasti. Aku yakin."

Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di bibir, lalu menekan telapak tangannya. Diangkatnya tubuh Luhan ke pangkuannya, hingga Luhan tidak terbaring di lantai lagi.

"Dokter akan segera kemari."

"Aku tak perlu dokter."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Kau baru saja pingsan. Karena terlalu gembira, makanya kau pingsan. Kau akan..."

"Aku hamil, Sehun."

Kata-kata Luhan yang perlahan itu menghentikan semburan kata-kata yang hendak meluncur keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan tanpa berkata-kata. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sehun yang terkesima.

"Itulah penyebabnya. Aku akan punya anak."

Luhan menatap orang-orang yang berkerumun karena ingin tahu. Para penggosip menyimak informasi tersebut dengan sangat antusias, yang menyingkap gosip yang mereka dengar berbulan-bulan belakangan ini. Mereka inilah yang dulu menganggap Luhan dan keluarganya rendahan. Kepada mereka inilah Luhan berusaha menanamkan reputasinya, berjuang mendapatkan pengakuan.

Kini baru Luhan menyadari, bertahun-tahun ia membuang waktu untuk memperjuangkan hal yang ternyata tak bermakna. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Sehun. Menatap mata keemasan itu, yang selalu menatapnya dengan mesra, kasih, hasrat dan cinta. Disentuhkannya pipinya ke pipi Sehun, dan berkata,

"Aku akan punya anak darimu, Sehun."

 _Beautiful my love_

 _Beautiful your heart_

 _It's beautiful life, beautiful day_

 _(lyrics: crush - beautiful)_

Mata Sehun berbinar-binar. Sambil mempererat dekapannya pada Luhan, ia menunduk dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun. "Aku Mencintaimu."

Kemudian, secepat angin, Sehun menekuk kaki, menggendong tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Tolong beri kami jalan. Anda dengar, ia bilang ia hamil. Aku akan membawanya pulang. Walikota, tolong matikan cerutu anda. Asap itu membuat saya mual, padahal saya si calon ayah, bagaimana dengan calon ibu ini? Bibi, tolong ambilkan barang-barang Luhan di sana, di kursinya. Jongin, tolong bawa mobil ke sini. Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Itu baru adikku yang manis."

Beberapa saat lamanya Sehun memberi perintah, sementara Luhan bersandar di dadanya dengan nyaman. Sehun menyeruak di antara orang banyak, meyakinkan setiap orang bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja, bahwa Luhan pingsan karena luapan emosi kegembiraan, hawa panas bangunan, dan sarapan yang kurang.

"Saya akan membawanya pulang sekarang untuk memberinya makan dan menidurkannya. Saudara-saudara, silakan teruskan acara dan selamat bersenang-senang. Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Saya tahu, ibu yang sedang hamil memang sering mengalami hal ini."

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, dan seluruh warga kota menyaksikan mereka meninggalkan gedung. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 _It's beautiful life, beautiful day_

 _I'll be your side, i'll stand behind you, i'll always protect you_

 _You can lean on me_

 _Your tears, your smile, we can do it together_

 _(lyrics: crush - beautiful)_

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" Sehun memiringkan tubuh dan memberikan ciuman manis di dahi Luhan.

"Dari tadi kau di sini?" Luhan tertidur dengan tangan yang digenggam Sehun.

"Setiap detik."

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" Luhan menggeliat.

"Beberapa jam. Tidak terlalu lama. Aku malah ingin kau tetap di ranjang sampai beberapa hari lagi." Mata Luhan membelalak.

"Hanya tidur?"

"Salah satunya," jawab Sehun penuh arti dan mendekap Luhan erat-erat.

Sejenak ia membenamkan wajah di leher Luhan yang wangi serta lembut, kemudian ia mengangkat kepala untuk menciumnya. Bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Dengan lidahnya ia menelusuri garis bibir Luhan. Ketika bibir Luhan agak membuka, lidahnya segera dimasukkan ke mulut kekasihnya itu.

Luhan melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun, dan menarik tubuh pria itu lebih rapat ke tubuhnya. Sehun tak kuasa menahan desakan yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ditahannya karena takut membahayakan Luhan. Ia berbaring di samping wanita itu di ranjang, dan memeluk tubuh Luhan yang hangat dan masih mengantuk. Bibir mereka saling melumat. Tak henti-hentinya mereka tersenyum. Tetapi akhirnya Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah serius.

"Tadinya kapan kau akan memberitahuku soal bayi ini, Lu?"

Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap, tetapi kancing kemejanya sudah dibuka. Luhan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kemeja, mengelus dadanya yang bidang.

"Setelah akhir pekan ini. Bila kau tidak hadir pada acara Festival Musim Gugur ini, aku akan meneleponmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Bila tidak, Minseok yang akan menelepon."

"Ia tahu?"

"Kurasa ia curiga. Dan Jongin. Mereka memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi aku merasa mereka selalu memperhatikanku."

"Bukan aku curiga, tapi aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Berat badanmu berkurang terus." Tangan Sehun yang diletakkan di rusuk pindah ke paha.

"Kata dokterku aku normal saja. Aku memang kurang nafsu makan. Sedikit saja aku makan, selalu keluar lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku tak tahu apa aku harus memukulmu atau menciummu."

"Menciumku." Sehun mengabulkan permintaan Luhan. Sehun mengelus perut wanita itu.

"Ada anakku di dalam sana. Oh Tuhan, mukjizat yang sangat indah,"

Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Sekali lagi diciumnya Luhan dengan lembut dan hasrat menggelora. Tangan Sehun menyelinap ke payudaranya. Ia hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam ketika membuka pakaian wanita itu dan menyuruhnya segera berbaring di ranjang begitu mereka tiba di rumah. Bahan sutra itu terasa hangat karena pancaran panas dari tubuh Luhan. Sehun menyentuh payudara Luhan, melepas bra berenda yang menutupinya. Diciuminya bagian itu.

"Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

 _It's beautiful life, beautiful day_

 _The day i loved you so badly_

 _I don't want to lose you_

 _The world resemble the memories with you_

 _They remained in me_

 _(lyrics: crush - beautiful)_

Luhan tersentak. Bibir Sehun dengan panas terus beraksi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak? Kau memintanya dengan begitu manis."

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan memegangi wajahnya dengan dua tangan.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu, yang tidak kusadari sampai hari ini." Matanya tajam menatap Luhan. "Andaipun kau benar-benar menjadi istri _daddy_ , aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu seperti sekarang ini."

Sehun melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia juga melihat air mata menitik jatuh di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan memegang kepala Sehun dan menekannya ke bawah, minta dicium.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Secepatnya?" desak Sehun. "Baru empat bulan _daddy_ meninggal. Orang-orang akan menggunjingkan kita."

Luhan menggeraikan rambutnya di bantal dan tertawa.

"Setelah peristiwa pagi ini, kekhawatiran seperti itu tak perlu lagi." Luhan mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Minggu ini?"

"Besok," bisik Luhan, dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kita lakukan setelah kita menikah? Di mana kita akan tinggal?"

"Di sini, di Mansion. Aku harus bolak-balik, ke Tokyo dan ke sini untuk bisnisku."

"Aku ikut bersamamu."

"Tidak takut naik pesawat denganku?"

"Aku tidak pernah takut melakukan apa pun bersamamu." Pernyataan itu mendorong Sehun kembali mendaratkan ciumannya.

"Sementara kita tinggal di sini, apa yang akan kita lakukan, pindah tempat tidur setiap beberapa malam?" goda Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita memakai ranjangmu saja, dan kamar ini kita jadikan kamar anak kita?"

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling kamar, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan dengan penuh kemesraan.

"Andai _mom_ masih hidup, ia pasti sangat bahagia." Bibir mereka kembali saling melumat. "Aku tidak bosan-bosan menciummu. Oh, Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang diletakkan di perut bagian bawahnya. Gelora seperti merembes masuk ke perut lalu menuju paha Luhan, seperti mentega yang meleleh. Sambil menciumi leher Sehun, Luhan bergumam,

"Sehun, buka pakaianmu."

"Brengsek!" maki Sehun dan duduk. Pipinya memerah, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kita harus menunda reuni kita. Aku sudah bilang pada Bibi akan mengajakmu turun makan malam begitu kau bangun."

"Oh, astaga!" Luhan menyibakkan selimut dan menurunkan kaki dari ranjang. "Baru aku ingat. Kita akan kedatangan tamu saat makan malam."

"Tamu? Siapa?"

"Kejutan. Tolong ambilkan pakaianku."

Luhan segera beranjak ke meja rias, mengambil sikat dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Apakah aku kelihatan seperti habis...Kau tahu maksudku."

Dengan cemas Luhan memerhatikan wajahnya di cermin ketika ia menepukkan bedak di bibirnya yang habis diciumi. Sehun memberinya gaun dari bahan wol, pilihan yang diambilnya dari lemari. Dipeluknya Luhan dari belakang, tangannya menggenggam payudara kekasihnya. Jari-jarinya beraksi.

"Hm-mm. Kau kelihatan seperti habis...kau tahu."

Sehun membenamkan wajah di leher Luhan, tepat di belakang telinga, dan menciumi bagian yang sensitif itu. Sambil mengerang, Luhan menarik napas,

"Sehun, aku tidak akan siap bila kau tidak berhenti."

"Aku siap."

Sehun menekankan kejantanannya ke bokong Luhan.

"Aku sudah siap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu ketika sedang tidur?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Siap untuk makan malam."

"Oh, makan malam. Sial."

Sehun pura-pura menarik napas, menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari Luhan. Setelah tenang, mereka turun untuk bergabung dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di teras. Tanpa bertanya, Jongin menuangkan minuman bourbon campur air untuk Sehun yang mendudukkan Luhan di sofa dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun sambil menerima gelas minuman.

Ia menatap adik iparnya dan tersenyum. Andai masih ada keraguan dalam hati Sehun tentang pernikahan Kyungsoo, yang ia perlu ia lakukan hanya memandang mereka. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Kyungsoo seperti lampu mercusuar yang memancarkan sinar terang benderang di lautan pada malam hari. Kedua pria itu makin saling mengenal dan saling menyukai. Ketika bel rumah berbunyi, Luhan, membuat Sehun cemas, melompat dan lari ke teras.

"Aku yang buka. Nikmati saja minuman kalian."

"Bagaimana ia menyuruhku menikmati minuman sementara ia melompat-lompat seperti kelinci?' tanya Sehun. "Ia seharusnya berhati-hati selama beberapa bulan pertama ini, bukan?"

"Aku rasanya tidak percaya Luhan akan punya anak," kata Kyungsoo kepada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Yang aku tidak percaya adalah aku orang yang terakhir mengetahui hal itu," sahut Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku dan memberi isyarat?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Itu bukan kewajibanku."

Sehun mengernyit. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terdiam karena kemunculan Luhan di ambang pintu.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gadis remaja itu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang asing baginya dengan sorot mata gugup. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir. Yang membuat Luhan lega, ia tidak memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik mencolok. Ia juga tidak memakai anting-anting berbentuk jepitan kertas di telinga, dan tata riasnya tidak semencolok waktu itu. Pakaiannya sederhana. Rambutnya masih memakai jeli, tetapi disisir ke belakang seperti model.

"Nyonya Oh bilang aku boleh datang ke sini," kata Hanna defensif, sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Aku sudah bilang padanya mungkin kau tidak ingat aku lagi, tetapi ia bilang kau tetap ingat, jadi..."

Luhan melihat perubahan air muka Sehun, dari heran, terkejut, lalu gembira. Ia menggumamkan nama gadis remaja itu, mengulanginya, makin lama makin keras. Sehun merentangkan tangan ketika berada di dekatnya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat gadis remaja tersebut takut. Sesaat ia berhenti dengan tangan tetap direntangkan. Luhan mengamati Hanna, yang datang ke Mansion naik taksi. Ia melihat bibir gadis remaja itu bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Hanna berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak menitik, tetapi gagal. Sisa ketegarannya tak bertahan lagi, ia lari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun, menggosok-gosokkan wajah di dada Sehun dan memeluk pinggang pria itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ia tidak terlalu buruk."

Mereka ada di kamar tidur Luhan, berganti pakaian hendak tidur.

"Sama sekali tidak. Hanya salah didik. Perlu diperbaiki. Aku tidak yakin ia pernah mendapat pendidikan. Seharusnya kau lihat ia ketika aku berkenalan dengannya. Ia kelihatan seperti wajah yang ada di film-film horor."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersahabat?" Sehun duduk di ranjang sambil membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki.

"Beberapa minggu. Kami berjumpa dua kali di kota untuk minum choco bubble tea. Aku mengundangnya ke sini malam ini untuk makan malam dengan kemungkinan kau masih di sini." Luhan membalikkan badan. "Aku gembira kau masih di sini," katanya lembut.

"Aku juga," jawab Sehun. "Kau memberiku alasan lagi untuk mencintaimu. Terima kasih, Lu."

"Terima kasih kembali." Letupan emosi yang memenuhi hatinya membuat suara Luhan parau seperti suara Sehun.

"Kau lihat air mukanya ketika kita mengajaknya ke pekan raya besok? Kurang ajar sekali Irene itu. Aku yakin ia tidak pernah membawa anak itu ke mana-mana."

"Kau memberi pengaruh baik padanya."

"Tidak sebanding dengan kebaikanmu. Aku ingin kita bersamanya sesering mungkin."

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi kau yakin ingin pergi ke pekan raya itu besok?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun, sambil melepas celana. Luhan menatap cermin dan dengan malas-malasan menepis rambutnya ke belakang.

"Seluruh warga kota akan ada di sana. Setelah peristiwa hari ini..."

Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sehun datang ke belakangnya, membalik tubuhnya, dan menciuminya. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala.

"Aku akan membawamu berkeliling di Pekan Raya. Kita akan menyapa setiap orang yang kita temui. Dan aku akan mengatakan kepada setiap orang, siapa pun yang ingin tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak sabar untuk melihat anakku."

Luhan meletakkan dahinya di dada Sehun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat baik."

"Kau juga sangat baik," bisik Sehun, sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Matanya menatap seluruh tubuh Luhan penuh hasrat. Baju tidur yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh Luhan sangat menggairahkannya, menonjolkan payudara, pangkal pahanya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Lu."

Sehun mengelus seluruh tubuh Luhan yang terbalut satin, lalu perlahan-lahan menurunkannya dengan gerakan tangan yang piawai. Payudara Luhan bereaksi ketika jemari Sehun terus bergerak. Punggung tangannya mengelus pahanya, membuat Luhan menggelinjang. Luhan tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan lupa diri.

"Sehun, tunggu."

Tangan Sehun terentang, ibu jarinya mengelus-elus.

"Aku...aku punya sesuatu untuk kuberikan padamu."

"Aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu,"

Gumam Sehun sambil membenamkan kepala. Lidahnya ikut beraksi, sementara ibu jarinya meraba-raba dan menemukan yang dicari.

"Apakah pemberianmu bisa menunggu?"

"Aku...aku kira...bisa."

"Aku tidak," kata Sehun sambil mengambil tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di kejantanannya.

Sehun mengaitkan jarinya pada celana dalam Luhan dan menariknya ke bawah sehingga Luhan bisa melepaskannya. Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Sehun menggendongnya ke ranjang. Luhan berbaring, Sehun membuka celana dalamnya dan menindihkan tubuhnya yang juga tanpa selembar pakaian pun di atas tubuh Luhan. Ia berlutut di antara paha Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Lu. Dulu aku mengumpat datangnya hari baru. Karena aku terbangun dengan pikiran melayang padamu, mencari dirimu, memikirkan apa yang kaulakukan, kauinginkan, ingin sekali melihat wajahmu. Kini aku menantikan datangnya hari baru, karena aku bangun tidur untuk mencintaimu dan tahu kau pun mencintaiku."

Sehun menyentuh perut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia yakin bayinya tidur dengan aman di dalam perut perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di kepala laki-laki yang dicintainya dengan takjub karena ternyata hidup menganugerahkan kebahagiaan sedemikian rupa. Hasrat dan cinta saling bertaut, menerpa tubuh Luhan seperti angin sepoi-sepoi. Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus payudara Luhan, Sehun menunduk, mencium tubuh Luhan. Ia tidak ingin menahan diri lebih lama lagi, ia ingin memberikan segalanya.

"Tidak akan melukai bayinya?"

Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Luhan dan menyatukan diri mereka.

"Ya."

Sehun menguasai Luhan dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Pinggulnya bergerak berirama. Luhan mendekap Sehun erat erat. Mereka saling memberi dan menerima sebagai ungkapan cinta mereka yang membara. Setelah mencapai puncak, mereka menikmatinya bersamaan, bersama berpacu meraih puncak surga dunia sambil berpelukan. Beberapa saat kemudian, selagi mengeringkan tubuh sesudah mandi, Luhan berkata,

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberikan hadiahku padamu."

"Maksudmu, mau tambah lagi?"

Sambil menggoda Sehun menepuk bokong Luhan yang naik ke ranjang.

"Aku tidak mampu memberikan yang lebih istimewa daripada apa yang barusan kuberikan padamu."

"Ini serius."

Luhan beranjak ke lemari antik dan membuka lacinya. Dari dalam laci ia mengeluarkan gulungan kertas. Diberikannya gulungan kertas itu kepada Sehun, lalu ia berdiri di jendela, membelakangi Sehun. Bulan purnama memancarkan sinar keperakan di permukaan rumput yang terhampar luas. Sungai yang berkelok-kelok di antara pepohonan di kejauhan tampak seperti pita yang berkilauan. Luhan sangat mencintai tempat ini. Tetapi ia jauh lebih mencintai laki-laki yang menempati rumah ini.

Luhan mendengar suara gemeresik kertas. Ia tahu Sehun sedang membaca tulisan yang berisi keputusan Mansion dialihkan menjadi miliknya. Suara langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekati Luhan diredam ketebalan permadani di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Lu. Mansion ini milikmu."

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Tidak pernah akan menjadi milikku, Sehun. Rumah ini akan menjadi milikmu. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat mencintai tempat ini. Tanpa kau di dalamnya, rumah ini tidak punya arti apa-apa. Kaulah detak jantungnya. Sebagaimana arti dirimu bagiku."

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu.

"Karena cintaku padamu, aku memberikan apa yang kurasa sangat kucintai di dunia ini. Cintailah aku, tinggalkan keangkuhan dirimu, cintai aku apa adanya."

Sehun menatap Luhan beberapa saat, kemudian menatap kertas di tangannya. Digulungnya kertas itu dengan hati-hati, dan disimpannya di lemari.

"Aku terima dengan satu syarat. Bahwa kau bersedia tinggal di Mansion ini bersamaku seumur hidupmu. Kau berjanji kita akan selalu saling mencintai di sini dan punya anak di sini. Kita tidak akan pernah membiarkan kepedihan hidup yang pernah menimpa diri kita terjadi lagi."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku berjanji."

Sehun menciumnya sebagai tanda sumpah setia. Kemudian ia memeluk Luhan dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

 _Sorrowful life, sorrowful day_

 _I can't win over sadness_

 _So don't leave me, i won't live just in your memories_

 _It's beautiful life_

 _(lyrics: crush - beautiful)_

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

 **3 Januari 2017**

 **Ceritanya sudah end, akhirnya hunhan hidup bersama dan akan menikah, hidup bahagia dengan si buah hati mereka nantinya, uuuuh.**

 **Makasih** **Feyaliaz307** **untuk sarannya, jujur aja aku sekarang udah gak nonton drakor lagi, hhe. Pas kamu bilang gitu aku langsung download, dan akhirnya aku masukin juga di chapter ini ^^**

 **Makasih juga temen – teman yang udah baca sampe end, dan review ^o^**

 **.**

 **Nb: rencananya aku mau bikin ff baru (bukan remake), jadi kalau aku udah mantap, bakal aku post nantinya, jadi... sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya.**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **For the last interaction in this ff!**

 **review juseyo~**

 **\^o^/**

 **HAPPY FRIDAY**

 **LUHAN's DAY**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **Adelia548** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **hunhannie1220** **, Eci95 ,** **lightflower22** **,** **Feyaliaz307** **,** **,** **Eka Rizki 988 ,** **Arifahohse** **,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **Adella520** **,** **hunhan5201** **,** **HH.947** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Dini695** **,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **rly** **,** **Guest: ,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **pinkeury** **,** **Fyhunhan77** **,** **DeeroH** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **Feyaliaz307** **,** **Hannie222** **,** **nisaramaidah28** **,** **misslah ,** **Ita Daiki ,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **yixingcom** **, leon**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


End file.
